Blaze of Ember
by Empressimperia
Summary: After the events of Abode of Snow, Po and his friends thought that the worst was behind them. That was before a powerful enemy destroyed the Jade Palace and took Tigress prisoner. While his remaining friends combat the new threat, Po travels across China to get her back, all the while being stalked by the entity that is Ember. Who is Ember, and why is she so obsessed with him?
1. Prologue

**Here it is at last: the sequel to Abode of Snow. I've made some revisions to the plot since I finished Abode of Snow, so here's the new extended synopsis!**

 _After Po and his friends' fateful mission in the Himalayas, the mysterious Order finally emerges from the shadows. In the terrible battle that follows, several of the Jade Palace's warriors' allies and loved ones are captured, and the rest are forced into hiding. Two months later, their respective journeys will lead them into life-threatening danger and reunite them with old friends and enemies._

 _Crane receives a secret message from his old friend, Mei Ling, who has infiltrated the Order and learned some important secrets. Without Tigress to lead them, the Furious Five set out into a war zone to rescue her and find out what she knows, and their journey brings them into conflict with the leader of the Order's mercenary army._

 _With Shifu still in recovery, Viper and a team of old masters devise a plan to infiltrate one of the Order's strongholds to find what information they can. Tin the process, Viper is reunited with the panda cub known as Su. As they journey through the Mystic Mountains in search of safety, Viper slowly realizes that there is something very strange about Su, and that her genius intellect is not a gift, but a symptom._

 _After his capture two months ago, Po escapes an enemy stronghold, only to realize that Tigress is missing and he has become the target of the mysterious entity known only as Ember, the Dragon Empress. All too aware that this time Shifu and the Furious Five aren't around to help him, Po nevertheless undertakes a desperate quest to get her back before it is too late... and the blaze of Ember consumes him..._

 **Well, there you go. Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The downside to luck is that eventually it is going to run out.

Po Ping was feeling very lucky one late afternoon in the kitchen as he stepped into the kitchen and found his potential future girlfriend Tigress dozing quietly at the table before a pot of dark liquid and a cloth. It was early autumn. The air was cool and brown and gold leaves had gathered on the high windowsill. It would be Po's turn to clean it up later, but it would only take a few minutes, and he was in too much of a good mood to let mere chores annoy him. Right now he had to prepare for what he considered to be one of the most important nights of his life.

When he entered the kitchen, bag of cookies in his fist, and saw Tigress sleeping, he couldn't help but watch her with a smile. She looked so much different sleeping than she did wide-awake and kicking butt. She looked peaceful, more like the lovely woman she was. It was nice. He set the cookies down on the bench, not wanting to risk disturbing her with his eating.

The bag rustled when it touched the bench, and Tigress stirred. She opened her eyes and yawned softly as she lifted her head and saw Po. "Sorry." Po retrieved the cookies and sat down beside her, careful not to make any loud noises as Tigress continued to rouse herself. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"Tough day at training, huh?" Po asked her. With Master Shifu too busy with other matters to train his students, Po had spent the day down in the village below the Jade Palace to spend some much needed time with his dad, Mr. Ping. While the other members of the Furious Five, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis had gone off for some leisure time, Tigress had stayed behind to train as usual. In Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu, Po had divided his time between cooking, serving, and listening to Haoxin de Nushi's endless stories of life in the Imperial Palace. As both surrogate and foster aunt of Emperor Xian, Haoxin's presence required two guards at her side at all times, though that had not stopped Mr. Ping from giving his girlfriend a peck on the check almost every time he passed her. By now Po had grown quite content with his father having the emperor's foster aunt as his girlfriend. Shifu, on the other hand, still growled under his breath whenever Haoxin got his name wrong.

To answer Po's question, Tigress merely huffed. Po offered her a cookie and she accepted. "Thank you." She took a bite and swallowed. "How was your day?"

"Princess Haoxin was in the shop all day." Po said. "I think their relationship is really getting serious."

"You're not worried?"

"Nah. Haoxin's a really nice lady. She keeps asking about you."

Tigress finished her cookie. "She does?"

"Yeah. She's been worried about you ever since she found out about what happened to you in the Himalayas."

Clearly touched, Tigress opened her fist to reveal The Heart of China, a massive emerald on a necklace Haoxin had given to her on one of her visits. It looked like it had been cleaned very recently. Po looked at the pot and cloth.

"You know, that would look really great with your green vest." Po said.

"I was thinking of wearing it for tonight." Tigress replied.

Po put his elbow on the table and rested the side of his head on his paw. "That would be extremely awesome." He said.

Master Shifu, the red panda who was in charge of the Jade Palace, entered the kitchen at that moment with a sour expression.

"Good afternoon, Master." Tigress and Po said.

"Is everything okay?" Po asked.

"Po, I have received a message." Shifu said solemnly.

Po's eyes widened. "From... the universe?"

"From the messenger." Shifu pulled out a scroll.

"Oh." Po said in a small voice. Tigress shook her head, smiling. "What does it say?"

"I have some bad news." Shifu said. "Almost a week ago, there was a jailbreak in the prison where the imperial authorities were holding Colonel Sao. No-one was killed, thank goodness, but Sao is missing."

Po and Tigress stood up from their chairs, shocked.

"Do they know who did it?" Po asked.

Shifu shook his head.

"Did they manage to get any information out of him before his escape?" Tigress asked.

"All they found out was that he was acting on the orders of an organization know as the Order." Shifu said. "He doesn't appear to know the name of the leader or any other higher ranking members. He claims that information died with General Tujiu upon his demise in the Himalayas."

Po shivered. He had not witnessed the event himself, but Viper and Crane had. Two weeks ago, Viper had admitted that she still had nightmares about it.

"Does Emperor Xian want us to track him down?" Tigress asked.

"No, he has assured me that his army will handle it. In the meantime we are to keep an eye out for Ember."

The kitchen was silent at the mention of her name. That woman, that creature, that terrifyingly powerful, psychotic entity who could paralyze a dozen men without even touching them.

Shifu cleared his throat. "Anyway, if you see Colonel Sao when you're out and about, apprehend him if you can. But be cautious. He may not be alone."

"Yes, Master."

"I may not see you again tonight, so goodnight, students." Shifu said. With that, he was gone. Po and Tigress sat down again.

"So Sao got away." Po muttered. "Man, that sucks."

"I know it does." Tigress said. "Don't worry, Po. We'll have him back behind bars, one day. Never mind that now. Do you think we should tell Shifu what we're doing tonight?"

"And have him make rugs out of our hides?" Po was aghast. "Let's just wait 'til we see how tonight goes. We can tell him after that." He twiddled his thumbs. "And pray that he doesn't scold us to death." Tigress laughed. Po laughed with her, but the laughter faded when Tigress pulled out a small box. "What's that?"

"Just a gift. For the two of us." Tigress said gently. Po took the box and pulled off the lid. Inside were two fortune cookies.

"They're from your dad." Tigress said. "He knows a woman in the village who tells fortunes, and he had her write them down. I guess in his own way he wanted to make sure tonight goes great."

Po grinned and stifled a yawn. That was just like his father. He pulled out a cookie and waited before Tigress had taken the other before breaking it open, revealing the slip of paper. He read out the fortune as Tigress broke apart her own cookie.

"A woman from your past will shape your future." He read. He pursed his lips. That was a bit vague for his liking. "What does yours say, Tigress?"

"Your fate will be sealed with a kiss." Tigress read.

"That sounds a lot more romantic." Po replied. "Wanna trade?"

"No thanks." Tigress said, chuckling. Po chucked the two pieces of cookie into his mouth as Tigress nibbled on hers. He yawned again. "You seem tired."

"Yeah." Po rubbed his eyes. "I guess running up and down the noodle shop had something to do with it."

Tigress stood up. "Why don't you get some sleep?" She said. "It's still a few hours until our date." Po grinned gratefully. He set the box and his fortune paper on the table and got up. "Wait." Tigress took Po's paw and carefully dropped the Heart of China into it. "I need to go down to the village. Could you look after this for the time being?"

"Sure. You can trust me." Po tucked the beautiful emerald into his pocket. "Now _you_ wait."

Tigress barely had time to blink in confusion before Po leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Both faces turned bright red.

"Sorry." He said, wringing his paws. Tigress touched her face, stunned.

"For what?" She said eventually. "Go get some sleep."

Feeling giddy, Po left the kitchen and went to his room. There was a huge grin plastered on his face as he lay down on his bed. He loved Tigress. Better yet, Tigress loved him. This really was going to be a night to remember.

It took a few minutes for him to fall asleep, but when he did the dream came not long after.

The glowing blue moon was high in the dark sky as the little panda wandered through the forest.

Snow covered everything. It fell from the sky and melted on his fur. His crimson red scarf fluttered, though there was no wind. The little panda shook with cold and fear. He was lost. He had run away, took a wrong turn, and now nothing was familiar.

The snowflake that floated right in front of his face as he walked was different from the others. It glowed orange and radiated with heat. More like it fell from the sky, and before the little panda knew it the air was filled with what he now realized were little embers.

He crossed over a narrow frozen river and approached a big, bare bush. Through the tangled branches he saw a shape. A slender black shape standing over a much bigger shape writhing on the cold ground. The little panda was afraid, but he kept walking. He reached the bush and walked round it.

 _Why did you tell the Yeti to spare my life?_

 _I don't know. All I know is... I feel like I know you._

There was a sudden, tiny sound and Po woke up with a start.

He sat up, blinking. It was dark in the room. Night had fallen. Po's heart sank as it occurred to him that he might be late.

"Crap, crap, crap..." Po patted his pocket. The Heart of China was still there. He leapt out of bed and rushed to the door. If he knew Tigress, she would be right on the other side, arms folded, eyes blazing.

Po opened the door, cringing. The corridor was dark and empty. "Oh." He didn't know whether or not to be relieved. "Tigress?"

No-one answered. Po wondered why none of the lights were on. He crossed to Tigress's room. He opened the door. Everything was tidy, but there was no sign of her.

Sighing, Po went to the kitchen where they would be having their date. There was nobody in the kitchen, either. It was unusually cold in the kitchen and Po rubbed his arms. Maybe he should wait for a minute or two. He sat down at the table. He rested his paws on the flat wooden surface and twiddled his thumbs. He tried whistling, but it was such a lonely sound that he stopped. Barely thirty seconds had passed before the silence became too much to bear. "Tigress?" He called, wondering if she was playing a prank. "Shifu? Burglar?" Po thought of the trip he and Shifu had made to the Imperial City a few weeks back, and the promise Emperor Xian had made to send some imperial troops over to help protect the valley in light of recent events. They should be arriving tomorrow morning.

The panda's nose caught the faint scent of burning. He glanced at the stove, but it was just as cold as the rest of the room. "Tigress?" He tried again. He sniffed some more. It was indeed very faint. So faint Po doubted it was coming from inside this building. All the same, Po went to check all the rooms. Each one he checked was devoid of fire.

 _Where is everyone?_ He asked himself. This wasn't right. As he checked the last room, Mantis's, he gradually became aware of a sound in the distance. He couldn't make it out. Maybe if he went outside...

Po left Mantis's room and strolled down the corridor. He gave a shiver. The air was chilly. He rubbed his arms again as he approached the open doors leading outside.

A panting Tigress rushed inside, slammed the doors behind her and sealed them with a beam.

Po exhaled with relief. "There you are." He said. "Look, I'm sorry I slept in, I-"

"Po?" Tigress blinked upon seeing him.

"Tigress?" Po replied. "Are you okay?" He noticed a tear on Tigress's vest at the shoulder.

"I'm fine, just stay away from the doors!" Tigress rushed to the storeroom where they kept a stash of weapons in case of an emergency.

"Tigress..." Po's smile faded.

"Don't open the doors, okay!" Tigress pulled out two long staffs and tossed one to the panda.

"Tigress, what's going on?" Po demanded after he barely managed to catch the staff before it hit him in the face. "What's happening?"

"It's the soldiers." Tigress growled. "They arrived just minutes ago, but..."

"What?" Po asked, starting to feel afraid. "Tigress, what's going-"

 _Bam!_ Po jumped as something slammed into the other side of the sealed doors. He backed away. "What was that?!" He barely had time to ask before the beam broke apart and the doors flew open. Two rhinos burst into the room, wielding huge axes. There was something wrong with their eyes, but before Po could figure it out they attacked. One reflexive swing of his staff took them down.

"Good one, Po." Tigress said.

Po turned to her. "Tigress, why are we being attacked by imperial soldiers? What did we do?"

"I don't know. Po, there's too many of them out there. We've got to get out of here and figure out a plan."

Po nodded, more frightened than ever. If Tigress of all people was choosing retreating over fighting, something really, really bad was going on.

Po looked down at one of the dazed rhinos. He saw what was wrong with their eyes, now. They were glowing red. He had seen something like this before, but where?

Then Tigress was pulling at his arm, dragging him outside into the cold night air. Po noticed a bright orange glow out the corner of his eye and looked towards the Jade Palace in the distance. His stomach leapt up into his chest when he saw the fire consuming the magnificent building. _Aw man, Ke-Pa blew up that building only a couple of years ago!_

"Where're the others?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Fighting. I don't know where they are." Tigress said. "Shifu ordered me to get you out of here."

"Why?"

"Because we think they're here for you."

 _I woke up in the middle of the night for_ this _?! Oh man, is dad okay?_ Po looked down at the village. He saw no fire down there, though he could see villagers fleeing in the opposite direction of the palace. He stared at Tigress.

"For some reason they're ignoring the village." Tigress said. "Like I said, they're here for you."

So his dad was okay. Po took a deep breath of relief. "So now what? Do we go join the others?"

" _I'm_ joining the others. But first I've got to get you out of here." When Po tried to protest she cut him off. "I know you want to fight, but we can't let them take you. I don't know what they want with you, but it sure as hell isn't to challenge your title!"

Po gulped. He really wanted to fight, but Tigress was right. Besides, Tigress would pummel him into submission if he tried to disobey. He'd learned that the hard way in Gongmen Jail.

His memory of that one sided brawl was interrupted by the battle cries of six red eyed soldiers running up the stone steps towards them. Po wondered whether or not they were possessed as he and Tigress took them down.

Once things were quiet again, Po's small ears caught the faint sound of battle coming from the direction of the burning palace.

"There'll be more." Tigress said. "Po, we have to go."

With a heavy heart Po turned away from the palace and followed Tigress down the narrow trail that led down into the forest. After all the training keeping up with Tigress was far easier than it was two years ago. Still, it was hard to make her out in the darkness. All he had to go on was the orange of her fur, which clashed with the dark blues, green and browns of the trees. The forest floor sloped steeply, and Po did his best to avoid any tripping hazards that would result in an embarrassing tumble down the mountain. "Do you think this has something to do with Sao escaping?"

"I hope not." Tigress said. "I really do."

Through the gradually thinning trees Po spotted the rooftops of the village. He was about to ask Tigress if they were going there, when she abruptly changed direction heading deeper into the forest. The forest floor was now flat.

"Where're we going?" Po asked, two seconds before they reached their destination: an old building in a small clearing. He knew this place. Soon after he moved out of the noodle shop to live in the Jade Palace, three dimwitted pigs had kidnapped his father and brought him here. "Oh. That's where we're going."

Tigress gestured for Po to wait by the trees, and crept up to the building. She pressed her ear against the front door. Once she deemed the building empty, she opened the door and gestured for Po to head inside. Po did so at once, and Tigress followed immediately after. She shut the door and locked it.

They were in a sparse room that looked like it took up most of the lower floor of the house. There was only a table and three chairs. It must have been cleared out after the owners had left

Po sat down at one of the chairs. It creaked under his weight. This time, it wasn't his fault. The chairs were designed for smaller animals such as rabbits.

It was just as quiet here as it was in the barracks.

"I'm going back to aid the others." Tigress said. "Please don't leave this building until we come back for you."

Po didn't bother protesting this time. He didn't have a choice, and he knew it. However, he took Tigress's paw. "Can't you stay with me? I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tigress shook her head. "I'm sorry, but they're outnumbered. I can't just stay here and do nothing."

Po slumped in disappointment. "Worst test date ever."

Tigress smiled at that, but her smile vanished moments later at the sound of crunching. Po felt a shiver of fear at the sound. Whatever it was, it was come from above them. They looked up.

 _Holy flippin' crap._

A translucent purple substance was spreading across the ceiling and wooden beams like a mold. Bigger and bigger it grew, until it covered the entire ceiling and started making its way down the walls.

"They followed us here." Tigress whispered, _oh crap_ written all over her face. She rushed to the door, but stopped dead when she saw the door completely consumed in the purple stuff. It took was moment for Po to realized that was he was looking was not some weird goo, but amethyst. This was beyond crazy.

Tigress spun round to Po. "We have to get out of here! Upstairs, qui-" She froze stiff. A second later, Po saw why. That same weird amethyst crystal had formed a rock hard pillar from the wall to Tigress in the blink of an eye, catching her by the upper arm. Before Po's eyes the amethyst continued to spread, encasing Tigress's torso in a thick purple ring and pinning her arms together. Po had been so transfixed by the surreal sight that he hadn't moved. When Tigress yelled and started struggling helplessly, Po came to his senses and rushed over to her.

"Stay still!" Po yelled, even though she was already fixed in place by the crystal. He threw a punch at the pillar attaching her to the wall. The only thing that cracked was a bone in his paw. Po yelled and danced on the spot for a moment before he noticed that a second pillar had attached and was currently pinning Tigress's legs together. "Get off her!"

Just as Po was about to throw another punch, the amethyst-encased door shattered.

Spinning round, Po saw about half a dozen red eyed goons in imperial armor. They strode into the room, all eyes on the panda and the imprisoned feline.

"Who are you?" Po demanded. "Why are you doing this?!"

Four of the soldiers went for Po, while the other two approached Tigress.

"Get away from her!"

He pummeled the four soldiers effortlessly, while the other two held spears to Tigress's throat, keeping her from trying anything that didn't require the use of her limbs. Po tried to run over and help her, but then three more soldiers grabbed him and threw a chain around his torso. It took him three seconds to take them down. He was the gosh darn Dragon Warrior. It was going to take a lot more than a stupid chain to stop him.

"Tigress, hang on!"

Four more soldiers stepped in to take him on, and with them came a woman. A beautiful black panther with cruel purple eyes and a dress in a slightly darker shade of purple. She glanced once at the struggling Po and strode casually over to Tigress. The two soldiers stepped away and went to join the others currently trying to subdue Po. The panther waved her fingers and the two pillars disintegrated. Two more soldiers arrived and picked Tigress up.

The panther spoke in a throaty voice. "Get her out of here. We can use her as leverage." She glanced again at Po as she said this, and grinned.

"Tigress!" Now desperate, Po kept fighting, but for every two soldiers he took down, four more seemed to take their place. If the Five were here with him, he could do this, but on his own he was growing exhausted. He yelled again, "Tigress!" He knocked a crocodile out cold and kicked a wolf between the legs. "TIGRESS!"

Even as he screamed her name, Tigress was carried out the door.

The panther made her way over to the brawl going on at the other side of the room. "Hold him still, boys." She said. She held her paw out towards Po. Another pillar shot out and caught Po by the neck. A ring formed and started to squeeze.

Po struggled furiously, but a dozen soldiers were holding him tight. _They're killing me_ , he thought as he started to pass out. _I messed up... Tigress..._

He heard the panther's voice. "Finally. It's about time we had an edge on that fiery little freak. I'm going to make her wish she stayed dead."

And then there was nothing.


	2. Rain of Burning Petals

_Legend tells of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend! He travelled the land, in search of worthy foes..._

 _A light breeze carried a trail of peach blossom petals over the legendary warrior's head as he stepped off the little boat and onto the rickety wooden dock that stretched down the river. Staff in hand, he looked up at his destination: a sinister looking building on a tiny island in the middle of the river, an inn crawling with bandits and other distasteful characters. A perfect place to clean up, practice his upper cuts, and nab some nice fat dumplings._

 _The legendary warrior pulled his rice hat down so it concealed his eyes, and made his way down the dock. Concealing his identity would make the other customers suspicious of him, maybe even provoke them. That was exactly what he wanted._

 _He reached the door. With one kick he opened it with a bang, startling the hundreds of vicious looking wolves, crocodiles, mountain cats and oxen that filled the darkened room to the brim. Without a word the legendary warrior strode inside, not even glancing at the thugs on either side. He was well aware, however, of the many eyes that followed him to the one empty table that stood in the far corner, bathed in orange light. Peach blossoms floated in the wind outside the window._

 _A quaking rabbit rushed over and put a small bowl of dumplings on the table then scuttled off. The legendary warrior nodded his thanks and sat down. The moment his rear touched the little stool, there was a rush of wind. In a flash, two dozen bandits were leaning over the other side of the table, glaring at him with pure malice. The legendary warrior disregarded them and picked up his chopsticks. He put the first dumpling in his mouth and started chewing._

 _Agitated at being ignored, the big ox at the front of the group spoke, "I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew... ON MY FIST!" He slammed a fist down on the table, rattling the dumplings in the bowl._

 _The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. He held up a paw, signaling for the ox to wait a moment. He put the paw down. Then he swallowed. Then the words he was about to speak died in his throat._

 _"_ _Would you like to chew on my fist?" The ox demanded. "Answer me!"_

 _The legendary warrior was no longer paying attention. Behind the ox, the crowd was parting to make way for the black clothed figure striding slowly towards the table. The legendary warrior stared. He knew this person._

 _"_ _Oi! Are you deaf?" The ox yelled, but his voice was becoming faint to the warrior's ears._

 _The black clothed figure reached the table and stepped onto the surface. The ox kept shouting words that could no longer be heard. Crouched low so she and the legendary warrior were nearly at equal eye level, the woman stared at him through the eyeholes of her crimson and black dragon helmet._

 _"_ _Wake... up... Po..." She whispered. The eyeholes and mouth, once empty black pits, began emanating a burning red fire. "WAKE UP!"_

 _The fire grew and consumed everything._

* * *

After the light, there was darkness.

Po's eyes were shut, and he didn't yet have the strength to open them. His ears were working just fine, however, and he could hear the clinking of chains. Then he felt someone slapping cuffs on his left wrist. Then he heard the door open.

"We're nearly finished preparing him for relocation, Mei Ling. This had better be important."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, General. It's about Ember."

"What happened?"

"We're under attack. Ember has taken control of the remaining mortals."

"My _god_..."

"Lady Nuwang is putting the prisoner's relocation on hold until we've dealt with the situation. She wants to see you, Izumi and Sao at the main headquarters in two days."

"Alright, alright... tell Izumi to meet me in the hall right away."

Po once more fell into oblivion.

* * *

Po finally woke up thirty six hours later.

He was in an unusually clean dungeon. Two torches on the walls lit the room. Right across from where the panda was sitting was a typical prison door, heavy and bearing a small barred window. Po looked up at the chain binding his wrist to the wall just above his head. The chain meant for his other wrist dangled limply beside him. Instead of the patched up brown pants he always wore, he was now dressed in a black outfit that was eerily similar to Ember's. Po had a nasty thought and shook his head. He didn't feel anything against his head. Good. At least he wasn't wearing a creepy helmet at well. The chains were long enough that Po could stand. Other than a rumbling in his stomach, he felt okay. He didn't feel like his captors had done anything to him other than keeping him chained up in this cell. Then again, he'd been mostly out of it since he and Tigress were...

 _Tigress! The Jade Palace!_

Po felt sick to his stomach as he remembered. The Jade Palace had been attacked and destroyed. Even worse, the attack had been perpetrated by the same imperial soldiers Emperor Xian had sent for reasons Shifu hadn't had a chance to explain to his students. Po remembered their red eyes. They had clearly been mind controlled. But who could have mind controlled so many people, and why did they do it?

Po tugged at his chain. He had to get out of here. He had to find Tigress, and make sure that the others were okay. How long had it been since the attack? And why hadn't his captors chained his other wrist before leaving him alone.

Po pulled and pulled, until with a loud crunch the other end of the chain came away from the wall, taking a fist-sized chunk of the stone with it. Po grinned in triumph for a split second before the chunk smacked off his forehead.

"YOW!"

 _Every darn time!_

Po rubbed his head irritably before realizing that someone must have heard him. He spun towards the door in a combat stance, ready to take down the guards when they came running.

Seconds passed. The silence was deafening. No-one came.

Finding this very odd, Po picked up the chain and rock. It looked a lot like the meteor hammer he had trained with recently. Po wrapped most of the chain around his arm and held the end just beneath the stone chunk. It would probably make a good weapon.

With that, the panda turned his attention back to the door. One kick ought to get it open. At least until it creaked open on its own.

Po jumped back into his stance, but no guards rushed into the room. Taking a risk, he crept to the open door and peeked out. He saw a darkly lit corridor lined with prison doors just like his own.

Po had a funny feeling that he was being watched, yet he saw nobody. The corridor showed no signs of life. "Where is everyone?" Po wondered out loud. Maybe this was part of the reason no-one had bothered to cuff his other arm. Maybe they had never had the chance.

With this disturbing thought, Po stepped into the deserted corridor. It was like something out of a horror story, but Po steeled his nerve and kept walking. Tigress or the others might be in the other cells. Unfortunately each one he peeked in was empty. What he did find was a set of keys hanging from a hook on the corridor wall. He tested five keys before finding one that unlocked his cuff. At least he was no longer chained to his makeshift weapon, but the fact that his friends weren't here was a bit of a let down.

Disappointed, Po turned his attention to the stone steps at the end of the corridor. He travelled up them to the next floor.

What he found made his bedroom in the Jade Palace look like an immaculate paradise.

A labyrinth of corridors full of discarded, broken weapons: beheaded maces, cracked axes and shattered swords. Broken down doors, damaged walls, overturned tables, rubble strewn about, fallen torches causing knocked down chairs to catch fire. Worst of all was the red stains.

But there were no bodies.

Something really bad had happened here. It must have something to do with what this Mei Ling person, hopefully not one of the two Mei Lings he knew, had said about being under attack. And that meant that Ember was responsible. Not good.

Po was glad that he'd kept the chain, but he should probably find another weapon. Three of the dozens of decimated rooms were armories. He checked all three, found nothing but broken wood and metal, and ultimately found what he needed in a kitchen of all places.

A fully intact, recently cleaned frying pan.

For now, it would have to do.

Po slid the frying [an carefully into his belt and filled his empty stomach with a bowl of dumplings that had been left untouched on the scratched table.

The moment he swallowed the last dumpling, he heard the door creak open behind him.

Po whirled around. He blinked at the person standing in the doorway. At first he thought it was Ember, but this person wasn't wearing a helmet, but a traditional silver theatre mask. They were dressed all in black, their skin or fur completely covered so their species was unidentifiable. Po could tell from the build, however, that they were male.

The masked man stared at Po, as if startled to see him there. Not taking any chances, Po pulled out the frying pan and went into his stance.

 _Crash!_

Po jumped as he heard the sound of a wall breaking down coming from outside in the corridor. The masked man turned his head sharply to the source of the noise, which Po couldn't see, cursed under his breath and ran out of sight. Seconds later a large black blur passed the doorway in pursuit.

Po waited for three full minutes before moving. Who was that guy, and what the heck was that thing? It had moved so fast that he hadn't seen anything that could describe it.

Never mind that, he decided. He still had much more to explore. Tigress and the others may still be around here somewhere, if they were still alive. Po scolded himself for thinking that last bit.

They were alive. They had to be.

Gripping his frying pan, Po stepped back out into the corridor. He saw no sign of the masked man or the black creature. Thank heck for that. A frying pan wouldn't be of much help against that thing.

It was a while before he found the courage to continue onward.

After spending an hour or two fruitlessly searching for his brown pants, Po found a small square room that was different from the others. It was split down the middle by a set of thick bars and a sturdy metal door. On Po's side there was a table, a chair, and a stack of papers. Just like everywhere else, the room was lit with flaming torches. This must be the prison exit. Po reached for the door, hoping that it was unlocked.

The torches flickered and went out.

Po was blinded, his outstretched arm frozen in place. _Now what?_

Two seconds later, he got his answer. He felt a presence by his left side. He turned to face it.

The eyeholes of Ember's dragon helmet glowed red in the darkness as she stared at him in silent observation. She was close enough to touch.

Close enough to reach out and snap his neck like a twig.

Po wanted to ask her if she was responsible for the attack, but he was too terrified to speak. He was staring at someone who had set a crazy yeti on him and his friends, could paralyze dozens of people without touching them, and had burned General Tujiu into ash.

Who was now very capable of doing the exact same thing to Po.

The Dragon Empress inched towards him. Po was rooted to the spot. Running would be pointless.

 _Who are you?_ She whispered.

Po felt something poking through his eyes like needles. Was she trying to mess with his mind again?

"No." He said. He found the strength to step away from her, and the poking sensation disappeared. "I'm not gonna let you pull that trick again."

Ember's eyeholes glowed with more ferocity, and the poking sensation returned. Po winced and clenched his teeth, but thought back to his training. After the incident with the mind controlling sorceress of the Song Province, Shifu had taught him and the others to resist mental attacks.

 _Fight it. Don't let her in. Raise all barriers. Think about Tigress. You have to get out of here and find her._

He clenched his fists as Ember's attack intensified. His eyes felt like they were on fire, and they were starting to weep.

And then as quickly as she started, she stopped. Po wiped his eyes quickly and glared at her.

Ember's dragon mask was fixed in the same fierce expression, but he knew that she was glaring back.

 _I understand, Po. You don't want to die. But it's the only way._

"No." Po said. "It isn't gonna happen."

Ember hissed. The fires in her eyes went out, and then Po saw nothing more.

The torches came back to life and the room returned to normal. Po was alone once more, but he didn't feel relieved at all.

She would be back. He knew it.

Po's eyes still felt wet and he rubbed them. He caught sight of his damp paw when he stopped. The black glove was stained red.

Horrified, Po rubbed at his eyes with both paws, and didn't stop until his eyelids were sore.

 _Holy clustercrap, was I bleeding?! Darnit, I gotta get out of here!_

He rushed to the door and shoved it open. He stepped through the bars and to the other side.

One arm holding the makeshift meteor hammer, the other holding the frying pan, Po continued on to what he dearly hoped was freedom.


	3. Before and After

**Author's Note: While planning this story, I had a lot of material before the invasion that I wanted to include, but at the same time my heart was set on having the Jade Palace Destruction as my prologue. I eventually decided to use Before and After. For the first half of the** **story, each chapter will be split into two parts: the italics half is Before, as in before the Jade Palace Destruction, and the half in normal text is After, as in current time. Both halves will be connected in some way.**

 **Hope this makes things clear. As always, Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Four weeks before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _In the dream, Viper was once again too late._

 _It was the same dream she had every few days after Tujiu's death in the Himalayas, at the hands of the entity known only as Ember. Back then, no-one knew who or what she really was. Ancient texts within the fortress of White Fortitude called her the Dragon Empress, a god-like being who ruled the lost city of Shambhala. The fortress itself was an outpost, where the Dragon Empress would meet with ambassadors and other guests while keeping the location of her city safe. The nature of the Empress herself, however, remained a terrifying mystery._

 _In the dream, Viper and Crane were racing through the dimly lit passage towards the library, pursuing the dangerously insane Tujiu after his last attempt on Emperor Xian's life. As they reached the stairs leading up to the end of the passage, they were aware of how unusually hot it was. They reached the top just as Tujiu started screaming._

 _Once in the library, they saw the flames chasing Tujiu towards the secondary library, the one with all the scrolls and books written in foreign languages, flames that seemed to be alive and taunting Tujiu as he tried in vain to escape._

 _Despite their instincts telling them to get away, that there was nothing they could do, that something terrible was about to happen, Viper and Crane had followed, and it was in the second library that it happened._

 _Tujiu standing in the middle of the room, trembling. Viper and Crane stepping forward to apprehend him. A blast of fiery heat knocking them to the floor and holding them there as Ember went for the kill._

 _She had been to close that Viper could have reached out with her tail and touch her leg._

 _Nothing can stop her now, Tujiu had said._

 _And so nothing stopped her from entrapping Tujiu in a ball of flame and crushing him into ash as black as death._

 _His agonized screams were torture to Viper's ears._

 _Oh gods..._

 _Oh gods no..._

 _"_ _No!" Viper cried out as she woke with a jerk._

 _The cry wasn't that loud, so no-one entered the room. All was silent except for Po's snoring, barely audible through the paper walls._

 _Viper curled into a tight coil on her mat, breathing heavily. It's just a dream, she told herself. It's just a dream. It's just a dream._

 _But it wasn't. Not really. Dreams don't often happen in real life. But Tujiu's death had really happened. It was real. Ember was real. Even worse, she was still out there, doing who knows what. And that meant that one day, Viper would probably have to face her again. The mere thought of it brought her close to a heart attack._

 _Gods, she needed a drink._

 _Taking care to not disturb the others, Viper slithered into the hallway and to the kitchen. Two minutes later she had a kettle boiling. She was taking a teacup from the cupboard when Master Shifu entered the room._

 _"_ _Master!" Viper quickly bowed. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be out of bed, but-"_

 _"_ _Bad dreams again?" Shifu asked. Viper nodded. Shifu took the teacup and pulled another out the cupboard. "Sit down. I'll finish."_

 _Once the tea was poured and they were both at the table, Shifu gazed at Viper with icy blue eyes full of understanding. "As you know, Viper, very little scares me. However, that doesn't suggest that I don't understand what you're going through. You're afraid of her."_

 _"_ _Master?" Viper asked hesitantly. Was it really that obvious she was scared of Ember?_

 _"_ _Not only have you been suffering from nightmares, but you are reluctant to leave the Jade Palace, especially at night. Also, I suspect your attitude after the events of the Himalayas wasn't just because of your temporary breakup, was it, Viper? Am I wrong?"_

 _Viper shook her head. She knew better than to deny it. "I know it seems weak, but you're right. I'm scared, Master. Ember is unlike anything we have ever faced before. Nerve attacks and brute strength I can deal with, but someone who can paralyze an entire army without touching them? How can you fight something like that?"_

 _Shifu stroked his beard._

 _"_ _Viper, drink your tea." Viper obeyed. The sweetness of the dissolved sugar made her feel a little better. "Do you remember the bedtime story you tried to tell Su the other night? The one about the Nian?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but it turned out Su hates fairy tales. Many of them are far darker than most children her age can understand, but she does. When I got to the part where the Nian started abducting people, she got so scared I had to stop." Not for the first time, Viper felt a pang of guilt and sadness for the girl._

 _"_ _Speaking of Su, I have a task for you concerning her." Shifu said. "You know she is returning home with her parents in five weeks."_

 _"_ _Yes." Viper was not pleased at the thought, even though she knew Su was only staying for a little while._

 _"_ _Until then, I need you to watch over her for any strange signs."_

 _"_ _Is this about the procedure she and the others went through?" Viper asked. "I thought the insomnia was cured."_

 _"_ _It was. However, I am reluctant to let her go home." Shifu did indeed look worried at that moment. "She is still not herself. Mr. Ping reported strange behavior when she was staying with him for a few days. And this all started after the Himalayas. That creature... it did something to her. I'm afraid that the procedure only solved part of the problem."_

 _Viper felt a shiver of fear for the girl. Not only that, for the first time she felt anger at Ember. "I'll look after her." She said._

 _"_ _Good. Tell me, how did that story end?"_

 _"_ _The villagers used loud noise to scare the Nian away."_

 _"_ _So they beat the monster." Shifu said. "There are many stories about monsters just like the Nian. Do you know why?"_

 _Viper knew. Her mother had told her a long time ago. "Because they show you not just that monsters exist, but that monsters can be beaten."_

 _"_ _Exactly. As long as we don't give in the fear, we will find a way to defeat Ember. I'm sure of it."_

 _Viper smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Master."_

 _Shifu smiled back. "You're welcome. Finish your tea and go back to sleep."_

 _With that he left, leaving Viper alone with her thoughts._

* * *

 _Two months after the Jade Palace's destruction... Two days before Po's awakening..._

Viper watched over the sedated Master Shifu, hating herself for allowing him to get hurt so badly.

Monsters can be beaten, he had told her. As it turned out, so can heroes.

It had all happened so suddenly. One minute she, Monkey, Crane and Mantis were arriving back at the Jade Palace after their trip into the village, wondering why Qiang and Su's parents hadn't arrived by then, the next the imperial soldiers arrived earlier than expected and all hell broke loose. Viper had soon lost count of the many red-eyed foes she brought down. The worst had occurred when a meteor hammer studded with devilishly sharp spikes swung towards her while she was distracted.

The next thing she knew, Shifu had leapt to intercept the blow, and in a split second received two broken ribs and a dozen punctures wounds over one half of his body.

After the initial shock, Viper and the others had known then that it was over. The Jade Palace, already half burned to the ground by then, was done for. And so the first chance they got they fled, disappearing into the darkness with heavy hearts. They reached the designated hiding place in the old house in the forest to find it empty and encrusted in amethyst. Po and Tigress were nowhere to be found. As for Su, she had disappeared before the surprise invasion.

 _Talk about depressed_ , Viper thought, remembering the two months between then and now. They'd first stopped in the middle of the forest to treat Shifu's injuries as best as they could, and then travelled to Mantis's hometown. They'd rested for two days before red eyed soldiers were spotted wandering in the streets and they'd had to move on. All the while Viper had listened to Mantis's ranting. The bug had vowed over and over to make the invaders pay for what they'd done. At first, Viper would shut him up each time he started, but gradually her own anger started to grow. No-one had struck as severe a blow as they did, and once they'd recovered, Viper and her friends would strike back with extreme prejudice.

Somehow, Viper knew that Ember didn't do this. She had seen what Ember could do. Ember didn't need an army. And that left the mysterious Order.

Which led to where they were now. Right now, Viper and the others were hiding in the rebuilt Tower of Sacred Flame, where the stewards of Gongmen City lived. Viper and the others had travelled there three days ago, and since then they were waiting for Shifu to fully recover. They had had a nasty scare when Shifu suddenly required emergency treatment last night, hence why he was currently sedated, but at the moment all seemed well.

Outside the tower, however, it was a different story. Over the last two months they had received news of red-eyed soldiers abducting people off the streets all over China. When those people returned, they had the same red eyes as the soldiers, and the same hostile behavior.

Viper knew of something similar that had happened in the past, when Scorpion discovered the hypnotic elixir and used it to try and conquer the Valley of Peace. Could she be involved?

Somehow, Viper didn't think so.

Shifu stirred. He would be waking up soon. "Please pull through." Viper whispered.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Viper looked to the door. It opened, and in walked the Masters Council, Masters Storming Ox, Croc and Boar. With them was the doctor who had been treating Shifu for the last couple of days. "How is he?" Ox asked.

"Still sedated, but he seems okay." Viper said.

"I will be the judge of that." The doctor said, and immediately began examining his patient.

"What's the news?" Viper asked.

"More disappearances." Boar said irritably. "And some brainwashed goons tried to add us to the list."

"Emphasis on _tried_." Croc added, smirking.

"Are the others okay?" Viper asked, worried about Crane in particular. This morning, Monkey, Mantis and Crane had set out with the Master's Council to do what they could about the abductions.

"Everyone except Crane has returned." Croc said. "It's almost noon, so he should be back any minute now."

"But in the meantime, we've got some bad news." Ox said. "We should talk in the throne room."

Viper took one last glance at the unconscious Shifu before leaving.

Her friends were waiting in the throne rooms when they arrived. To Viper's relief, none of them looked like they had run into trouble.

"Where's the bird?" Ox asked. Viper hissed at him. That was her boyfriend he was talking about. "Sorry."

"He'll be here soon..." Mantis said. "If those brainwashed goons didn't get to him."

Viper glared daggers, but said nothing.

"Oh well," Ox waved his arms. "One of us can explain everything to him when he gets back. We wanted to wait until Master Shifu woke up, but we've received some information that has changed the situation. Croc, you're the best at talking too much, you can take it from here."

Croc stepped forward. "First off, we've confirmed that the Order was responsible for the attack. They've finally emerged from the shadows."

"Why did they brainwash the imperial soldiers?" Monkey asked.

"The yeti's actions in the Himalayas cost the Order a lot of men, so they stole some of ours. We believe that when the imperial soldiers were sent to the valley, the Order intercepted them."

"What the hell is the Order?" Viper demanded.

Boar sighed. "We don't know much. We learned all we could from what our inside man could tell us."

"Mei Ling?"

"Yes. You must understand that she can't release too much information at a time without being discovered. Come to think of it, we haven't heard from her since the invasion."

"I'm sure she's alright." Croc said. "Anyway, here's what Mei Ling was able to relay to us so far. The Order is a secret organization of alchemists calling themselves the Children of Nuwa. Through experiments with alchemy, they've gifted themselves and members of the inner circle with an extended lifespan, special powers, and a refined version of Scorpion's hypnotic elixir. We don't yet know what their ultimate goal is, but they were definitely involved in the incident at the Temple of Heroes. According to Mei Ling, they sent Mu Zhanshi to retrieve the Sword of Heroes, but what they really wanted was the medallion that opened the temple, for it serves as a key for White Fortitude as well."

"Which means that in the end, what they really want is Ember." Ox said. "But the yeti released her before they could capture her. That makes finding her more important than ever."

 _Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Not only do we have a homicidal entity on the loose, we have a cult bent on taking over the world to deal with as well! I swear, if Tai Lung or Lord Shen show their ugly faces again..._

"But rescuing our friends is still top priority, right?" Monkey asked.

"Of course it is." Ox said. "And we've discovered some information that might just help us accomplish that, and perhaps more. We know where Colonel Sao is hiding."

"Like hell you do." Mantis said.

"We overheard some of the brainwashed soldiers mention Sao and an old fireworks factory about a day's journey from here. He may know where your friends are being held We don't know how long we have before he moves on, though."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mantis demanded.

"Me!" Crane flew in right at that moment.

"Crane!" Viper rushed over and wrapped her coils around him. "Where have you been?"

Crane hugged her back. "Sorry, I'm late. I ran into some trouble."

Viper saw then that the feathers on his wings and shoulders were slightly ruffled. Other than that, he looked okay. "Crane, what happened?" She asked all the same.

"I was heading back here when I got jumped by two soldiers. Don't worry, it was just your usual cannon fodder. They couldn't throw a punch to save their butts."

"You weren't too hard on them, were you?" Viper asked. "They're not acting under their own willpower."

"Don't worry, once I broke free I knocked them off their feet with the Wings of Justice and got out of there. But that doesn't matter." Crane shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he wanted Viper to let go. She did so, worried by the troubled look on his face. "What matters is that Mei Ling sent them."

The members of the Master's Council took a step. "Our Mei Ling?"

"Somehow she found out that we're hiding here, and sent some men after us, knowing full well that we'd make short work of them." Crane said. "I figured it out after one of them slipped a scroll into my belt. It's her way of sending us a secret message."

With that, he pulled out a tiny scroll and held it out to Croc. Croc took the scroll. Seconds passed as he read it in silence. "What did she say?" Crane asked eventually.

" _Attack at Imperial City. HQ. I'll be waiting for you there._ " Croc said. "And just when I was thinking things couldn't get any worse."

Viper went cold all over. If the Children of Nuwa were attacking the Imperial City... then Emperor Xian and his family were almost certainly the targets. "We have to do something." She said.

"Agreed." Croc said. "But someone still has to go after Sao. I feel we should split up. Ox and I will stay here to protect the city and oversee Grandmaster Shifu's recovery. Some of you will apprehend Sao and find out what he knows, and the rest will go to the Imperial City and find Mei Ling."

"So who gets to go after Sao?" Monkey cracked his knuckles eagerly.

"We've been thinking about that." Ox said. "To capture Sao, we will need a team of about two people to sneak into the building with minimal detection. Master Boar knows the area, so he'll go. As for his partner, we need someone small enough to slip inside undetected and unlock the door so Boar can get in. That leaves Viper and Mantis."

"I'll do it." Viper said at once. "I have my own questions for that little weasel."

It was a sign of how much faith Crane had in her abilities that he didn't protest. She silently thanked him for that.

"As for Crane, Mantis and myself, we'll find Mei Ling." Monkey said. "So when do we go? I'm up for now."

"Oh, I can do now..." Mantis agreed, folding his arms confidently. "And hopefully kick some dragon lady butt along the way."

 _Tujiu standing in the middle of the room, trembling. Viper and Crane stepping forward to apprehend him. A blast of fiery heat knocking them to the floor and holding them there as Ember went for the kill..._

Viper shuddered, and sincerely hoped that Mantis was right.


	4. Hatred

_Three weeks and six days before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _In one corner of the training hall courtyard, Po was in the middle of a crisis._

 _"_ _Hang on..." Po muttered under his breath. "Hang in there just a little longer..."_

 _This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. If he didn't stop the bleeding soon, it would be all for nothing. Keep trying, he told himself. Keep... trying..._

 _Minutes passed, and he was making no progress. Po started biting his lip. His paws were shaking. "Hang on... hang on... hang on!"_

 _"_ _For crying out loud, it's just a tree!" Monkey yelled after an hour and a half of leaning against a tree trunk drumming his fingers._

 _"_ _It's not just any tree!" Po retorted. "It's a hurt tree! And Shifu says I have to practice using what little Hero's Chi my body can generate!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah..."_

 _Po stood up. Any other day he would put up with Monkey's attitude. Not today. "Excuse me, but this technique saved Tigress's life in the Himalayas! If I hadn't gotten the hang of it at the time..." Po realised he was reminding himself of that terrible night and turned back to the tree. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that I've been working on this for weeks and I've got nothing to show for it!"_

 _Monkey got up from the trunk. He looked like he was doing a little regretting himself. "Don't worry, Po. You'll get the hang of it. The problem is that you've got so little chi to work with, so it's going to take a little longer."_

 _"_ _I know, I know." Po pressed his paw against the tree, beside a cut that was leaking orange sap. "I don't get it. I pulled it off with Tigress, so why am I sucking again?"_

 _"_ _Probably because it's not Tigress." Monkey suggested. "Like I said, it's just a tree. We've been here for hours. Why don't you have a break? I'm up for some dizzy kung fu."_

 _Monkey grinned. Po started grinning himself. "Last one to the turtle bowl has to spin it!"_

 _"_ _And the first one to the turtle bowl will be dusting the artifacts for two weeks." Said a voice behind them._

 _Crap._

 _Po and Monkey slowly turned round. Shifu was standing by the fallen tree trunk. "However, Monkey is right." He said. "You need a break. Unless you want to spend the afternoon mopping up your own vomit, you will spend it meditating with me."_

 _"_ _Awww!"_

 _"_ _No awwws. Hall of warriors. Five minutes." Hands behind his back, Shifu strolled off._

 _While Monkey apologised and headed inside to train some more, Po raced to the hall of warriors as fast as his short legs could carry him, making it through the massive wooden doors just in time. Shifu was already in a lotus position before the turquoise moon pool._

 _"_ _You're late." Shifu replied._

 _"_ _No, I'm not!" Po replied, and he knew it. He'd counted the seconds on his way here. "Wait, are you messing with my head like Oogway used to do to you?"_

 _"_ _How did you know about that?"_

 _Po shrugged._

 _"_ _Po, just sit down."_

 _Po sat down. "Master Shifu, are you okay? It's about Eagle Jr. and the top dog of HQ visiting tomorrow to discuss Ember and the Order, isn't it?" Shifu's ears went flat. Po was on the right track. "Tigress told me you hate the top dog. What's his name, anyway?"_

 _"_ _No-one knows, and no, I don't hate him." Shifu sighed. "He's a decent enough person, but he always goes around calling himself 'Top Dog' and insists that everyone else do the same. He claims he's too important to put his true identity at risk, but in my opinion it's ridiculous and immature. He's just another example of HQ's incompetence." Shifu's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare tell anyone I said that."_

 _Po mimed the zipping of his lips. "Zip it, lock it."_

 _"_ _Let's just meditate. Close your eyes and still your mind."_

 _Po closed his mind and tried to still his mind. After five seconds he asked, "Aren't Tigress and the others joining us?"_

 _"_ _This session is only for those with inner peace." Shifu explained._

 _Even with his eyes closed, Po frowned. Something in Shifu's voice was causing alarm bells to ring in his mind, just like that time when Shifu had told him his kung fu would improve if he wore a bucket on his head._

 _"_ _Okay, what are you up to? Am I in trouble?"_

 _Shifu didn't answer for a while. Then he grunted and stood up. "There is no point in lying. There is something I wish to test. Two days ago I experienced something very disturbing during my meditation session with the junior kung fu class, and I want to see if you feel it too."_

 _"_ _Ooooooo... kay..." Po had a sudden urge to eat something. He could feel the tension emanating from the red panda and felt a sense of dread. Something was upsetting Shifu, and it wasn't Top Dog or the fact that Po had caught on to his plan. What had Shifu experienced? Did it have something to do with Ember? Po didn't want to know, but even so he didn't protest to Shifu's test. "So, how are you going to test me?"_

 _"_ _In a moment, Su and Viper will be joining our session. They would be here earlier, but Su broke a bowl during lunch. I told them to come straight here once she'd cleaned up the mess."_

 _"_ _Su and Viper?"_

 _"_ _Once they get here, just act normal. And not a word about the test to either of them."_

 _Po nodded and resumed meditating. Before he knew it he heard the doors open, and Viper and Su step in and apologise for the delay. They sat down behind Shifu and Po._

 _"_ _Before we begin the session, I would like to remind you all that Master Eagle Jr. and Top Dog will be arriving tomorrow morning." Shifu said. "I want you to be on your best behavior, as Top Dog is one of the most important men in the country. The purpose of their visit is to discuss possible countermeasures against... the Order."_

 _The hatred hit Po like a wave of liquid fire._

The traitor!

The treacherous witch who joined forces with the monsters who murdered her children, ravaged their homes and took her life! They took everything from her! Everything!

Kill them! Tear them apart! Destroy everything they've worked for!

The traitor's followers were different from the monsters. They were mortal, flesh and blood, just like her children. Inside, they were no different from the monsters.

 _What the heck?!_

 _Po shuddered. His palms were sweaty and his eyelids twitched. His heart thudded so hard he thought it might explode. He wanted to run away, to escape the hatred, but he was paralyzed._

Every single one of them had to die. Every single one. They had made her children bleed. They had made her children scream. She would make them scream louder.

 _The burning hatred slowly but surely faded to a mild scalding pain inside his head. Po's limbs started to work again and he clutched his head, sweating profusely. His ears were ringing. The violent thoughts echoed in his brain. He wanted to scream, but his mouth wasn't working. He was dimly aware of a sobbing behind him._

 _"_ _Su?! Su, what's wrong?" Viper yelled._

 _Po forced himself to open his eyes and turned his body. His heart sank when he saw Su's eyes streaming as she pressed her small paws against her head in obvious agony. "Shut up." Su whimpered. "Shut up!"_

 _"_ _Viper, take her to the doctor, now!" Shifu ordered._

 _Po was sure Su's tears had a faint reddish tint._

* * *

As Po searched the desolate rooms for the key to the big heavy door that looked a lot like an exit, he wondered if Su was here somewhere, a prisoner like he was. A part of him hoped it was true, since it meant she was definitely alive. He hadn't seen her since the afternoon before the Jade Palace was destroyed.

He remembered the day of Shifu's test. Su's headache had faded soon after they brought her to the palace doctor, but the hatred Po had sensed didn't go away for hours. It wasn't until sunset that Shifu gave him the explanation he wanted. Su had been part of the kung fu class when Shifu first experienced the hatred, and since then, whenever he mentioned the Order in her presence, he would sense it again. However, no-one else could, except for Po. Apparently, it was because both he and Shifu possessed inner peace. After all, inner peace supposedly allowed you to hear a butterfly's wing beat.

Confirming that theory had been the purpose of Shifu's test, but it wasn't the only purpose. It had also confirmed something Shifu had feared for some time. Ember had definitely done something to the little girl. When she'd tried to force Su to do her bidding, something had broken.

Wherever she was now, Po hoped she was okay.

He hadn't seen Ember since their encounter in the barred room, but he had a prickly feeling in the back of his neck that she was watching him. As he dug through the debris, he kept glancing at the darker corners of the room. What the heck did she want, anyway? Why did she attack the prison? Was it to get to him?

Just as Po was about to lift an upturned table in a small bedroom, he heard the faint crackling of stone being crushed underfoot.

Being a panda who punched first and asked questions later, Po pulled the frying pan from his belt and swung in one fluid motion. With a resounding clang he struck the armoured buffalo that had been sneaking up behind him with a mace. The buffalo dropped his weapon and fell to the floor, stunned.

Mildly surprised that someone was still alive in this place, Po rushed over until he was right on top of the assailant and aimed the frying pan at his face. The buffalo's eyes were brown, not red, and were wide as dinner plates.

"Who are you?" Po demanded. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

The buffalo rubbed the side of his face, blinking. "You're one of the prisoners from the Jade Palace."

"Don't make me smack you again." Po said. "Who are- wait, what do you mean one of the prisoners? Are my friends here? Answer me!"

The buffalo got up on his knees. "What if I don't want to tell you?"

 _Clang!_

When the buffalo got up off the floor again, he was much more cooperative. "We only got you and the tiger girl. The rest of you got away. I was the warden assigned to oversee your confinement."

 _So the others are probably okay, but Tigress is here, somewhere._

Po leaned over the buffalo to hopefully look more intimidating. "Where is she?"

"No idea. We were just about to transfer the pair of you to another location when everything went to hell. The others probably got her out in time."

"Darnit!" Po slammed his free fist into the wall. Tigress could be anywhere now. A sudden humourless laugh from the buffalo did nothing to quench the panda's fury. "What's so funny?!"

"Panda, that's the least of your problems. There's something in this prison. Something not even you kung fu fanatics will have faced before. Did you see it?"

"See what? Ember? Yeah, I saw her."

"No, not her! She showed up after this all started!"

Po stared in disbelief. "You mean something else caused all this?" He looked around at the destruction.

The buffalo glared at Po. "Yeah. It's more or less killed everyone in this place, and it's gonna kill us too if we don't get out of here!"

"Well the only door out of here is locked." Po replied. Something connected in his head. "If you're the warden, then you would have access to the keys. Hand it over."

The buffalo didn't move. "You warriors have a code of honour, right? If I hand over the keys, you have to promise to get me out of here."

Po was tempted to take the easy option and beat the crap out of him, but it wasn't something either Tigress of Shifu would want him to do. Besides, he wasn't that kind of person. He lowered the frying pan. "Fine, I promise. Try anything and you're dead meat."

"Yeah, whatever." The buffalo stood up. "The only exit that wasn't destroyed by that thing is the one leading to the catacombs, where all the poor clods who die here go. I'm guessing that's the door you're talking about. Let's get going. And by the way, keep the noise down."

With that, they left the room and quietly made their way to the big doors. Po glared at the warden. "Keys. Now." The warden stayed still. "Don't make me punch you." The warden grumbled and handed over a set of keys. "You're not going to tell me which one fits?"

The warden smirked. "You hit me in the face with a frying pan. Twice. Consider this payback."

Po did a little grumbling himself as he tried key after key. He got it right with the seventh key and pushed one of the heavy doors open. On the other side he discovered a tunnel carved out of the earth, lit with flaming wooden torches. He listened, but didn't hear anything. "I don't like tombs. Do we have to go in there?"

"If you want to get out of here alive. Like I said, all the other exits were destroyed in the chaos."

"Speaking of which, what did you mean when you said something other than Ember caused this?" Po asked as they started down the tunnel. "Is there a Dragon Emperor?"

"I dunno, maybe. Nothing like Ember, though. It's a monster."

"I've faced monsters before."

The warden shook his head, the fear returning to his eyes. "Nothing like this. You can trust me on that, if anything."

Po wasn't sure if he was exaggerating. As they walked he kept turning his head, making sure they weren't being followed. "What does it look like? It may be something I've faced before."

"I only caught a glimpse. It was like black smoke, and it seemed awfully keen on killing the creepy masked guy Lady Hei Nuwang sent to escort you and the tiger girl."

A shiver crawled up Po's spine. _That masked guy from the kitchen... and that black blur... oh, holy crap._ Suddenly the stone and chain and the frying pan felt very inadequate. "Who's Hei Nuwang?"

The warden didn't answer. Instead he pointed to the opening up ahead. "Up ahead is the room where they prepare the dead for burial. We get into the catacombs from there and after that, there's a tunnel that leads out. You should stick with me, though. It's a maze down there."

They soon stepped into a big hall. There were a dozen wooden tables big enough to lie on, covered in chains, and all over the place were strewn knives, hooks, and far more disturbing looking tools. Po had a mental picture of what might have gone on here and cringed. This did not look like a place to prepare the dead. He forced himself to think of his father, boiling noodles in the jade tortoise of wisdom. That mental picture was a lot more soothing, and even made him smile.

The warden pointed to a narrow tunnel across the hall. They got halfway across before Po hesitated. Unlike the torch lit tunnel they had just passed through, this tunnel was a pitch black abyss. It looked claustrophobic. Everything about it screamed danger. Po turned to face the warden. He wasn't going down there until he got some more answers.

"You know, you never answered my last question. Who is Hei Nuwang?"

The warden gave his best 'are you kidding me?' look. "Look, when we get out of here we can discuss this over a drink."

"Answer me." Po fingered his frying pan. "Now!"

"Alright, fine! She's the big cheese, the crazy black cat running the show! Can we go, now?"

Now Po knew the identity of that panther. He was looking forward to seeing her again. "Not yet. Earlier you said me and Tigress were going to be transferred. Where?"

"To their main base of operations. I don't know where..." the warden trailed off, his ears twitched. "Do you hear that?"

Po fell silent.

At first he didn't hear anything but the warden's quiet breathing, but then he heard a sound that was so soft he didn't know what it was. He slowly turned round, but all he saw were the shadows flickering on the roughly hewn walls. He had been ambushed by bandits enough times to know that this was no normal sound. They weren't alone.

Black shadows crept around the room. Po pulled out his frying pan. _Keep on your toes, that's what Tigress always said._

"Something's off about this room." The warden said. "We've gotta go. Now."

Suddenly his body seized up and he choked.

Po gasped out a scream.

On the wall behind the warden, one of the bigger shadows had formed a pure black tentacle that was reaching behind the buffalo's back. Po heard the tearing of flesh and the dripping of blood.

Po staggered back, his body hitting a table behind him as the warden was dragged backwards, up the wall towards the shadow. A thick, massive black arm reached out, and then the warden disappeared into the shadow in an explosion of black mist.

The warden's final scream reverberated off the walls, and then silence followed.

Po's legs turned to jelly and he sank to his butt. "What was that... what..."

A shadow had just come alive and killed a man. That never happens. _That never happens._

He wanted to throw up. A gruesome, horrifying death had occurred right before his eyes. He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from this nightmare. He wanted to run and hide, from Ember, from Hei Nuwang, and the black killer, from everything that had gone wrong in his life. No way was he going down into the catacombs, where he could very easily meet the same sticky end.

Then his eyes caught a glint of green on the floor. Po blinked as he realized what it was. He crawled over and picked it up.

The Heart of China was as beautiful as ever as it glimmered in his gloved paw. The warden must have taken it for himself. Po, however, wasn't angry in the slightest. Here was his reason to keep going. Tigress was out there, still in the Order's clutches. He had to find her. He had to save her from this nightmare and give her back the precious jewel. Then together they would wipe Ember and the Order off the face of the earth.

The black suit had no pockets, so Po put the Heart of China around his neck and tucked the heart shaped gem beneath the cloth. The gemstone gradually grew warm against his chest.

With one last nervous glance at the shadows, Po entered the dark tunnel.


	5. The Fugitive

_Three weeks and five days before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _The morning Master Eagle Jr. was due to arrive, Po was standing just at the top of the stone stairs, a little disgruntled due to the green vest and black pants Shifu had forced him into. They didn't stretch like his patched pants did, so whenever he moved the thick seams dug into his armpits and other sensitive parts. "Do I really have to wear this stuff?"_

 _"_ _You do." Shifu replied, keeping his eyes on the stairs. "Top Dog is one of the most important people you will ever meet, and I will not have you embarrassing us."_

 _"_ _Gee, thanks." Po muttered._

 _"_ _And get away from those stairs." Shifu hooked Po's tight belt with his staff and pulled him back. "I don't want to send another ambassador to the healer."_

 _"_ _I did apologise for that, geez!" Po ran his paw over his head. "And why did you drag me out here when I'm not a part of this meeting?"_

 _"_ _Because Top Dog has never met the famous Dragon Warrior. He wishes to meet you before the meeting begins."_

 _Po raised his eyebrows. "That explains the tight pants."_

 _Shifu rolled his eyes, then noticed a group of people coming up the steps toward them. A familiar shape flew through the sky above them. "There they are. Straighten up, Po."_

 _Top Dog was not what Po was expecting._

 _Since becoming the Dragon Warrior, Po had so far met two high-ranking officials from HQ. Superintendent Wu was a short, loudmouthed jerk. Head of Chief District Superintendent Chan was a lot like Po except for the laziness, the money, and once Po got some lessons from Crane, table manners. What both had in common were the finest silk robes._

 _Top Dog, a kumming wolf dog with the darkest fur, was wearing thick cotton clothes beneath scaled red armour, almost like an imperial soldier. He wore no helmet, but a short rice hat decorated with metal plates. Po found himself staring at Top Dog as he and his guards reached the top. At first he couldn't understand why someone who spent his days protecting China in the office would dress like a soldier, but then he remembered a conversation with Shifu the day before. Apparently in his earlier years Top Dog was enlisted in the army, but retired at a young age when a well-aimed arrow ruined his ability to walk without a cane. After that the only way he could aid his country was to join HQ, and he had risen high in the ranks since then. A thought in the back of Po's mind wondered if he himself could ever work in an office._

 _Top Dog reached the top just as Eagle Jr. touched down beside him. Po followed Shifu's lead and bowed in respect first to Top Dog, then Eagle Jr. "It's an honour to meet you, Top Dog."_

 _"_ _Likewise." Top Dog bowed in return. The armour plates rattled slightly. "You must be the Dragon Warrior."_

 _"_ _The one and only." Po grinned. "Master Shifu told me a lot about you."_

 _Shifu's eyes flashed. "Master Eagle Jr., it is good to see you again. How is Emperor Xian?"_

 _"_ _Very busy." Eagle Jr. replied. "I should warn you that Princess Haoxin will be visiting you very soon."_

 _"_ _If you can, keep her as far away from me as possible." Shifu replied._

 _Po chuckled. "Master, you know she'll be focusing all her attention on Tigress and my dad. But more on my dad, since they're kinda dating, thanks to you."_

 _Top Dog blinked. "Princess Haoxin has a boyfriend?!" He turned on Eagle Jr. "Of all the things you could have reported to me, you didn't mention that Princess Haoxin has a boyfriend?!"_

 _A disgruntled looking Shifu stepped between them. "If you don't mind, we have a meeting. I will escort you inside. Po, would you go check on our junior students?"_

 _Po nodded and walked off, certain that he had said some thing he shouldn't have._

 _It took him ten minutes to reach the student barracks, and as he approached the front doors Tigress stepped out. Last week Viper had dragged her shopping for clothes after she tore her red vest during training for the umpteenth time, and today Tigress was wearing the fruit of her labour: a yellow vest with a red vine pattern. Po's face had started burning the first time he saw her wearing it. She was also wearing a small bagpack._

 _"_ _Hey, Po." She greeted him with a smile. "I'm just about to go hiking. Do you want to join me?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, Tigress, but Shifu wants me to take care of some stuff." Po didn't mention the real reason. "... Are we still up for our test date?"_

 _"_ _Our what?"_

Oh crap, she forgot.

 _"_ _Oh, that." Tigress's smile flickered. "How about a couple of weeks from now?"_

 _"_ _Sure, okay." Po felt some unease, but nevertheless walked past her into the building._

 _He told himself it was just nerves. Tigress wasn't really a dater, so it was natural that she would be nervous. Even so he was still deep in thought when he reached his destination and knocked lightly on the paper door._

 _There was a clatter of wood on wood, and then Su opened the door. She looked like she hadn't slept well. "Hey, Su." Po said._

 _"_ _Hi." Su said. She looked a little irked._

 _"_ _Aaaaaareeee you okay?" Po asked._

 _"_ _Just tired. And thinking about stuff. Don't want to talk about it."_

 _"_ _Alright, fine." Po rubbed his head, something he'd been doing a lot lately. "I just wanted to check up on you after yesterday."_

 _"_ _I'm fine. Just a migraine, bleeding eyes, voices in Su's head. Nothing out of the ordinary."_

 _Po stared at her like she'd just given him an impossible riddle. "You are Su."_

 _"_ _I said I'm fine. You look distracted. What's on your mind?"_

 _Po interlocked his fingers nervously. Something about the way she was speaking and her expression was unusual, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm just thinking whether or not the bedroom is the best place to have a first date."_

 _Su turned bright red and looked like a child again. "Oh shurrup! We're just playing checkers!"_

 _Po looked over her head into her room. On the floor were a checker board and a mortified young pig called Pong. On the bed reading a scroll was Viper, who was currently trying to keep from laughing. "Now that's just an unfortunate coincidence."_

 _"_ _We're not dating, that's gross!" Su yelled, clutching the edge of the door with both paws. "Only grown ups like you date! Now go away and date missus Tigress!"_

 _"_ _How did you-"_

 _"_ _I told her." Viper said. She lost some of her self control and started giggling. "Besides, everyone knows. They're just waiting for you to get on with it."_

* * *

Viper wasn't giggling as she and Master Boar bounded across the forest towards their destination, the abandoned fireworks factory where the fugitive Sao was supposedly hiding. They'd left soon after it was decided that she and Boar would undertake the task of capturing Sao and getting information out of him, while the rest of the Five would travel to the Imperial City to find Mei Ling and stop whatever trouble what happening there.

Viper had first met Master Boar during the last Winter Feast, and though that meeting had only lasted for forty seconds, she'd learned three things. One, he appeared to be a rather cold blooded person. Two, the likely reason was the sudden loss of his older brother years ago. Three, contrast to his pudgy appearance he was a master of stealth. Back then she hadn't been sure if she liked him.

Now that she'd spent some time living with him, she'd learned something else. Though cold blooded, Boar was capable of compassion, but it was saved for the innocent and the small time criminals who stole out of desperation. Colonel Sao, who'd not only contributed to the attempted murder of Emperor Xian but kidnapped a young girl and was partly responsible for the deaths of dozens of soldiers, was not going to get any mercy. Boar had made that very clear to Viper when she'd asked what they'd do with him once they'd gotten what they wanted. Fortunately he'd only meant that they would toss him in the nearest prison to rot, and beat him to a pulp if he resisted.

"Wait." Boar stopped on a thick branch. Viper stopped on another branch two feet from him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong. There's just a couple more things I want to go over before we get there." Boar's gaze was intense. "First, are you sure you've told me everything I need to know about Colonel Sao? Does he have any specials skills that he could use against us? It just that it seems hard to believe that the Children of Nuwa would make the effort to retrieve him from prison unless he was still of some use to them."

Viper shook her head. "There's nothing else I can think of. He didn't show anything special in the Himalayas."

"Right. Also, aside from the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress, is there anyone else we should inquire about when we find him?"

"Su." Viper said at once. "She'd disappeared right before the Jade Palace was attacked. Her parents and Po's birth father had disappeared earlier before that. We don't know for sure, but it's very likely the Children of Nuwa got them too."

"All the more reason to find that fox." Boar said. "We'd better get moving before he-" He froze. "Quiet."

Viper didn't move a muscle. She heard the distant sound of two men talking. She caught the name 'Sao' and knew at once what it was.

"A patrol." Boar muttered. "Let's take them out. Quietly."

Silently they crept through the trees towards the two men. As they got closer, Viper could tell that the tone of their voices was dull and emotionless. They must be brainwashed. Soon enough she saw them. Two rhinos in black armour, with crossbows and red eyes. By now they had stopped talking.

"Don't break anything." Viper whispered to Boar.

"They'd kill us as soon as look at us. No promises."

"I mean it. They're not acting under their own will."

"Fine."

There was a breeze rustling the leaves, drowning out the sound of their movements as they moved behind the two rhinos and dropped to the ground. Boar gestured for Viper to take the rhino on the left while he took the right. Viper slithered up. At the same time they struck. Viper wrapped her coils around the rhino's neck and didn't let go until he passed out. Several feet away she heard a grunt as Boar took out the other rhino.

"Nicely done, flower girl." Boar said. "We can't be far now."

Sure enough, they reached their destination, a short cliff that gave them a perfect view of the run down fireworks factory. Boar crouched low and crawled towards the edge. Being much smaller, Viper didn't bother lowering herself any further as she joined him and observed the building. It was eerily similar to the factory in Gongmen City, where Shen had mass-produced his ultimate weapon, especially when she looked down in the courtyard and saw-

"Oh hell." She whispered.

Cannons. Big, evil looking cannons being shoved into crates by a dozen red-eyed men.

"Now we know what happened to Shen's plans." Boar said. He didn't look very surprised. Suddenly he nudged Viper's 'shoulder' and pointed. "There's our guy."

Sao was standing by a normal looking soldier. He said some words that Viper couldn't hear and disappeared through a door. She felt a deep sense of dread.

"He must be overseeing the production of these weapons." Boar said. "That's one more thing to question him about. You remember the plan?"

Viper knew. First they would take out the men in the courtyard. Second, Viper would slither into that hole in the rotten wood above the door Sao had just gone through and let Boar in. Third, depending on how many men were inside, they would either take out or sneak by them until they found Sao. She ran through those steps in her mind one more time before nodding.

She'd done the first step a dozen times with the Furious Five, so taking out half of the men in the courtyard one at a time was like taking candy from a baby. Not that she'd do anything so cruel, of course. Once boar had dealt with the other half they turned their attention to the door. Boar gave a push and found it unsurprisingly locked. "I can't jump that high. Give me a boost." Viper said as she looked up at the hole.

Boar grabbed the middle of her body and lifted her above his head. From there Viper effortlessly leapt up and through the hole.

She'd expected to see the large foundry that produced the cannons once she was inside. It was just like the machinery in Shen's factory. What she didn't expect was that the foundry looked like it hadn't been used in days. Even the massive vat that held the molten metal was empty and stone cold. There were no men to be seen.

Viper didn't like this at all.

"Hey, flower girl!" Boar whispered from the other side of the door. Viper quickly unlocked the door.

Boar strode inside and frowned when he saw the inactive foundry and the lack of people. "Looks like we got here a little too late."

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.  
"The foundry's empty and the only men here are the ones outside." Boar said. "You know what that means? The Order doesn't need the foundry anymore. They have all the cannons they need. The people out there must be a skeleton crew left behind to prepare the last of the cannons for transport."

"Oh my god..."

To Viper's confusion, Boar smirked. "Look on the bright side. Sao's easy pickings."

Boar was right. Without any guards to fight or sneak past, tracking Sao down was easy. The only other door in the big room was one on the bottom floor. Where it led to, they didn't know, but Sao wasn't anywhere else.

Boar crept to the door, with Viper at his side. He pressed his ear to the wooden surface. After a moment, his eyes narrowed. "He's here. When I open the door..."

He put a hoof on the door handle. Viper poised, ready to lunge inside the moment he opened the door. He opened it with a bang.

In a millisecond they were inside the smaller room full of crates and barrels. On the far side Sao cursed and pulled out a reloadable crossbow. Viper moved her head to the right just in time to avoid the arrow. Before either she or Boar could retaliate Sao had another one ready to fire. Tucked in his belt was a large rolled up scroll. "Stay back!" He yelled.

Viper and Boar could easily deflect the arrows and take him down in seconds. Viper, however, had made it clear to Boar beforehand that they were to give him once chance to surrender without a fight. As much as she hated Sao, she hated the idea of resorting to violence unless absolutely necessary even more intolerable.

"There's no-one to help you, colonel!" Boar said. "Give up!"

"Never! I'm not going back to jail!" Sao retorted.

"Put the crossbow down or we will hurt you!" Boar replied.

"Go to hell!" Sao fired straight at Boar's chest. Boar deflected the arrow effortlessly, a hint of respect in his eyes. Sao was an excellent shot.

Speaking of Sao, the fox had just disappeared through a door they hadn't noticed.

"Colonel!" Boar growled as he and Viper started after him. They entered an unlit corridor in time to see Sao race out the exit at the far end and slam the door behind him. Boar reached the door first and smashed it with one kick.

They were back in the courtyard again. Sao had reached the big doors that led outside into the forest. If he made it to the trees, it would make catching him all the more difficult.

So it was a good thing Viper and Boar had the sense to bar the doors with a fallen branch before entering the building.

Sao shoved at the doors three times before giving up. By that time, Viper and Boar were mere feet away.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sao." Boar said. "Did you know that the Jade Palace was built centuries ago in Master Oogway's honour?"

Sao took a deep breath and slowly turned around. To his credit, he didn't look all that scared. "Yes, I did. It's a shame what happened. No hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever." Viper grinned, baring her pearly white fangs. Now that she was seeing him with her own eyes once again, she remembered how he had tried to kill Emperor Xian, then kidnapped Su and took her beneath the fortress, indirectly delivering her into Ember's murderous hands.

Quick as a flash, Sao lifted the crossbow to fire, but Viper was quicker. With a flick of her tail she had knocked the weapon from his hands. Boar leapt forward at the same time, twisted Sao's arm behind his back and shoved him face first against the barred doors. "You've got a lot to answer for, colonel." Boar spoke.

Sao grunted once. "I'm guessing you're not just here to drag me back into a cell."

"Po and Tigress." Viper said at once. "Would you mind telling us where they are?"

"As a matter of fact, I-" Sao yelled as Boar twisted his arm further.

"A little girl, her parents and the Dragon Warrior's father vanished that same day." Boar said. "Your nefarious cult wouldn't be behind that too, would they?"

Sao turned his head to glare at his captor. "Yes."

"I knew it!" Viper hissed.

"Don't ask me why, my boss insisted on it!" Sao said. "Happy now? I'm cooperating. Would you mind showing me a little mercy now?"

"I don't give mercy to traitors." Boar replied.

"And I might have shown you a little mercy if you hadn't tried to kill us all." Viper added. "Where are our friends?"

Sao didn't speak. Viper and Boar exchanged glances. Boar twisted to near-breaking point. Sao hollered.

"Where. Are. Our. Friends?" Viper repeated slowly.

Through gritted teeth, Sao gave them the answer they wanted. "Just north of here is a prison the Order took over after the Imperial Army abandoned it. They were taken there."

"I know that place." Boar said.

"If you want to save them, you'll have to hurry." Sao said. "They're going to be moved to the main headquarters tomorrow."

Boar spun Sao around so they were face to face. 'And where is this main headquarters?"  
"Now that I don't know."

Boar looked Sao in the eye for a long time. "Fine. I'm convinced."

With that he headbutted Sao into unconsciousness and dropped him to the ground.

"This prison." Viper spoke. "You know the layout, don't you?"

"No. I know that it will be crawling with guards, though." Boar chuckled. "Truly a challenge worthy of our talents."

Viper didn't care about the challenge. She just wanted her friends back. And Su safe.


	6. Controversy

_Three weeks and five days before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _Ember had done something to Su. Po would have to be even dumber than usual to deny it._

 _He also wouldn't deny that the earlier conversation with her had totally freaked him out. He thought that after the monks had fixed the mental damage Ember had inflicted on Su, Crane and himself, everything would be okay. He and Crane had definitely felt a lot better afterwards. As for Su, while her insomnia had been mostly cured, she still wasn't right. Not only that, she was getting worse._

 _That was why Po was now standing outside the door to the meeting room. He could hear voices inside. The meeting was well underway._

 _Po raised his fist to knock, but hesitated. Shifu would kill him for interrupting. On the other hand, the old master would kill him for not immediately telling him if someone was about to have a major physicalogical breakdown._

 _And so he knocked._

 _"_ _Come in!"_

 _Po winced. Shifu didn't sound happy. Po braced himself and entered._

 _Shifu, Master Eagle Jr. and Top Dog were seated around a small round table in the sparsely decorated room. Zeng was standing beside them, serving hot tea. "This had better be important." Shifu said._

 _Po wrung his paws. "Master Shifu, if someone was having a physicalogical breakdown, you'd want me to tell you right away, right?"_

 _"_ _A what breakdown?"_

 _Po wasn't sure how to get the message across without the others finding out. "You know, when someone starts..." he crossed his eyes. "Falling apart?"_

 _"_ _Unless someone has been cursed by a skinless demon, I have no idea what you are talking about."_

 _Eagle Jr. and Top Dog glanced at each other._

 _Po twirled his finger and crossed his eyes. "I mean when someone is falling to pieces." Shifu stared. "When they're cracking like crackers." Shifu kept staring. "When their tree isn't going all the way to the top branch."_

 _Suddenly Top Dog laughed. "Dragon Warrior, you mean psychological!"_

 _"_ _Gaaaaah!" Po smacked his forehead. No wonder Shifu wasn't getting it! "Sorry, Master Shifu!"_

 _"_ _Can you seriously not pronounce the word psychological, panda?" Shifu shook his head. "What is going on?"_

 _Po glanced at the guests then back at his master. "Master Shifu, I need to talk to you in private." Shifu didn't budge. "Look, this crazy dragon lady-"_

 _"_ _You are talking about the Dragon Empress, I presume?" Top Dog spoke._

 _Po turned his head. Top Dog was a lot sharper than the other bureaucrats he'd met. "Yeah."_

 _"_ _We were just discussing her. Grandmaster Shifu told me you have had a few close encounters with her. Would you kindly pull up a seat and tell us about them?"_

 _Po caught the glint in Shifu's eye. Wordlessly he sat down in the chair Zeng had just pushed behind him. He had some difficulty squeezing his butt between the arms._

 _"_ _They weren't encounters so much as dreams." He decided to start with. "I don't know if Master Shifu mentioned this, but one time when this happened, me, Crane and Su had started sleepwalking. Basically, in every dream Ember would say something creepy and then kill me. After that, I wake up. I think the sleepwalking stuff was her way of controlling us. Like some kind of demonic possession."_

 _"_ _Possession." Top Dog repeated dismally. "Perhaps the habit of killing you at the end of each dream is how she relinquishes control. Does she have any other abilities?"  
"She can control fire." Po replied. "That was how she... took out Tujiu. She can probably move stuff with her mind, too."_

 _"_ _And most disturbing of all, she can paralyze people without even touching them." Eagle Jr. added._

 _Top Dog twitched. "She can what?"_

 _"_ _I experienced it first hand. It's like a nerve attack, but she doesn't need to physically touch you to perform it. Half the imperial army fell victim to this."_

 _Top Dog cast his eyes down to the half empty tea cup and held his fist to his mouth. "A nerve attack that doesn't need physical contact... how can we fight something like that?"_

 _"_ _Anything is possible." Shifu said. "We just need to find her weakness and make her suffer for it. A weapon, arrogance, anything that we can use against her. Po, from what you've seen, would you consider her insane?"_

 _"_ _Well, duh!" Po said. "She killed Tujiu! She nearly drove me, Crane and Su nuts! She set her crazy yeti general on us-"_

 _But when the yeti tried to choke you to death, she stopped him, a voice in Po's head reminded him. And when you were falling to your death, she saved you then, too._

 _Po stopped speaking. That's right. She did._

 _But why?_

 _"_ _Dragon Warrior?" Top Dog inquired._

 _"_ _Perhaps we should leave him be for now." Eagle Jr. said. "If Master Viper was traumatised after witnessing one of Ember's violent acts, how would he have felt witnessing them first hand?"_

 _Top Dog sighed. "In any event, allowing this creature to live is far too dangerous. I recommend eliminating her to be top priority."_

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa!" Po yelped. "I'm all for stopping her, but don't you think that's a bit too hasty?"_

 _"_ _He is right." Shifu said. "Other than the fact that she ruled Shambhala, no-one knows anything about Ember. For all we know, killing her could do more harm than good."_

 _Top Dog. sighed. "I apologise for not telling you sooner, but Ember's fate is out of your hands. I already spoke to the emperor, and he has personally given the order to kill Ember if she is found."_

 _Shifu tensed. "Po. Leave."_

 _Po stood up quickly and brought the chair with him. He pushed, but his butt was firmly wedged between the arms. "Master Shifu..."_

 _"_ _Oh for crying out loud, sit down!"_

 _"_ _Yes, Master." Po slowly sat back down, unwilling to look at Eagle Jr. and Top Dog._

 _Eagle Jr. tilted his head towards Top Dog. "I told you he wouldn't like this."_

 _"_ _I met the emperor long before you." Shifu said. "He has hated executions since he was a child. I would like to know how you talked him into this."_

 _"_ _With all due respect, you brought this on yourself." Top Dog replied._

 _Uh oh, Po thought when he saw the look on Shifu's face._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" The red panda asked._

 _"_ _Tujiu failed to stop Ember's general from releasing her. So did you." Top Dog said. "It was pulling the strings from the very beginning, always keeping one step ahead of you, and by the time you got the upper hand, it was too late. And now we have an incredibly dangerous creature with powers we have no way of fighting against on the loose."_

 _Po didn't feel so good, and not just because the arms of the chair were pressing against his stomach. Now that he thought about it, it was probably the biggest failure they had ever achieved._

 _Shifu seemed to deflate a little, though the furious glint never left his eyes. "You are right. I take full responsibility for that failure. But that is still no reason to outright murder her. We can't kill her until we have exhausted every other option."_

 _Top Dog let out a frustrated sigh. "Well what do you suggest we do? Waste time and money craving a prison out of a mountain just for the sake of one prisoner, only for them to escape anyway?"_

 _Shifu's eyes glinted even more dangerously. "That was Master Oogway's decision, not mine. It was for the best."_

 _"_ _Really? Tell me, was leaving people to rot in a tailor made hellhole his answer to everything?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _It was what he did to Tai Lung, wasn't it? And when Fenghuang turned against him, sealing her in an owl shaped cage was his big idea, as was the Sarcophagus of Su Wu. You and Oogway really enjoy making people suffer, don't you?"_

 _Before Po could even try to defend him, Shifu stood up and sent his teacup and saucer flying with one swipe of his arm. The cup shattered against the bare wall. Lukewarm tea splattered across the floor, barely missing Zeng's legs. The glint in Shifu's eyes had become flaming daggers._

 _"_ _Oogway and I raised Tai Lung since he was a cub! How could we have killed him?!" He roared. "Putting him in jail was the hardest decision I'd ever made in my life, and Ember deserves the same!"_

 _Top Dog stared at the red panda. "Too many have died for her to deserve to live."_

 _"_ _No-one deserves to die. Not even Tujiu."_

 _Shifu strode out without another word. Po folded his arms and glowered at Top Dog. "Even I could have handled that better." With that, he stood up and followed his master out the door, taking the chair with him._

* * *

As he thought back to that rather eventful meeting, Po couldn't help but wonder if Top Dog had a point. Maybe Ember was too powerful to be imprisoned. Even Chorh-Gom prison had only lasted a couple of decades before Tai Lung figured a way out. If they succeeded in capturing Ember and putting her in her own tailor made prison, how long would it last until a seriously ticked off Ember broke out and all hell broke loose?

 _Plip!_ Po jumped, but it was just a droplet of water falling from the damp roof of the ceiling. The catacombs were freezing cold and pitch black except for the glowing orb of hero's chi hovering a couple of inches above his paw. The walls of the catacombs were smooth and decorated with skulls embedded in the walls. Every five feet he passed a sealed coffin.

Po's paws were trembling as he walked, causing the glowing orb to shiver as it floated in mid air. After that had happened in that other room, he didn't feel safe at all. The sound of the warden's dying scream kept ringing in his ears.

 _It's a pity what happened to the warden. That's what happens when you hurt us._

Po spun round on the spot, and saw nothing. He hadn't imagined it. He'd just heard Ember's voice.

"Shuh-Shut up." He said.

 _Do you really think you can talk that way to me? You may be the Dragon Warrior, but I am the Dragon Empress._

Po gasped as the searing heat came out of nowhere, searing the skin beneath his fur. It felt like he had fallen into a pot of molten metal. He expected fire to envelop him at any second, killing him like it had killed Tujiu, but none appeared. As suddenly as it came, the heat left, seemingly taking all the warmth in Po's body with it. He shivered, and as his concentration wavered the glowing orb dissipated.

The darkness was impenetrable. Po took several deep breaths. The cold was like knives stabbing all over his body.

"Let me tell you something." He stammered. "You don't scare me. I eat jerks like you for breakfast."

With that he started walking again. Maybe if he didn't stay rooted to the spot, he could convince himself of his own words. After a few minutes he had a new orb lighting the way and warming him back up.

Don't show weakness, he told himself. Don't let Ember think you're an easy target. You'll think of a way to stop her. You will. Once you've found Tigress and the others, of course. Po thought of the Heart of China resting against his chest and started walking a little faster.

Then he reached the fork in the tunnel and his shoulders slumped. Three paths to choose from, and no way to tell which led to the way out.

 _Did you know there was a map in the preparation room?_

Po bit back an insult. "There's no way I'm going back there. What the heck was that thing?"

 _Let me in and I will tell you everything you know._

"No way, no how."

 _Then fester and rot._

Yeah, Top Dog definitely had a point.

After that Ember fell silent. Po sighed and held out a finger. "Eeny, meeny, miney, mo..."

By the end his finger fell on the middle path and he started walking again. Maybe mouthing off to the Dragon Empress hadn't been that smart. Then again, whatever she planned to do with his mind if he ever let her in couldn't be good considering her track record.

Before he knew it he was facing another three way fork. "Dang it!"

He leaned against the wall, fuming. The whole place was a labyrinth. He couldn't keep picking random paths or he'd never make it out. He would never find his friends.

Ember had said there was a map in the preparation room. The room where the warden had died. No. No way. What if that thing was still there? He wasn't very keen on being impaled by a living shadow.

And so he lifted his finger to pick his next path. "Eeny, meeny, miney..." _Whoomph!_ "Son of a bean bun!"

All three paths had just violently combusted. Smokeless bright red fire blocked any chance on continuing onward. Through the flames of the middle path he thought he saw a masked figure on the other side, passing by. Though the flames of the left path he thought he saw two figures, one small, one stout.

Ember, you really want me to go back, don't you, Po thought. Fine, I'll play along, for now.

With a grimace Po pulled out his frying pan, turned round and headed back the way he came. Fortunately he knew which path was the right one when he reached the first fork and soon he was back in the preparation room.

It was just as quiet in here as it was back in the catacombs. Shadows still flickered on the walls. He kept a close eye on each one while the other searched for the map. He turned round and there it was, burned into the wall near the entrance to the catacombs. Po mentally kicked himself. How could he have missed that? He read the map carefully, and realised that he hadn't been exaggerating when he thought the place was a maze. There were dozens of paths leading into each other, with dots marking the location of each coffin. There were hundreds.

Po had no paper to copy the map with, so he would have to memorise it as best as he could. He looked to the entrance marked on the map, then tilted his eyes upwards to the first fork. From there he looked up the middle path he had already taken, towards the second four way fork where he had been blocked- wait, what?

Po leaned closer to the map. When he'd first reached the second fork, he had been faced with three paths. Yet on the map, there was a fourth. A fourth that had far more dots than the others, and led away from the other paths. It ended in a perfect drawing of the Heart of China.

A worried Po immediately put a paw on his chest. Yes, the emerald was still there. What the heck is Ember trying to pull?

Well, I'll just have to go back and find out, won't I?

Still keeping an eye out for any particularly dangerous looking shadows, Po returned to the catacombs. He reached the first fork, and took the middle path for the second time. He reached the second fork and... "What. The. Hell."

The three paths were gone. Not destroyed. Not buried in rubble. Gone. Like they had never existed.

To his left was a hole. A near perfect round black hole in the wall big enough to crawl into. A tiny pinprick of orange light was visible at the far end. Nestled in the mouth of the hole was a single scroll.

With trembling paws, Po picked it up and unrolled it. At first glance it looked like one of Crane's calligraphy drawings, except instead of a symbol it showed a picture. A picture of something he had seen before in normal paintings. The Imperial Palace. Kneeling in front of the palace was a sad looking tiger.

Po hoped this did not mean what he thought it mean. Did Ember want him to go to the imperial city? Is Tigress there? Are all his friends there? What did Ember do to them? What did she want from him?

He could hear Shifu's voice in his head. "Play along, Po. You'll find a way to stop her, eventually."

Yep, that's what Shifu would have said.

With a thudding heart, Po climbed into the hole and started crawling.


	7. Clay Po

_Three weeks and four days before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _After he had deceived them into breaking into the Masters' Council exhibit years ago, Tigress and Mantis had every right to be suspicious when Po asked them to help him out with an emergency in the village._

 _Before they'd started down the palace steps, Mantis had hopped onto Tigress's shoulder and stated in a calm, clear voice, "If this turns out to be another trick, I'll sneak into your room at the crack of dawn and stick a shuriken up your pants."_

 _With that, Po had replied, "You can't. Lately it's been too hot for me to sleep in pants."_

 _"_ _So what do you sleep in?" Mantis had replied. "Oh."_

 _Po waited until a red faced Mantis looked away before flashing a smirk at Tigress, feeling more than a little proud of himself. For years Mantis and Monkey, especially Mantis, had taken advantage of Po's naivety for their own amusement. At long last he'd finally, finally returned the favour. All he needed to do now was do the same to Monkey and his life would be almost complete._

 _Po glanced again at Tigress as they descended. Almost, he thought._

 _Just a couple more weeks. She'd promised._

 _One trek through the village later, and Po's friends saw what the emergency was: a big crate roped to a lopsided cart on the outskirts, a sullen cow in brown clothes sitting on a boulder next to it. "The wheel cracked, so we're going to need to work together to get the crate to my dad in one piece." He explained._

 _"_ _What's in it?" Mantis had asked. Though not entirely happy, he did look a little satisfied that it was technically an emergency this time._

 _Po shrugged. "He said it was a surprise. When the deliveryman didn't show up this morning, dad sent me to check it out. He threatened me with a smacked bottom if I so much as peeked."_

 _The crate was roughly the size of a wardrobe so it was somewhat easy for Po and Tigress to carry between them. Mantis was left to drag the cart, being careful to avoid causing further damage to the wheel. The cow walked beside them, his expression not so sour now that he wasn't stuck on the side of the road. When they reached the village they first stopped at the local wheelwright's workshop to drop off the cow and his cart. After paying the cow for his delivery and paying the wheelwright to fix the cart, they brought the crate straight to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. Mr. Ping was already waiting for them in the archway, bouncing lightly on the spot._

 _"_ _Oh happy day! It's here!" He rushed over and touched the side of the crate with both paws. "So what happened, Po?"_

 _"_ _The wheel broke on the cart." Po said. "We just took it to the workshop to get fixed."_

 _"_ _You didn't use my money, did you?" Mr. Ping asked. Po quickly shook his head. "Then what are you waiting for? Bring it in!"_

 _Po and Tigress brought it inside the restaurant and on the goose's instruction set it down in the corner by the counter. Mr. Ping rushed into the kitchen and came out holding a chisel. After a minute's discussion over whether or not a chisel was the appropriate tool for opening a crate, Po was handed the tool. He dug the chisel into a gap, pried away one of the panels... and found himself staring a light brown, super serious copy of his own face._

 _"_ _Ta-da!" Mr. Ping splayed his arms out as if he meant to hug the life-sized copy of his son. "I had it sculpted from the finest clay in the province! Customers will pour in like a monsoon once they get a look at this masterpiece!"_

 _Po's gaze travelled up and down the statue. It looked just like him. It even had his favoured combat pose, and the slightly unflattering grin. "It looks... awesome!" He said. Mr. Ping beamed._

 _"_ _Really?" Mantis asked. "The posters, renaming the noodle shop, and putting his old mop on display weren't enough?" Tigress rolled her eyes and knocked him off her shoulder with a flick of her finger._

 _"_ _Enough is never enough in the noodle business!" Mr. Ping said. "Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get it out of that crate?"_

 _Helping Mr. Ping to remove the statue involved letting Mr. Ping stand back and watch as Po and Tigress carefully lifted it out the crate and set it down on the stone paving. As for Mantis, he was sent to the back alley with an axe five times his size to chop the remains of the crate into firewood that the goose was in need of. Free noodle soup was shared out soon afterwards, and then the three masters began their return trip to the palace. As usual, the going was tough. His thighs were burning after one hundred and fifty steps, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was two years ago._

 _As they reached the sixth hundred step, Po became aware that his two companions had not once taken their eyes off him since they'd left the restaurant. Tigress's face betrayed a mix of amusement and sympathy. Mantis just looked amused. Po supposed that they thought he was embarrassed by the statue. Honestly, he wasn't sure how he felt. Slasher smile aside, the statue looked pretty awesome. However, he was starting to think that maybe his dad was taking the dragon warrior promotion stuff a bit too far. Forget about it, Po told himself. It's just a statue. Sure some of the customers might think it tacky, but it wouldn't stop them from enjoying their secret ingredient soup._

 _But if his dad started waiting tables in a dragon warrior costume he was going to have to have a word._

* * *

Viper couldn't believe her azure blue eyes.

The statue, the same clay statue Mr. Ping had bought was being displayed on top of a weathered stone column poking out of the small misty lake that lay at the base of the mountain. It was a small rocky mountain, one devoid of snow, ice and even trees. It seemed to be in good condition, aside from the thin layer of dirt covering the light brown clay. Why the invaders would steal the statue from Mr. Ping's shop and then place it here of all places was beyond her. At least Mr. Ping himself was in a much safer position. The villagers had been more or less unharmed in the attack, and it was Mr. Ping who helped Viper and her comrades evade pursuit by directing them into the back alley behind his shop.

Before they'd parted, two promises had been made. Mr. Ping would stay in the village and not endanger himself by trying to track down his son, and the Furious Five would do everything they could to get him back safe and sound.

Boar stopped pushing the pole through the bluish black water to take in the sight. "You know, for a second there I thought that really was the Dragon Warrior. Then I remembered that pandas don't have colour."

"I've seen that before." Viper said, and quickly explained the origins of the statue.

Boar chuckled. "You don't find a parent like that in every dynasty."

"Are you sure leaving Sao locked up at the factory was a good idea?"

"We don't have time to take him back to Gongmen City. Besides, by the time his people come to check on him we will have already infiltrated the building." He held up the scroll Sao had tried to protect. "At least we got Shen's plans back. With our own cannons it'll be a lot easier to fight back if it comes to all out war."

Viper held her forked tongue at that comment. She didn't like the idea of wielding the same weapons Shen had used to try to wipe out kung fu, but there was no point in complaining. The boat continued on, leaving the clay statue to disappear into the mist.

Ages later the bow of the boat scraped onto rocky ground. With the worst of the mist behind them, Viper could better see their destination: a massive stone castle devoid of decoration or any colour whatsoever, perched on the side of the mountain. As far as she could see, all of the windows were dark. "It seems deserted."

"That's what they want you to think." Boar replied, though he knew Viper well enough to know that she was thinking the same thing. "And there's the tunnel."

Viper saw a tunnel the size of Mr. Ping's archway twenty feet ahead. Water poured silently out of it, travelling in a small stream to the lake. "It's a good thing you know this place so well."

"I heard about this place a decade or so back, and checked it out for security reasons. Back then it actually was deserted. I don't think these people were here for long."

So what are they doing here? Viper wondered. What use would they have for such a large prison? Were they going to use it for prisoners of war? Viper didn't ask these questions out loud. She couldn't see how Boar could answer them.

Once they were inside the dark tunnel, Boar produced some sparks with a rough stone and lit a pair of torches. He handed the smaller torch to Viper and they continued on their way, making as little noise as possible. Other than Boar explaining in short sentences the layout of the building. The tunnel would eventually lead to an underground waterfall, which in turn would lead to the catacombs that were their way into the prison. As luck would have it they would have to pass through a labyrinth of studies, storage rooms and the kitchen to reach the cells where Po and Tigress were most likely being kept. If they hadn't already been transferred.

Viper felt the small vibration of voices up ahead and stopped. "Wait. There's a group up ahead."

"How many?" Boar asked.

Viper took a moment to analyze the coming vibrations. "Five."

"Take them out. Quietly." Boar and Viper doused their torches and continued onward.

When they reached the cavern at the end of the tunnel they first thing they saw was the waterfall pouring from a hole in the center of the ceiling into a wide pool, shining black in the poor lighting. Standing by the pool were the five guards Viper had sensed. She and Boar quickly hid behind a rock before they could be spotted. Four of them had glowing red eyes. The fifth had brown eyes wide with terror. That terror made Viper pause. Did they know she and Boar were coming?

"Remember, kill anyone you don't know!" The unhypnotised soldier, a boar of a lighter shade of brown fur, was telling his comrades in a hushed tone. "Watch my back when we're in the tunnel!"

Viper felt a tightening in her chest. What was happening upstairs?

"We're wasting time." Boar muttered, and stepped round the rock. In the short time it took for Viper to sigh in exasperation and slither around the block herself, Boar had floored the four red eyed goons with two double-punches and grabbed the fifth by the collar. "Where're you keeping the Dragon Warrior and his lady friend?"

"Wh-what?"

Boar punched him once. "Boar!" Viper said. He ignored her and repeated his question.

"On the bottom floor of the prison." The soldier confessed. "I don't know which cells exactly. You're nuts if you're going to go in there!"

"We've faced worse than the likes of your cult." Boar said. He leaned his head back to knock out the soldier with a headbutt, but Viper hissed when she realised he wasn't finished talking.

Even though he was dangling from Boar's hoof the soldier's body was tense, and he wouldn't stop shaking. "What's wrong?" Viper asked.

"You don't understand... I'm serious... you're going to die in there." The soldier surprised them both by shoving himself out of Boar's grip. "That- that monster... it killed them all. It can't die. It can't die..."

"What are you talking about?" Viper asked. The soldier's fear was contagious. "Is Ember he- wait!"

The soldier pushed himself between them and ran for the tunnel they had just exited. "You can't kill it! You can't!" He cried before he was gone.

For a long time the only sound was the falling water. "Do you have any idea what he was talking about?" Boar asked.

Viper shook her head and looked to the other tunnel, the one which would lead them to the catacombs. The darkness was opaque, capable of concealing anything. "Maybe coming in this way wasn't a good idea."

"It's the quickest route to your friends, flower girl." With a rock and some sparks Boar relit one of the torches.

"Call me that again and I'll make you eat the petals."

Boar snorted. "Fortunately I know the way through the catacombs. Don't leave my side once we go in there, got that?"

When they were in the catacombs it was apparent that Boar knew what he was doing. He made each turn without any hesitation, eyes peeled for any signs that they were not alone. Viper followed him in silence, chills running down her supple spine as she thought about what the soldier had said. _What_ exactly had 'killed them all'? Was it Ember, or something else? Something worse? Viper thought of Tujiu and didn't think that it was possible.

They passed a round hole in the wall that looked like it had been filled in recently, travelled up some stairs and then they were out of the darkness and in a shadowy room filled with tables and disturbing looking tools. Boar looked down at her with a surprisingly reassuring look. "See? We're in, flower girl." Viper started to take off her metal lily decorations. Unfazed, Boar gestured for her to put them back on. "You can punish me for my insolence after we've rescued your friends."

They found the big doors that led to the corridors and pushed their way through. "What the hell happened here?" Boar spoke when they saw the devastation. Now that they had seen it for themselves, the soldier's words didn't sound so much like the ravings of a nutcase anymore.

"My god, Boar..." Viper whispered. "Where did they all go?"

"Perhaps it's best not to think about it." Boar said. "Come on, and keep your eyes and ears open."

A black shadow flashed across the corridor before them and disappeared into one of the rooms.

As they walked, Boar pulled out a small map of the building he had drawn back when it was still a derelict. "The entrance to the prison cells straight down and to the left... damn!" They stopped by a sloped pile of debris. "That was the only way up to the upper floors!"

"But the soldier said our friends were at the bottom." Viper said.

"I know, but I was hoping we could scour the whole building, maybe find some information we could use against these scumbags."

Viper saw red light coming from the top of the debris. "Look, there's a gap. I can squeeze through and see what I can find."

Boar frowned. "I don't think splitting up is wise."

"If the rest of the building is as messed up as this, that will make for a lot of hiding places." Viper said. "I can sneak around and come straight back while you go find Po and Tigress."

Boar sighed and handed her the map. "You'll need this. I'm giving you thirty minutes to find as much as you can and come back. _Don't_ be tardy."

"Yes, sir." Viper snarked. "We'll meet up back in the room with the tables." She slithered up the pile and into the hole.

On the other side were a narrow room and a set of stone stairs leading dozens of floors up.


	8. The Clay Po Situation

_Three weeks and three days before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _The only reason Po was up one hour before the morning bell was because Top Dog was an early bird, and Po had pulled the short straw. The panda was yawning ever two minutes and was seriously considering propping his eyelids with toothpicks as he waited alongside Top Dog at the top of the stone steps. Eagle Jr. had gotten up earlier than they did to send a report to Emperor Xian concerning the outcome of the meeting, and should be back any time now._

 _"_ _I do appreciate that you got up so early to guard me, Dragon Warrior." Top Dog spoke after an uncomfortable silence. "Normally I would be fine on my own, but after what happened with Superintendent Wu and those pigs I don't want to take any chances."_

 _"_ _How's Wu doin', anyway?" Po asked. "I haven't seen him since all that stuff with the special cargo."_

 _Top Dog thought for a moment and then chuckled. "He tried to convince the Emperor to shut you down. I reminded him that the Emperor was an old student of Master Shifu and wouldn't take to the idea, but he wouldn't listen. Needless to say, kung fu permits became non-existent after that. Please understand that deep down, Wu does have good intentions, even if he does have a habit of ticking off people who know how to kill him with their little finger."_

 _Po frowned. "Wait, you're literally the top dog at HQ, so you would have to be the one who came up with kung fu permits. Why do you sound happy that the Emperor got rid of them?"_

 _"_ _Because by then it was clear that the permits were more trouble than they were worth." Top Dog said with a hint of bitterness. "I'd hoped defenders like you would be able to manage while the permits would keep criminals trained in kung fu in line." Po thought about the two months he'd spent waiting for his own permit and opened his mouth, but Top Dog hadn't finished. "I'd hadn't counted on my subordinates' inefficiency. While you and countless other masters were stuck in your academies, criminals were running rampant in the streets, and we were entirely to blame. I've spent the last year making changes so nothing like that happens again."_

 _"_ _Yeah. Those few months sucked." Po replied, nodding._

 _Another, not so uncomfortable silence followed. As Po watched the sun peek out from behind the far mountains, turning the light purple sky a fierce orange, he thought about what Top Dog had just said. Maybe some of the ink brush pushers at HQ weren't as sucky as he thought they were. After all, Top Dog wasn't the only one who made mistakes._

 _All the same, he said, "I think you should apologise to Master Shifu before you go."_

 _Top Dog frowned and looked at him. "What are you talking- ah, right." He sighed. "You're right. You're right, I said some things I shouldn't have. I'll speak to him before I leave."_

 _"_ _You can talk to him now, if you want." Po pointed to the double doors of the Jade Palace. "He usually gets up round this time to meditate himself into awakeness."_

 _Top Dog tilted his head. "How does that work?"_

 _"_ _I have no idea. I tried it myself but woke up on my face."_

 _Creak._

 _Po and Top Dog turned round. Shifu had just stepped out a crack in the door. "Don't mind me, I just wish to see you off."_

 _Top Dog didn't hesitate. "Master Shifu, I owe you an apology. I went too far at the meeting, and I'm sorry."_

 _Shifu's eyes widened, just a little. "Apology accepted. Po, I'll take over guarding Top Dog until Eagle Jr. returns. In the meantime, I need you to go down to the village and collect a shipment of weapons for the Training Hall. Get going."_

 _"_ _But Master, I was hoping for a little sleep time..."_

 _"_ _Po!"_

 _"_ _Alright, alright. Um, see ya later, Mr. Top Dog." Po went down the steps without another word. Back at the top he could hear Top Dog and Shifu talking. When he caught Ember's name he sped up his descent until they were out of earshot. There was no training today, so he would be spending the day with his dad. For one day, he just wanted to forget about Ember and devour some noodles._

 _As he was strolling down the empty main street towards the warehouse where deliveries from outside the valley were usually sent, Eagle Jr. swooped down from the steadily lightening sky to greet him._

 _"_ _Good morning, Dragon Warrior." Eagle Jr. said. "I just wanted to take this last opportunity to say goodbye before I return to the Imperial City." Po yawned again. "Dragon Warrior, I swear that sometimes when you open your mouth it's like staring into a cave."_

 _"_ _Count yourself lucky you and Emperor Xian are best buds." Po folded his arms, half-miffed._

 _"_ _I should continue to the palace." Eagle Jr. bowed and started flapping his impressive wings, ruffling Po's fur. "It was good seeing you, Po."_

 _"_ _Likewise." Po bowed in return. Once Eagle Jr. had taken off, the panda gave a friendly wave and continued on his way._

 _The echoing chime of the morning bell filled the air by the time he'd collected the shipment from the warehouse. It was mercifully less than he'd expected, being three sealed crates that fit perfectly on the cart he used to drag them back down the main street. When he started passing Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu, he heard his dad calling out to him._

 _"_ _Dad?" Po walked through the archway, taking the shipment with him. Mr. Ping was emerging from the kitchen carrying an empty sack. Clay Po was standing in the far corner, frozen in the real Po's famous pose._

 _"_ _It's not often you're out and about right after the morning bell, son. Is everything alright?" Mr. Ping asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm just picking up a shipment for Master Shifu." Po said. "Where're you going?"_

 _"_ _An emergency trip to the north farms. We're about of radishes and the delivery man never showed up." Mr. Ping crossly put his free wing on his hip. "I should be back in two hours. It's a good thing you've turned up, son. Could you do your father a favour and get the shop ready for opening?"_

 _Po really wanted to sleep, but leaving the shop alone wasn't a good idea. "Fine."_

 _Mr. Ping smiled. "Thank you son. Again, I'll be back in two hours."_

 _The goose was gone immediately after._

 _With his mad kung fu skills Po made short work of prepping up the restaurant. With great speed and precision he moved all the stools from on top of the tables to the floor. He sped across the eating area, cleaning the dust off the tabletops with a single swipe of a cloth. He mopped the floor until it was sparkling in the morning sun. All in all it took him six minutes. When the mop was back in the closet and the floor was starting to dry, he sat down one of the tables closest to the kitchen and waited for his father to return. As the minutes passed, the main street outside began to fill with villagers going about their daily lives. More than once a pig, rabbit or other animal stepped into the restaurant, and once Po politely explained that the restaurant wouldn't open until his dad returned they left soon after. All of them had complimented the clay statue. Po himself had tried to avoid looking at it the whole time he'd been cleaning. Since he'd grown out of the slight narcissism he'd developed after becoming the Dragon Warrior, he'd found many of the statues in his likeness difficult to look at. Especially the ones that looked too much like him, such as Clay Po._

 _One hour before Mr. Ping's estimated return, Po's stomach told him that he'd hadn't had breakfast yet. Looking forward to some dumplings mixed with hot noodles, Po got up and went to the kitchen door. He yawned again as he pushed it open._

 _"_ _Quick, close the door! Close the door!"_

 _A much smaller panda sprinted past Po into the kitchen, and the bewildered older panda stepped back to avoid the door as it slammed shut in his face._

 _Po blinked a few times before the door opened again, and Su's face glared at him. "What are you doing? Get in here before they see you!"_

 _Wondering what the heck was going on, Po quickly stepped inside and Su shut it again. "Is Mr. Ping here?" She asked._

 _Po shook his head. "He went to get radishes and left me to get the noodle shop ready. I swear there's a conspiracy to kill me through sleep deprivation."_

 _Su put her ear against the door, eyes narrowed._

 _Po looked at the door, then Su, then the door again. He put his own ear against the door. Then Su crept to the side and peeked over the counter. Not knowing what else to do, Po followed her lead. He saw a group of kids pass by the archway. He was sure had seen them before._

 _When the kids were gone, Su stood up. "Phew!"_

 _Unpleasant images of his own childhood made Po bristle. "Are those kids picking on you?"_

 _"_ _What? No!" Su said. "They just want me to join their stupid club!" Now Po remembered them. They were the current members of the Master Mantis fan club. "That's the sixth club this week!"_

 _"_ _Sixth what?"_

 _"_ _Mister Po, how many clubs are there?"_

 _"_ _Six."_

 _"_ _Aw crud!"_

 _Po was starting to get an idea as to what was going on. "Are you telling me that every fan club in the valley have been trying to get you to join them?"_

 _"_ _Yeah! Duh!" Su took an apple from a crate. "What do they want with me? I'm not a master!"_

 _Po thought about how to answer. Thoughts of his fans reminded him of Pong, and all the fanboying he did while Po was training him. One memory in particular stood out. Pong was standing over Po while he was trying to sleep, gushing over watching the Dragon Warrior sleep and how he couldn't wait to tell his friends back home. A grin spread across Po's face. "I think I get it. Every kid in the valley dreams of living with six of the most awesome warriors in China, but you're the only kid who actually does it. All the clubs want you so you can tell them all about their favourite masters."_

 _Su pursed her lips. "I knew it. They don't want to make friends. They just want an inside man."_

 _"_ _Uh, don't you think you're being a bit too cynical-"_

 _"_ _I will not be peer pressured into spying on my teachers!" Su stepped out the kitchen._

 _Po sighed and followed her. "Su, that's not what I meant!"_

 _The young girl turned to face him, and she saw Clay Po for the first time. "What the heck is that?"_

 _"_ _My dad's idea of promoting the Dragon Warrior." Po said. "Everyone in the palace calls him Clay Po."_

 _Su pointed at the statue. "Is that the freak of art Mantis talked about at breakfast?"_

 _Po sucked in air through his nose. "'Freak of art' is pretty harsh."_

 _"_ _Sorry."_

 _Po glanced at the crates in the cart. Weapons were always awesome to look at. Maybe if he showed Su a few she would cheer up. "Hey, we just got a new shipment of some super cool stuff. Do you wanna see?"_

 _"_ _I guess."_

 _Po sat her down at one of the tables and grabbed a crate. He set it down on the table and pulled off a lid. "Wooooooooaaaaaaahhh..." He pulled out a brand new crossbow with intricate dragon carvings._

 _"_ _Why is that crossbow so fat?" Su asked._

 _Po burst out laughing. "It's a reloadable crossbow, Su. It's fat because it's designed to carry more than one arrow. Pretty neat, huh?"_

 _"_ _I guess so."_

 _"_ _Here, hold it." Su hesitated, but eventually took the crossbow into her small arms It was wider than her body. "Whew, it's heavy!"_

 _Po pulled out another crossbow and aimed it at a poster. The poster displayed himself standing amidst scarlet flames. It reminded him of the last time he'd held a crossbow like this. Seeing that flaming arrow explode on the yeti's shoulder had been one of the most satisfying things he'd ever seen._

 _"_ _Su, don't worry about those fan clubs." He told her. "If they get too pushy, just let me know and I'll make sure they back off... Su?" Su was staring at the dragon carvings on the crossbow she was holding. "Su, I'm talking to you."_

 _"_ _Oh, sorry. What?" Su struggled to lift the crossbow higher._

 _"_ _Never mind." Po put his crossbow back in the crate. "Those carvings are pretty cool, aren't they?"_

 _"_ _I don't really like dragons." Su said. "They make me feel things I don't want to feel."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _When I look at a picture of a dragon, I feel like I lost something very important to me. It's kinda stupid, I know. I haven't lost anyone yet, and I still have my lucky coin."_

 _"_ _Huh. What else don't you like?"_

 _Su looked to the side, thinking. Then she scowled. "Bedtime stories. Nine times out of ten, something horrible happens in the story and I get nightmares."_

 _"_ _You don't say."_

 _Su adjusted her grip on the crossbow. "I also hate wind chimes. Metal ones are okay because they actually chime, but wooden ones just go clunk, clunk-"_

 _Twang-SMASH!_

 _Suddenly Po and Su were yelling as they were showered in pieces of clay and brown dust._

 _"_ _Whoah, what the heck?!" Po yelled, brushing dust from his fur._

 _Su had turned pale and dropped the crossbow. "Aw man, I shot Clay Po in the face."_

 _Po saw the statue and his stomach lurched. "Why the heck did you do that?!"_

 _"_ _I didn't mean to!" Su started shaking. "I didn't know it was loaded..."_

 _"_ _It wasn't supposed to be! Of all the crazy, stupid things to do-"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" Su wailed._

 _"_ _Not you, the idiot who put a loaded crossbow in the shipment!" Po quickly checked Su over, but she wasn't hurt._

 _"_ _I wasn't even touching the trigger!"_

 _"_ _Look at this flipping mess!" Po groaned and got to his feet. "Aw man, my dad's gonna kill me!"_

 _"_ _Aw man, he's gonna kill me more!" Su dug her fingers into her scalp._

 _"_ _Crap!" Po raced to the cart, removed the other two crates and pulled the cart over._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Su asked._

 _"_ _One of the newest members of the Dragon Warrior fan club's a sculpting prodigy. He can fix the statue for us." Su's shoulders sagged as Po dragged the headless statue onto the cart and started looking for a blanket to cover it with. "If he's not at today's meeting, I don't know what the heck we're gonna do, because the local sculptor couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it!"_

* * *

Po was more convinced that ever that Ember was totally nuts. Why, of all places, did she lead him here?

The reddish brown room was big and horrid. Completely out of place in a prison. There were three tables fitted with manacles covered in red stains. Shelves with bottles of funny smelling fluid. A square counter with creepy instruments. it was false hope to think that this was just a torture chamber.

 _Sutoraiki's laboratory, Po_ , Ember spoke into his ear, even though he was alone. _Many a prisoner spent their last moments here, Sutoraiki's rambling the last sound they ever heard. Well go on, Po. Don't be shy._

Po gulped and climbed out of the hole, stepping onto the dull wooden floor. Ember didn't speak again, and he couldn't see anyone in the horrible room. For now he was alone.

Sutoraiki. Po knew him. The crazy hornet from Japan who shot poison darts from his butt, who had disappeared along with his equally crazy knife-throwing pal Izumi after Po and his friends foiled their plans. Now he knew what had happened to them. So if Sutoraiki was here, did that mean Izumi was here as well? That thought made Po pull out his frying pan. He hoped Ember or her shadow monster had gotten them. It wasn't a very nice hope, but after seeing this room he couldn't stop himself from thinking it. _Many a prisoner had spent their last moments her_ e, Ember had told him.

"Oh, they are so gonna pay for this." Po spoke, his fear giving way to anger. Ready to slam his frying pan into the next jerk he saw, Po crossed the room to one of the two wooden doors. He found it locked, and after trying the other door was met with the same disappointment. Po braced himself and kicked the door. There was a loud bang, but it didn't give. After four more kicks and punches he gave up. Tigress could have brought that door down, but he wasn't Tigress.

Was this Ember's idea of a joke? To trap him here in this room of nightmares? No way, she gave him a clue to go to the Imperial City. Maybe there was a key in here somewhere.

Po started looking in the least sickening areas, such as counters and benches that were either empty or had ordinary, not so scary items. As he headed towards what he assumed to be a desk that was located roughly in between the two doors, the candles flickered. Po paused. He was sure he hadn't felt a breeze. He shook his head and started rummaging through the pile of scroll, opening none of them. He did not want to know what was written in them. Knowing more or less what this room was for was bad enough, never mind the details.

He didn't find what he needed on the desktop so he tried the cabinets. He dug his paw through the first cabinet on the right, found nothing but more creepy tools. In the second cabinet he struck gold. A ring of black keys was right on top of the pile of blank paper.

He heard what sounded like a soft breath and looked up.

On the plain stone ceiling, something was emerging from the black shadow he had failed to spot.

The arm came first, lean but muscular, bearing long claws. Black mist floated from the flesh.

Then came the head, with its night-black horns and long snout. The curved teeth flashed in the candlelight.

The torso came next, its back to the frozen panda. Dozens of black smoking tendrils on its back waved in the air like underwater weeds.

With an unsettling elegance it pulled itself free. It landed on the floor on all fours. Right on the other side of the desk.

At first Po did nothing but stare. He stared at the tentacles on its back. Then the monster's head started to turn. Po ducked down behind the desk. He was starting to sweat. He felt like a child hiding in the wardrobe.

Don't let it find him. Please don't let it find him. The scream of the warden rang in his ears.

There was a thud. The desk shook. Something struck Po's body. He nearly screamed. Scrolls fell past his face and clattered on the floor.

There was silence for a moment. Then footsteps, heading away from him. Po gripped the frying pan with both paws. He straightened and looked over the desktop.

The creature was going through the door on the left. Not breaking through. Moving through. Like a ghost. Po's courage waned for a second. He ducked down again.

When he peeked again, all that was left was a pure black shadow staining the door. Then that shrank and was gone, too.

Po didn't dare stand up just yet. He waited a minute... then two... the creature didn't return. He stood up, feeling nothing but helpless.

That was what attacked this place. That was what killed the warden. Po wanted to go home.

Not without Tigress, an angry voice in his head yelled at him. His quickened breath started to ease up. Tigress. Remember Tigress. After that, getting his body moving again wasn't so hard.

Po looked down at the keys in the open cabinet. He quickly picked them up.

He glanced at the door the creature had just gone through.

There was no way he was going through there.

As quietly as he could he went to the other door. Slowly, carefully, he picked out a key that looked different from the others. He slid it into the lock and twisted. Clink! Po winced and looked to the other door.

Nothing happened. It hadn't heard.

Po opened the door, quickly rushed through and shut the door behind him.

He was in a windowless, brightly lit corridor. The walls were painted blue and the floor was polished wood. A dark blue door stood at the far end. Po made his way through and opened the door.

Smack!

Something small and round struck him right between the eyes, knocking his head back. Po staggered, yelling in pain and surprise. Another voice gasped.

Po blinked and took in the room. It was a big, luxurious looking bedroom, with a nice framed bed, an elegantly carved table and a big set of drawers. What had Po's attention more than anything was the stunned young girl in the far corner, holding a spoon like a catapult.

Po couldn't believe his eyes. Su had just shot him in the face.


	9. All Hell

_Three weeks and three days before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _"_ _Su, you missed an ear."_

 _"_ _I don't care about the ear."_

 _"_ _You need to pick up the ear."_

 _"_ _I said I don't care about the ear."_

 _"_ _The ear."_

 _"_ _Forget about the ear."_

 _"_ _Su, the ear."  
"I'm not picking up the stupid ear."_

 _"_ _The ear."_

 _"_ _Shut up about the ear."_

 _"_ _Su, I know you're mad about being forced to join the Dragon Warrior Fan Club, but it was the only way we would get the statue fixed before dad found out."_

 _Su slammed the bucket full of clay pieces on the table, barely missing Po's paw. There were still dozens of little orange bits scattered around the area in between the tables and the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm mad. Not just because I'm now stuck as an informant for a gang of juvenile blackmailers, but also because I got myself into this mess by blowing your stupid orange head off. And now to add insult to injury, I'm stuck picking up little bits of clay skull while you're lounging around five feet away like a flippin' potato!" Po looked down at the bowl of dumplings in his paws and thought Su was maybe onto something. Su was pink in the face now as she picked up a couple more pieces and tossed them into the bucket. "Don't you think I've got enough on my plate between the nightmares and the voices in my head telling me there's someone out there who deserves to burn in the flaming pits of hell? You know what, what the heck am I doing cleaning up the mess?! You're the fanboy doofus who gave me a loaded crossbow! I'm finishing those dumplings and you're picking up this dummy's brain!"_

 _With that, Su shoved the bucket into Po's arms, snatched the bowl of dumplings, and stormed off upstairs._

 _Before Po could even begin to wonder what the heck had just happened, someone else spoke. "What on earth was that all about?"_

 _Po turned in his seat. Tigress, Viper and Crane were standing in the archway. Tigress was wearing her long sleeved green vest today. Po pinched the bridge of his nose. "How much of that did you hear?"_

 _Tigress glanced at the flawlessly repaired statue standing in the corner. "Just the part about you picking up some dummy's brain. Speaking of which, why are there little bits of clay all over the floor?"_

 _One part of Po wanted to be honest with Tigress. The other reminded him that doing so would get Su in big trouble, and the only reason she would be in big trouble was because he had given her the offending crossbow. Besides, he would be in trouble no matter which story he told._

 _"_ _I was checking out the new weapons Shifu wanted me to pick up, and I kinda blew that statue's head off." Tigress smiled, and Viper and Crane started laughing. "The only way we could get it fixed before dad found out was if Su joined the Dragon Warrior Fan Club. She's pretty ticked."_

 _"_ _I imagine she would be." Viper said. "Do you want some help cleaning up?"_

 _"_ _Nah, I've already been called a couch potato once today." Po got up and started picking up the remaining clay bits. "But you could check on the stove. I'm getting the noodles ready for when my dad gets back."_

 _"_ _Oh, I spoke to him while I was on a flight." Crane said. "He's going to be back a lot later than he thought he would, and it turns out radishes aren't the only things he's needing. He told me to tell you not to bother opening the shop today... as much as he hates to say it."_

 _Po looked at the big pot of noodles on the stove and sighed. Even he couldn't eat all that. "Great. Noodles?"_

 _Tigress waved a paw. "No thank you, we really need to get the shipment to the palace before Shifu-"_

 _"_ _Thanks, Po. I'm famished." Viper said. She sat down at the table opposite Po._

 _"_ _Me, too." Crane added as he sat down beside her._

 _It was a moment before Tigress joined them, taking the only remaining seat next to Po. "I'll serve up." Po slowly stood up and went into the kitchen. As he pulled four bowls from a cupboard he listened for any conversation from the table. He wasn't disappointed._

 _"_ _We shouldn't really keep Master Shifu waiting." Tigress said._

 _"_ _It won't hurt him to wait half an hour, Tigress." Viper spoke a little quieter than Tigress, as if she didn't want Po to overhear. The panda dipped a ladle into the pot and filled the first bowl. "Besides, you still owe Po big time."_

 _Tigress was silent as Po filled the second bowl. Po kept his gaze on the pot, trying not to look at them. "We've already set a date." Tigress said._

 _"_ _Yeah, weeks from now." Viper said, a hard edge to her voice now. "I know you're nervous, but it's not fair to make him wait and you know it."_

 _As Po filled the last two bowls he heard Tigress breathe in and out._

 _"_ _Tigress, we'll be right here to show you how it's done." Viper spoke._

 _"_ _I don't know." Tigress said._

 _"_ _Hey, we can't be any worse than Monkey and Mantis when Po went on that date with Ming." Crane said with a short laugh. "Should we tell him they were giving him that bad advice for a laugh?"_

 _"_ _Those jerks!" Po nearly yelled, but he was too relieved to know Tigress was just as scared as he was. Instead he carried the four bowls outside and slid them onto the table._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I haven't brought the shipment yet." Po sat back down next to Tigress. "As I already explained, me and Su got distracted."_

 _"_ _Su's here?" Viper said. "Oh yes, you said something about her joining a fan club."_

 _"_ _She's upstairs if you want to see her." Po dug in with his chopsticks and took his first mouthful. "Just don't mention the fan club. Like I said, she's pretty ticked."_

 _"_ _We should probably leave her alone, then." Tigress said. "Let's talk about something else. Viper, that choker is magnificent." Po saw the amethyst choker, the one Crane had given her, around Viper's 'neck' and felt silly for not noticing it earlier._

 _"_ _Thanks." Viper said with a smile. "I really love your vest. It was a birthday gift, wasn't it?"_

 _"_ _Yes, from Po." Tigress touched the shiny green fabric lightly. "I imagine it must be the finest silk in the province."_

 _"_ _Only the best for you, Tigress." Po propped his head on his arm. "Only the best for the best."_

 _The tiny smile on Tigress's face was more than he could have hoped for. She turned her upper body to look at the statue. "I think that statue really captures your 'awesomeness', don't you think so? The pose, the proportions, that cheeky grin, if it weren't for the orange I'd think it was the real you."_

 _"_ _Yeah, that kid did a great job of fixing it." Po said. "I'm glad you like it, Tigress."_

 _"_ _Is no-one going to compliment me?" Crane asked with mild indignation._

 _"_ _Your hat is wonderful, dear." Viper replied. "Anyway, it's wonderful to see you two so much closer than you were three years ago."_

 _Po's paw slowly slid over Tigress's, touching the fingers and not the entire paw. Tigress looked down at their paws and then into Po's eyes. "Yes." She said. "It is."_

 _Crane snickered suddenly. "I remember this one time when Po was doing his Tigress impersonations. Every single one of her expressions was this." He narrowed his eyes, set his jaw and growled. Tigress proceeded to make that exact same expression. Po didn't know whether or not to be embarrassed. "When Tigress caught him, she looked just like Master Shifu when Po broke the- Master Shifu!'_

 _The red panda had just materialised in the archway._

 _Oh holy crap on a rice cracker, Po thought as he remembered not telling Shifu about his and Tigress's plans._

 _"_ _There you are!" Shifu was glaring right at Po. "You were supposed to bring the shipment to the palace hours ago!" He strode into the restaurant, then stopped dead. "What exactly is going on here?"_

 _Po felt like a dead man. Two pairs at a table eating dinner. Crane and Viper, a well known couple, and Po and Tigress, the subject of hot gossip amongst the girls. The whole scene practically screamed 'double date'._

 _"_ _What? Cat got your tongue?" Shifu demanded. "It'll be a red panda getting your tongue if you don't start talking this instant! And what is that mess on the floor?"_

 _Po opened his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Even Viper and Tigress looked speechless. Crane on the other hand... "Sorry, Master. We're just taking a break from cleaning."_

 _"_ _Cleaning?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. You see, Mr. Ping brought a new Po into the shop to bring in more customers and, well, the old Po shot him."_

 _Shifu blinked a couple of times. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then he shook his head. "You know what, forget it. I don't want to know. Just finish your meals and get those crates to the palace."_

 _When he was gone, Po slumped over the table. Tigress let out the breath she had been holding. As for Viper, she was beaming. "I love you, Crane." And she planted a great big kiss on his forehead._

* * *

Po rubbed his forehead, astounded. "Su?!"

Su lowered her improvised catapult. "Po?"

She stood up, and Po saw that just like himself their abductors had also given Su an unusual change in wardrobe. In place of the vest and pants all kung fu students wore, Su was now wearing tight black pants and boots, a black dress with the skirt cut at the knees, and a short, vivid red coat. Po stared at her. "Why the heck are you here in this place?!"

Su stared back. "Why the heck are you dressed like a ninja?"

Po rushed forward and grabbed her in a huge bear hug. This was the best surprise he'd had since waking up in that cell. Weird clothes aside, she looked okay.

He heard a faint rumble coming from the open door. His joy faded as he remembered what was out there. He put Su down and grabbed her paw. "Come on, we've gotta get outta here."

"Wait, Po!" Su said. "Where are we?"

"No idea. Come on, and keep quiet." Po didn't know when he should tell her about Ember and the monster. Maybe once they're out of the evil laboratory of death.

He took her out the room. "Su, why are you here?" He asked again as they moved down the corridor. Su's explanation was justifiably brief. The day of the invasion, she'd been to one of the dreaded fan club meetings. Strangely she'd blacked out soon after arriving, and the next thing she knew she was in this prison. Originally she'd been held in one of the cells, but for some reason they'd moved her into that room after only four days.

They reached the end of the corridor and Po had to stop her there. "You can tell me the rest once we're out of here."

They crossed the creepy lab and Po put his ear against the opposite door. At first he heard nothing.

Click!

He flinched when he heard the sound of the door unlocking. He pushed Su behind him and stepped back. The door creaked open. Viper pulled her tail out the keyhole on the other side and gaped at the two pandas.

"Po? Su?!"

"Viper!" Su beamed.

"Oh my gosh, thank gods you're alright!" Viper slithered right past Po and embraced Su in her coils.

"Uh, Viper?"

"Oh, wait your turn, Po!" Viper scolded.

"I'm asking, are you a prisoner, too?"

"No, I snuck in here with Master Boar to rescue you and Tigress." Viper released Su and hugged Po next. "Where is she?"

Po's shoulders sank beneath her coils. "She's not here. I think she's being held in the Imperial City."

Viper leaned her head away from Po and stared at him. "Po, that's where the rest of us went. Something bad is happening there."

"Then we'd better get out of this place." Po said. "How did you get in here?"

Viper lowered herself back to the floor. "We got in through the catacombs, but the way back there is blocked. I'm the only one who can get through there."

"Great." Po muttered.

"But if we go back to the blocked passage, I can go back through, find Boar and tell him I found you. Then we can find a way to get you two out."

"Viper, we've got bigger problems than just getting out of here." Po leaned down. "Ember's here. I think she's at least partly behind what happened. And there's something else. A really freaky smoky creature that comes out of-"

"Po, what? A creature?"

"This creature came right out of a shadow and killed a guy right in front of me." Po said. "It's super dangerous."

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." Viper hissed. She gently nudged Su to get her moving with her tail. "Let's go, sweetie. Don't make a sound."

No-one talked as they crept through the door and into a sandy yellow hall with four doors. Po locked eyes with Viper, waiting for her to tell them which way to go. Viper pointed to the door on the left.

The door led to a set of stairs in a grey shaft. Viper led them down, all the way to the bottom floor. A little ways down the single corridor was blocked with the pile of debris Po had been obstructed by before.

"Wait here." Viper made her way up the pile towards a small gap between the rocks. Just as she reached the hole, she stopped dead.

"Boar!" She whispered.

"Flower girl!" Boar replied from the other side. Po could barely hear what he was saying. "Flower girl, we've got a problem!"

"I know. Po warned me about Ember and the creature." Viper said.

"What? Ember's here?"

Viper glanced at Po with worry etched into her face, then turned back to the hole. "Yes. She's here. There's also this creature running around, Po told me it comes out of shadows. It killed a man, and most likely did the same to everyone else."

Boar didn't reply right away. "Goddamn it. That wasn't what I was talking about. Over two hundred soldiers have just broken and are scouring the place right now."

"Perfect." Su said. Po couldn't have put it any better.

"By the way..." Boar went on. "I found some prisoners in another cell block. Three pandas. One of them calls himself Qiang and claims to be the Dragon Warrior's father."

"Dad!" Po yelled. "Don't tell me those jerks got him, too!"

Now he was really looking forward to pummeling the scum who owned this place.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Boar asked.

"Yes, we found Po and Su. Tigress is apparently being held somewhere in the Imperial City." Viper replied.

"Finally something good comes out of this mess. Look, we're never going to clear this debris in time." Boar said. "I'll go get those prisoners to safety. You're going to have to find another way." There was another rumbling sound, this one closer. "I have to go. Be careful."

Once Boar presumably left, Viper slithered down from the pile. "You heard him. Hurry, up the stairs."

"Aw man!" Po looked up the stairs they had recently descended. There must be dozens of floors. His old enemy, back for another round.

"Oh man up, Po!" Viper snapped. "If we don't hurry, they find us!"

 _I'm afraid that is out of the question_ , Po heard Ember say.

Out of nowhere the room became unbearably hot. The air gained a scarlet tint. Su moaned and pressed her paws against her head.

"Oh no." Po whispered.

Less than a second later, all hell broke loose.

It was like a giant hand had grabbed the building and started shaking it like a jar of cookies. The floor jerked beneath their feet, sending Po and Su to the floor.

"What the heck was that?!" Viper gasped as she went to help Su up.

Wincing from the throbbing pain in his elbows, Po got back up. "We've got to go. Now!"

The room shook again. Rocks and dust tumbled from the pile of debris. The lanterns swung wildly from the ceiling, two breaking away and crashing to the floor.

"Up the stairs! Now!" Viper yelled.

"What about my dad?"

"Let Boar take care of it, now go!" Po lifted Su over his shoulder and started up the stairs, Viper not far behind. By the third floor the shaking was violent and persistent, and pieces of wall and ceiling were crumbling away. All the while, Su was curling up in pain on his shoulder.

A chunk the size of a skull shattered on a step a foot before Po. "Oh crap! Oh crap!"

Viper furiously smacked the back of his head, forcing him onward. His legs were burning at the tenth floor. They received a moment's relief when the worst quake yet knocked Po to the floor. Su fell from his grasp and rolled away. As Po's eyes followed her, they could something even scarier. A bright red substance crept from a crack in the wall. The heat became worse. Po realised with a lurching of his stomach that he was looking at lava. Like thick liquid fingers, tendrils of lava gripped the edges of the crack and forced them apart with tremendous noise. Daylight burst through and hurt Po's eyes.

"Oh god!" Viper shrieked behind him. "She's tearing the building apart!"

Adrenaline rushing, Po retrieved Su and continued up the stairs, the fire in his legs no longer a concern. Five floors up, there were massive holes in the walls, some ringed with white-hot lava. Three more floors, they passed a burning door. Near the next floor, the stairs crumbled away behind them. Another six floors later, they were at the top. Po put Su down and kicked the heavy wooden door to pieces.

They had reached the roof at the very top of the prison. The wind was fierce, but did nothing to quell the heat. Po dragged Su and Viper outside and they raced across to the nearest battlements. He saw the side of the mountain, devoid of trees, going thousands of feet down into the distance.

Po spun to face Viper. "Now what?!"

Before Viper could answer, the roof broke apart like a plate.

Po's stomach shot upwards as the piece of roof they were standing on plummeted. Fire and rock shot past them in a blur. Beside him, Viper let out a sharp scream. He reached out and grabbed Su's arm.

Their piece of roof hit a lower floor, knocking Po once more off his feet, tilted, and slid straight out of a lava ringed hole in the outer wall. With a bone shattering crash it hit the mountainside. Just when Po thought things couldn't get any worse, they started sliding.

Viper screamed for them to hold on as they slid faster and faster, tearing a wide ragged gash in the mountainside. Dirt and rock showered them relentlessly. Po couldn't hear anything but the sound of things breaking apart.

They hit a rock and Po was flying for a single moment. He spun in midair and fell back onto the piece of roof. Now on his front and facing behind them, Po saw the burning prison above breaking apart into three separate pieces. The thought of his birth father, those two parents he suspected were Su's missing parents, and Boar being in there made him want to scream, but then Su beat him to it.

"Po, look out!" Viper cried.

Po turned on his back and let out a bad word.

Of course there would be a cliff.

A cliff with a big thin rock that they were heading right for.

"Po!" Viper wrapped herself around Su. Her tail reached for Po's paw.

Then they hit rock, their impromptu sled breaking in two pieces that went right over the cliff.

Clinging to the battlement on his half, Po saw nothing but forest below them. This time he screamed for the entire world to hear. He caught a glimpse of Viper and Su on their half of the rooftop, flying like a skipping stone to the right.

He thought of his birth dad, then his adoptive dad. Then Tigress.

Then came the trees.


	10. Amethyst

_Two weeks before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _Lady Hei Nuwang wasn't a narcissist like many of her underlings believed._

 _True she always cleaned up, wore expensive dresses and checked herself in the ornamental silver mirror before every meeting. There was a reason for that, however. Her refined appearance served as a reminder that she was a noble. She was greater than them. She was the one in charge._

 _Today she was dressed all in black, with purple trimming separating cloth from fur. Her purple eyes took in the ornate circular room where all the important meetings took place. The round amethyst stone table had been personally constructed to seat twenty people, but today there were only five, including herself. To the right was Izumi, Japanese Bobtail cat, former second in command of the Brotherhood of Bloodstained Hands, now the new second in command of their army. She was quite a looker herself, at least on one half of her face. Amethyst had enquired about the scars on the other half the one time she was actually interested. All Izumi said was that the no-legger with lilies on her head did this to her, and she would never forget it. Hei Nuwang could relate. In fact, she was quite fond of the bobtail. Her psychosis often displayed a savagery she once shared._

 _Right across from Hei Nuwang was the first in command, recently appointed General Long Feng, a rhino with an impressively long horn and equally impressive muscles to match. His one arm drummed its fingers on the table, but quickly stopped when he caught her expression. He was obstinate, merciless, and dangerous, but not stupid. Hei Nuwang liked him better than that feathered cockroach, Tujiu._

 _The third attendee was the result of one of Sutoraiki's more successful experiments. The masked man sat in utter silence, but Hei Nuwang knew he wasn't really mute. He rarely spoke these days, unless he was spoken to. He was an intimating entity to everyone else, but for her, he was perfect. A happy reminder that her instincts on Sutoraiki's alchemic skills had been correct._

 _The fourth stood guard at the door. She was different than the others in that she was a good girl gone bad. Mei Ling had been the star of the same kung fu academy Master Crane had studied at before becoming a student at the Jade Palace. They had been old friends, but not since Mei Ling joined the Children of Nuwa. Or so she claimed._

 _Hei Nuwang stood up, her signal that the meeting was about to begin. The eyes of the attendees followed her, partly respectful, partly intimidated. Of course they were, Hei Nuwang thought with a smile like a curved dagger. They'd all seen her gift._

 _Speaking of which, it was time for another demonstration._

 _"_ _Fellow members of the Children of Nuwa, the opportunity to settle old scores has finally come." Hei Nuwang turned to the plain black wall behind her. She put her left paw up against the cold stone. Amethyst veins grew from beneath her paw like crystal vines, spreading over the wall until they were all gazing at a perfect map of the Valley of Peace. With a finger she directed their attention to the Jade Palace at the top. "As you all know, the Jade Palace masters have interfered with our operations twice so far. First they prevented us from acquiring the medallion from the Temple of Heroes. Then they delayed our efforts to capture Ember until it was too late. Now we are about to move on the Imperial City, and no doubt the masters will interfere again. And of course, we can't have that, can we?" Her sharp ears caught the tiniest of laughs from the masked man. "General, I trust you're coming up with a strategy as we speak?"_

 _"_ _Of course, my lady." Long Feng leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers. "After reviewing the masters' track record, I highly recommend that we use stealth tactics. I will assemble a small team. They'll infiltrate the palace in the dead of night..."_

 _"_ _Forget stealth. I have a better idea!" Hei Nuwang leaned over the table. "Izumi, when your old boss Chibiki invaded the Jade Palace, he used an army of bandits to create a distraction while he went after the prize. Isn't that right?" Izumi nodded. "I suggest we use a similar tactic. General, I will leave you to work out the details."_

 _Long Feng's thick grey brow furrowed. "My lady, are you sure? The Jade Palace masters have faced far worse than the likes of a small army."_

 _Hei Nuwang planted her paws on the amethyst table. She let her malice show through her purple eyes, which glittered like her pearly white fangs. "They haven't faced anything yet."_

 _She straightened up, pleased at the slightly shrunken shoulders and wide eyes of the attendees. The masked man, on the other hand, barely looked fazed._

 _"_ _Does that mean you're coming as well?" Izumi asked after a long silence._

 _"_ _Of course." Hei Nuwang almost felt sorry for what she said next. "But you on the other hand, aren't."_

 _Outrage flashed across Izumi's half-scarred features. She leapt up from her seat. "Wha-" She took a deep breath, presumably to keep from screaming. "But my lady, why?"_

 _Hei Nuwang sat back down and leaned her head back in exasperation that wasn't directed at the bobtail. "Because the general has an errand that needs to be run, and I need him to lead the assault on the Jade Palace. Izumi, dispatch some men to retrieve Colonel Sao from the Imperial City." The bobtail slowly sat back down. It seemed Izumi respected her enough to not protest any further. Good. "Remember, it is of great important that we take the masters alive if we can. Though the monks did their work, we might still be able to extract some small traces of Ember's chi that they missed. We need that chi if we want to keep track of Ember's movements." This was only part of the reason, but there was no need to mention that to these people. "It will make things much easier in the long-"_

 _She stopped speaking, for the masked man had just raised his hand._

 _"_ _Lady Hei Nuwang, forgive me for interrupting." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "I'm just curious. Why do you hate Ember so?"_

 _Hei Nuwang wondered how he guessed. Perhaps it was the way she said Ember's name. She looked the masked man right in his eyeholes. "You would probably understand, but it's a long story." The masked man fell silent once again. Hei Nuwang waved her paw and the amethyst map crumbled away. "This meeting is adjourned."_

 _Soon after she stepped through a thick wooden door into Sutoraiki's personal quarters. This second meeting did not take as long as the first. When Hei Nuwang informed Sutoraiki that he was to travel to the prison and complete his work there after the invasion, the hornet accepted the order with grace._

 _"_ _I will begin packing once the work is complete." He said. "Speaking of which, it is progressing fantastically. Would you like to see?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _Sutoraiki led her to another door, one with three identical locks. With a ring of keys he unlocked them all and let Hei Nuwang push the door open. She giggled at what she saw. "So, what do you think?" He asked._

 _"_ _Fantastic. Utterly fantastic."_

* * *

Mantis had a bad feeling, and it wasn't just the bad bean buns he had that morning.

When they heard of trouble brewing at the Imperial City, they'd expected to walk into a warzone. Soldiers clashing in the streets. Innocent citizens trying to stay the heck out of the way. Devastation everywhere.

When they passed through the gates leading into the city, all they found was a warzone. Empty streets. No sign of life in any of the buildings. Devastation everywhere.

Nearly all the doors they saw had been torn apart. Windows were smashed to pieces. Some buildings had massive singed holes in the walls, others obliterated completely. There were holes bigger than Po's belly littering the pavement. Mantis had seen this level of devastation only once before, back when he had been fighting for his life in the Tower of Sacred Flame. If the cult, the so called Children of Nuwa, had indeed gotten their hands on cannons, Mantis dreaded to think what this would mean for China. Or what it meant for Emperor Xian and his family.

They were fine. They had to be.

Everyone was surely thinking the same thing, but it was Monkey who spoke first. "Where the heck is everyone?" Today he was carrying a familiar pair of Dao swords.

Perched on Monkey's shoulders, Mantis could only shrug. "Weird, huh?"

Crane tilted back the sharp metal-rimmed hat Princess Haoxin De Nushi had given him as he surveyed the ruined streets. "Maybe the battle's moved inward. Towards the palace." Mantis noticed that he hadn't mentioned that it didn't explain where the citizens went.

Monkey pulled out the map Ox and Croc had given them. He unrolled it and read in silence for a moment. His eyes narrowed and he traced a path through the sketched streets with a finger. "The quickest route to the palace goes right past the HQ. Lucky us."

"We can pop in and find Mei Ling." Mantis said. "But what about the Emperor?"

"He's surrounded by the best guards in the country, and he's got Master Eagle. Jr. by his side." Crane said. "He's a pretty good fighter himself. He'll be okay."

Crane was worried about Mei Ling. Mantis could see it in his slightly widened eyes and slanted brows. His expression hadn't changed once since they'd reached the city. Now that Mantis was thinking about her, didn't Mei Ling have a kid? "Hey, she's going to be okay." The bug said. "We'll go check on her first if you want."

Looking grateful, Crane nodded.

Monkey rolled up the map. "We'd best keep our eyes and ears open. Just in case we're not really alone."

Mantis hadn't expected it to be that simple. All in all, their plan was to stroll through the seemingly empty streets of the city, stop by the HQ to find Mei Ling and the information she'd discovered, then continue on to the palace to rescue the royal family. Then again it always seemed simple at first. It was decided soon after they started their trek that they would stick to the alleys as much as they could. The big streets weren't safe, even though they were empty, for there was still a chance that they could be spotted. It was for that same reason that instead of flying, Crane walked vigilantly alongside them.

In less than an hour they reached their first obstacle; a tall narrow building had been knocked clean off its foundations by cannon fire and was now leaning haphazardly against another building. Part of the wall had fallen away, forming a pile of rubble that blocked their exit out of the alley.

Monkey made a noise of impatience and pulled out a coin. "Okay, let's toss. Heads, we go through it, tails, we go over it."

Crane's expression was deadpan. "Really?"

Monkey ignored him. The coin flipped three times in the air then fell back into his hand. The result was tails.

The leaning building looked incredibly unsafe, so they chose to climb the shorter building supporting it. Mantis kept a tight grip on the fur of Monkey's shoulder as he scaled up the outer wall, using the windowsills as handholds. Crane flew up alongside them and reached the roof first. When Monkey and Mantis made it, they saw a sight for sore eyes.

In the centre of a paved square right below them was a massive three storey building with brown walls, a green curved roof and a large burned hole where a window would have been. Monkey pulled out the map and read it once more. He grinned. "That's it. Our first stop."

"And there's our second." Mantis pointed to the royal palace in the distance. To an extent it resembled the Jade Palace, but was ruby red instead of green, and ten times wider.

"Oh crap." Crane said.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a long walk, I know." Mantis said with a roll of his eyes.

"Not oh crap that!" Crane pointed. "Oh crap them!"

Monkey and Mantis looked. On the flat roof of a grey stone building near the other side of the square, so far away that neither of them had known they were there until Crane pointed them out, were four or five black armoured soldiers and a big black cannon.

Uh oh.

They heard the distant poof as it fired.

"Run for it!" Crane shoved them forward and took flight. Mantis held on tight as Monkey leapt from the roof and onto the next building. They felt the explosion behind them before they heard it, a burning hot blast of air that nearly knocked them on their faces. Almost instantly they heard the cannon fire again. "Great! More of them!" Crane yelled. "Head for the HQ, and I'll take out as many as I can!"

He flew off. Breathless, Monkey rushed to the edge and leapt at the next rooftop, even as the next cannonball punched a hole in the tiles they had just been standing on. "Keep moving!" Mantis hollered.

"Right in the ear, pal!" Monkey hollered back as another cannonball whistled over their heads in a blaze of crimson sparks. Another tore apart the building behind them as he ran.

"Sorry!"

Each rooftop they crossed circled the square, bringing them closer to the HQ yet at the same time getting them nowhere. Now they were hearing a cannon firing every three seconds, an explosion following each one. Eventually Mantis's ears started ringing. Monkey leapt onto the roof of a wide building, just as another cannonball ripped a gaping, smoking hole in the tiles ahead of them. Without hesitating, Monkey leapt over the burning pit and made for the building on the other side; a ten storey tall pagoda that stood right across from the HQ. He leapt onto the side, grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself inside.

They found themselves on the fourth floor of a multi storey hall much like the interior of the Tower of Sacred Flame. Before Mantis could begin to make comparisons, the opposite wall disintegrated in a shower of wood and sparks. Not this again, Mantis thought. Then the all too familiar situation gave him an idea. "Monkey, head to the top!"

"What?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"Wha- ah! Good idea! Even though you stole it from Tigress!"

"Just shut up and climb!"

The stairs weren't far from where they'd climbed in, and Monkey quickly started making his way upwards. By the time they reached the top the relentless cannons had blown several holes in the pagoda. A fire had started on one of the lower floors. Monkey's fur was blackened from soot, and one glance at his own body told Mantis that he wasn't any better.

The room at the top was a complete mess. The wooden furniture had been completely destroyed. Splintered wood and small fires were everywhere. A third of the wall and ceiling was gone, and they had a clear view of the square and the five of six cannons trying to kill them. They saw no sign of Crane.

Another cannonball struck them and the entire building shook. Down below there was a tremendous cracking sound, and the pagoda crashed down by one floor. The violent jolt knocked Mantis from Monkey's shoulder and he hit the floor back first. Stupefied from the impact, Mantis could only stare up at the big hole where part of the wall and ceiling should be. In swooped a dishevelled bird he recognised.

"I managed... to take out two of the cannons!" Crane was panting. "But there's too many! We've got to get out of here."

Right then, the pagoda began to tilt.

Mantis quickly regained his sense and stood up, his four legs helping him keep balance on the rapidly steepening floor. Wood and flames slid past him, tumbling from the big hole. That was when Mantis realised that they were tilting towards the HQ. In particular the big hole in the side.

Lucky them.

When the pagoda was nearly horizontal and Mantis and Monkey were sliding towards the opening, the bug saw their chance. "Jump now!" he yelled.

They pushed away from the floor. Crane glided beside them. They soared through one hole and into the other, reaching the third floor of the HQ and sliding across the floor. Behind them the pagoda hit the ground and was reduced to burning timber.

As the three warriors leaned against the wall farthest from the hole, Mantis laughed softly. "Smashing."

Monkey laughed with him. Crane rolled his eyes. "The cannon fire has stopped. They must think we were in there. Let's try and keep it that way." He got up and was the first to notice the open door leading deeper into the HQ. "Come on. An old friend is waiting."


	11. Mei Ling

_Four days before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _Tigress couldn't remember the last time she'd sparred on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, and with Crane no less. On the other hand, she remembered how entertaining it was. Having to land a blow that Crane's wings didn't deflect while balancing on a swaying jade bowl at the same time was one of the few training sessions she could really call a challenge. More than anything it was because Crane had the advantage of flight. If he ever lost balance all he had to do was flap his wings and hover in the air until he could touch down again. Tigress didn't have that luxury, but she was okay with that. Her acrobatics more than made up for it, as they did now as she grabbed the rim of the bowl with both paws and pushed off, breaking through Crane's defence and striking him right in the chest. The winded bird hit the floorboards with a bang at Shifu's feet. "Booyeah!" On the side line, Po pumped his fist in the air._

 _"_ _Excellent work, Tigress." Shifu said. "Crane, would you kindly tell me where you went wrong?" Crane was too winded to speak. "Alright. Tigress?"_

 _Tigress leapt off the bowl. "He relied too much on hovering in the air whenever he lost balance. It gave me an opening."_

 _"_ _Correct." Shifu jabbed Crane with his staff to get him up faster then turned to the other students lined up against the wall. "It is unwise to rely on one technique, for eventually someone will notice and use it against you. No technique is truly invincible. Great Master Viper learned that the hard way. No offense, Viper."_

 _"_ _None taken." Viper said._

 _"_ _Po, Monkey, you're up." Shifu said. As Monkey pushed Po onto the bowl with extreme difficulty and much grumbling, Tigress and Crane took their places by the wall. Tigress could tell at once that Mantis was still miffed about the criticism Shifu had given him concerning the use of pressure points. Right now, however, she was more concerned about the dark circles under Viper's bright eyes._

 _"_ _Bad night, huh?" Tigress asked._

 _"_ _Bad dream." Viper merely said. There were yells and thuds as Po and Monkey got started._

 _"_ _Wanna talk?"_

 _"_ _Not really."_

 _Tigress turned her attention back to the sparring match. Monkey had just wrapped his tail around Po's wrist, only for the panda to grab hold and yank him into the bowl. Monkey had the mother of all death glares when he climbed out and resumed the fight._

 _"_ _Crane..." Viper spoke. "When Ember messed with your mind, what did it feel like?"_

 _Crane looked around Tigress's body to look at her. "I haven't been able to remember what it was like since those monks drained the leftovers of Ember's chi out of me. Why?"_

 _Viper looked up at Tigress, and seemed to come to a decision. "I caught Su sleepwalking last night."_

 _On Viper's other side, Mantis's antennae twitched. "You what?"_

 _"_ _Nothing serious happened this time, thank goodness." Viper said. "After I woke up from my nightmare I heard her walking about in her room, but the candle was out. She was standing in a corner staring at the wall when I found her. I went to wake her up and-" She stopped, staring at the floor with a haunted look in her eyes. "She spun round with look of pure... pure hatred in her eyes, and said, 'don't touch me, you hateful witch!'"_

 _The shocking words seemed to punch Tigress right through the chest. "Viper, I highly doubt she meant you."_

 _"_ _I know that." Viper shook. "But that's the problem. Right after that, she shook her head a little and went right back to normal. I don't think she remembers what she said."_

 _"_ _Holy crap." Mantis muttered. On the jade bowl, Monkey aimed low and hit Po in the thigh, nearly knocking the panda off. "Have you told Master Shifu?"_

 _"_ _Yes. He said he was taking care of it."_

 _"_ _Really?" Mantis asked irritably. "Because right now it looks to me like he's too busy pointing out all the ways we suck."_

 _Tigress didn't bother scolding him, for Shifu had just turned round. "I can hear you, you know. And I've told you before about avoiding the facial nerves."_

 _Mantis winced. "Sorry."_

 _"_ _In case you're wondering how I'm taking care of it, I have already sent Zeng to inform the monks of the situation. Maybe they know what in the world is going on with her. And until Zeng returns, all we can do is continue as normal. Understand?"_

 _They all nodded quickly. Shifu turned back round, just in time for Po to deal the finishing belly blow and send Monkey flying into the wooden warriors. Much flailing of timber limbs ensued. Everyone was laughing expect the luckless primate and Crane, who spoke to himself so softly that only Tigress heard him. "Mei Ling, what have you gotten yourself into?"_

* * *

Mantis hadn't felt this outraged since Po called him a little guy. "What do you mean you knew about Mei Ling's mission before the rest of us?!"

Crane winced as Mantis yelled at the top of his lungs, while Monkey smacked the bug's head with his tail. "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry." Mantis said softly, then whispered furiously to Crane, "What do you mean you knew about Mei Ling's mission before the rest of us?"

"She told me the last time she came to visit." Crane said. "She didn't say what she was doing, only that the mission was top secret, and if anything happened to her I would look after her son."

"And you were sworn to secrecy." Monkey said. "That's fair enough. But how did you figure out that Mei Ling's mission had something to do with the Children of Nuwa?"

"Not long after Mei Ling disappeared, we found out that the Emperor and the other high officials knew about the organisation's existence. After that, it wasn't hard to connect the dots. No more talking. I don't think we're alone."

The corridors of the HQ were ominously dark and silent. Most of the lights were unlit, and what little they could see of their surroundings was a mess. There were gouges in the walls and floorboards, and some blood here and there. People had been battling here very recently. There must have been fatalities. There always were in war. So where were the bodies?

Mantis was getting tired of being carried around on Monkey's shoulder, but he didn't want to risk getting separated if he jumped off. He definitely didn't want to get lost in this place. He hated dark places like this. The darkness could be hiding anything from a dead body to an eyeless demon with claws that could rip flesh like paper. So he swallowed his pride and stayed put.

Every open door they passed led only into darkness. Each time, Crane poked his head into the room, holding the little lantern out in front of him. Most rooms were relatively tidy. Others were just as trashed as the corridors. All were empty.

"Crane, you're Mei Lings BFF." Monkey said. "Any ideas where she would be hiding?"

"Probably somewhere where she could easily defend herself. Somewhere like an..." Crane turned towards an open set of reinforced doors. He stuck the lantern inside, illuminating shelves stocked with weapons. "... armoury."

Mantis shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to check it out. Crane, keep an eye out."

With Mantis still on his shoulder, Monkey crept past Crane into the room. The armoury was like a maze, with dozens of shelves and no walls. There were weapons of all kinds here. Axes, morning stars, spears, swords, crossbows, and a splintered bamboo staff thrusting out the darkness and nearly jabbing Monkey between the eyes.

Mantis had figured from the start that finding Mei Ling would be harder than it sounds, and that the frantic sprint across the rooftops would only be the start of their ordeal. Now he stood corrected.

Mei Ling was slumped in a corner of the armoury between two shelves stocked with swords. She held the staff up for five whole seconds before she realised who she was pointing it at.

"Monkey? Master Mantis?"

"Hey, why does the bug get to be the master?" Monkey complained with a growing smile on his face. "Crane! She's here!"

Crane was there in a flash. He shoved his way past Monkey and crouched down beside Mei Ling. She looked like she'd been through the wars. Her fur was a mess and she was bleeding from a gash in her thigh. Yet Mei Ling was grinning from ear to ear as she embraced the bird. "Crane. I knew you get my message."

Crane glanced at her injury. "Mei Ling, what happened here? Where is everyone?"

Monkey turned his head so he was facing Mantis. "Buddy, dig into the pack and find something for that cut." Mantis swiftly climbed into the pack Monkey was carrying and started searching through the supplies. He could hear Mei Ling speaking as he searched for the medical box.

"I was ordered to take a battalion to capture the HQ. There was no way I could refuse without arousing their suspicion, so I opted to try and take as many prisoners as I could. But the mission went wrong the moment we broke inside."

"The paint brush pushers were tougher than they looked, huh?" Mantis chuckled as he found the box and pulled it out the bag. Monkey took the box and knelt down on Mei Ling's other side.

Mei Ling didn't so much as smile. "Worse than that, Mantis. Something's very, very wrong with them. Their eyes... they..."

"They're being mind controlled, too?" Monkey looked incredulous as he started disinfecting Mei Ling's injury with alcohol. She clenched her teeth and took several deep breaths. "I don't get it. Why would they send you to take the HQ when they already took it?"

Mei Ling shook her head. "Ember did a little brainwashing of her own is my best guess."

Mantis let out a low, guttural growl at her words. "Peeeeeerrrrrfeeeeeeect!"

Monkey looked just as ticked as he cleaned the cut and started wrapping. "Where are they now?"

"Most of them left to fight in the streets." Mei Ling said. "There might still be a few around here somewhere. Probably looking for me."

Crane glanced back in the direction of the door. "We'd better get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"Only one way to find out."

When Monkey was done, he helped Mei Ling to her feet. It turned out she could walk slowly as long as she had the staff to keep her steady. With that, they made their way back through the maze of shelves and into the corridor. From there, they would return to the hole they came in from and look for an empty building where they could hide Mei Ling while they continued on to the royal palace. Speaking of which... "Mei Ling, have you heard anything from the palace?" Crane asked. "Are Emperor Xian and his family okay?"

"They're okay." Mei Ling replied. "But Long Feng is holding them in the palace."

Mantis's heart sank. "Who the heck is Long Feng?"

"He's the axe-crazy son of a rotten apple who commands the army."

Crack.

The sound of a foot on broken pottery made everyone turn their heads. Crane looked down, but it was a crumpled scroll he had stepped on. Mantis rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there any way to convince the rest of you that going to check that out is a really bad idea?"

Crane and Monkey looked at each other. Then Crane looked at Mei Ling. He shook his head. "Okay, yeah. We're convinced."

They started walking again. It was slow going, what with the others having to slow down for Mei Ling, and Mantis was really wanting to get out of this creepy place. "Step on it, Mei Ling!" He blurted out.

Mei Ling stopped dead and looked at him with cold, narrowed eyes. "I'll step on you in a minute. Look, guys, I'm going to tell you what I know, just in case I don't get another chance."

"Mei Ling, we don't have time for-"

"Can it, Crane." They continued on. "The Children of Nuwa are being led by this psychopath called Lady Hei Nuwang. Somehow she has the power to create and control amethyst stone. I don't know what she's up to exactly, but I do know that her main priority is Ember. She's obsessed with capturing her. She tried to retrieve the key to Ember's resting place and then tried to retrieve Ember herself from the Himalayas, but both times you've interfered. I'm assuming she attacked the Jade Palace to keep you from interfering a third time."

"And boy is that going to blow up in her face." If Mantis had knuckles he would have cracked them.

Once again Mei Ling glared at him. "Be grateful you haven't faced her yet, Mantis. Now shut up, there's more. Those two members of the Brotherhood of Bloodstained Hands who disappeared... they're members of the Children of Nuwa, now."

"You're kidding." Monkey said.

"No. Izumi's become one of Long Feng's lackeys, and Sutoraiki is working on some alchemic experiments for Hei Nuwang. I haven't found out much about these experiments, only that he's using living test subjects."

"That little scumbag." Mantis growled. They were approaching the last door before their escape. "Anything else?"

"Yes. This isn't the first time the Children of Nuwa and Ember had crossed paths. Hei Nuwang and Long Feng tried to get Ember to join her cause, and when she refused, they tried to kill her. They failed of course, but she was hurt so badly she was taken beneath the white fortress to recover, while the population of Shambhala was evacuated for their own safety."

"Where are they now?" Crane asked.

Mei Ling shrugged. "They searched for decades, but got squat." Mantis and Monkey reached the door first. Crane stayed behind Mei Ling, keeping an eye out for anyone following them. "One more thing. Hei Nuwang has a sister. She was a member herself, but she left after the attempt to kill Ember failed. No-one knows where she is now."

When Crane and Mei Ling finally reached Mantis and Monkey, Monkey opened the door.

Two seconds later, Mantis sighed. "Damn."

A dozen red eyed soldiers in the room, all armed with swords. On the rooftops visible through the big hole, two dozen soldiers armed with bows and arrows. On the pile of rubble that was once the pagoda, three dozen soldiers with all sorts of weapons. Atop the remains of the pagoda roof directly facing the four masters, a bulky rhino with one arm, black armour all over and a jubilant sneer.

"And just when I thought I was gonna hafta tear the empire apart looking for you sorry prancers!" The rhino who could only be Long Feng folded his arms. "To think that little Miss Best of the Best was a double agent. Who would have guessed? Do you know what happens to traitors of Lady Hei Nuwang?" Long Feng paused. "Neither do I. But I can't wait to find out." He started to raise his arm to give a signal, but then a bird came down from the sky landed beside him.

"Sir, the Lady has requested your presence at the palace."

Long Feng waved the bird away and strolled across the ruined pagoda, away from the HQ building.. Before he disappeared behind the wreckage, he looked to the soldiers above. "Unfortunately, I've got places to be. Boys, try not to kill any of these chumps. Bring them to the palace when you're done."

As the dozen soldiers with swords charged, Mantis leapt from Monkey's shoulder to take them on. All the while he thought of how much this was going to suck.


	12. Red and Blue

_One day before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _Viper was one of the few people aware that Su wasn't enjoying her membership with the Dragon Warrior Fan Club. In fact, Su's account of the first two meetings had only three words; it was hell._

 _It wasn't that she thought the other kids were dumb, as she insisted. However, couldn't say the same for the stuff they talked about. Totally bodaciously awesome Dragon Warrior this. Extremely amazingly cool Dragon Warrior that. It wasn't that Su didn't like Po, but the tales the kids came out with were more than often total fibs. Po never dived headfirst off the top of the bell tower. Po's first kiss wasn't with Master Tigress. And he certainly never vomited up those bad bean buns into this very bag. Viper had laughed pretty hard at that last one. And of course Su would know all this. She lived with him._

 _But that was the problem. She lived with him, and was the only kid ever to do so. That meant that the first two meetings consisted of three hours of endless questions of life with the awesome Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. Then the third meeting came, and Su's account of it was more positive. Apparently some bodaciously awesome someone had told the club that Su wasn't appreciating the constant interrogation and asked them to knock it off. There were no names, but Viper knew. Anyway, on the third meeting they had a poster drawing contest. Su told Viper the little rabbit girl who fainted a lot won._

 _Today, Su would be going to fan club meeting number four, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Viper could tell from her body language when she found her in the kitchen that afternoon, having a late lunch while Po was washing dishes nearby. She wasn't happy. Viper couldn't help but smile at her pouty face. "Oh cheer up, sweetie." Viper said. "Today's the last time you have to go before your parents arrive to take you home."_

 _Po spun around, sending dirty dishwater everywhere. "Oh man, I forgot they're coming today! Dad's coming, too!"_

 _Su looked at the dirty water soaking into her dumplings and shoved the bowl away. "Now look what you've done!"_

 _Po's shoulders slumped. "Sorry. I'll make some more once I'm done." He turned back to the dishes._

 _Viper slithered onto a seat beside Su. Today may be Su's last day with them, and Viper was not going to let it end on a sour note. "Tell you what, sweetie. Your parents should be here by the time you come back. When you do, we'll do something together. We'll have a great dinner, maybe play a few games. How does that feel?"_

 _Mentioning her parents did the trick. Su lightened up considerably and she got down from her chair. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "It's only for a little while, anyway. I should get going."_

 _"_ _See you later, Su!" Po called from the other side of the kitchen._

 _As Su headed towards the door, Viper looked to Po with a grin. "Are you excited about tonight?"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" Po started rinsing the bowls with a bit of flair. "I haven't seen my birth dad since we got back from the Himalayas. I so totally can't wait to see him again!"_

 _Viper giggled. "I meant tonight. With Tigress."_

 _"_ _Oh." Po blushed. "You darn bet I'm excited! If tonight goes great, we could finally have a real relationship! Of course we'll still have Master Shifu to deal with, but one thing at a time!" Po turned round and pointed a shiny wet spoon at Viper. "One thing at a time. In the order of..."_

 _He trailed off, the grin of anticipation sliding off his face. He dropped the spoon as he grabbed the bench. With his other paw he grabbed his head. Viper knew at once that something was wrong. "Po?"_

 _Po was grimacing. "I heard it again. The hate. Su, you... Su?"_

 _Viper followed Po's confused gaze. Su had stopped at the open doors, her back to them. She was hyperventilating. Her shoulders rose up and down with each gasp. "Don't..." She whispered. "Don't..."_

 _Viper tried to ask what was wrong, but then the girl turned her head, her eyes like sapphire flames._

 _"_ _DON'T EVER MENTION THE ORDER AGAIN!"_

* * *

 _Right after her hateful scream, Su had taken off like a shot before either Po or Viper could react._

 _She didn't stop running until she reached the village and nearly collided with a heavy barrel of wine in the marketplace. She put her weight against the barrel and slid to her knees, gasping and shaking._

 _She would be in big trouble when she got back, but that wasn't why she started sobbing. Ice cold tears stained the pavement, and she quickly rubbed them from her face. But no matter what she did, she couldn't rub away the fear and the pain. She hit the back of her head against the barrel hard enough to give her a headache, but the voice and the hate wouldn't go away._

 _She was a little girl. A little girl named Su who was supposedly either super smart or had a habit of conjuring up knowledge she shouldn't be capable of possessing. Kids were supposed to be happy almost all the time, except when they're having tantrums or had just broken their favourite action figure. Su supposed she used to be like them. She didn't have tantrums, but she was still able to feel anger. She didn't have normal toys, but would panic if her lucky coin went missing. She only started feeling happy most of the time when she came to the Valley of Peace. It felt more like home than her village did._

 _But ever since she made the mistake of going to the Himalayas, she would feel some dark emotion tightening around her heart whenever anything someone said or did reminded her of Ember or the bad people who hurt her. She didn't understand. Why would she feel this about the Order when no-one had ever mentioned them in front of her? Every time someone reminded her, a voice that somehow felt like it belonged to her would scream, and scream louder every time. "Kill him! Don't let him get away with this! Kill them all!"_

 _Why? Su asked herself between hiccups. Why would her brain think stuff like that? She'd never met the Order before. She didn't understand. She didn't like the screaming and the hate. She wanted it out._

 _Suddenly she felt a knife stab her from the inside. She cried out and wrapped her arms around her tummy. The knife twisted and pushed at the inside of her tummy, trying to force itself out. People glanced at her as they passed, maybe thinking that she had too much tanghulu. Eventually the knife eased up on the pushing and the pained eased up enough for her to stand up again. The pain didn't go away entirely though. Even as she continued on to the Dragon Warrior Fan Club Headquarters, she could feel something pushing at her insides. At long last she reached the small building and knocked on the door. Time to get this meeting over with._

 _It was Pong who answered. "Su! What took you so long?"_

 _"_ _Tummy ache." Su growled._

 _"_ _Oh. Anyway, your big brother's waiting for you inside."_

 _Su blinked. "I don't have a brother."_

 _Pong blinked back. "Really? He does kinda look like you?"_

 _Su was in too much pain to be polite. "You doofus! I told you I'm an only child!"_

 _With that, she pushed past Pong to get a look at the big fat liar._

 _One look. One look was all it took._

 _The big fat liar was standing with folded arms by the bench where the club kept the Dragon Warrior related artefacts. He was a young panda a head taller than she was. He looked less like Su and more like Po, except instead of patched tan pants, he wore a fancy midnight blue robe. His eyes, instead of emerald green, were ruby red and narrowed in cruel amusement at the blank shock in Su's own sapphire blue eyes. "Hello, princess. Long time no see."_

 _One look was all it took for the rage and hate to blaze like a hell pit, but shock kept her rooted in place. "You?!"_

 _"_ _Yes. It is good to see you again... 'Su'."_

 _The three founding members, Lam, Chen and Yang, were standing to the side, fidgeting nervously as they too realised their mistake._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Su hissed. "I haven't seen you since..." She glanced at the kids. "Since certain events."_

 _"_ _You mean since you and your filthy worm of a bestie screwed me over." The liar said. The voice in Su's head screamed for his blood. "You always did have skewed priorities."_

 _"_ _Hey!" Pong punched his hoof and started forward._

 _"_ _He's not talking about you!" Su blurted out. "You stay out of this!"_

 _"_ _And so I thought, well it's your last day in the Valley of Peace, right?" The liar went on. "I thought I might as well come down and see how you're doing. To think you of all people would sink so low..."_

 _The owner of the voice seethed. "Very high and mighty coming from the fool who tried to destroy the universe."_

 _The liar didn't look so amused now. "And for good reason." He glanced contemptuously at the fan club members._

 _Su and the voice had had enough. "Get out. You have caused us enough suffering."_

 _Chen gulped. "Su, we're sorry. We shouldn't have let him in, it was stupid..."_

 _The liar stepped forward until his and Su's chest were almost touching. He looked down on her with his vivid red eyes. "And if I say no?"_

 _"_ _Then I will make you."_

 _"_ _And how will you do that? You're one of them, now. A pathetic little girl with low self esteem. Even back then, you were too much like those ugly mortals." He smirked and grabbed her wrist. "Touch a mortal once, and it breaks."_

 _That did it. Su punched him so hard he nearly collided with Pong._

 _The liar pushed himself away from the pig and rubbed his jaw. "You're coming with me."_

Kill him! Make him pay! _The voice screamed. No, Su replied. I'm too young to kill._

 _The knife in her tummy shoved at her insides with the force of a charging bull. Su screamed and fell against the doorframe. "Su?!" Pong rushed over to her._

 _"_ _Get your filthy hands off her!" The liar stormed forward. "You are not fit to touch her!"_

 _Su seethed as she bent double in agony. "Neither are you."_

 _She didn't know what the liar was capable of in his current state. She had to get out of here, away from the others. She pushed Pong away and staggered out the door. She heard the liar curse and go after her, but Pong grabbed a wooden sword and blocked the doorway, yelling at him to leave her alone. She didn't stay long enough to see the outcome of Pong's recklessness._

* * *

With aches and pains all over his poor, abused body, Po dragged himself from the river two miles from what was left of the prison. The riverbank was muddy and shifted like soup between his fingers, but Po succeeded in pulling himself out of the water and onto relatively dry land.

Po fell on his back and rested, even though he wasn't really that exhausted. Though colder than it looked, the river was so gentle he hadn't needed to fight to reach the surface and then swim to the edge. Lucky for him. As for Viper and Su, he didn't have a clue. Po wasn't so stupid that he would try to yell for them when they had fallen for miles in the opposite direction. Were they even still alive?

Of course they are, Po thought as he lay in the sloppy mud. This is Viper he was talking about. And she'd never let anything happen to Su. Well, he might as well get off his black and white butt and find them.

Getting to his feet in the slippery mud was tough. He slipped twice before he was finally standing and looking up in the direction of the prison. He had a clear view of the mountain from where he was standing, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Two thirds of the prison was gone. All that remained were two smouldering corners that were once part of the building's exterior wall. He thought he saw cooling lava. But that wasn't the worst of it. The summit of the mountain on which the prison had been perched looked like it had been torn off by a giant pair of hands. Massive cracks in the rock surrounded the decimated prison, glowing reddish orange.

Most frightening of all were the embers drifting gently from the sky like red snow.

Po sank to his knees as it finally dawned on him exactly what he was dealing with. Ember was powerful, he had already known that. But so were Tai Lung and Shen's cannon. The shape shifting Sword of Heroes and the Yeti. But none of them had torn apart a mountain through raw power alone. Ember was truly like nothing he had ever faced before. Was she a mortal? Or was she a demon? Po shivered as it occurred to him that she might be neither.

Only the thought of Viper and Su gave Po the strength to stand back up. His side of the river was under the shadow of a high cliff with protruding roots. He couldn't go upriver, for that led towards the prison, and there may still be soldiers looking for him. So instead he walked downriver. On the way he realised he had lost his frying pan, but the chain and stone were still coiled around his arm.

After what felt like hours, he found a tiny dock that looked like it had been abandoned for some time. On the drier lank next to the dock was the rotten skeleton of a cabin. Fixed to the dock itself was a little boat. Burnt onto the sail was the royal insignia.

Po stared at the boat. The wood was burned black in several places. It had danger written all over it. No way was he getting on. Fortunately next to the cabin a path cut through the cliff, a narrow rocky path that led into the forest. There was a small boulder in the entrance, but he could climb over it. Finding the path much more promising, Po started towards it.

When he was three feet from the path, crimson light flashed across his eyes and there she was, hunched up on the boulder and staring at him through the glowing red eyeholes of her dragon helmet.

 _Po, where are you going? It's not over between us. Are you afraid of being burned to a cinder if you let me in?_

His heart pounding, Po stood his ground. "The heck with that. You don't scare me."

 _You claim you are not afraid, and yet the mere thought of me made you weak at the knees._

Po felt the sting of embarrassment. "Once I find my friends, we're going to stop you. I'm the Dragon Warrior! I will destroy you!"

 _Is that your answer? Destroy anything you're afraid of. Destroy anything you don't understand. Just think of it, Po. You'll never have to accept the truth._

Po had only meant that he would kick her butt in battle, but something told him she already knew that. "Truth? What truth?"

 _We have met before, Po. You are too afraid to acknowledge it._

Strange images flashed before Po's eyes. A forest in winter. A red scarf. The tears of a scared little panda. His heart thudded so violently he blinked and forced the images away. He blinked again and pressed his fingers to his throbbing head. When Ember spoke again, there was a vicious edge to her words.

 _That's right. Embrace the fear. Bury the past deep inside. Then you'll never find your precious Tigress._

"What did you say?!" But she was gone in a red flash, in her place leaving behind a landslide blocking the path into the forest. "What about Tigress?! Where is she?!"

When Ember didn't answer Po gave a shout of rage and kicked the muddy landslide. He kicked it again and again until his foot was sore. He was getting tired of Ember's games. Obviously she wanted him to get on that boat, and there was a pretty big chance that it would lead to the Imperial City where Tigress was supposedly being kept. Supposedly.

Regardless, Ember wanted him to go there. Whether he wanted to or not. Po kicked the landslide one more time before making his way to the boat.

He would get Ember back for this. He swore on it.


	13. Envoy of the Empress

Twelve soldiers attacking with sharp blades, and many more with bows and arrows. Four kung fu masters, one with an injured leg. Mantis had faced far worse.

"Crane! Arrows!" Monkey yelled as he blocked the first blow then kicked the first attacker back seven feet. Crane immediately leapt to the front of the group and began deflecting the heaps of arrows that came flying at them from the rooftops with his expansive wings. There were dozens and dozens of the lethal projectiles, but Crane had been practicing the art of deflection since before he came to the Jade Palace. A crowd of brainwashed bowmen had nothing on Master Shifu's training hall.

Mantis pounced from Monkey's shoulder onto the trio of red-eyed crocs aiming to gut Crane while he was focused on the arrows. Like a dark green bolt of lighting he never struck the same spot twice. Once on the first thug's neck. Two on his arm, making him lose his sword. Three on the second thug's chest at the same time the first fell. He jumped to the third and struck him square in the forehead.

Nearby, Monkey's skirmish was just as swift. Four soldiers fell to his phenomenal reflexes and relentless fists. As for Mei Ling, the nasty cut on her leg didn't stop her from dropping her three attackers with one blow of her staff.

Mantis nerve pinched the last brainwashed thug in the shoulder and then leapt back to Monkey, who signalled for them to start back through the open door into the HQ. At the same time the assault of arrows stopped as the bowmen prepared to reload. Crane lowered his wings and ushered his friends inside. Monkey slammed the door behind them, and a second later a sound like heavy rain filled the air as another volley of arrows struck the wood on the other side.

"We should keep moving." Mei Ling said, grimacing as she held her injured leg. "They'll follow us for sure."

"And go where?" Monkey asked. "They'll have the place surrounded. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I do." Mei Ling said. "We need to get to Top Dog's office. Inside is a hidden trap door. Down there is an underground tunnel that leads right to the royal palace. No-one from the Order mentioned it, so I don't think it'll be guarded."

"Underground, huh?" Crane pulled a face. "Fine. Hurry, before they break in and find us."

"And before Ember's people find us, too." Mei Ling added.

Mantis slumped against Monkey's neck, feeling a minor headache coming on. Brainwashed soldiers trying to kill them. An evil cult bent on taking over the world. A demon goddess who can paralyze people without even touching them. Ain't life as a kung fu master grand?

In spite of all this madness, the halls of the HQ were eerily quiet. Mantis and the others moved as fast as they could without Mei Ling's injury making her lag behind. As they reached the armoury and passed by it, it became apparent that it wasn't just eerily quiet. It was improbably quiet. Their pursuers should have entered the building and attacked them by now. Or maybe they were surrounding the building. Holding it under siege.

Or maybe they were readying their cannons to blast the place apart. That last thought drove Mantis to jab Monkey behind the ear, urging them to pick up the pace.

They reached the second floor balcony of the main hall and looked down over the wooden rail. The ground floor was a mess, with furniture and paper strewn all over the floor. Mei Ling pointed to the door they needed to go through, a single red door on the lower floor opposite the hall. Then she grunted and slumped against the rail. "Mei Ling?" Crane lowered himself beside her.

Mei Ling rubbed her injured leg. A red stain was steadily growing on the dressing. "It's bleeding again. I can't afford to lose any more blood, damn it."

Mei Ling was keeping an impressively cool head. Crane on the other hand, was on the verge of panic. "Gosh darnit, Mei, why did you have to get yourself involved with these people?"

"Please don't start, Crane." The mountain cat sighed. "There's a medical room on the way to Top Dog's office. We can get something there."

They helped get Mei Ling back on her feet and then travelled warily down the stairs. Their first impression of the ground floor was right. There was no-one here.

Then...

"Voices. So many voices. Can't sleep. The Empress is angry."

They all leapt into combat stances and searched, but the voice had seemingly come from nowhere. Mantis spun round on Monkey's shoulder, close to freaking out. The room was empty. Candlelight cast flickering shadows all over the place. "Who the hell said that?"

Mei Ling looked at him. "I told you something was wrong with the people here. That sounded pretty far away, though."

Monkey swallowed and headed towards the red door. "Let's keep going."

They got to the medical room without anything else happening, which was a good thing since Mei Ling was getting weaker with each droplet of blood she left behind on the floor. The room didn't have much light due to the windows being boarded up, but Monkey found a candle on a table and lit it. The gentle glow revealed a bed nearby, and Crane set Mei Ling down on it before rooting through the cabinets.

Mantis looked at the boarded windows when Monkey strayed near them, but they were completely covered up. His antennae twitched. "Do you hear that? It sounds like fighting."

Everyone froze, and they all heard what Mantis was talking about. It was barely audible through the boards, but it seemed like there was a battle going on out there.

"It must be Ember's people." Mei Ling said, looking slightly dazed. "The crowd of Long Feng's soldiers must have drawn them here."

Crane looked just as troubled as Mantis felt. "Let's stop this bleeding and get out of here." He returned to the cabinet and found a needle and stitches.

Thump!

This time, Mantis actually jumped, losing his balance and tumbling off Monkey's shoulder. Not noticing, Monkey said, "What was that?"

Mantis was feeling ready to bust some skulls as he picked himself up off the floorboards. "How about this time, we go and check?"

"You two go." Crane said. "I'll help Mei Ling."

Like a true friend Monkey waited until Mantis was back on his shoulder before entering the corridor.

Empty. Of course it was.

"This is getting so old." Mantis muttered, thinking how true it was that nothing was scarier.

"If you want, we can check on the secret passage." Monkey said.

"Oh, what the hell."

The door to Top Dog's office, a single door at the end of the corridor, wasn't far, and was slightly ajar when they reached it. Almost at once they could tell that something wasn't right. Scattered all over the floor outside the door were empty bags and spilled dry grey powder. A searing heat emanated from the gap in the door, as did a voice so soft it was indistinct.

Monkey slowed his pace, his face grim, as he and Mantis approached the door. They couldn't see the speaker through the crack. Monkey reached out and silently nudged the door, widening the gap.

A second later, Mantis was sure that they were dead meat.

A dishevelled Top Dog was crouched over an open trapdoor in a corner of the large office, patting at the drying cement inside with a trowel. His red robe was singed black at the shoulders, and his fur was covered in soot. He whispered to himself as he patted the cement, over and over and over again. "All done. All done. She will be pleased with my success."

"Uh, Top Dog?" Monkey spoke, not moving from the doorway.

Top Dog looked at them. There was a glazed look in his eyes, like he was sleepwalking. The smile on his face, however, made it clear that there was something even worse going on in his mind. "I knew you would come. Just like she said. She knows and sees."

Mantis had a sinking feeling as he looked at the cement filled passage. "Top Dog, what did you do? We need to use that passage!"

"Can't, can't, can't." Top Dog muttered. "Told me to seal it. Only the dragons can open and close the door to the past."

Mantis had to remind himself that Top Dog wasn't insane, not really. But Ember's special brand of brainwashing was beyond creepy. "Top Dog, we need to get to the palace. The royal family is in trouble."

"Yes, yes, she saw and told me." Top Dog said.

"You're talking about Ember, aren't you?" Monkey asked warily. "Where is she?"

"Not here. She would have closed the door herself, but she has places to be. Memories to find. A panda to tell her."

"Po?"

"The peacock's eye on the black wolf's shoulder." Top Dog dazedly wandered over to the big desk in the middle of the room, sat down behind it, and gazed at the paintings that covered all four walls. Every single painting depicted imperial soldiers locked in battle. "Satisfaction. That's all she wants."

Mantis had head enough. He leaned towards Monkey's ear. "Let's head back."

"But Mantis..."

"Do you have any idea how to snap him out of it? If not, there's nothing we can do. I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, the others need to know about this." He gestured to the cemented trapdoor.

Monkey looked very reluctant as he nodded. "Okay, Top Dog. We'll just use the streets to get to the palace. We don't want to get in Ember's way, we're just going to help the royal family."

"Good." Top Dog leaned back in his year. "Good. Tell Crane that she sends her regards." He closed his eyes and stopped moving. It took a while for Mantis and Monkey to realise that he had fallen into a deep sleep. It was like someone had just doused a candle with their fingers. Not even Po could fall asleep that quickly.

"Ooooookay." Monkey slowly stepped backwards out of the room and closed the door.

They wasted no time heading back to the medical room, stepping inside to find Mei Ling's leg fully stitched but Mei Ling still looking pale. Mantis did most of the talking as he and Monkey explained what they'd just discovered. It was no surprise how Crane and Mei Ling reacted.

"Top Dog got brainwashed and blocked the passage?" Mei Ling rubbed her forehead. "Great."

"I guess that means we go to Plan C." Crane said.

"Wait, the trapdoor was Plan B?" Mantis asked. "Then what the heck was Plan A?"

Crane ignored him. "There's a battle going on out there, right? That means most if not all of Long Feng's forces will be distracted. We should take the chance while we still got it."

"Yeah, let's hope we get out before they decide to break in." Monkey said.

"Please don't jinx it." Mantis said.

Even as he spoke those words, it was too late.

The explosive crash of wooden boards splintering like twigs was like a punch to the ears. The fierce setting sunlight pouring into the room attacked their eyes like blunt knives. In the split second that a dozen figures smashed their way through the windows and into the room, all four masters had frozen. Then the moment of dazed shock was gone, and they once again found themselves fighting for their lives.

Mantis leapt from Monkey's shoulder, and as he flew through the air he saw that their attackers were not red-eyed thugs. Even half blinded by the crimson sunlight, he could see the vacant look in their eyes. Not only that, they were imperial soldiers. He reached the first brainwashed soldier and jabbed a single point in the neck. The large pig collapsed to the ground, out cold. Mantis jumped to the next victim, ready to use the same tactic. Just as he landed on the boar's shoulder he saw two things out the corner of his eye. Crane being shoved down by three soldiers, and four pairs of hands reaching through one of the broken windows and dragging Mei Ling outside.

"No!" Crane shoved his assailants away with his wings and took off through the window. Mantis and Monkey wasted no time following, casting their opponents aside as they went.

Outside they could see that the battle was nearly over. Fallen soldiers were all over the place, and only a few were still fighting on the rooftops. They heard Mei Ling cursing from the other side of the square. Her four abductors were dragging her by the arms into an alley right across from them. In her current state, she could only struggle in vain. She had lost too much blood.

Mantis, Crane and Monkey tried to pursue, but only got halfway before a stray cannonball struck one of the buildings overlooking the alley. The entire structure collapsed, disintegrating into broken chunks of wood that blocked the alley like a landslide. Crane took flight at once, disappearing over the blockade. After what felt like forever he returned, his expression stricken. "She's gone! Vanished!"

They heard the explosion of another cannon, and the pavement exploded some distance away. Monkey grabbed Crane's shoulder. "Come on, we need to hide!"

They almost had to drag Crane to the nearest unblocked street. Some time later, in a relatively intact noodle shop much like Mr. Ping's, they stopped to catch their breath and reflect on the disastrous turn of events. Mei Ling was gone, taken by the enemy. She could be anywhere in the city by now. If she was still alive.

"She's alive." Crane muttered, as if he had read Mantis's mind. "She was the star of my old academy. She's alive."

"And we'll find her." Mantis replied. "But right now I'm more worried about that." He pointed to the nearest window. Small glowing embers were floating down past the window like snowflakes. "There must be a fire nearby."

But it wasn't, as they soon discovered when they took the risk and ventured back outside. There were no fires to be seen. The little embers were falling from the gradually blackening sky, like surreal weather in dark nightmare that was all too real.

* * *

From a small burgundy red room on the top floor of the royal palace, Long Feng glared in revulsion at the falling ember snow and what it represented. Ember, the evil demon who nearly killed him so long ago, had returned.

It was roughly twenty years ago when that fateful night had occurred. That night when Ember had caught him while he was at his most vulnerable, had chosen to punish him for his involvement in her suffering. True, he had been one of Tujiu's direct subordinates when it happened, but he had only ever been following orders. Back then, it had been nothing personal. Of course, Ember hadn't seen it that way.

It had been one of the coldest winters he had ever lived through. He and twenty of his loyal soldiers had been sent by Tujiu on an errand that took them through the Valley of Peace. In the dark of the night they had chosen to sneak undetected through the forest that surrounded the valley, and that was where Ember had attacked. All twenty men slaughtered, with Long Feng saved for last. She had tortured him, broken him. Absentmindedly he touched the stumped that had once been his whole arm. He eagerly anticipated the day when he would return the favour.

The door opened behind him, and in walked Colonel Sao, his old friend. "General." The sound of Sao's voice made Long Feng just a little better, and he turned round with a small smile. The fox bowed and got right to the point. "I am pleased to report that the plan went perfectly. Though only the viper and a member of the Gongmen City's Master's Council took the bait, I was able to answer their questions without any suspicions. I believe that the ambush at the prison was successful?"

Long Feng's smile faded. Sao noticed. "Sir, what went wrong?"

Long Feng gave him what he assumed to be a reassuring look. "You are not to blame. You did your part perfectly. But the prison was attacked before our little pests arrived. Everyone was killed or disappeared, and that's not the worst of it. The Dragon Warrior has escaped, along with several prisoners. A family with one child."

"Pandas, per chance?" Sao asked. Long Feng nodded. "Damn it. If only we'd captured Ember when we had the chance."

"Don't worry, my friend." Long Feng smirked. "We'll get another chance. In the meantime, I have new orders for you. Three members of the Furious Five, as well as the traitor Mei Ling are cornered in the HQ. Take some troops and head straight to the HQ to assist in their capture."

"Yes, sir." Sao looked over Long Feng's shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw the falling embers. "Sir, I think the palace is on fire!"

Long Feng shook his head. "No. It's Ember. She's here in the city, or at least close by."

For the first time, Sao looked truly afraid. Long Feng couldn't say he blamed him. "Oh god."

"Sao, leave at once for the HQ. Leave Ember to me and Lady Nuwang."

"Yes, sir." Sao left at once.

Long Feng took one more look at the window before pulling out the special mirror that was his means of communicating with Lady Nuwang. After a few moments he saw her beautiful but cruel features on the reflective surface.

"Izumi, is that-" Nuwang's purple eyes blinked. "Oh, it's you. This had better be good."

"Whether it's good depends on your opinion." Long Feng held the mirror towards the window so she could see. "Ember snow, just like you told me about. She's here."

"Talk about unfortunate timing." Nuwang sighed.

"Indeed. Without you, we have no chance of defeating her."

"So don't bother trying. At least for the moment she is too busy obsessing over the Dragon Warrior to interfere with our plans. There's a chance that he is also here in the city."

"I beg your pardon? She's obsessed with the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes, don't ask me why. He's an insignificant bug."

Long Feng scowled. "If he's insignificant why did we invade the valley to cap-" Suddenly he understood. "Ah. Beauty... and brains. That wasn't flattery, I assure you."

The Lady laughed. It was surprisingly pleasant, but he knew that it was also deceiving. "I will be arriving soon to deal with Ember. In the meantime, use the special resources I gave you to recapture the Dragon Warrior if you can."

"My lady, the men here that weren't subjected to Scorpion's enhanced elixir were personally trained by yours truly. Is that panda really dangerous enough to set the terracotta warriors loose on him?"

"He slew the demon king of the underworld. I'm not taking any chances. Have them subdue the panda with extreme prejudice."

"Of course, my lady. Oh, and by the way, how is our captive tigress?"

Lady Nuwang grinned. "Oh, she's not going anywhere."

"Have you considered using her as leverage against the Dragon Warrior? It might make capturing him easier."

"Don't you worry. I have plans for her."


	14. Terracotta

By the time Po reached the Imperial City, night had fallen, and the closer he got to the city on the singed little boat, the sicker he felt.

Something horrible had happened here. He could see smoke rising from certain parts of the city. Entire buildings had been ripped apart by what he suspected was cannon fire. Falling embers were everywhere.

There was no doubt that he was looking at a warzone. That same people who invaded the Valley of Peace had now done the same to this unfortunate city. There was smoke, but no fire, and the city was unsettlingly quiet. The city had been under siege for some time. Which meant that the civilians... Po couldn't see any. Even when the boat reached the dock and bumped against one of the wooden posts protruding from the water, he saw no sign of life.

On the blackened deck, Po fell to his knees, his eyes threatening to shed tears. All those people... and it was all the Order's fault.

Po bit the inside of his mouth, hard. His shoulders started to shake. Until now the one thing he hated had been food going to waste, or one of his action figures getting damaged, or someone hurting his friends and family really badly, but even then it hadn't felt like true hate.

Po stood back up as he began to understand what true hatred felt like. Once he'd found Tigress and dealt with Ember, he was going to make the Order wish they'd never been born.

He leapt from the boat onto the dock, which had no other boats, and then realised something else. Not only were there no civilians, there were no soldiers either. Why wasn't anyone guarding the dock? Never mind that now, Po told himself as a frightening thought struck him. The only reason someone would attack the Imperial City was if they were after the royal family. Po had to get to the palace. He had come here for Tigress, but he still had a duty as the Dragon Warrior.

With the rock and chain still wrapped around his arm, Po strode into the city. He stuck to the alleyways, growing more concerned by the minute at how quiet it was despite the destruction he witnessed at every turn. It was like the entire city was deserted. Was the battle already over? Was he already too late?

The deeper he ventured into the city, the hotter it became. The embers falling from the sky seemed to be heating up the air like a flame heating up the water in a kettle. By the time he found his path blocked by a fallen building, he had to pull off the vest of the weird black bodysuit he had woken up in. Instead of discarding the vest he wrapped it around his waist, just in case. No longer pressed against his chest by the cloth, the Heart of China emerald bounced freely. It flashed black in the light of the ember snow.

Even Po wasn't stupid enough to try climbing up that unstable looking pile of rubble that looked like it was once a shop. So he found an open window in one of the intact buildings and climbed through that instead.

And then wished he hadn't.

At first he was sure he was staring at a bloodbath. In the middle of the large living he had climbed into, he appeared to be looking at seven bodies lying in a horrifically massive pool of blood. He looked away, shutting his eyes in horror. Then he summoned his courage and looked again. The 'pool of blood' was just a large torn rug. The 'bodies' were breathing. But they were frozen like fallen statues, their eyes bulging and fixed on the ceiling, the victims of a nerve attack.

"Ember." Po whispered.

The air grew hotter than ever. Po turned his head and there she was, crouched on all four on a small table.

 _How did I do it, you wonder?_ She spoke. _How did paralyze these poor souls without even touching them? You already know the answer, Po, and yet at the same time, you don't._

"Kno-Knock it off, Ember." Po said, setting his jaw just like Tigress did to hopefully look more intimidating. "I already got enough riddles from Master Oogway and Shifu. Cut the crap and tell me what the heck you want!"

 _I sometimes ask the same question about you, Po. How do you do it? How do you hold it all in, so no-one ever sees your pain? But I see it, matter how deeply you try to hide._

"You're crazy. You say you know me, but before the Himalayas, I didn't even know you existed. You're talking to the wrong guy. Now go and torture somebody else!"

Ember's low, infuriated hiss startled him. _Do not speak to me of torture, you insolent child. You know nothing, and you have no idea of the meaning of true pain._

She was gone in a red flash. Po felt a moment of satisfaction at finally getting under her skin, but then the moment was gone as he remembered that dark room in Shambhala, the one with the blood-stained bed. Losing his mother to Lord Shen's genocide when he was a baby probably had nothing on what she had been through. She had a pretty good reason to be crazy. "I'm sorry." He said, surprising himself. If she had heard, she gave no sign.

Somehow feeling like a jerk, Po crossed the living room, making a silent promise to the paralysed soldiers to come back with someone who knew how to de-paralyse them. Maybe he did know her. Maybe he forgot, just like he forgot what happened to his parents. When he reached the front door, he stopped and tried to remember, but all that came to him was a forest in the middle of winter, a bush, and the screams of a tortured soul... wait what?

A tortured soul? Why would he remember that of all things? What exactly had happened between him and Ember that he couldn't remember?

Po pushed open the door and entered a wide street packed to the brim with stalls bearing all kinds of merchandise ranging from fruit to pottery. Just like the rest of the ruined city, the marketplace was abandoned. At least there weren't any bodies here, dead or paralysed. Instead there were a couple of cannons the size of boats sitting abandoned near the end of the street.

He stepped into the clearer space in the middle of the street, trying to figure out exactly how far from the royal palace he was, but he saw no sign of the massive building. He was starting to consider climbing one of the taller buildings and risk being spotted by any invaders still lurking, when a kung fu chill rose up his spine.

He 'nonchalantly' unwrapped the chain and rock, gripping it like a meteor hammer. He took a deep breath and spun on his heel.

Nothing. He was the only soul in the street.

Then he heard the sound of something bouncing off wood and looked up just in time to see a black shape flying right at his face.

"Yah!" Po ducked and rolled as the masked man struck the ground where he had been standing a second earlier, sinking his fist into the pavement in an explosion of rock.

Po stood back up, glaring defiantly at his attacker. So the masked man was indeed allied with the order, just as he thought.

"Nice try, metal head." He said.

The masked man pulled his gloved hand from the hole in the ground and faced the panda. "I've been looking for you, panda." He said, the metal mask slightly distorting his voice. "Lady Hei Nuwang has been worried about you ever since you left the prison."

"If she thinks I'm going back without a fight, she's an idiot." Po said. "And you're an even bigger idiot if you think you even have a chance of taking me back."

The masked man crossed his arms. "Still the same arrogant little upstart. You're coming with me if I have to knock you out and drag your massive rear myself."

Po twirled the chain and rock. "I'd like to see you try."

The masked man stepped forward once, and then froze. Immediately after, Po heard the same thing. A strange clanking sound, like stone on stone, and also a metallic scraping. Like a person made entirely of stone dragging a sword along the ground.

The masked man tilted his head as he studied Po's expression. "You know what that is, don't you?"

Po's eyes narrowed. "For once, I think I do."

The approaching sound was coming from the end of the street where the cannons sat. Both Po and the masked man turned toward it.

From around the corner stepped a terracotta dragon warrior taller than the crocodile statues Po had fought before, lifting up a terrifyingly large sword with a black hilt. Po thought for sure the Order was pulling his leg. Brainwashing people was one thing, but terracotta warriors? At least it was just one warrior this time. He could take it.

Then he heard a scrape coming from other end of the street. He turned his head and saw a second warrior hefting the biggest black axe he had ever seen.

"You've got to be bloody joking." The masked man muttered. He took the words right out of Po's mouth.

Po went into his stance. He could hear Shifu's voice inside his head telling him to wait. Wait for the opponent to strike first, then dodge and strike back before he can recover. He felt the sleeve of the masked man's black vest brush his arm, and wondered what was his own strategy. Po knew from experience that terracotta warriors were strong but slow, and only a special note from a flute could destroy them. There were no flutes in this desolate marketplace, but perhaps Po could outrun them.

Then both statues broke into a sprint.

Oh crap!

Po braced himself and spun his makeshift meteor hammer as he faced the sword warrior, while behind him he heard a series of rapid _chinkchinkchink_ sounds. The masked man must be using throwing knives on the axe warrior.

In seconds both statues were upon them and swinging their huge weapons in an overhead arc. Po and the masked both stepped to the side, allowing the blades to embed themselves harmlessly in the pavement. Po sent the chunk of rock flying at the sword warrior's head. It made contact and left a crack in the side of its head. Then the sword was pulled from the ground and the warrior swung again. Po ducked, barely avoiding decapitation, and started running. If he could just make it to that alley over there, he could lose them in the labyrinth like city.

He heard a wooshing sound and turned his head. "Wah!" He bent double as the sword flew inches above him, tearing through two market stalls before impaling a building.

When Po straightened up, the sword warrior was mere feet away and swinging its fist. "Woah, time out!" He blocked the blow with his forearm and felt the impact rattle his bones. Striking with punches and kicks would be useless, but maybe Po could trip it up. As he ducked under its outstretched arm, he caught a glimpse of the masked man dodging the axe warrior's swing and throwing a shuriken at its already riddled head. Pulling at the sword warrior's arm to propel himself, Po slid across the ground and struck the clay man's leg with both feet. The sword warrior fell on one knee. Just when Po was thinking that this was his chance to get away, the sword warrior punched him in the face. Po rolled across the ground, and when he finally stopped he found himself behind one of the rows of stalls lining the street. His face aching, the stunned Po slowly propped himself up on his paws and saw the sword embedded in the wall thirty feet away. The warrior silently strode over and retrieved its weapon before stepping out of sight behind the stands.

Still too unsteady to get up, Po crawled backwards along the row of stands, and then the sword sliced through the stand and tore a gash in the ground where he was just lying. Po kept crawling, his head throbbing, and the sword came down again, smashing another stand. Then a shuriken struck the sword warrior in the head and it turned round and stepped out of sight.

Po supposed the masked man had been ordered to take him alive. When the throbbing in his head finally subsided and his strength returned, Po stood up and rushed back into the street, keeping an eye out for the nearest escape route. He quickly found that he'd ended up at one end of the street, near the cannons.

He saw both the sword warrior and the axe warrior chasing the masked man, swinging at him with their respective blades, as he rushed towards the cannons. The masked man somersaulted over one of the massive weapons, evading the sword and axe and they sank into the nearest cannon.

The masked man landed right beside Po, but he was more interested in the second cannon standing some distance away. The direction it was pointing in and the position of the warriors gave him one of the greatest ideas he ever had. And what luck, for one of the masked man's shurikens was lying at his feet. Po picked it up, grinning.

"Hey, clayfaces!" He said, stopping them dead. "Time to feel the thunder."

He tossed the shuriken right at the second cannon. It struck the metal next to the fuse and sent out several bright sparks.

KABOOM!

The sparkling red cannonball tore through the axe warrior as it soared towards Po. Just as he had done that night in Gongmen Harbour, he caught the projectile with his paw and redirected it like a raindrop. A hundred pound flaming raindrop that exploded the sword warrior into a gazillion pieces before taking the roof off a fruit stall.

Po stretched his arm, gazing at the charred clay pieces before turning to the masked man. "Not bad." The masked man said. "But I'm still taking you back."

"And you're still an idiot for thinking you can." Po said. "And furthermore, you can tell this Hei Nuwang to stick it where the sun don't..." The top of his peripheral vision caught something standing on the roof of one of the taller buildings. "... shine." It was a certain something that was tall, black, and had tendrils all over. He felt the blood drain from his face. "Uh oh."

Before he could move, a tendril caught him around the waist and lifted him in the air. It swung back with him helpless in its grip, then swung him right into the masked man's body, catapulting him across the street. On the verge of passing out from the brutal blow, Po was limp as the black tendril lifted him up to the rooftop where the shadow creature was standing. But it wasn't looking at him, but rather at the masked man struggling to his feet far below with blue eyes burning with tranquil fury.

Po knew that he was going to die.

Then the creature dropped him and leapt from the rooftop.


	15. The Mystic Mountains

_Several hours earlier..._

Viper was having a really lousy day. She was covered in scratches from falling through the trees and their sharp branches, bruised from being thrown from the slab of rock when it finally hit the ground, almost certainly suffering from two dozen cracked ribs and overall incredibly lucky to be alive. Now she was dragging her own sore body through the muddy trench the slab had made as it slid across the ground, screaming Su's name. As they'd crashed through the treetops, the girl had suddenly disappeared from her side. Then she'd hit the ground and got knocked out for who knows how long. Then she'd woken up at twilight and realised that the worst had happened.

Despite her headache, she still remembered what had happened right before the crash. Po had been right beside them before their piece of rooftop broke in two and sent them flying in different directions. Po could be anywhere by now, but then again Viper was worried about Su more then anything, terrified in fact.

Speaking of anywhere, by now Viper had finally realised the name of these mountains. It had been nagging at her in the back of her mind, but she'd been too focused on the mission to pay attention. But these were none other than the Mystic Mountains, a place full of caves brimming with jade, the birthplace of the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. She'd heard the story from Crane on the day they first met. On a visit to these very mountains, Master Oogway had discovered a lost mining village, where for reasons unknown he had been presented with the largest piece of uncut jade the world had ever seen. Naturally the humble Oogway felt unworthy of such a gift, and divided the stone amongst the villagers. What was left became the Jade Tortoise.

Now if only a villager would pop out and help her find Su or one of her allies.

Viper winced as her slow movement along the ground provoked her cracked ribs. Not only were Po and Su missing, but she had seen no sign of Master Boar, Po's father, or Su's parents since Ember had destroyed the prison. She caught a glimpse of what was left of the building through a gap between the trees and shuddered. "Su!" She called again. The only response was the leaves rustling in the wind.

Maybe it was her painful injuries messing with her head, but something seemed wrong with the forest, and it wasn't the vibrant moonlight. The only way she could describe it was that there were shadows placed where they didn't belong. There were literal black spots all over the ground. When she slithered over one, the ground felt wet, while the moonlit areas were dry as dust. "Did she do this, too?" Viper wondered out loud. Is she around here somewhere? If she didn't do this, then what did? Could this any worse?

Seemingly in answer to the last question, two normal-eyed soldiers emerged from the darkness. "Oh come on." She groaned.

The soldiers froze momentarily as they recognised the fugitive. They unsheathed their blades.

Summoning all the chi she could muster to hide how much pain she was in, Viper went into her stance. The soldiers stepped forward to attack, turning black as they stepped into one of the shadows.

All Viper's eyes caught was a black tendril curling around the left soldier's leg before he was dragged into the darkened ground in an explosion of black mist. Her breath caught in her throat, as did the other soldier's before a pure black arm with lethal looking claws shot out from the shadow and grabbed him by the waist. The demon's nightmare inducing head came next, then the shoulders. Like a Jiang Shi rising from the grave it pulled its entire body from the ground and snarled hatefully at its prey before slamming the soldier into the shadow it stood on. He too disappeared into the ground.

Barely believing what she was seeing, Viper started slithering backwards as quietly as she could, wanting more than anything to avoid the same fate. The creature must have already been aware of her presence however, for right after the soldier's demise it turned its head towards her. The black tendrils on its black flew at her like spears forged in the fires of hell.

It was like time had stood still, and for a moment Viper thought it actually had. But the branches of the trees were still swaying gently. Viper was still breathing painfully. Only the tendrils had frozen, inches from her face. Through the tendrils she saw the creature's eyes, half an inch wider as it stared at her. Viper held her breath as the tendrils moved again, but this time they were retreating as the creature turned away. It gripped a darkened tree with all four limbs, sank into the shadow and all was quiet again.

Viper wanted to believe she had imagined it. The pain was so intense it was giving her hallucinations. But Po had told her of a creature born of shadows. Just like this.

She heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

Hissing, Viper spun round, nearly crying out in agony as she did so. Luckily for her, it wasn't a soldier or a monster. Boar didn't look nearly as beat up as she did, and he held the short sword steady as he pointed it at her face. Then his eyes widened a little and he lowered the blade. "Flower girl?"

Viper breathed a sigh and relaxed. "I told you not to call me that."

Boar huffed. "Where are the Dragon Warrior and the girl?"

"We got separated. I've been looking for them for hours." Her strength wavered and she lowered her head.

Boar stepped forward and knelt down before her. "You're hurt."

Viper lay flat out on the ground, spent. "You have no idea. I think it's cracked ribs." She looked at her body and saw the tell-tale bruising.

Boar checked her over and gave the diagnosis. Many of her ribs were indeed cracked, but there were at least four broken. "It's a good thing I didn't lose our supplies. I know it hurts, but keep breathing normally." He started rummaging through the bag. "Qiang and the others are okay, by the way. I ordered them to hide in one of those old jade mines while I looked for you. Luckily we made it out before the entire building collapsed." He pulled out a bottle of a pain relief drug. "Speaking of which, what the hell happened?"

"Ember." Viper said. "She didn't like the Children of Nuwa's goons interfering, so she tore the place apart."

"Huh. Such an overreaction." Boar administered the drug and sat down beside her as they both waited for the effects to kick in. Suddenly he turned his head sharply. "She can do that?! Destroy a building the size of a small mountain?!"

Viper nodded. She didn't want to talk anymore. Boar glanced in what must be the direction of the prison and seemed to come to a decision. "I think it's best we don't sit out in the open. I'll get you back to the others and finish treating you."

He lifted Viper and draped her over his shoulder. She was too sore to resist. "But what about-"  
"We'll look for your friends once the pain has eased. I'm not a complete jerk."

Viper didn't disagree. Boar carried her into the forest, and it felt like an eternity before they reached the mine he had mentioned, a square shaped opening in a tree covered hill. Qiang, dressed in black pants and a dirty green vest, was waiting for them at the entrance. His eyes widened. "Master Viper!" He rushed over to them and stared at Viper's bruises. "What happened to you? Where are Po and Su?"

"Keep your voice down!" Boar growled. "Not all the reinforcements were inside the prison when it collapsed, and the survivors are probably searching this forest right now!" He took a deep breath, and when he spoke again he was calmer. "Look, Master Viper needs medical attention. Let's get her inside, and she can explain everything."

Qiang looked terrified, but he nodded firmly and they quietly entered the tunnel.

* * *

Su was more than a little puzzled. Where did the trees go? What happened to Viper? Why had the world turned upside down?

She hadn't passed out, or at least she thought she hadn't. But one second she was on a flying rock, and the next she was in an upside down world with something clamped tight on her leg. Her arms were stuck up in the warm air.

She turned her head. Everything she saw was black and rocky. The rough stone was damp and shiny, and reflected the white light like jewels. She looked up. The ceiling wasn't very far away, and shone grey in the light.

Then she looked down.

"Crap crappity crap _crap_!"

She was looking up at a shaft of white moonlight shining down the circular stone pit, which illuminated the rope tangled around her leg. The other end of the rope was tied to some kind of wooden beam sticking out the side of the shaft. It was pretty high up. In fact the pit itself looked like it stretched at least a hundred feet. "Viper!" She cried out. "Missus Viper!" The only reply was her own voice echoing in the pit.

Su started feeling faint. She had almost died. If it weren't for this dirty bit of rope, she would have been killed. And she had no idea how to get down. She took several, shaky breaths. She mustn't panic. She mustn't panic. She needed to find Viper. "Viper!" Her head was feeling funny, but at least it didn't hurt like it did in that prison. Something about that pain had been different, she realised. It had felt less like something breaking, and more like a warning. Come to think of it, she had felt the pain right before the prison was destroyed.

The back of the weird looking red coat she'd found in the drawers of the room she'd been locked up in flopped and dangled past her head. If the Dragon Warrior Fan Club kids were here, they'd be killing themselves laughing right now. She twisted her body, trying to turn round and see if there was anything behind her, and she started swinging. Out the corner of her eye she saw a wooden ladder that seemed to go all the way up. She felt her coat slip down her arms, and grabbed the sleeve just as it fell of completely. It dangled beneath her, half the other sleeve dragging along the floor.

Su tilted her head. She wasn't too far from the ground. Maybe it wouldn't hurt too much if she simply freed herself and fell.

She looked at the rope tangled around her leg, took a deep breath and bent forward as far as she could. She didn't quite reach. She rested for a minute and tried again. She grabbed her ankle. "Yes!" though the rope was tight, she was able to find the end and unravelled the thick coils. The fall was so quick she didn't have time to cry out. She hit the ground and banged her elbow. She gasped and fought back tears as she sat up. She put her coat back on and looked around for a way out. Other than the ladder, there were two tunnels leading in opposite directions. Both were dark and reminded her of the old cupboard in her house, the one which she used to be afraid of. It had been weeks before her parents could convince her that the only things hiding in there were pots and pans. Su hoped Viper had found them.

Of course now she knew there were worse things than monsters hiding in your cupboards and under your beds, and the worst of them was the monster with the ruby red eyes. Su bit her lip and clenched her fists. She'd thought he was good and dead. He had he found her? She was different now from the person she'd used to be, in more ways than one. She'd tried so hard to behave like a good little girl. She'd tried to fit in. She did as she was told. She did everything she could to help. She'd slip up every now and again, like her stupid decision to follow the masters to the Himalayas, but other than that she'd always done her best to help the people around her, people like Oogway's protégée, like she'd failed to do so long ago.

And then Su realised her mistake. She'd helped the people around her too much. When in situations like the one in the Himalayas, kids were typically nowhere near as useful as Su had been, and so far as she knew the person she was once had been a saint. It must not have taken long for the red-eyed monster to work out that they were the same person.

And soon after, the Valley of Peace was attacked.

Su gave a tiny gasp and covered her mouth. For two months she had been held prisoner by those bad people calling themselves the Children of Nuwa, long enough for her to find out that they'd attacked the valley for the sole purpose of capturing the Dragon Warrior. One of their reasons was that he possessed the Hero's Chi.

The Hero's Chi the person she was once had created and given to Oogway.

If she'd only trusted her head and done what she should have done weeks ago. If she'd revealed that she was the one they really needed and left the valley, Shifu and the others probably wouldn't have gotten hurt or captured.

All alone in the dark pit, she began to cry. It was all her fault.


	16. First Civilian

Mantis's heart sank all the way down into his abdominal segment as he looked straight up at where Mei Ling's trail had taken them, falling embers drifting past his crestfallen face. "You have to be kidding." He said in a calm, dull voice.

One hour ago, their search for Mei Ling in the maze of streets that was the Imperial City had brought up a lead thoughtfully provided by Mei Ling herself; a trail of small pieces of red cloth with were soon identified as bits of a red flag. It was Crane who deduced that it was Mei Ling's trail due to his success at capturing a red flag more than two decades ago. For the next sixty minutes they'd followed the line of cloths, along the way running into the occasional enemy. Most were soldiers, some brainwashed, some not. All fell to the combined might of Monkey, Crane and Mantis. Others were crazy eyed citizens or imperial soldiers, victims of Ember's own mind controlling powers. The battles with them were trickier, as the three masters were reluctant to harm innocent civilians, but they were able to manage with tying up the attackers with rope, ribbons, or anything else lying about. However, the worst encounters were the ones where they didn't need to fight. Three times they discovered an entire group of soldiers lying motionless on the pavement, victims of a nerve attack. They were the worst because there was a huge chance that the entity responsible was still close by.

It was right after they'd taken out some brainwashed civilians that they'd reached the point where Mantis was really starting to get sick of the sight of trashed towers.

In this case, it was actually two. Two one hundred foot tall identical towers with red roofs and as wide as the Jade Palace. One was upright and relatively intact. The other had had its foundations blown apart and it was now leaning against its twin at a scarily large angle. Darn this place, he thought. Darn this place and the jerks who wrecked it.

In response to Mantis's statement, Crane spoke. "I know, but the trail goes right into the fallen tower. Also, it's either this or the two hundred goons on the other side of these buildings. Come on, before they take Mei Ling too far."

Mantis grumbled under his breath. Monkey gave a laugh and nudged the bug on his shoulder with his finger. "Hey, don't look so green. We just need to go a couple of floors at the most to get to the other side. That's probably where they've taken her."

So it wasn't so bad this time. Mantis nodded, squared his shoulders and jumped off his buddy to follow Crane through an open window on the bottom floor.

They found another red cloth on the slanted floor of the trashed room they found themselves in. All the furniture, ornaments and smaller objects had slid down and gathered at the lower end of the room, leaving it almost completely bare. "That's one way to clear the floor." Mantis said.

Once Monkey was inside with them they started to cross the room to the open door at the other side.

 _Krrrrrrrrrrrr..._

They stopped dead as the terrible sound ripped through the building. There was a small shudder in the angled floorboards, but nothing more after that. Crane looked at the others. "Okay, if we get into another fight while we're in here... no throwing anyone into walls, okay?" Mantis and Monkey nodded earnestly.

They crept into the central chamber with the wooden staircase leading all the way up to the top. Mantis didn't usually mind stairs, but in this case they were tilted like the rest of the room. That and they were positioned at the higher side, with the rail facing down. He had to watch that he didn't slip through the wooden bars as they slowly made their way up to the next floor, where they found another piece of red cloth by the foot of-

"Gosh darnit." Crane said. "Ember was here." a paralysed rhino

soldier lay propped against the rail. His chest plate had been knocked off, so Mantis could see the faint mark on his skin where Ember had struck his pressure point.

"He hasn't been paralysed for long." Mantis said. "We should keep our voices down."

There was another cloth piece halfway up the stairs to the next floor. Watching out for signs that the rail might give way, they followed the trail upwards. The tower creaked again, and bits of plaster fell past their heads. They reached the next floor and saw another bit of cloth by a nearby door.

Mantis peeked through the bars of the rail down at the paralysed man they'd passed. "I'm not suggesting I de-paralyse him, but I don't think we should just leave him there."

Crane turned round and started back down the stairs. "You're right. I'll go back and get him out of the building. I'll catch up once I'm done."

Monkey went to the door and pushed. It wasn't locked, but something was blocking it on the other side. "Darnit. You know, maybe we should de-paralyse them. We don't know what happens if they still paralysed for too long."

"They'll be fine." Mantis started to push at the door, and Monkey did the same. "I don't know everything about nerve techniques, but I do know that long term paralysis won't hurt them. Tai Lung would know."

"How so?" Monkey grunted. The door started to open just a little, and they could see the big dragon statue that was blocking their path.

"You know how Tai Lung was still at the top of his game even though he was immobilised for two decades? Well, Master Shifu suggested once that it was because the tortoise shell had stopped the flow of chi. He guessed that because the chi flow had completely stopped, his body's condition was more of less preserved. So when he came out he was exactly the same as when he went in." Mantis stopped pushing as a troubling though struck him. "You know something? Master Shifu also mentioned that the big casket Ember came out of had needles just like the ones in Tai Lung's shell."

"What's your point? Keep pushing."

"Look, Oogway designed the tortoise shell himself. You don't suppose that..."

Monkey swiftly hit Mantis with his tail. "Are you nuts? There is no way Oogway is connected to Ember. No. Freaking. Way."

Mantis felt a little stupid. "You're right. I don't know what I'm thinking. Let's just get this thing open."

"Let's try one big push. On three." Monkey and Mantis braced themselves. "One... two... three!"

On three they slammed against the door. The force of two kung fu masters sent the statue skidding away from the door as it flew open and their momentum sent them staggering into the big room. Mantis took a moment to rub his aching shoulder, before he saw the big shape charging at the unbalanced Monkey and forgot all about his pain. "Monkey!"

Mantis's shout came too late as the crazy-eyed buffalo slammed into Mantis, knocking him to the sloped floor and pinning him. Three more came running from a dark corner, and then Mantis had his thingies full holding them off. Their skin was too thick to use pressure points, so Mantis settled for brute strength, throwing the first buffalo into the second and taking out both at once. He threw the third over his head and onto the floor and turned to the fourth trying to punch Monkey's lights out.

But then someone got there first. They kicked the buffalo off of Monkey and struck them right between the eyes with a broken staff, knocking them out for the count. "Mei Ling?" Monkey said before Mantis could.

"You okay?" Mei Ling asked before dropping to her knees, breathing heavily. Mantis's relief quickly evaporated.

"Am _I_ okay?" Monkey got up and rushed to her side along with Mantis. "You really don't look good."

"How did you escape Ember's minions?" Mantis asked.

"They ran into a group of Long Feng's soldiers. I took out the ones dragging me and ran for it while they were busy duking it out." Mei Ling said. She put a paw on her bloody leg. "This leg didn't make things easy. Wait a minute, where's Crane?"

"Outside. Come on, we need to get you someplace safe before you get worse." Monkey helped her to her feet. "We're gonna need to plan, too."

"For what?" Mei Ling asked.

"To do what we came here to do." Mantis said, having already known the answer. "We're going to rescue the royal family."

* * *

Po hit the roof so hard he went straight through it, slamming into the floor below. Dust, wood and broken tiles rained down on his body as his vision doubled. He rolled onto his side, gasping, and raised a paw to the sore spot on his body where the creature had slammed him into the masked man. It seemed like anything could pass for a meteor hammer nowadays.

The rainfall of broken roof bits soon ceased, and peace fell over the bedroom he had fallen into. Embers floated softly in the room through the open ceiling, dissipating harmlessly on the floor. When he could breathe normally again, Po got up on his knees. His shoulder was so sore he couldn't move his arm. A trickle of dust fell on his head and he looked up. There was a ragged hole in the roof where he'd fallen through, but there was no sign of the creature or the masked man. Good.

Po stood up, rubbing all the parts of his body that hurt. And by parts, he meant all of him. He rubbed his shoulder, his arms, his legs, and the itch on his chest... Po froze. He rubbed the back of his neck. His mouth fell open and his heart skipped a beat. The Heart of China was gone. "Aw maaaaan!" Po stood up and spun round on the spot, but so no sign of the necklace. He searched under the bed, the table next to it, and under the broken tiles. He groaned and looked up to the hole in the roof. Thanks a lot, stupid shadow monster. Why the heck was it even here?

He kicked some tiles. He kicked some more. The tiles went flying, revealing a slit burnt in the floorboards. A slit wide enough for a large emerald to fall through. Po leapt down and put one eye to the hole. He saw the orange glow of candlelight illuminating the corner of a table. There was a flash of movement, but it could have been anything. The hole went down to the lower floor.

Po had promised Tigress that he would look after the gem. It was one of the last things he did before she disappeared. He stood up and went to the door.

Just like in the noodle shop, the stairs were right outside the door, leading into what looked like a kitchen. He took the first step down, and the step creaked. Po heard a sound below and froze. Eventually he took another step. _Creak._ "Not again." Po muttered. He looked at the remaining dozen steps. "Darn it all to heck."

 _Creacreacreacreacreacreacreacreacreacreacreacreak!_

By the time Po reached the bottom he was cringing in monumental embarrassment. Wood hadn't strained beneath his weight like that since the floor in the barracks was last repaired. Feeling like an idiot, Po looked around the room. He was indeed inside a basic kitchen, one with a soaking wet floor, but there was no table lit by candlelight. Maybe that door by the stove led to the room beneath the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and went through.

There was a table with a flickering candle on top, but that wasn't all. There was translucent snow lightly dusting the floor, slightly bigger chunks of ice scattered amongst it. The source of the weird mess was a figure hunched over a chunk of ice the size of a chair in one corner of the room. Wondering where the heck the guy got a piece of ice that big from, Po started to unravel his rock and chain, but then he saw that the guy wasn't wearing armour. His muscles relaxed. It was the first civilian he'd found since arriving in that boat. He must have been hiding here all this time. Po took a step forward, eager for information. There was little chance that this person would have the answers, but he had to try.

"Uh, hey there." Po spoke up, sheepishly waving a paw as he wondered if the guy had heard his journey down the noisy stairs or his fall through the roof. "I don't know if you heard that earlier, but a big monster kinda dropped me through your roof. Nothing scary. A little scary, but I'm okay, and I'm really sorry about your roof. Guy?" Po frowned. The guy hadn't reacted at all. Maybe if Po went up to him, he would notice. So Po stepped up to the guy, getting close enough to see that he was furiously chipping away at the ice with a carving knife, causing bits of ice and snow to fall and cover the floor. A long thin piece came away, and the guy finally stood up and faced him. He was a pig with weird looking glassy eyes.

Po swallowed. "Hey, it's me. Po Ping. The Dragon Warrior. You may have heard of me. I save the day every day with the Furious Five. You haven't seen Master Tigress or her friends around here, have you?"

The pig raised his head. "You're the one the Empress wants most."

Po raised his eyebrows. His gut was suddenly telling him to leave. Now. "Okay, I guess not. I should probably be going." As he turned, he saw a glint of green by one of the table legs. His heart leaping, Po raced forward and grabbed the Heart of China. He sighed in relief and put it back around his neck.

 _Chink._

Po turned round and his relief evaporated as he saw the long piece of ice rushing at his face. He leapt aside to avoid the pig's swing and went into his stance. A civilian attacking with an ice club. That was a first.

Staring at the shocked panda with glazed brown eyes, the pig slowly advanced.

Po raised his fists. "Stop..." He said. "... I said stop!"

He didn't stop. Po grimaced. He couldn't punch an innocent civilian who obviously wasn't in his right mind. When the pig got close enough, Po dodged his second swing and clamped his fingers on his attacker's shoulder. The nerve pinch swiftly brought him down, and the ice piece fell from his grip. Po instinctively grabbed the ice to stop it from landing on his foot, and stared down at the improvised weapon. The painful cold... the water soaking his fur as the ice began to thaw... somehow he remembered the feeling before. Suddenly he realised his heart was racing and dropped the ice. Something was nagging at him, trying to push itself to the front of his mind but being held back by inexplicable fear.

The civilian would be okay. Po wiped his damp paw on his pants, found the back door and walked into a dark alley stocked with piles of barrels. Po stood there, clutching the Heart of China, wondering where the hell he was supposed to go, when he saw the dagger pinning a scroll to one of the barrels. There were tell-tale burn marks on the barrel. Po pulled out the dagger and unrolled the scroll. He raised his eyebrows. It was a kung fu permit. Why would Ember leave this of all things? Unless she wanted him to go to the place where this permit came from.

There was a flash of red, and then Po looked up to see Ember perched on a barrel at the summit of the pile, eyeholes glowing like the falling embers.

 _"_ _The wall is burning down, Po, and memories are seeping through... and when they do... I'll be coming for you..."_


	17. To the Royal Palace

As Mantis, Crane and Monkey crept up the slanted roof of the pagoda to get a clear view of the royal palace, the bug thought back on the last hour.

In her current condition, there was no way that Mei Ling could accompany them on their royal rescue mission. So they had taken her to an undamaged tailor shop and down into the cellar, where they'd redressed her injury and made a makeshift bed out of the piles of blankets and fabrics. Mei Ling had cursed and pleaded for them to let her accompany them, but Crane was adamant that she would stay out of further danger until she'd recovered.

"Great. Absolutely brilliant." Mei ling had folded her arms, seething. "From kung fu master to damsel in distress."

Mantis shrugged. "Technically you're a handicapped bada-"

"No more arguing!" Crane snapped. "We have a royal family to save. Mei Ling, promise me you'll stay put." When Mei Lung looked away without a word, he added, "Let me put it this way. The less danger you're in, the better chance you have of seeing your son again."

Those last words gained the promise Crane wanted, and so now she was lying low in a cellar while the others were off doing their duty and saving the royal family. Mantis felt bad for her, but they all agreed there wasn't any other choice.

Crane was the first to the top of the roof, and he peeked over the tiles at the royal palace. Ten buildings and five streets separated them from the big wall, so it was unlikely that they would be seen. Mantis and Monkey crept up beside him and waited silently as he observed the scene. "How's it looking?" Mantis eventually said.

"Just like Mei Ling said. A guard every twenty feet, and two in each of the four corner towers. You'd think there'd be more."

"They're probably off dealing with Ember's living zombies." Monkey said. "Lucky for us."

Crane's eyes narrowed. "I can't see a possible route from here. We should get closer."

So they quickly crossed two streets until they were seven buildings away. The building they crouched on was tall enough for them to see inside the expansive courtyard. The royal palace stood at the far end, an unscathed complex of buildings which each had their own purpose. According to Mei Ling, Emperor Xian and his family were being held in the residential building near the large central hall where Long Feng commanded his army. Mantis saw that aside from two dozen soldiers patrolling the inside of the courtyard wall, the courtyard was clear. Not for the first time, he wondered where Po and Tigress were. If Po were here, he would be all 'we are the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five and we are here to save royals and kick buttoey!' and Tigress would be dragging him back onto the roof and telling him that recklessly jumping in shouting boasts was just asking to be captured or worse. Wherever they were, he hoped they were still alive.

Crane was scowling. "I can't see any way to get in without being seen. What about you two?"

Mantis shook his head, and so did Monkey. "This Long Feng guy's really thought this through." The primate said. "We might have to do what Po would do and just wing it."

"Yeah. There's not that many soldiers. We could take them all out without them sounding the alarm." Mantis said.

Crane was silent for a few seconds. "It we do this, we should move in on one of the corners."

Mantis soon understood why starting at a corner of the wall would be best. Every guard on the outside of the wall patrolled in the same direction, moving clockwise around the perimeter. When a guard rounded the corner, they would be out of sight of the guard behind them for a few seconds, and so would Mantis, Crane and Monkey when they moved in to take him out.

And that was how they took out all one hundred and twenty three guards in under ten minutes.

"Smart plan, Crane." Mantis said quietly one they added the last soldier to the pile. "So much for winging it, though."

"Now for the towers." Crane said.

"We should go for that tower next to the tall tower by the moat." Monkey pointed to the moat that stretched between the residential building and the tower. "There's a bridge we can use as cover."

"Towers." Mantis grimaced. "I hate towers."

"And I hate bring drugged." Crane said. "So shut up."

Mantis wondered if he was ever going to live that down.

They silently climbed their chosen tower and each swiftly took out a guard. Then they leapt across to the tower and through a window, ending up in an empty room with walls covered in paintings.

Mantis stopped and turned to look back out the window. "You hear that? Sounds like the war's started up again."

Monkey and Crane joined Mantis. They couldn't see, but they could hear the chaos stirring in the distant streets. "It's just like we thought." Mantis said. "Ember's creepy minions are stirring up trouble, and Long Feng's creepy minions have gone out to deal with it."

"Once the battle's over, they'll come back." Monkey said. "We should hurry." They found the stairs and descended the tower, and it soon became apparent that the building was empty. As they reached the third floor, Monkey stopped by the open window. "What's that?" He wondered aloud. A second later his face fell. Mantis hopped onto the windowsill and saw what he was looking at.

Farther down the moat was a blackened, charred building almost identical to the residential building. Mantis knew what it was the second he set eyes on it, and he looked away. It had been nearly thirty years since the late Tujiu had led the attempted assassination of the royal family, and the ensuing city-wide fire that claimed so many lives, including that of Xian's father, wife and son in that very building. Mantis had never known his father before his mother ate his head. He'd never married or had kids. He would probably never truly understand what Xian had gone through, and he never wanted to. He promised himself that he would save Xian's remaining surrogate family, no matter what it took.

"Guys." Crane said softly. Monkey and Mantis turned away from the window. Monkey was quiet for the rest of the way down. Hopping down the steps behind him, Mantis looked at Monkey's Dao swords, the ones that had belonged to his dead father. He wondered if Monkey was thinking about him right now.

Regardless, they reached the ground floor and carefully approached the exit doors. Mantis pushed aside his saddening thoughts, opened one of the doors by an inch and peeked through. All he saw was the stone bridge with the thick stone rails they would use as cover. He gave the all clear and they stepped through. Crouching low behind the rails, they crossed the bridge to the doors of the residential building.

This was the hard part. The royal family would no doubt be heavily guarded, and it was crucial that they take out every single guard without the alarm being sounded. Then there was the matter of the second stage of their plan, in which they would go to the central hall and take out Long Feng. There was so much that could go wrong.

Speaking of which, shouldn't something have already gone wrong by now? Wasn't this just a little too easy? Why was the building so empty?

Then they reached the sealed doors of the emperor's bedroom where Mei Ling said the family was being held, and there was no turning back.

Monkey grabbed one handle, and Crane grabbed the other.

"Ready?" Monkey whispered. "Three... two... one..."

They burst into the room.

They stopped dead.

They narrowed their eyes.

"Aw holy crapping crap on a rice cracker." Mantis groaned.

"Damn it all to crapping hell." Monkey cursed.

"Crap." Crane glowered.

On the wide bed sat a smirking, scarred Izumi holding a flashing blade to a fuming, gagged Mei Ling's throat. Long Feng was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped out from the balcony, flanked by four gorilla guards.

"Took you boys long enough. I've been waiting for hours." Izumi sneered.

"What are you complaining about?" Long Feng raised an eyebrow. "You got to sit on the comfy bed. Drop your weapons, lads."

"How, Long Feng?" Monkey asked coldly as he slowly discarded his swords.

"How?" Long Feng asked. "With a sample of Mei Ling's chi, it was ridiculously easy to find her. When our dear Izumi found her all alone in that cellar, we knew you were coming." He waved his arm, and one of the gorillas stepped forward with a two pairs of eight point acupressure cuffs and a small cage. "I hope you runts learned a very important lesson from this."

"One armed rhinos are jerks?" Mantis suggested snidely.

"Have more respect for a grunt."

* * *

Lady Hei Nuwang had a huge smile on her face when she visited Sutoraiki in his laboratory. "Why so cheerful, my lady?" Sutoraiki asked as he looked up from his work bench.

"Long Feng has just reported the successful capture of Masters Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Mei Ling." Hei Nuwang grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So Long Feng was right. Mei Ling was a spy." Sutoraiki returned to his work, examining a bright purple fluid in a flask.

"Yes. She is being interrogated as we speak, but we suspect she was working for the Masters' Council."

"And what's the news on the Master's Council?" Sutoraiki picked up two smaller bottles and mentally debated on which to apply to his concoction.

"They're not making it easy, and if Ember and the Dragon Warrior weren't top priority I would have pulled all our resources on an all out invasion. They're not important, anyway."

He chose the bottle on the right and applied two drops. The liquid brightened very slightly. "And what about the girl? With the utmost respect, my lady, you never did tell me why you ordered her to be moved to my old laboratory."

Hei Nuwang's smile disappeared. "And I won't tell you now. Not yet." She folded her arms. "Anyway, she and the other prisoners are still missing. But our men are searching the mountains at this moment, so it'll only be a matter of time before they're found."

Sutoraiki put down his flask. "I hope so. I have heard some strange rumours about that place. Some of the guards have been speaking of malevolent apparitions, and some kind of creature crawling out of shadows."

"Then let us hope that our little runaways don't run into any malevolent apparitions." Hei Nuwang drawled with a wave of her paw. "Enough news from me. What about your own progress?"

"Going well." Sutoraiki held out the flask for her to see. "All I need is one more subject to test it on to make absolutely sure it will do what it is supposed too, and it will be ready for Ember."

"Oh, just use the tiger girl."

Sutoraiki blinked. "Not that I'm objecting, but isn't she supposed to be leverage?"

Hei Nuwang rolled her eyes. "You did remember to prepare an antidote for emergencies, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Sutoraiki inwardly cursed himself for forgetting. "So why on earth am I complaining?"

Hei Nuwang chuckled. "I'll have Izumi bring her in right away."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

The moment Hei Nuwang left the room, Sutoraiki set to work at once. He buzzed all over the room making preparations for Master Tigress's arrival. He made sure the cuffs on the table were still in foolproof condition. He gathered both the fluid and its antidote on his workbench. He pulled out some special tools, the ones with blades and hooks, just in case he felt like playing around with her a little. He doubted that Hei Nuwang would mind, so long as she was still alive when the time came to use her against the big fat panda.

Once he was done, he touched down on his bench and waited, smirking.

And then, somewhere close to his laboratory, he heard Izumi let out a scream that shook even him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT IN HER CELL?!"


	18. Separate Struggles

One little twig. That was all it took.

One little twig fallen from a guard's clothing was all Tigress needed to pick the locks on the cuffs and the door to her cell, and then she was quietly sneaking down a corridor poorly lit with tiny torches. Inexplicably, the first thought on her mind when she was free of cuffs for the first time in weeks was that she felt like noodles.

Tigress heard the oncoming guards before she saw them, and ducked into an empty cell. She held her breath and curled her paws into fists, just in case. The guards stopped just outside the door. Judging from the conversation that ensued, there were two of them.

"... Wow, that crazy cat's on the warpath. I hope we find Tigress soon."

"You're worried about Izumi? I'm more worried about what Lady Hei Nuwang will do!"

Lady Hei Nuwang. The leader of the Children of Nuwa had only visited Tigress twice since her capture. The first time was to inform her of their intent to use her to make the Dragon Warrior cooperate when the time came. The second time was to interrogate her on the possible whereabouts of Master Shifu and her friends. Both times Tigress had remained defiant, even in the face of her subtle threats and her... special abilities. She knew of no kung fu techniques that involved the manipulation of purple gemstones, but at the same time Hei Nuwang didn't look like any demon she had ever seen.

"Look, Tigress'll probably be heading for the nearest possible exit. That's upstairs. It's either that or the catacombs." He made a sound as if he had shuddered. "There's something spooky in that place."

"Upstairs it is then." His companion said at once. There were more footsteps, and then they were gone. Tigress pondered over what she had heard. If all the guards and their mothers had the same idea, then the upstairs exit was a no go, even if she had the option of fighting her way through.

With a sigh, Tigress started looking for the catacombs, wondering what it was about that place that the guards found so spooky.

* * *

Stupid.

 _Stupid._

 _Stupid!_

Po cursed himself over and over as he vaulted over abandoned carts and toppled barrels in a desperate bid to escape his pursuers. Two dozen glassy-eyed citizens the last time he looked back. What scared him more than anything was how quiet they were. They didn't shout or grunt like the soldiers did. All he could hear were their footsteps as they chased him silently down the cluttered, narrow street. Po had been too determined to reach the HQ, too distracted by his fear for Tigress and his fear of Ember, to see or hear the signs that those weirdos were nearby. Creepy murmurs and fleeing soldiers. How the heck did he miss that?

There were way too many of them, and all of them were innocent, mind controlled citizens. Po had to lose them, and fast. Once again his own weight was acting against him, and before he knew it he was panting and sweating as if he was climbing ten sets of stairs.

"Okay, time out!" He yelled without looking back. "Time out!" The citizens had no intention of stopping, and Po was reaching the end of the street. All that was there was a tall building with a heavy door. If it was locked, he was screwed.

The last obstacle was three fallen barrels lined up on the ground. Po vaulted right over them and slammed his shoulder in the door. It flew right open. Po stumbled inside, slammed the door shut and looked frantically around for something to block it with. Spying a tall wooden cabinet, Po quickly shoved it against the door. Seconds later he heard people banging against it on the other side. "Booyeah!" Po laughed. "Can't touch this, can you? I'm the biggest blur you're never gonna see!" The banging grew more intense. That cabinet wouldn't hold for long, even with the two chairs and sack of radishes that Po flung against it for good measure. It was time to leave.

He raced through two rooms and out the other side. The next two streets were mercifully empty. The third opened out into a huge square, at the centre of which was his destination. Again, Po wondered why Ember would lead him to the HQ of all places. Why was she leading him to anywhere in the first place?

Then Po heard a shout and looked to his right. Far down the square, an un-brainwashed soldier was stumbling away from a large group of citizens. He didn't get far. Ten seconds after Po spotted them, the boar's pursuers were upon him. Po ducked behind the rickshaw cart he'd conveniently stopped beside and cringed, waiting for the poor guy's death screams. After five seconds, Po steeled himself and peeked out from behind the cart. Two of the citizens were holding the trembling boar by the arms. The rest had stepped away, except for three that slowly approached their prey.

Po's jaw dropped as he recognised the one in front. It was Top Dog.

* * *

Tigress had searched eight corridors, checked twenty-two rooms, and taken out ten soldiers before she found the entrance to the catacombs, a single white door at the end of the eighth corridor. She had a single moment of doubt, that whatever was down there was more than even she could handle, before quietly pulling the door open and entering.

There was no lighting in the stairs leading down into the catacombs whatsoever. Tigress looked behind her to make sure she hadn't been seen, and then closed the door.

Her natural night vision took over from there. Tigress slowly made her way down the cold stone steps. Her heavy breath was loud in her ears, and everything else was utterly quiet. She grew aware of how sore she was. Her chafed wrists were stinging. There were bruises on her body from when she'd made a snide remark about Izumi's face. To top it all off, she hadn't slept properly in days. She rubbed her eyes and carried on, reaching the bottom of the stairs minutes later. The tunnel before her was naturally formed, the rough walls and ceiling shining with wetness.

There were three things on Tigress's mind now. One, Po had escaped the other prison and was now somewhere in the Imperial City. Two, she had to find him so she could properly apologise for deliberately delaying their first date. Three, she really hoped she hadn't just walked into a maze.

Much to her relief, it soon became apparent that the catacombs stretched into a single dark path, albeit with many twists and turns. The ground itself seemed to slope downwards, and every now and then she came across a short set of steps she needed to descend. Eventually Tigress began to worry over where the hell she was going. She moved quickly, even though her ribs were starting to hurt again. She would have to repay Izumi if she ever saw that crazy bobtail again.

The path seemed to never end. Tigress went down the umpteenth set of stairs. Turned right. Travelled fifteen feet before turning left. More stairs. She was going deeper and deeper. She turned left again, then right. The pain was getting worse. Yet another set of stairs. She went straight for a while before finding more stairs, this time going upwards. Each step sent a stab of pain shooting through her body. She reached the top and ended up in a corridor that looked manmade. She turned right and stopped in her tracks.

At first she thought she was looking at soldiers, but these things were not flesh and blood. They looked like terracotta warriors, except they were not usually sculpted in such erratic, twisted poses, lacking eyes or holding rusted, broken daggers. There seemed to be at least thirty of them, all blocking the widened corridor before her. Tigress was gasping now. Her ribs were torturing her, but she was more worried about the warriors as they suddenly started twitching. The harsh sound of clay scraping against clay filled the air. As one they turned to face her.

* * *

Top Dog had the same glazed look in his eyes as all the other brainwashed citizens, including the two firmly holding the struggling boar soldier in place. The boar yelled and kicked, but even from his hiding place Po could see that it was no use.

Soon Top Dog was leaning over their prisoner. Like his fellow minions, he didn't say a word. He only gazed down at the boar with the subtlest of glares. Po had a sudden impulse to look away, but a morbid curiosity stopped him.

Then Top Dog's eyes started to glow red. They glowed as fiercely as the eyeholes of Ember's dragon mask. He reached out and touched the boar between the eyes.

Po covered his mouth in horror as the boar started convulsing in the citizens' iron grip, Top Dog's paw never leaving his skin. His eyes twitched and rolled in their sockets. Then the convulsing stopped and the boar went limp. The citizens set him down on the pavement and slowly but surely started to scatter. Po kept himself crouched on all four behind the cart as he stared at the still boar, wondering what the heck they had done to kill him.

Then the boar slowly pushed himself up, glazed eyes staring at nothing. It was like watching a pack of hopping ghosts turning a living being into their own kind.

Po swallowed back bile. He turned his gaze down to the pavement beneath him as he struggled to take in what he had just witnessed. He would never let them do the same thing to him. Never.

Suddenly there was a shout. Po looked up to see the boar fully upright and pointing right at the cart he was hiding behind. The head of every mind controlled citizen in the square turned in his direction.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap!_

Po pushed himself up off the ground and ran for the nearest building, the footsteps of dozens of pursuing citizens scarily loud in his ears. He reached the building, burst through the door, slammed it shut and pushed a nearby cupboard against it.

Seconds later the door trembled from the force of many fists pounding at the wood. "Ember what did you do?!" Po yelled as he looked for another way out. There was no other door, and the stairs were blocked by debris. The culprit of the destruction, an intact cannonball, lay nestled in the charred wood. Po rushed to one of the tiny windows and looked out. There were so many of them making their way to his location. He saw Top Dog approaching from the direction of the HQ. Behind him stalked an armoured elephant carrying an appropriately sized axe.

"Aw man!" Po yelled. He heard a thud behind him and spun round. Several rabbits had forced their way in through another window and were advancing with what looked like crystal knives.

Po went into his stance. This was going to suck.

* * *

Terracotta warriors. That must be what these creatures were. Except Tigress had never heard of a living terracotta warrior that moved so strangely. If they weren't made of clay, she would have guessed that they were drunk.

The clay crocodiles moved so slowly that they seemed almost curious about the panting, staring tiger. Her arm felt torn between staying wrapped around her torso and raising itself with a fist at the ready. She had eavesdropped on many a guard whispering about the alchemic experiments the inner circle dabbled in, but this... "Who are these people?" She muttered.

She took a step back, contemplating going back upstairs. Normally she would never dream of walking from a fight, but terracotta warriors were notoriously difficult to defeat, and she was injured who knows how badly.

The warriors were getting close. Tigress instinctively went into her stance, but the movement sent another wave of pain through her body. She held her breath, fighting back a cry.

A heavy silence fell. The eyeless warriors had stopped dead, frozen in place as if they were ordinary statues. What in the world?

Tigress exhaled. She cautiously stepped forward. Her ribs throbbed and she grunted.

The warriors in front twitched and went still again.

It took Tigress less than a second to understand. Sound.

Perhaps she wouldn't need her fists to get out of this.

The warriors starting moving once more and then Tigress heard what they heard; voices coming from the tunnel behind her. The guards were on her trail.

There was a nasty scraping sound. The warriors were on the move. Now Tigress was caught between a rock and a hard place... unless... it was incredibly risky... but nevertheless she pressed herself hard against the tunnel wall, the stone cold against her back.

Their focus entirely on the sound of approaching trespassers, the clay warriors trudged right past her, more than one passing within inches of her body. Tigress held her breath, fists clenched in case she was caught.

Then the last one traipsed by, and Tigress was clear. She didn't dare make a sound as she rushed to the door the warriors had been guarding.

She finally let herself smile as she pushed the door open and stepped outside into fresh air. Everywhere she saw there was grey rock and the occasionally tree. The ground itself was covered in tiny light grey pebbles. Distant mountains surrounded the area. She must be on a mountain herself. Tigress turned to face the door she had escaped from. She looked straight up. If the massive building looming over her wasn't as black as obsidian she would have been convinced she was staring at the fortress of white fortitude, which was still under imperial control in the Himalayas.

Tigress had not seen this coming. _Báisè de Gāngyì_ had a twin.

* * *

Po grabbed the wrist of the first rabbit to reach him and squeezed. The rabbit was forced to drop his weapon, which he now saw was another piece of ice. He took down the rest of the rabbits with no trouble, but he was in no way prepared for the giant axe that tore right through the wall and nearly took off his arm at the elbow. Po tripped over a fallen chair and fell flat on his butt. Dazed, he watched as the elephant kicked down the rest of the wall and crouched low to get inside the destroyed room. Po rolled to the side and scrambled to his feet, his brain screaming for him to run. Obeying, Po ducked under the elephant's hand as he lunged for him and ran back out into the square.

The dozens of other citizens were instantly upon him. Po had to break a few noses to avoid being pinned to the ground. "Sorry! Sorry! It's for your own good, you know!" Po somersaulted over the majority of the horde, landing between two buffalos. Po wrapped an arm around one buffalo's neck and then jumped up to kick the second in the head. As the second buffalo collapsed Po threw the first to the ground and took off running. Ember wanted him to get to the HQ, so that was where he was going to go.

He made it nine steps before a rhino charged in from the side, sending him flying. He skidded painfully across the ground, rolling to his feet just in time to see the elephant rushing at him. The elephant had discarded his axe, instead coming at Po with arms raised to grab him. Po clenched his teeth. "Okay, that's the way you want it? That's the way you're gonna get it!"

He'd been practising ever since the Himalayas. Po took a deep breath... mustered up all his energy... directed it all into his right paw... and sent a glowing ball of Hero's Chi right into the elephant's chest. The elephant flew straight over the heads of the civilians and crashed into another building.

"Woohoo!" Po yelled, but still felt bad as he turned his glowing paw on the closest advanced civilians. He sent three rabbits flying into the recently turned boar, knocking him down. Then he sent a chi ball at a pair of pigs. Then a horse who looked a lot like Head of Chief District Superintendent Chang. With each golden projectile Po's limbs grew heavier. The next chi ball struck Top Dog right in the head.

With that last attack, Po fell to his knees, his energy spent.

The civilians stopped in their tracks.

Po's vision blurred, but he could make out the civilians as they turned their heads to the distant royal palace.

The boar soldier slowly stood back up. "Yes, mistress. We will leave him to you."

Dropping the pieces of ice they had been holding, they left the weary panda without so much as a glance, disappearing into the street on the far side of the square. Po stayed where he was, too tired to wonder why they stopped attacking just as suddenly as they started, or why they were heading for the palace. He was just glad that they were gone and he could finally catch a break.

He heard a groan. Top Dog was getting up. He rubbed his head, his eyes pained but alert. "Dragon Warrior?" He asked, blinking. "Did you just hit me in the head with a chi ball?"

Po cringed. "Please don't arrest me."


	19. Awakening

_Thirty minutes before the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _On the outside, Shifu was the stoic, controlled kung fu master he should be. Inside, he was out of his mind with worry. The sun had set, the stars were out, and the noodle shop was closed. Su should have been back by now. She should have been back long before the sky had turned blue._

 _He curtly returned every bow the villagers gave him as he half ran, half walked down the main street towards the Dragon Warrior Fan Clubhouse. He swore if those rowdy children had been keeping her after hours, their parents would be the first to know._

 _It had taken all his authority as grandmaster to stop Viper from coming down here herself, so she and the rest of the Five could go and look for Qiang, Pong and Anwu. They also should have arrived at the Jade Palace before the sun set. The dread in Shifu's heart grew worse as he reached the door to the clubhouse. Three pandas missing, and now possibly their daughter, too. He didn't know if it was the power of inner peace or just plain old gut instinct, but he sensed that something terrible was about to happen._

 _He knocked on the door, but didn't need his powerful ears to know that the little building was empty. A surge of fear quickened his heart. He waited fifteen seconds before turning away, just as child Pong's burly father came rushing towards him from his house across the street. "Master Shifu, thank goodness you're here! Someone has attacked our children!"_

 _Shifu was struck speechless. Pong's father kept speaking urgently. "He broke my son's arm and tried to kidnap that girl you're looking after! She ran off before he could get her, and I'm betting she's back at the palace. I need you and the Dragon Warrior to find who did this before he gets away!"_

 _"_ _Take me to the children." Shifu was barely able to keep his voice steady. "I need them to tell me exactly what happened."_

 _"_ _But Pong's being seen to right now. Besides, you need to go after-"_

 _"_ _Su hasn't come home. I need to see them_ now _."_

 _Pong's father turned pale and he escorted Shifu back across the street into his house. Pong was in his bedroom with the other children and their parents, the bedroom covered in Dragon Warrior merchandise, the village doctor currently putting his left arm in a splint. The other children looked unhurt, but the sight of the splint had Shifu fuming._

 _The doctor finished his work and stepped away. "I'll come back tomorrow morning. Make sure he sleeps."_

 _As Pong's distraught mother escorted the doctor out, Shifu sat down on the bed opposite Pong. On the other side, Pong's fellow club members sat in shaken silence. "Nothing else broken, I hope?" He said half-jokingly. Instead of cheering up a little, Pong sniffled. "I know it hurts, Pong, but I need you to-"_

 _"_ _I-it's not that." Pong rubbed his eyes with his good arm. "He got Su, didn't he?"_

 _"_ _Who are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _Some panda jerk who said he was Su's big brother. And we believed him." The rabbit girl sobbed as her mother comforted her. "We believed him. How stupid can we get?!"_

 _Shifu knew for a fact that Su had no siblings. "Pong, please tell me what happened."_

 _Pong told him about earlier this afternoon, when Su arrived at the meeting minutes before the red eyed panda did, and the scary fight that ensued. According to Pong, he had never seen Su so full of rage. After she had given the panda the Su-ker Punch... "The what?" Shifu asked._

 _"_ _The Su-ker Punch. Su first used it when she punched that evil fox guy in the face." Pong smiled a little for the first time. "We've been calling it that ever since."_

 _"_ _Su-ker Punch. Well, that's a new one."_

 _"_ _Anyway, Su punched the fake brother, but then got this really bad tummy ache and ran out. The jerk went after her. I tried to stop him and... I failed. The Dragon Warrior's gonna be so mad at me." He lowered his head._

 _"_ _Mad that you stepped in to help Su when she was in trouble? I highly doubt it." Pong lifted his head again. "And that was the last time you saw either of them?_

 _The boy nodded. Shifu stood back up. He had to go, now, before Su or the red eyed charlatan got too far. He turned to Pong's father. "Take care of them. And don't leave the house. I don't think these streets are safe at the moment."_

 _He sped off without another word, out the house and back to the clubhouse, hoping to pick up a trail. Inside, the single room was tidy, aside from a wooden sword on the floor that Pong must have tried to fight Su's attempted kidnapper with. His eyes caught a dull golden flash beneath the table with all the Dragon Warrior 'artefacts', and widened as he realised that it was Su's battered lucky coin. He crouched, went under the table and lifted it off the dusty floor._ Su, where are you? _He started wiping the specks of dust from the gold medallion when he suddenly fell back so violently his head struck the floor with a bang. Dazed, it took a second for Shifu to realise that someone had pulled him back out by the collar, and that someone was now pinning him with one paw on the chest, red eyes narrowed in hostility._

 _"_ _Stay away from her, Shifu. You are not worthy of her. None of you are."_

 _"_ _Who do you think you..." Shifu trailed off. His ears were ringing._

 _The red eyed panda plucked the coin from Shifu's fingers. "I'll take that. I'll give it to her myself when I find her."_

 _Shifu clenched both his teeth and his fist. Then the sounds of battle reached his ears. The red eyed panda grinned. "Perfect timing. See you around, Shifu... or maybe not."_

* * *

The memory of the red eyed panda running out the door with Su's coin was the first thing on Shifu's mind when he woke up in the ornately decorated bedroom. His side ached, and there was a stale taste in his mouth. He stared up at the ceiling, taking in the woodwork and paint. He remembered the ceiling, having caught glimpses of it as he slipped in and out of consciousness. How long had he been in this bed? Where was he?

It took a great effort to sit up. His arms and legs were reluctant to move, and the barely healed injuries on his body were tormenting him. Better him than Viper. Speaking of which, where was she? Where were Tigress, Po and the others? How had the battle ended? Shifu had so many questions, but he wasn't going to get them lying in this great big bed.

He tried to turn, but failed. Biting back frustration, Shifu closed his eyes and let the energy of the universe flow through him. It eased the pain of his ribs and strengthened his limbs. After five minutes he was out of bed, smiling. Anything was possible when you had inner peace.

He strode up to the big wooden door and shoved.

"Ouch!"

The door struck something on the other side, and then from around it stepped a black-eyed pig carrying a roll of fresh bandages.

Woops.

"I do beg your pardon." Shifu said, embarrassed that the first thing he'd done upon waking up was hit his doctor in the face with a flat piece of wood.

"At least you're up." The doctor rubbed his eye, the other scrutinising at his patient. "Please go back to bed and I will examine you."

Shifu obediently returned to the bed. As the doctor removed the bandages beneath his robe and lightly touched the healed puncture wounds, Shifu did some questioning. "Where am I? Are my students alright?"

"You're in Gongmen City. You've been out of it since the valley invasion two months ago."

 _Two months?_ Shifu was stunned. "Are my students alright?"

"More or less. Masters Ox and Croc can explain everything once I get them." He straightened up. "You have scarring, but it won't be permanent. Honestly, I'm amazed that you're out of bed so soon. Once we get some food in you, you can leave."

"Thank you, and again I am very sorry."

The doctor was a good sport, accepting the apology and leaving without another word. He returned minutes later with a bowl of soup and the two founding members of the Master's Council. Storming Ox and Croc looked both troubled and relieved, but mostly the latter. "Finally, some good news." Ox was in the middle of saying as they entered. "Good to see you're awake, grandmaster."

"Where. Are. My. Students?" Shifu asked slowly.

Ox and Croc looked at each other. "They're out saving China, as usual. Well, most of them are."

Shifu snapped his spoon in half as Ox face palmed. "Really? You start with that? Calm down, Master, we'll tell you everything."

Shifu listened raptly as Ox and Croc started explaining. He sighed in relief when told that the Valley of Peace had been left alone since the battle, even though his students had been forced to flee with their wounded master while he was unconscious. He was aghast when told that Po and Tigress had been captured by the enemy, and the same thing had almost certainly happened to Qiang, Su and her parents. He felt disgust and anger when told about the Children of Nuwa and what they had been doing to China's soldiers. Finally, he felt both pride and worry when told what Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Boar were doing at the moment.

"There's something else." Ox said. "The red eyed creeps hanging around here have left. We think they're heading to the imperial city to help with the conflict there."

"Gods, I think we're at war." Shifu muttered. He set down his empty bowl and got back out of bed. "I can't stay here. I have to help my students." Since he'd only woken less than an hour ago, Ox and Croc naturally objected. "No arguments. I'm leaving tonight."

Ox had mentioned a prison. One of their spies had eavesdropped on some of the un-brainwashed soldiers, and heard of a secret prison owned by the Children of Nuwa that had been destroyed by Ember very recently. A kung fu master and three prisoners matching the description of Master Boar and the three missing pandas had been spotted fleeing into the surrounding forest, their whereabouts unknown for now.

 _If I can just find them before the enemy does, maybe I will find Po, Tigress and Su as well... what on earth did that mad panda want with her? Could she be the key to figuring out the Order's plan, and what Ember really is? I need answers. I need to find her._

Croc folded his arms. "I guess we can't stop you. We'll stay here and gather resources to take back the Imperial City. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the prison to find Viper and Boar." Shifu said. "And not just to help them. I have a feeling I will find answers there."

 _"_ _Stay away from her, Shifu. You are not worthy of her. None of you are."_ The red eyed panda had warned. Somehow those words had disturbed Shifu more than the threat of Ember herself. If he had or did anything to hurt Su, Shifu would tear him in two.


	20. Waters of Oblivion

Po could not have been happier to see the sun as it slowly rose into the orange sky that still shed its glowing embers. He leaned on the windowsill on the top floor of the HQ, watching the dazzling, surreal scene as behind him, Top Dog rested on his own desk. He'd blacked out seconds after Po's hitting him with a chi ball somehow broke Ember's control over him, and the panda had had to carry him into the building. It hadn't been that hard, actually, mainly because no brainwashed soldiers or citizens had shown up since the civilians who attacked him in the square had disappeared. Po had welcomed the peace and quiet that followed. It had given him time to enjoy the bag of cookies he'd discovered in a kitchen he'd taken a shortcut through, and use one of the more undamaged bathrooms. The rest of the night had gotten a bit boring, though. With Top Dog out for the count, he had no-one to talk to. He'd started talking to himself, eventually, but it was no fun compared to talking to Monkey, or Mantis, or Tigress...

 _Tigress._

Po rubbed his tired eyes and opened the fist he held out before him. The auburn light flashed across the Heart of China he was holding. _Tigress... I won't stop until I find you. I'll save you from Ember. I promise._

Po heard a groan. Top Dog had come round. The panda turned to see him sitting up on the desk, rubbing his head. "Please don't arrest me." Po begged again.

Top Dog didn't reply for a few seconds. "I'm not going to arrest you. Whatever you did broke the connection, and I thank you for that."

Po laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Oh great. You have no idea how much I hate prison- wait, what do you mean 'connection'?"

Top Dog blinked a few times. "It probably looked to you like Ember had brainwashed us all. It's a bit more complicated than that. Dragon Warrior, I have a jug of water and a cup in the corner. Can you get it for me?"

Po brought him the jug and cup. Top Dog poured the water and took a long sip. Po sat on the desk beside him. _Kreee..._ the desk crumpled, and Po fell backward onto the floorboards, Top Dog rolling down the surface and landing on his belly. Po stared up at him, cringing. "Sorry."

"Never mind the stupid desk." Top Dog, before muttering under his breath, "Even if it _was_ imported from Japan." He got up and went to his chair. Po self-consciously went for the chair on the other side of the desk with the butt-sized dent in it. Just as he was sitting down, Top Dog's paw shot out. "Don't! Just... don't."

Po slowly sat down on the floor. "So... connection. What do you mean?"

"I mean she didn't take over our minds in a conventional sense." Top Dog looked down at the cup he held in both hands. "Master Eagle told me about the sleepwalking incidents at White Fortitude. Do you remember, Dragon Warrior?" Po nodded, suppressing a shiver. "I remember having a similar experience before you freed me. I remember some strange dream in which I was in the imperial city, just like now. Except it was different. Embers were falling from the sky, and the sky was the colour of fire. A voice in my head was telling me to block the secret passage in my office so only Ember could open and close it. At first I'd refused, but then-"

Top Dog stopped. His face contorted and his paws squeezed the cup. "Then what?" Po asked, taken aback by the sudden change in mood.

"Pain." Top Dog snarled.

"She hurt you?" Po asked.

"Not my pain. Her pain. Her pain, her rage, her grief. I felt it all as if it were my own. It _was_ my own. The connection, it wasn't just Ember entering my mind, it was also me entering hers. I felt it all. What that evil woman did to her, the hell she put her through. I knew I had to punish them. I had to make them pay!"

Top Dog's face slackened as he noticed Po's stare. He shook his head and took another sip. "I'm sorry. I suppose I'll have to visit the monks once this is over."

"If Ember hadn't sent you all to kill me, I'd feel sorry for her." Po said. He actually did feel sorry, but he couldn't let that sympathy cloud his judgement, not when China was at stake.

"We weren't trying to kill you." Top Dog said. "Ember needs you alive, so you can remember. It's why we attacked you with ice weapons. Perhaps she thought combining ice and danger would move things along."

Po rolled his eyes and groaned. "It'd be so much easier if she'd just tell me what she wants me to remember."

"She can't."

"Worst excuse ever."

"No, she can't. I've seen into her memories, and do you know what I found?" Po waited in silence. "Nothing."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Nothing. She remembers nothing from before she awoke inside that stone casket beneath the fortress. But when she sees you, something stirs. She sees flashes of a forest in winter, and a little boy wearing a big red scarf. You are the red eye on the white peacock's tail feathers. Something about you is bringing something back, and she's not going to leave you alone until she finds out what it is."

Po had no idea what to think. What Top Dog was saying was beyond crazy, even crazier than his theory that Mantis was part of a secret society of miniature guys performing nefarious experiments to make themselves taller, a theory that was swiftly disproven with four tiny legs to the face. Yet even so, Po felt that it was possible. He himself should know more than anyone.

He swiftly decided to change the subject.

"Top Dog, it's been two months since the Valley of Peace was attacked. Have you heard anything about Master Shifu and my friends?"

Top Dog's eyes hardened. "Po, your friends are in trouble, Monkey, Crane and Mantis to be specific. They infiltrated the royal palace to try and rescue the royal family, but Long Feng used Master Mei Ling to force them to surrender. They're being held prisoner in the central hall right now."

"Not for long." In a flash Po was on his feet, and in another so was Top Dog.

"No, Dragon Warrior! Not yet. Listen to me. Ember sent a message through our connection before you severed it. She's launching an assault on the palace when the sun goes down. Your friends are not her enemy, so she will not harm them as long as they don't give her a reason to. You're permitted to use the attack as a distraction to free them."

"She's _permitting_ me?" Po stood with his arms akimbo. "Nobody can permit the Dragon Warrior to do anything except the Dragon Warrior! Except for Master Shifu." He curled the side of his mouth. "And the Emperor. And my dad... and my dad number two..."

"Dragon Warrior, please just do as she says. It's too dangerous not to."

"Alright, alright." Po said, even though waiting was the last thing he wanted to do."

"You should get some rest." Top Dog said after a sigh of relief. "You look like you haven't slept since you got here."

"Kind of hard to when you got a crazy dragon lady breathing down your neck."

Top Dog chuckled humourlessly. "I look forward to exacting justice on her when I get the chance."

"You and me too, pal." Po's chuckle was much more light hearted. "Hey, that's something we have in common. We both like exacting fists of justice on the forces of evil faces!"

"You use fists. I use warrants." Top Dog said. "But I still intend to have Ember executed."

Po balked. "Why do you have to be so... harsh? Couldn't we at least _try_ to imprison her?"

"Like Tai Lung? Like Su Wu? Leave her to suffer alone in some customised prison with nothing but her own inner torment? I think Ember has seen enough caskets. I know I have." Top Dog looked away, a haunted, faraway look in his eyes. Po wondered what he was thinking about, and also if perhaps he had a point. "Get some sleep, Po. When the sun goes down, there's a secret trapdoor in that corner that will take you to the royal palace."

Po found a thick wooden chair that supported his weight in another room, brought it back to the office and sat down. He closed his eyes, but it was a long time before he could get to sleep.

* * *

Shifu's inner peace had granted him many gifts. He could see light in the deepest cave. He could travel a hundred miles in less than a day, as he was doing now. If he sat down and meditated for long enough, he could feel the universe in motion around him.

Shifu reached the mountains in record time, arriving at his destination right before sunset, coming to a halt on a stone hill when he caught his first sight of the smouldering prison ruins, silhouetted against the bright red sun. "My gods..."

Ember had done this through sheer destructive power. Just from looking at the results, Shifu was once again having second thoughts about allowing his students to try and deal with her. That would be something to discuss once he found them.

Speaking of which, at least one of them was somewhere in the surrounding forest. He should be looking for Viper and the others right now, but something was telling him to go to the prison. Everything above ground was destroyed, but perhaps everything underground hadn't been touched. Perhaps there were survivors in there, prisoners and guards. It was his obligation as protector of China to look.

And so Shifu made his way to the smoking ruin, curiously not coming across any soldiers on his way, quickly finding a way in through a peculiar hole in the wall. It was peculiar in that it didn't look broken through so much as melted through.

It was a stroke of luck that he found himself in a spiral stone stairway leading downwards, one that aside from pieces broken off the steps was intact. He silently made his way downwards, keeping a tight grip on his staff in case there were soldiers waiting at the bottom. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found only a wide, empty corridor. Even the small red panda's footsteps echoed in the vast darkness.

The corridor was as short as the corridor in the student barracks, and had only one door on each side. Shifu tried the door on his left, found it locked and kicked it down.

At once he knew that this corridor and its adjoining rooms were all there was of the underground area. This hall alone had to be half the length and width of the entire prison, and was positively stuffed with wooden shelves that in turn were positively stuffed with bottles of a wide variety of colours and sizes. Fortunately all the shelves were gathered at both sides of the hall, giving Shifu a clear view of the other side. His keen eyes caught a big black cupboard bearing a paper sign. When he walked over to the cupboard, he could read what was on it: _for the eyes of the Lady Hei Nuwang and Sutoraiki only._

Shifu didn't need his instincts to know that he had to know what was in there. The cupboard was locked, but a fist through the keyhole solved that problem. Pulling both doors open, he found several more bottles, all small and identical. More than half the bottles were labelled: _Waters of Oblivion, by Meng Po_ , and the remainder were labelled: _Antidote for Waters of Oblivion_. There was also a scroll with the recipe for both concoctions.

 _Meng Po_... Shifu knew that name. She was a deity who lived in the underworld, well known for her Five Flavoured Tea of Forgetfulness. When a soul was ready to be reincarnated, they were required to drink the tea so they would lose all memories of their past life. _But what on earth does Meng Po have to do with world domination? And if this really is that fabled potion, how did the Children of Nuwa get their hands on it?_

Shifu took one bottle of each, knowing that the Master's Council would want to know about this. As for the recipe, he tossed it into one of the torches lighting the room so it would no longer remain in the wrong hands. He doubted that Meng Po would disapprove.

Now something was telling him to check the room on the other side. Surprisingly the other room was only half the size of the first, and the shelves were stocked with scrolls. A second black cupboard stood in the centre, and Shifu gained access just as easily. Inside was a single scroll on one shelf. Shifu cautiously unrolled it.

He had met enough alchemists in his career as a kung fu master to know when he was looking at one of their diagrams. On the fresh paper was a series of seven sequential illustrations depicting a very strange process. The first illustration was a green urn decorated with cicada imagery. The second had the lid removed, and what looked like light blue smoke rising from inside the urn. The third had a black-silhouetted shape rising from inside, as did the fourth and fifth. The sixth had the figure standing to the side of the urn. The seventh had the figure wearing a mask.

"What is this?" Shifu said to the scroll. Madness. That's what this was. All the same, he now had a better understanding of what sort of experiments the Children of Nuwa had been conducting, but it wasn't enough. He needed someone who could and would give him the answers he needed.

Shifu tucked the scroll into his robe and made his way back to the stairs. He still had a viper to find.


	21. Into the Woods

They spread out and headed west, in the direction of Viper and Su's crash landing. Boar had instructed that they split into pairs: He and Su's father, Pong, would search to their right. Qiang and Anwu would search to the left. As for Viper, her ribs were still too badly damaged for her to move around on her own, so Anwu let the snake rest on her shoulders. She could smell the burnt dust in Anwu's fur, which was so close to Viper's face it overpowered the smells of the forest. She did her best to ignore the pain, keeping her eyes open for Su or any of the soldiers undoubtedly searching for them.

On Boar's instruction they avoided the bushes as best as they could, and tried to keep their footfalls as quiet as the grave. He had also forbidden Su's parents from calling out for their daughter. "If you don't keep your voices down, you won't live to find her." Was his reasoning.

"How are you feeling?" Anwu asked after an eternity.

"Like Po sat on me." Viper said.

Anwu didn't even smile. "Why did this happen, Master Viper? Why did my baby have to get mixed up in this mess?"

Viper's eyes stung. "I'm so sorry. We never should have brought her to the palace, we never meant to-"

"Don't." Anwu cut her off and looked away. "Don't apologise. She was supposed to return, anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

Anwu stopped dead. "I said too much. Let's just find my daughter."

Viper curled her body around the side of Anwu's head so she was looking her in the eye. "Is there something about Su you didn't tell us?"

Anwu looked back pleadingly. Qiang was glancing at them. "Please, Viper. Once we find her and get back to Master Shifu, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Viper slowly returned to her shoulder, and that was when she saw it. "There!" She said, pointing with her tail. "That's where I landed."

They rush to the big chunk of stone and the dirty trench it had formed. Of course there was no sign of Su. Viper repeated what she had told them in the cave, about how she felt Su leave her side before they hit the ground. Boar's expression looked grim. "We should follow the trench. She might have landed in a tree somewhere along the stone's path. Spread out and keep quiet."

Anwu and Viper stood there a little longer, staring at the crack, mud splattered stone, until Qiang put a paw on Anwu's other shoulder and gently urged them onward. "This is neither of your faults." He said to them.

Above their heads, the sun had disappeared behind the mountains, the sky steadily turning from a royal blue to jet-black. There was no moon tonight, so they didn't even have the bluish white lunar glow to see with. Soon it would be too dark to see anything without torches, which Boar had also forbade them from using. Viper hoped Su was wearing bright colours.

The dried dirt crunched softly beneath their feet as they walked alongside the trench. When the reached the end of it, they continued in a straight line, following the stone's trajectory. They kept their eyes on the trees, but they could see nothing through the leaves and branches. Viper kept her eyes to the ground for any signs of black and white. Her ribs hurt. It was hard to breathe. But she kept searching.

Boar was thirty paces ahead of them, furtively watching out for soldiers. Pong had moved further right, pushing aside bushes and grass for any traces. Qiang had fallen behind. Anwu looked nervously at her husband. "Maybe we shouldn't spread ourselves out like this."

"Why?" Viper asked.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this place."

"If there's soldiers about, Boar will take them out."

Anwu didn't reply to this, instead keeping her tired eyes ahead, her mouth a thin line out of worry.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes widening, and bent down. Keeping her balance on the panda's shoulder, Viper listened. She heard the nervous breathing of the other members of their search party, the sounds of dirt and grass being crushed as they walked, a tiny gasp from Anwu as she grabbed the object on the ground...

Other than that, nothing. No distant voices, no faraway footsteps. Viper looked around, but she didn't even see any torches flickering in the distance. They weren't that far from the ruined prison, and with three inexperienced pandas they hadn't been exactly stealthy, and yet the world around them was still. Where were the soldiers who were supposedly searching for them? Shouldn't they have at least run into a scout by now? _Anwu is right. Something is really off about this place._

Anwu straightened. In her paws was a knife with a blade so thin and short it wouldn't piece a man's heart. The handle was made of roughly carved wood wrapped up in thin rope. Hardly part of a soldier's weaponry.

Anwu seemed to make a decision, and put the little dagger in her pocket. "What? You've got fangs."

* * *

Qiang saw Anwu put the dagger away in a pocket, and realised that he didn't have a weapon himself. Fortunately in a forest such as this they weren't hard to come by, and after a few more steps he found a thick fallen branch.

He didn't know who he should be worried for more, Su or Po. On one hand, Su was just a little girl and less able to defend herself, and was out here alone in the middle of a dark, dangerous forest. On the other, Po was his son, his only son, who until a mere couple of years ago Qiang had feared died along with his wife. Qiang knew he wouldn't be able to handle losing him again. The mere thought made him tremble. He had already promised himself that he wouldn't let Pong and Anwu go through that same horror.

With anger he thought of that day two months ago, when he, Pong and Anwu had been strolling down the road to the village when they were ambushed by a group of about nine people. When Qiang fought back, their masked leader personally knocked him out cold. When he woke up, he was in that blasted cell, and the cut on his head had taken a whole month to heal. If he ever saw that thug again he would return the favour.

The bushes to his left quivered. Qiang's eyes narrowed, and he held his branch out in front of him. He stepped toward the bush, ready to pound anything that leapt out from those leaves.

The bushes didn't move again. All the same, Qiang reached out with the branch and pushed down one of the outer branches. His eyes, by then adjusted to the darkness, caught red fabric.

He was about to widen the gap in the bushes when something else caught his attention.

* * *

Boar came to a halt as a sudden pain assaulted him. It felt like someone was sticking cold needles through his eyeballs. He cursed and rubbed his eyes, and the pain soon went away. He blinked, wondering if something had fallen into them. At least he could still see.

He heard a rustling nearby and saw Qiang thirty feet away, carefully approaching a nearby bush. With a big branch he started to poke into the bush. Boar stayed where he was, waiting for the next thing to happen.

Suddenly he heard running footsteps.

He turned his head to find a monster springing right at his face.

* * *

"DAMN!"

Anwu, with Viper still on her shoulder, spun round to see the dark beasts bring Boar down.

"Master Boar!" Anwu shrieked, the scream hurting Viper's ears. She didn't even think about her ribs as she slid down from the panda's shoulder and rushed onward. She soon remembered, but set her jaw against the pain as she raced through the dirt and grass, desperate to get there in time. Boar was shouting, but the guttural growls of the creatures were louder. Stones flew over her head towards the creatures, from Anwu's own frantic efforts.

Viper burst through a thick patch of grass and gaped at what she saw.

Boar was on the ground, almost completely hidden by the six or seven creatures swarming him, stabbing at him with silver claws and ignoring the stones that bounced off the dirt around them. They looked almost like a mixture of small and big bears, except bears didn't have dragon's heads, or bull's horns. And their eyes, they had no pupils, no eyelids, and were so _red_.

 _Yaoguai._

That was the only name she could think of for these beasts. Viper's blood had completely drained from her face.

Their lidless red eyes stared down at Boar, who was covered in bleeding puncture wounds. He weakly punched at the beasts, but the wounds couldn't have been deep enough to cause severe blood loss in such little time. Poison, Viper suspected.

There was no time to waste. Viper started to race toward the scene, eyes fixed on the beast right in front of her. If she could fight through the pain and wrap herself around its neck...

The _Yaoguai_ raised its claws high and plunged them into Boar's throat.

Viper stopped, her heart stopping and her blood turning to ice.

"No!" Anwu screamed, and farther away Pong and Qiang gave similar cries.

The snake stared. She didn't feel the pain anymore. She didn't feel the ground beneath her scales. She could only watch as Boar went limp and the creatures started to run their reddened hands over his body.

The _Yaoguai_ that dealt the killing blow turned. Its red eyes fell upon her. They were blood red just like Embers, and flashed in the sockets of the dragon's head that looked so much like her helmet. Viper's eyes went even wider and she started slithering backwards. The beast broke away from the group and bounded on all fours in her direction. Viper tried to get into her stance, but she was shaking too much, and she couldn't stop thinking about Tujiu and his horrific immolation.

The _Yaohuai_ pounced. A big black and white shape also lunged, and sent the beast flying back with a swing of his branch.

It was Qiang. He stood over Viper, reached down for her even as the other beasts looked up from their fallen prey and noticed them.

"Viper!" Qiang slung the stunned snake over his shoulder and took off. "Everyone, run!"

A little further ahead, Pong was rushing to Anwu, who was reaching into her pocket for her little weapon. When she pulled it out, she shrieked and tossed it away.

In her disorientation, Viper wasn't sure what she saw.

 _Was that a knife..._

Pong reached Anwu and they started to run.

 _Or was it a claw, sliced off at the base?_

Qiang soon reached them, and then they were all sprinting through the woods, branches in the bushes slapping at their bodies and branches on the ground threatening to trip them. Viper could hear their pursuers, tearing through the bushes with their claws and muscular bodies.

Pong turned and threw rocks behind him. Viper didn't see if they hit anything, but she could see the pure terror in his face. She couldn't get the image of Boar's final moments out of her head.

 _I can't let anyone else die._

She reached out and grabbed a thin limbless branch from a tree they raced by. The momentum broke it right off, and Viper turned to face the six beasts that howled for her blood. She aimed and threw the branch like a dart. It hit one in the eye and it fell with a screech that chilled the snake.

There were too many, and one of the two remaining fighters in the group was wounded. They weren't going to make it out of this.

 _Wait, the mine!_

They were heading in its general direction, she realised. When they'd last been in the mine, there had been abandoned tools. Picks and shovels. Improvised weapons. If they could just reach it, they might all be able to fight them off.

"Keep going!" She cried. "The mine, quickly!"

Qiang glanced at her, still running, panting from the prolonged exertion.

Viper actually felt the smooth side of a toxic claw touch her body. Qiang swung his entire body and slammed the branch into the _Yaoguai_. It cried and fell away, but five more still chased them.

"There! I see it!" Anwu yelled. Through the trees Viper saw the square framed entrance, leading into blackness.

Anwu and Pong reached it first and raced inside. Qiang and Viper followed after, and then the _Yaoguai_. Viper thought of the red cloth she had seen when Qiang started to open up the bush. If that had been what she thought it was, she hoped to all the gods that Su had gotten the hell out of there.


	22. A Child's Worst Nightmare

Su was aching all over by the time she finally, finally reached the final damp, wooden rung of the ladder and climbed out onto the surface. She stepped away from the pit, rubbing her arms and stretching her legs, glad to be out of there. She pursed her lips as she brushed off the worst of the dirt on her clothes. Even if they weren't what people usually wore around here, she liked them. They were the one thing she had liked about that room she'd been stuck in. The only thing worse than the dirt was the scrapes and cuts on her paws and wrists from where the ladder had been splintered in some places. They stung, but at least she wasn't having tummy aches and headaches anymore. That and her tears didn't come out red anymore when she cried. Actually, she'd heard the creepy hornet and the panther lady talking about that outside her door. Something about the redness theoretically being a physical manifestation of something spiritual going on inside her body. Su hadn't understood what that meant.

"Viper!" She called out into the dark forest, even as another voice in her head told her that Viper and the others were better off without her. She had already caused enough trouble.

But a third, more mature voice pointed out that Viper could be seriously hurt. Su had gotten really, really lucky when she'd fallen into that pit. Viper, even if she was a grown up, might not have been as blessed. "Viper!" Su said, growing more afraid by the second. Not just for Viper, but she was all alone in a dark, empty forest. Little kids should not be alone. They could get kidnapped by bandits, eaten by monsters, and end up hanging upside down in a stupid pit.

"M-missus Viper!" Where was she? Had she broken anything? Was she bleeding out her eyeballs? Had she fallen down a pit too? Maybe she was okay, and was looking for Su right now. It was no secret how much Viper liked Su. Something to do with Su being like her little sister. Su liked Viper back. She was pretty and really nice, no matter what the snake-haters said. Su recalled the fond memory of that time a kid had tried teasing her outside the fan clubhouse. Being called fat hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Her coin being called stupid had annoyed her. Taunting her for spending all her time with a no-legger had only confused the heck out of her... until Pong told her what the word meant. That was the day the Su-ker Punch was given its name.

"Viper!" Su called Viper's name again and again as she stumbled through the forest.

 _Hei Nuwang... Izumi... Sutoraiki... Long Feng... Sao..._

The names of those horrible people she'd seen or heard of came to the forefront of her mind. At the same time she imagined what they would do if they found Viper, her mummy and daddy, and the others. Sutoraiki had been considering making her parents his next test subjects before he was sent to the other place. Izumi had never stopped fantasizing about killing Viper since she smashed her face into a mirror. If any of those monsters, those evil jerks who didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted, got to Viper and the others before she did...

She continued on through the forest, desperate to find them. That would be the first step to fixing her mistakes. From there she would do what Po always does and figure it out as she goes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Su cried as she pushed her way through some thin bushes. "Mommy! Mo-" She tripped in the dark and fell forward. There was a splash as her bloody paws and knees hit water four inches deep. The ground was soft beneath the water, so the fall didn't hurt her. Still, Su couldn't help but be miffed that even after months of training, she was still falling over things. "Stupid trippy legs." She muttered, but her anger didn't last long as the coolness of the water seeped into her body, numbing the stinging and the soreness. A little smile of relief grew on her face, and she had to force herself to stand up.

When she looked down at her soaking wet paws, all the cuts and scratches were gone.

Su tilted her head, puzzled. It had happened again.

The last time, she'd been sitting in a dark, damp cell, lonely and scared. She'd scraped her elbow very badly on the rough stone wall on the same day a fierce rainstorm had sent water trickling in the cell. Predictably, Su had gotten wet. Unpredictably, the scrape shrank and vanished.

Nothing would have come of it, except a passing guard witnessed the whole thing. The next thing Su knew, she was in the room next to the evil hornet's lab, even further away from her parents.

Su blinked. Something about her brain was different. "Order." She said.

Nothing. Her body didn't fill with rage and thoughts of bloody revenge. She hadn't really thought about it until now, too scared for herself, her parents and the nice masters, but that dark part of her that threatened to rise to the surface each time the Children of Nuwa were mentioned was gone.

She heard the sound of dirt being crushed underfoot. Fear got the better of her and she crawled into the bushiest bush she saw. She curled into a little ball. _Keep still_ , as Shifu and Viper had told her. _Keep stilll..._

She heard more footsteps. More and more. Coming from behind her. There was a whole group of them. Were they soldiers working for the bad guys? Were they looking for her?

Su couldn't bring herself to turn her head and look. It could be her mummy and daddy, but if it wasn't, she didn't want to be captured by those people again. It was cold inside the bush. The dirt she was lying on was staining her clothes. Su released a shiver she couldn't suppress, and the bush shook with her.

 _Oh no._

Some of the footsteps were getting louder. Closer.

 _No, no, no, no... please let it be daddy, please let it be mommy..._

She actually felt some of the little branches behind her being shifted.

Someone shouted a bad word nearby. The branches went back in place and the man who nearly found her stepped away from the bush. There was shouting and weird noises. What was going on?

"Master Boar!" Su's heart leapt when she heard her mother's terrified cry. She uncurled herself and started to crawl out the bush, but her coat got snagged on a thick branch. There were more shouts, her mother cried out again.

"Viper! Everyone, run!"

 _No! Don't go!_

Su reached behind her and pulled the branch off. More hurried footsteps, growing fainter. They were being chased. By the time Su was out of the bush, she was alone again.

Su nearly started sobbing, but when her eyes fell to the ground, she saw a weird thick line along the ground, like someone had been dragging a big sack. Her eyes followed the line until they saw a shape on the ground some distance away. She made out a pair of tusks and a bag stuck on a thick dark arm before the shape started receding into the darkness. Was that Boar? And was he being dragged?

"Wait!" Su dashed after him and whoever was dragging him through the forest. She had the legs of a child, however, and the sound of the people she was chasing was growing steadily fainter.

"Boar! Mister Boar!" Neither Boar nor the stranger answered. Was it really Boar she had seen? Was the person dragging him a bad guy? Was she running towards her parents, or away from them? Even so, it was either this or be alone again, so Su didn't stop running.

Boar and his captor were growing hazier and hazier in the darkness, leaving only a faint outline for Su to chase. Eventually they vanished completely, but Su still had the marks on the ground. Just as her legs were starting to feel like lead, she heard a clatter up ahead. Then she found herself running up to a big hole, where the drag marks ended. Several feet inside it was the bag, fallen from Boar's arm. It had fallen open, the contents strewn everywhere. She saw biscuits, a box, some small weapons and a tiny unlit lantern.

Su looked into the cave, more scared than ever. It was much darker in there than it was outside. "Hello?" She called. No-one answered. She really, really didn't want to go in there, but if this was where her parents, Viper and Mister Qiang had run off to...

"Boar?" Su very slowly made her way into the cave. She went in eight steps when a sudden pain hurt her eyes. She shut her eyes and rubbed them until the pain went away. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that the darkness had thickened more than ever, and the only way she knew the bag was in front of her was when she nudged in with her foot.

She bent down, found the lantern, found the matches, and then she had a little red light. There was a crumbling sound behind her. When she turned, the cave mouth was gone, a dead end in its place. "What the heck?" She turned back round to face the impenetrable darkness ahead.

"Mommy..." Su summoned all the courage she could muster and started walking.

It was the secret passages in the Himalayan fortress all over again. Everywhere that wasn't cast in the light of her lantern was pitch black, and the tunnel seemed narrower than it did before she stepped inside it. It was so confining it was horrible, and the only sing that Su wasn't suffocating was the sound of her own heavy breathing. To top it all off, it was freezing. That time she was being chased by her would-be-kidnapper, but this time was even worse. This time she had no idea whether or not she was truly alone, if her parents were still alive, or if she would ever get out. She imagined all sorts of monsters hiding in here, the ones that looked monstrous and the ones that didn't.

Su turned a corner and bumped into some wooden sticks that toppled to the floor, thankfully not making too much noise. When she held her lantern out, she saw picks and shovels. Was this a mine? She stepped over the fallen tools and continued on.

Su thought she heard a very faint hiss every now and then, but other than that it was utterly silent. "Viper?" She called every now and then, but if Viper was here she said nothing.

She turned another corner. The ground here was dotted with little puddles. The tunnel walls were covered in deep, big scratches, and were dripping wet. How deep was this mine? Where was the way out? Where were her parents?

A hoofed foot entered her little ball of red light. Su's paws trembled as she slowly made her way along Boar's still body. When the lantern revealed his face, Su's breath caught in her throat. Her mouth fell open and she backed away. She was going to get nightmares from this, she was certain of it.

The person who had dragged him could have done this... if it even was a person.

Just as Su was thinking about running back the way she came, she heard Viper shout farther down the tunnel.

"Viper!" Su sprinted past Boar, going right through the puddles in her determination to get to them before she lost them again. She rounded a corner, then another, until the walls and ceiling disappeared and she was in a cavern.

Viper yelled again from somewhere at the other side. "Viper!" Su kept running, only stopping when she saw a sleeveless coat on the floor. Her lantern and eyes travelled upward, as she thought of how the coat looked an awful lot like the one her- "KYAH!"

Su leapt back with a scream that tore at her throat. Her father, her still, lifeless father, was hanging upside down right in front of her. Feeling sick, Su took a step forward, but when she saw the red stains covering his body she staggered backward, screaming and sobbing.

 _Nonononononononononono... no! No, daddy, noooooooooo!_

She stopped screaming as her voice failed her, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly and her eyes wide as teacups.

Footsteps. Coming from behind. Su slowly turned round.

A monster. A monster the same height as she was, with lidless red eyes and a toothy maw that released a shriek that brought back Su's voice. The little girl screamed like she had never screamed before. She turned to run away, and found herself facing a taller monster reaching out with bloody claws. Su threw the lantern in its face and dashed back the way she came even as more monsters emerged from the blackness. She couldn't, wouldn't stop screaming. She hit a shiny, scarred wall, the tunnel gone just like the entrance. She screamed and swore naughty words. These monsters had killed her daddy, killed Boar, and were going to kill her too. She ran along the wall, finding another tunnel just as a pair of clawed hands grabbed at the collar of her red coat. Su shrieked and she pulled her arms out her sleeves, escaping into the other tunnel.

In her panic she ran right into the grasp of a monster a head taller than she was. She punched it in the face and wrenched herself free, and at the same time her leg hit a big rock. She fell face first into a shallow puddle, her head hitting the ground with a bang.

All sound disappeared in an instant, leaving only a soft ringing in her ears. Su gasped silently, half in and half out the puddle, feeling something warm trickling past her eye. Beneath the ringing was a horrible shrieking. She turned her throbbing head, saw the monsters coming down the tunnel, and tried to crawl. Her limbs weren't working properly, and she only reached two feet before several claws grabbed her legs. By now Su could hear her own screams as she was dragged back and surrounded. The headache was gone but she was feeling light headed. One of the monsters reached for her. Was Su's brain broken, or were those claws turning into hooves?

The last thing Su remembered was their red eyes turning to white.


	23. Another

Su felt hard bumpy stone on her back and a hand gripping her shoulder.

Eyes still closed, she screamed, lifted her upper body and thrust out her fist.

"GOW!"

Su's eyes snapped open when she recognised the voice. _Oh no!_

Both mortified and overjoyed, she stared at Master Shifu as he stood hunched over, hands over his nose. Su was too monumentally embarrassed to get up. All she could do was lie there until Shifu straightened, rubbed his nose one last time and returned to her side.

"Master Shifu, I'm so sorry!" Su paused when she saw her red coat draped over her lower body. "I'm so sorry I punched you!"

Shifu wordlessly put his hand back on her trembling shoulder. He was actually smirking.

"I would have punched me too." He sat down. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you are alright. When I saw the blood on your face, I thought I would have a heart attack and die."

Su rubbed her head, trying to figure out if Shifu was saying that to try and make her giggle. It felt dry and clean, but weirdly she didn't feel any cuts from her close encounter with that rock. _The puddle_ , she realised. She looked around. They were on a naturally formed platform overlooking a bigger tunnel, out of sight of any passers by. Before Su knew it she was hugging Shifu, glad that he was okay and she wouldn't be alone anymore. "What happened?" She asked. "Where're the monsters?"

Shifu tapped one of his big ears with one hand, the other returning the embrace. "I could hear your screams all the way outside the mine. When I found you, you were on the floor surrounded by these strangers. I fought them off, grabbed you and brought you here."

Su felt a chill as it came back to her in little bits of memory. _Claws wrapping around her tiny legs, shining silver beneath the blood... Lidless red eyes boring into her soul like crimson daggers... Her father, dangling in front of her face... dead..._

Su felt her heart break. She let out a sob and covered her mouth. Her tears trickled from her face onto Shifu's robe, leaving dark wet patches. "Su, what's wrong?"

"Duh-daddy." She whimpered. "The monsters... they... they killed my daddy... he's dead..."

Still holding her, Shifu gently patted her head. "Whatever that was, it was not your father."

Su looked up with wide, wet eyes. "What?"

"I've studied enough mind tricks in my life to know when I'm looking at one."

"One what?"

Shifu gave her a comforting look. "An illusion. Your parents are still alive, and almost certainly somewhere in this mine."

Su had no idea what to think as Shifu released her and stood up. An illusion? "Huh? What?"

Shifu retrieved his staff from the floor and walked to the edge of the platform. "Su, I need you to stay here while I go look for your parents, Viper, and Boar. Keep quiet and your head down."

Su frowned and stood up. "Nuh-uh. I'm going with you. I need to know if my parents are really okay." Also, a part of her deep down wanted to know who or what was responsible for this 'mind trick', and if it was what she thought it was.

"Absolutely not, young lady. It's far too dangerous."

Su held up her red coat and tugged at the collar of her black dress. "In case you haven't noticed, _young man_ , I've got blood on my clothes. It's only a matter of time before the monsters smell me out and find me."

Shifu closed his eyes. His hand pressed into his forehead. "Is there a single panda on this earth who won't make me want to kill something?"

Su folded her arms. "I heard that."

They locked eyes, light blue staring into dark. Then Shifu sighed. "Perhaps leaving you alone isn't a good idea. Alright, but you must stay close and keep quiet!"

Su grinned, put on her coat, and after that they climbed down the platform. From there they turned left, travelling down the dark tunnel until they were back in the cavern. The monsters were gone, but Su hugged herself as they crossed the open space, on the lookout for a flash of red or silver.

Shifu stopped suddenly, eyes lowered toward the ground. Su saw her father's discarded coat. Her heart beat faster. She didn't want to see it again, but Shifu had told her it wasn't real. He wouldn't have lied like that. He could be mean at times, but not that mean. Her lip quivered as her eyes turned upward... to find a dirty sack dangling in the air in front of her that looked nothing like her father.

Shifu smiled kindly at her. "See? It was just an illusion."

Su was so happy she let out a giggle. "Do you think the monsters were illusions, too?"

"Almost certainly, but all the same we should keep our voices down."

Su pointed into the darkness. "I heard Master Viper over there."

"Then that's where we're going."

They set off in the direction Su had pointed, and this time she was not afraid. Shifu was here, he was okay. Her parents were okay, and so were Viper and Boar. Those monsters that attacked her hadn't been real. The only thing that worried her now was how quiet it was.

"I'm curious." Shifu said eventually. "Where did you get those clothes?"

"In the room they kept me in. Why?"

"When I was a child, Oogway used to tell me of his travels around the world. He once showed me a drawing of some people dressed very similarly to you, from some place far west if I remember correctly."

Su felt warm all over. "You mean the picture of that fox with the bow and funny hat? His travels were the only part of Oogway's past that he ever talked about." Shifu stopped walking. Su didn't understand why he looked so troubled. She watched as he pulled a small bottle from inside his robe, stared at it for a good long while, and then put it away again. "What was that?"

Shifu hesitated. "Su, have you ever heard of Meng Po?"

Su shook her head. He went on to explain that Meng Po was a deity of the underworld, and it was her duty to ensure that all reincarnated souls remember nothing of their past lives. "This bottle is supposedly her Five Flavoured Tea of Forgetfulness. Have you ever seen anything like this during your captivity?"

Su replied that she hadn't. Shifu stroked his beard, as if he was contemplating what to say next. Eventually he asked a question. "Su, have you been having any memories you shouldn't have? Please be honest."

Su felt a shiver of unease. "Yes."

"That's what I thought." Shifu started walking again, and Su followed. "Su, legend has it that a soul can sometimes escape consuming the Tea of Forgetfulness and retain their memories from rebirth. I think that's happening to you. Either that, or the Dragon Empress somehow did something to your mind that is causing those memories to return. Perhaps it's somehow both." Su realised at that point that he had started talking to himself, sinking into his own thoughts. She hesitantly reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Master Shifu. My parents." That and Viper and Boar was all she cared about right now.

Shifu sighed. "Sorry, Su. We'll talk about this once we get out of here."

They found a tunnel and walked through it, Su keeping as close as possible. They strode down the tunnel in complete silence, other than the echoing drip of water on the ceiling. She looked at the shiny pure blackness of the stone around them, and wondered if they really were that colour or if it was just the darkness.

They heard the hiss of rushing water before the tunnel opened into another cavern, one alight with torches of white fire. They stepped onto a wide bridge naturally formed from the rock, which stretched all the way across the cavern to a tunnel on the other side. On both sides, water poured from the walls in thundering streams, plummeting into a pool far beneath the bridge.

Su saw a flash of pink amongst the black stone of the bridge. She rushed over, and found one of Viper's lilies. Shifu rushed to her side and took the flower decoration. "It's clean and dry. This was dropped very recently."

"So she could be okay?" Su asked.

"I hope so." Shifu's ear twitched and he scowled. "Come on."

They started walking across the bridge, Su staying well away from the edges even as a part of her wanted to be close to the water around them, to feel its life and its power. Her fingers stretched downward, itching to touch the tiny puddles forming on the bridge. The water soaked through her shoes, sinking into her fur. Su felt a strange happiness rising inside her, like hot water filling her chest. Never had she felt so empowered.

Needles stabbed into her eyes, then were pushed out by the water's energy. Beside her, Shifu let out a roar of pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

Su's happiness vanished in an instant. "Shifu!" She fell to her own knees and held him by the shoulders as he sucked in air through clenched teeth, rendered helpless by unbearable agony.

"Don't move."

Su and Shifu both looked up. "Shen?" The red panda hissed through the pain. "No... you're... not..."

The bird approaching them from the other side of the bridge was indeed wearing a white robe, but this was no peacock. The pheasant came to a stop two feet away and eyed the pair of them with cold, silver eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the man who assaulted my people. Identify yourself."

Shifu gave her the deadliest glare he could muster. "Master Shifu... of the... Jade Palace..."

"Shifu... Oogway's protégé. I thought it was you." The pheasant folded her wings, her expression darkening. "Let me guess, you're here to find answers."

"How... did you..."

Shifu stopped clenching his teeth. Relief spread across his features as he lowered his hands. The pheasant must have stopped giving him a headache. "Stand up, but don't try anything." She said.

Shifu and Su both stood up.

"Who are you?" Shifu asked, still sounding pained.

"That's for me to know. Your friends are fine. A paralytic toxin was all we needed to bring them down. You need to step up their training."

"And I suppose those monsters you conjured were imaginary scarecrows."

"Smart man."

They were both glaring daggers while Su stood on the side-line. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"What are you doing here, Mengxiang?" She asked icily.

She knew. Somehow she knew it had been Mengxiang, and now that she knew for, she was mad.

The pheasant's eyes widened, as did Shifu's. "How did you know?"

"I want my parents back!" Su snapped. "Where are they?"

Mengxiang looked deep into Su's eyes. Su felt something pushing into her eyes again, only it felt less like needles and more like cold fingers. Again Mengxiang's power was forced out by the water's energy. The pheasant blinked several times, peered at Su with suspicion, then turned back to Shifu. "They are with my people, as are your student and that steward of Gongmen City. Rest assured, you'll be joining them shortly."

Shifu's eyes narrowed just a little. "You said that I came here to find answers. Are you implying that you have them? Are you a member of the Children of Nuwa?"

Mengxiang went stiff all over. Her eyes were suddenly ablaze with silver fire. "No. _Never_. Never again! Hei Nuwang may be flesh and blood, but I will never forgive her for what she did! What she made _me_ do! I loved Ember! I never wanted to hurt her!"

Shifu's narrowed eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Flesh and blood? You mean..."

"Yes." All rage melted away from Mengxiang's voice, leaving only melancholic bitterness. "The leader of the Childen of Nuwa and the Dragon Empress are none other than my own sisters. Now I am going to put you away with the others where you cannot interfere. Hei Nuwang is going to get everything that's coming to her. My sister will get her revenge, and neither you or your precious Dragon Warrior are going to stop her!"

Shifu must have found his opening, for he lashed out and grabbed her left wing at that very moment. He spun the surprised pheasant so her back was to him, Shifu twisting her arm behind her painlessly. At once the red panda growled as Mengxiang's power send needles stabbing into his brain. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, as Su ran forward to stop her. She smacked the pheasant hard across the face, the sound echoing around the cavern. Stunned by the girl's attack, Mengxiang staggered sideways in Shifu's grip-

And slipped right out of his hands as she plummeted over the side of the stone bridge, shouting all the way until she hit the water.

Su clapped her paws over her gaping mouth. What had she done?!

Shifu ran to the edge and looked down. "She looks alright. Come on, we're going down there. It's time we get some answers."


	24. The Door to the Past

Tigress had climbed out of the frying pan and into the fire.

In other words, she'd escaped captivity and was now running for her life.

The soldiers had come out hunting hours after Tigress had escaped the black fortress. As the sky began to darken she raced through the harsh, rough land, aware that it was only a matter of time before she was found.

She stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a tall stone with amethyst purple engravings. She didn't get a chance to read them before she heard the sound of approaching soldiers and started running again.

She ducked into a ravine before they could see her, finding a good hiding spot between to big angular boulders. She held her breath and waited as the two dozen men passed by, climbing further into the ravine. When the last man had disappeared from sight, Tigress climbed out with agonising difficulty and started heading out the way she came. _Keep moving down the mountain_ , she told herself. _You have to get find Po._

"What the hell..." She whispered when she saw the wall of rocks blocking her path, the wall that had definitely not been there five minutes earlier. If there had been a rockslide she would have heard it. Even stranger was the perfect round hole that looked like it had been melted into the rock and then cooled. It was big enough to crawl into. _No_ , Tigress thought at first. _I don't trust this for a second._ She heard the sound of the soldiers coming back. Her wounded body reminded her that she was in no condition to fight. But she could try. Tigress went into her stance and waited.

That was when the rocks far ahead turned red and started to melt. White-hot molten magma slowly trickled down and pooled at the bottom of the ravine. Even from this distance Tigress could barely breathe from the heat.

 _Fine. We'll do this your way. For now._

Tigress quickly climbed into the hole.

* * *

 _All alone in a dark, silent forest shrouded in snow, a little panda cried._

 _He'd never meant to get lost. He'd only been trying to get away from those mean kids who always called him fat. He'd strayed off the path, fled into the forest that surrounded the forest where he lived, and hadn't been able to find his way back. For hours he had wandered, desperately trying to find the village so he could go home, but the forest seemed endless. Now night had fallen. It was dark, it was cold, and it was quiet. The child held one end of his plain red scarf in both paws, twisting the fabric as he sniffled._

 _He hated this. He hated getting picked on. He hated that it was his fault. If only he could see his toes past his stupid big tummy, then maybe he would be left alone._

 _To top off a perfect day, he was tired from running all day. He'd found a little dry, snowless spot beneath a protruding rock, where he'd hoped to sleep until the next day. He hoped that with the daylight back finding the village would be easier._

 _He sat down in the dry spot, leaning back against the stone wall that may as well have been ice. He rubbed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to sleep but was too scared to..._

 _Somewhere far to his right, there was a thunderous sound._

 _"_ _Huh?" He opened his eyes and looked in the general direction of the sound. "What's that?" Maybe it was someone chopping down trees for wood. He left the protruding rock and trudged through the snow towards the sound, hoping that whoever it was had a thick blanket and some steaming hot dumplings._

 _The child soon found the cause of the sound. A great big tree had fallen, half its branches broken and evergreen leaves all over the place. The child scratched his head as he found two things that looked really weird. The tree looked like it had been snapped, not chopped in half. That and it was covered in black marks and smelled funny._

 _The child rubbed his fingers on the black part of the bark, and they came away covered in black powder. The tree had been burnt like the firewood in his daddy's stove._

 _There was a shout up ahead. The child looked, feeling fear welling up inside him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then again, he may never get home otherwise. The child very slowly walked towards the source of the sound._

 _As he walked, he heard a woman's voice so cold it could have frozen his heart._

 _"_ _Still feel like following orders?"_

 _The child approached a bush, with a sinking feeling that something very bad was on the other side._

 _"_ _Die, witch!" said a man. There was a whooshing sound and the man screamed. The little panda reached the bush and stopped. He could see through the tangled branches. A black figure with a demonic looking head was standing over a big rhino clad in armour, their back to the bush. The rhino's right arm sank into the deep snow, dousing the crimson fire. "You vile little creature!" The man sounded both angry and in pain. The child stepped around the bush so he could see better. "You burned my arm... how dare you..."_

Crunch.

 _The man screamed so loud the child had to cover his ears. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to forget what he had just seen happen to the rhino's left arm. Arms shouldn't bend like that. They're supposed to have one joint, not four._

 _Just as the child opened his eyes the rhino spoke again, but with a lot more difficulty. His mad eyes stared up at his torturer as he spoke naughty words and threats. "You wait... just you wait... I'll survive this... when I do, you will beg to go join your baby."_

 _The masked woman didn't move an inch. The child saw two tiny red ripples appear on the rhino's knees and shoulders for a split second, and then the man started howling, flailing his ruined arms as he cursed at the woman, screaming nasty threats._

 _"_ _Mission's over." The woman said._

 _The child gaped as from out of the frozen ground came a tendril of sizzling lava, rendering the snow around it to steaming water. It reared over the woman's head like a serpent, the glowing tip pointed at the rhino's face. The child started to back away, shaking like a leaf as he realised that this rhino was about to be hurt really badly._

Snap!

 _The child's heart stopped as his foot stepped on a twig._

 _When he looked up, the woman was looking right at him. The pitch black eyeholes seemed to stare into his soul._

 _The little panda panicked and ran._

 _He ran blindly through the forest, tripping over stones hidden beneath the snow, losing his scarf on a branch but not having the courage to go back and get it. Then his foot landed on something flat and slippery. His leg slipped out from under him and he fell hard on his back. He skidded across the narrow frozen river, stopping right in the middle._

 _The child had had all the air knocked out of him. He could barely breath. Snow fell from the snow and melted on his body._

 _In a flash the masked woman in black was kneeling over his stunned body, peering at his terrified expression through her eyeholes. She silently reached out towards his face._

 _Her gloved hand stopped right before she touched him. It hovered over his wide eyes, and then slowly worked its way down his body, not quite touching his fur. Down past his neck, turning over as it passed his chest as if reacting to his rapidly beating heart, turning over again as it stopped over his lower torso. Her hand lifted, then finally fell on the curve of his belly._

Po's eyes snapped open. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Ember staring back at him, her hand resting on his stomach, her fingers slightly digging into his fur. Somehow in his sleep he'd ended up on the floor, and waking up to find his stalker at his side. Top Dog was nowhere to be seen.

Ember's gaze moved to the hand she had placed on the panda's body. She closely examined the white fur, which Po realised was soaking wet. Had she done that? Po was frozen, wanting to fight but too scared of what she might do. This was beyond creepy.

And then Ember stood up. She moved slowly, stiffly, a body language Po recognised before. Tigress sometimes acted like that when Po did something stupid and she had to struggle to hold down her anger. He was getting a similar vibe off Ember right now, and this scared him even more. He'd done something. Something that had ticked her off big time.

Without so much as a glance at the panda, Ember turned and walked to the trapdoor that had been filled with cement. She stopped at the edge, and turned her head to looked at Po. Her helmet betrayed nothing, but Po knew she was glaring at him.

 _"_ _It is not enough."_

She turned back to the blocked passage, and held a hand out over it. Po watched with terrified awe as the cement glowed red and turned to lava, melting and sinking until there was a big circular hole in the trapdoor. The glowing edges rapidly cooled and turned grey.

Ember disappeared in a red flash.

Po stood up, full of cold trepidation. What had he done to upset her? What if she tried to make him pay for it later? What if that newly reopened secret passage was a trap?

"Top Dog?" He called when he remembered the guy. "Top Dog, where are you?"

He found Top Dog in the corridor outside, frozen in a combat stance on the floor with a sword in his paws. He must have been coming back from the armoury when Ember came to visit. Taking cold comfort in the fact that Ember hadn't killed him, Po carried the paralysed man back into the office and laid him on the rug.

"Sorry, buddy. If I knew how to get you out of this, I would." Po walked over to the trapdoor, biting his lip at anger at Ember. He looked one last time at Top Dog. "I'll come back."

With that he jumped down into the hole.

He landed on solid ground ten feet down. From there he made his way down a single tunnel so low his head was level with his shoulders. It was so dark he was afraid of tripping, but he quickly found the floor to be smooth as paper. He turned a corner, and the tunnel here was wider and littered with singled crates and weapons covered in soot and dust. No-one had walked through here for a long time. Po tried not to disturb the inches of dust as he walked, seeing another corner up ahead.

Instinct stopped him dead and made him look up. A pitch-black arm was descending from an opaque shadow on the ceiling.

Panic and horror nearly paralysed the panda, but he saw a table and ducked beneath it as the creature's head emerged. Po stood as still as a rock as its entire body dropped to the floor and it stood upright. Its legs were all that Po could see, but he could also see its hips twisting as it looked around. The panda held his breath. He didn't dare try to unwrap his rock and chain. He didn't know why he was so scared of it, or what scared him more; its demonic features, the memory of the warden's death at its tendrils, or the aura of cold hate and rage that seemed to radiate from the beast.

Po's whole body slumped with relief as it strode off, around the corner up ahead and disappearing.

Then he realised that he still had to go around that corner himself. _Oh great._

Only the possibility that Tigress could be at the end of the tunnel could convince Po to come out from under the table and continue on.

He slowed down as he reached the corner and took a peek. He found the tunnel empty and led out the breath he'd been holding. He kept walking as the floor sloped upwards. Po saw a pinprick of light up ahead. As he continued he found that the light was coming from a crack in a wall at the end of the tunnel. Po put his eye to the crack, and saw a black, broken bed. There didn't seem to be anyone on the other side of the wall, so Po very carefully began to push.

The wall opened like a door, and Po stepped out into the room.

At first he thought the bedroom had been painted in a weird combination of black and grey, but then realised that a huge fire had happened here. The bed and other furniture were charred beyond saving. There were holes in the ceiling with bits of wood sticking out. In a corner by the window, the remains of a crib lay in a pile of colourless ash. Po's heart ached at the sight.

He went to the blackened window and looked out. He saw other majestic buildings, beautiful gardens, all surrounded by a big wall crawling with enemy soldiers, and a very familiar red building in the centre of it all.

Ember had led him into the royal palace. Right past all the guards.


	25. Base of Operations

Hidden behind Crane's left wing, Mantis pulled his arm from the keyhole with the tiniest of frustrated grunts. He was getting sick of being stuffed into teeny tiny cages.

"Anything?" Monkey asked, keeping his voice down.

"Do I look like Viper to you? Nothing. Zilch. Zip. Squat."

"Zip it. Long Feng's coming this way."

Mei Ling's warning came just in time. Long Feng was walking across the hall to the massive red and gold central pillar to which they had been chained.

Since their capture the Jade Palace masters had had to grudgingly admire Long Feng's savvy. Instead of putting them in a dungeon or chaining them up with the royal hostages, the one armed rhino had instead brought them to his base of operations where he could personally keep an eye on them. Even if Mantis had succeeded in picking the lock, there was a very high probability of being recaptured by the three dozen soldiers scattered all over the hall. All four walls were lined with racks filled with weapons. A single big table stood near the front with two maps, one of the city and one of the palace, where Long Fong stood most of the time. He didn't look nearly as content as he had before the report came in that Ember's minions were somehow passing the 'infection' on to his own men. There was now a permanent scowl on his face, made even worse when reports came of soldiers literally being dragged into shadows, never to be seen again. Colonel Sao was currently poring over the city map, looking very troubled himself. Izumi was leaning against another pillar, polishing a serrated knife. She glanced at the captive masters every now and then, watching for the first sign they were attempting an escape. She was the only one who didn't look concerned over the strange reports, smiling slightly as she slid the cloth down the lethal blade. Maybe she was just hiding her own worries to avoid looking weak, or maybe she was really was that arrogant and oblivious. Right after they'd been chained to the pillar she'd enquired about Viper. Naturally Crane had told her to go to a very unpleasant place.

Long Feng had been speaking to a fancy looking mirror before making his way to them. He reached the pillar, then unexpectedly went right past them towards one of the exquisitely carved archways that led deeper into the palace. A masked man had just emerged from it, approaching Long Feng with the stride of a very angry individual.

"Oh, it's you." Long Feng said politely, still bearing that scowl.

"Yes!" The man ripped off his mask, revealing the face of a panther and eyes blazing with fury. "Yes, Long Feng! It's me, you stupid grunt! You sent those earth made freaks after us! You nearly got me cut up into little pieces!"

"You were with the panda?" Long Feng said, his back to Mantis and the others. "I sent the terra cotta warriors after him hours ago. Why haven't they returned? Did you destroy them?"

"What choice did I have? They nearly killed me!"

 _Panda?_ Mantis's antennae twitched. _So Po really is here in the city. Wait, did he say terra cotta warriors?_

Izumi strode over, having overheard. "What about the panda? Where's that fat idiot?" The panther merely glowered. "You mean you had actually found the panda Lady Hei Nuwang is after and you didn't bring him in?" The panther glowered some more. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I gave him some candy for taking out the big bad men and sent him on his merry way." The panther said. "Of course I tried to bring him in, you scar-faced pussycat!"

"That's enough!" Long Feng silenced the bobtail with a raised hand when she started to retort. His attention drawn by the raised voices, Sao walked over. "Tell us what happened!"

"The creature." The panther said, crossing his arms. Long Feng and Sao's entire bodies stiffened. Their fear was infectious to Mantis, who felt great unease in his heart at the utterance of those two words. "It grabbed the panda, dropped him through a roof, then came after me. Don't ask me why I didn't fight it. You know that thing can't die. By the time I lost it and headed back, he was gone."

"Damn it!" Long Feng slammed his one fist into a pillar, cracking the stone. "One thing after another! Damn that woman..."

Sao actually looked startled by his outburst. "Sir, I thought Lady Hei Nuwang said that it was unlikely that the creature is associated with Ember."

"You don't know her like I do!" Long Feng snapped. "Ember is the problem here! Always has been!"

"I know that, it's just..."

Long Feng spun round and loomed over him. "Just _what_ , colonel?"

Sao shrank a little. "Sir, there's something about that creature. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm afraid."

"Man up, soldier." Long Feng sneered. "I want you to take some men and head back out into the city. Find the panda and take him alive." He turned to Izumi. "As for you, take our artificially reincarnated friend here and go after the creature."

The panther looked ready to flip his lid. "What part of 'this thing can't die' did you not understand?!"

"I'm not asking you to kill it, you moron. I'm asking you to capture it." Long Feng held up the mirror. "I've just spoken to our mistress, and she has ordered me to make the creature a priority. She wants it alive so she can learn what it is and why it's interfering with our operation."

"How are we supposed to find and catch it with next to no info about it?" Izumi put her arms akimbo.

Long Feng shot a look at the panther then whispered something in Izumi's ear. Izumi blinked and her eyes glanced at the panther. Long Feng stepped away. "Your old boss didn't make you second in command for your looks. You'll think of something."

Izumi nodded and tapped the panther with the flat of the polished knife. " _Yuko!_ "

They disappeared through the archway. While Long Feng was following Sao to the map table, Mantis looked through the bars of his little cage at his friends. "What the heck was that?"

"I think _Yuko_ is Japanese for 'let's go'." Crane said.

"Not that, you dunce!" Mantis muttered. "What the heck is all this about a creature?"

"I'm more worried about Po." Monkey said. "I hope they don't catch him."

* * *

It wasn't often that Po put brains before brawn. Today, after seeing the patrolmen scattered all over the palace grounds, he was making an exception.

The building he had found himself in must have been the old residence for the royal family, until the fire that had blackened every inch of it. It was also completely empty, making it easy for him to look out the windows on all four sides at his surroundings. Once he'd gotten a good idea of the layout of the palace, he had sat down, picked up a piece of coal, and started drawing on the floorboards. For each building he drew a square with its name in the middle. All the trees were squiggly circles. He put a dot for every stationery guard. Everything else was drawn in basic lines.

When he was done, he put down the coal and stared intensely at the crude map.

He stared for ten minutes.

After fifteen minutes he rubbed his temples and groaned. He really wasn't used to thinking ahead, and now he was getting a headache.

"Man, why is thinking so hard?" He muttered. "Darnit, Tigress would have gotten a totally foolproof plan by now." He pulled out the Heart of China and gazed at it. Then he looked at the map again. "Monkey and the others are probably being held in the central building. Maybe I should take my chances and sneak through the grounds."

 _"_ _Absolutely not."_ Po answered himself in a higher voice. In his imagination, his reflection in the emerald's front facet morphed into Tigress's and her lips formed his own words. _"There are too many of them. You'll be spotted for sure."_

"Then we should take the long way around. Through the buildings." Po traced a potential route with his finger. "What if we headed for this tower here?"

 _"_ _Maybe, but there are a lot of guards gathered around there. There's also too much ground between there and the central building."_

"What about this building here? The one with the nice smell coming from it."

 _"_ _That must be where the kitchen is."_

"Kitchen? Aw man, sweet!"

 _"_ _No."_

"No?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Why no?"

 _"_ _We're on a rescue mission, Po, and food will only be a distraction. The last thing you need is temptation."_

"But I haven't eaten since yesterday? Couldn't we go for one snack stop..."

 _"_ _NO."_

"Dangit. Okay, what do you suggest?"

Both Po and the emerald took a long, hard look at the map.

 _"_ _That well in the garden north of here. Master Eagle Jr. told us once that it's connected to the palace's prison underground. If we can reach it, we can make our way through the prison to the guards' tower on the other side."_

"The one with that big fancy arch at the base where carts pass through?"

 _"_ _Yes. As we can see it's right next to the central hall. We can sneak in from there."_

"And what do we do when we find them?"

 _"_ _We wait. Ember's planning something big, and when it happens, we'll use the distraction to our advantage. Once we've freed our friends, we'll find the royal family and free them too."_

Po encased the jewel in his paws and held it close. "This is why you're my favourite. Even when you're not here, you've got my back. If that's not awesome I don't know what is."

 _"_ _Po?"_

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Stop talking to yourself."_

"Okay. Sorry."

* * *

Tigress was having a nightmare. She must be. Yet no matter how hard she pinched herself or deliberately aggravated her ribs, she didn't wake up, for she was already awake.

So how... in the hell... did she end up in the guard tower of the royal palace?

The tunnel, which hadn't even been that long, had opened up into a room stacked with spare suits of armour. She'd been here before, so she'd known where she was the moment she emerged from the hole.

This wasn't possible. This was not possible. Neither was the ember snow Tigress saw from a tiny window.

 _Madness. That's what this all is. The madness of the Dragon Empress._

Through the window, she saw soldiers who were certainly not with the imperial army. She needed a disguise, and fast. She searched through the suits of armour until she found a near perfect fit. She fought through her internal pain to put it all on. She remembered that the soldiers had purple cloth covering their mouths, and quickly put one on before putting on the helmet.

There, all done. So long as she kept her distance from anyone familiar with her, she should be okay.

With what she left the room, a plan already forming in her mind. First, she would find out what happened here. Second she would help the royal family if they weren't beyond helping. Third, she would rescue Po, and together they would put an end to this whole mess.


	26. The Royal Prison

Po squatted in the bushes, his knees aching from the prolonged strain. When the squad of four soldiers passed and disappeared from sight, he crossed the emerald green grass to the big stone well that stood at the centre of the garden.

That was easier than he thought it would be. Then he looked down the well, saw nothing but darkness, and got worried. If something went wrong, there was no telling how far he might fall.

 _Stop being a wimp. Your friends need you._

That thought convinced Po to reach for the thick rope that dangled from the big beam above the pit. "Come on, come to daddy..." the tips of his stubby claws tugged at the rope, bringing it closer until he wrapped his entire paw around it. He pulled it over and grabbed it with his other paw. He started sweating as he put one leg on the low stone wall, then the other. He swallowed and stepped over the edge.

"Woah!" He just managed to keep his voice down as he swung once, twice, and then simply hung over the abyss. He gulped, forcing himself to not look down.

 _Come on, Po! Are you a Dragon Warrior or a wuss?_

Po inched his way down into the well. Soon he could see nothing but stone bricks all around, and even that was growing less visible by the minute. It had been dark enough outside with the sun almost completely gone, but down here it was like night had already fallen, with no moon in sight. After what felt like forever, he finally looked down. To his great relief he saw a faint golden glow, almost certainly from torches. He may have some distance to go yet, but at least he wasn't descending towards a dead end.

Soon enough he reached the bottom of the pit, which opened up into a large chamber with loads of cells and no windows. Right beneath him was a big fenced pool where the rope ended, the bucket underwater. Po went lower until he was almost touching the water. By now his arms were too tired to try swinging to the side. _I haven't had a proper bath since before I was captured. I've been singed, pummelled, and dropped through roofs. I might just end up poisoning the entire city. Oh well._

Po let himself drop into the water. It was cool and crystal clear, an absolute blessing after the heat and falling embers. Po lingered before the water until he had no choice but to resurface. Feeling cleaner already, Po swam to the side and pulled himself over the stone fence.

 _"_ _Well, well, well..."_

The air had taken on a red tint. Po saw her standing before the cell right in front of him. She walked slowly and almost casually towards him, yet Po could feel the anger coming out of her. In fact he could _see_ it. A red aura enveloped her entire body, manifested as translucent fire. It lashed violently in the air as she continued to advance. Po unconsciously brought his paws up as he recoiled before her fury.

"Is this about me not remembering anything about that burnt room? If it is, then you're not being fair!" Horrific pain tried to push into his brain. Po summoned the hero's chi and his own to keep it out. He gripped the fence with both paws and screwed his eyes shut, not opening them again until Ember relented. He took deep breaths. After that, he was more ticked than terrified. "You're not going to break me."

 _"_ _After everything I have done, you still resist me?"_ Ember replied viciously, all casualness gone. _"I released you from your prison, showed you a way into the royal palace. I even saved your-"_

"Cut the crap! You didn't do any of that to help me! _You're not my friend!_ "

 _"_ _THEN WHO AM I, PANDA?"_

The aura pulsed, sending out a wave of heat that threw Po back against the stone fence. It broke apart, and Po fell back into the pool with a thunderous splash. When the panda surfaced, coughing and spluttering, she was gone. He clambered back out, angrier than ever. "Yeah, you'd better run! The next time you try to pick on me, I'll bring the thunder down on you so hard your ancestors' hair will stand on end!"

He brushed the water off as best as he could, and then walked to the door. Again, he really hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

Still inside his cage, Mantis was starting to get cramps when Izumi stepped, followed by two soldiers. She strode right up to Long Feng, who was mumbling to himself at the map table. He looked up, and his brow arched. "What's the status of the mission?"

"Our men are setting up a trap as we speak." Izumi said. She looked a little afraid, but not of Long Feng, even though he still looked like a sizzling powder keg. "But we thought it best if I gave the news personally."

"What is it?"

"There have been sightings of the target in the prison. He's here."

 _Oh man_ , Mantis thought. His friends looked like they were all having the same thought.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I-"

"Just go!"

Izumi nodded and left, passing Colonel Sao. "What's the status of _your_ mission?"

"It's taken an unexpected turn, sir." Sao looked much more fearful. "I was on my way into the city when I was told that Ember had been sighted several times in the palace. We know that for some reason she's fixated on the panda..."

"Indeed." Long Feng said, putting a hand to his stump. "Once we have the panda back in our hands, that vile witch will have no choice but to- _what_?"

Sao leaned close and spoke quietly, but Mantis's ears were nearly as good as Shifu's. "Sir, I think we should pull back all the men and form a defence strategy."

Long Feng looked affronted. "Need I remind you that Lady Hei Nuwang personally instructed me to recapture the panda _and_ the creature, at _any_ cost?"

"I know how much trust she has in you, but the situation has changed."

"We've taken the city. We're in control. That's all that has changed."

Sao shook his head. "You don't understand. Ember has powers we have never foreseen her having. She's even stealing our own men from us! And then there's the creature we know nothing about. It just won't die, but our men are. All this is because of a war we've started." He was gripping his sword now. "Sir, we're in over our heads. We need a new plan."

Long Feng turned his head to glare at Mantis and the other prisoners. "Do you think they know anything?"

"Who?"

"The masters."

"Look at them, sir. I doubt they know anything."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mantis muttered.

"Colonel, I want you to stay here for now." Long Feng said. "The guards should find the panda soon enough."

"If they live long enough." Sao said.

* * *

So far, so good.

Po opened the heavy door and stepped into the prison, where he found it to be just as he expected it to be. A great big room that could fit three Jade Palaces, with six levels of prison cells on all eight sandy brown walls. On each level, every cell was connected by a series of walkways shaped like a star. All the cells were empty. Emperor Xian and his family were being held elsewhere. "Darnit." Po was disappointed, but knew he had to stick to the plan. Get through the prison, get to the guard tower, get into the central building from there, and find his friends.

That plan sounded a lot better thought out in his head.

The more Po treaded across the cobbled floor of the prison, the more he realised that there was something really weird about it. It wasn't just the empty cells. Everything that should be inside the cell, wooden benches, icky buckets, were gone. The bottom floor of the prison was unusually empty. There were no weapon racks, chains, cages or guards. Weirdest of all were the hundreds of purple crystals placed _everywhere_. They were on the walls, the floor, the walkways, under the walkways and on the ceiling. They looked like they had been placed recently. Po kept as far away from them as possible as he looked for the other exit.

He saw it, a big archway on the opposite side.

* * *

Hidden in a balcony three levels up inside the secondary prison hall, the one reserved for temporary prisoners, Izumi kept a close eye on the archway that connected this hall to the bigger hall. The archway was a crucial part of the plan, second only to the hundreds of crystals that had been placed everywhere in both halls. The crystals in the big hall were just a precaution in case the target somehow managed to get through the archway in time. The small hall was where the trap had been set.

The soldiers were in place, hands gripping the ropes that held up the buckets of water that dangled over the burning torches that kept the crystals from activating. Izumi reminded herself to ask Hei Nuwang where she had acquired them afterward. One soldier had their hand on the lever that would spring the trap. Izumi had her paw held up so the soldier could see the signal when it came.

The third most crucial part of the plan would come in through the exit any minute now. Izumi stayed crouched behind the fallen table as she waited. She saw a shadow coming from the archway and tensed.

* * *

Po walked through the archway to find another empty, but smaller prison. This one had a couple of balconies high up with exits of their own. There were even more crystals here than they were in the last room. Stranger still were the buckets dangling above the torches that lit the room. Po stared at them, utterly puzzled by their existence. People often called him odd, but even he knew that there was no sane reason for all this.

"What the hell?"

"What the _hell_?"

The heavy looking door up ahead had just opened, and in had walked the masked man. He'd stopped dead when he saw the panda.

"You!" Po jumped into his stance.

The masked man advanced. "Get out of here! You'll ruin every-"

He froze and looked up. "Damn it!" He rushed right at Po. Po threw a punch, but it missed as the masked man rushed right past him.

A clanking sound filled the hall, and by then it was too late. The masked man cleared the archway just as the bars came down, blocking all exits and completely sealing the prison.

 _A trap?! Dangit!_

It got worse from there. The ropes holding the buckets went slack, spilling water over the torches.

For a thousandth of a second there was complete darkness. Then the whole world turned bright purple. Po yelled and covered his eyes, staggering from the violent intensity of the hundreds of crystals that had come alive the moment the torches were doused. He opened his eyes just a crack and saw the exit doors, forced shut when the bars slammed down. They were his only way out. Holding his arm over his screwed up eyes, Po slowly staggered towards the door.

He heard the sound of a monster dropping to the ground behind him.

And that was when the bars slid back up.

* * *

Tigress didn't know if it was just luck or the disguise was better than she thought it would be, but no-one had recognised her since she'd been enlisted along with ten other men on a special mission in the royal prison. That made it easy for her to save Po's big bahuna.

Under Izumi's command, they'd been sent to set a trap using the prison's innovatively designed defence system.

Tigress had hated that she had no choice but to participate. For all she knew, something she cared about was down there, maybe even Po himself, and here she was working with the enemy to capture them. However, she had also been in the best position to do something about it. She knew everything there is to know about the defence system, so she'd known just what to do to sabotage the trap if and when the opportunity came. She'd grinned behind her mouth cover as she imagined the look on Izumi's face when her own soldier foiled her plot.

So she'd listened intensely along with the other members of the party as Izumi detailed every aspect of the plan, up to including the intended bait. It had been quite a surprise when she learned that their intended target was a monster.

Her place by the lever that activated the defence system, on a balcony at the top level, had given her a clear view of the archway. The trap was simple. Wait for the creature to follow the bait into this hall, and then on Izumi's signal Tigress had to lower the bars, sealing the room. Then the other soldiers doused the flames, allowing the crystals' natural luminescence to flood every inch of the hall with light, leaving no shadow for the creature to escape through. An ingenious plan. No wonder Izumi's former boss had made her second in command.

Tigress had been focused on Izumi, hiding on a lower balcony, when the bobtail gave the signal. She'd pulled the lever. The bars had come down. The torches were doused. She'd shielded her eyes from the purple light.

That was when she had heard Po yell.

She'd looked over the balcony and seen Po staggering, blinded by the light. Her heart had leapt with joy while her stomach lurched. She had seen the creature, eyeing Po from a walkway above him. And now she was pushing the lever back up as the creature dropped down behind him.

The sound of the bars receding from inside the archway caught the creature's attention. Turning away from Po, it sprinted through the archway and was gone. Po stood there for a moment, clearly shaken by what had almost happened, then ran for the doors on the other side and disappeared himself. Izumi shrieked vicious curses from her balcony.

Tigress sighed in relief behind her mouth cover. At least for now, Po was safe.

She heard footsteps heading for her balcony, but stayed collected. No-one had seen what she did. Time to take advantage of that.

A red-eyed horse stepped onto the balcony. "What happened?" He asked with the emotion of a woodblock.

 _Find the enemy's weakness and take advantage of it._ That's what Master Shifu always said. Izumi and her superiors had very little knowledge of the creature and its abilities. An unorthodox weakness, but a weakness nevertheless.

Tigress put on the best disturbed male voice she could. "I don't know what happened. I pulled the lever, but then it pushed itself back up. I couldn't move it at all!" She pulled the lever and feigned shock when it worked. "I-it was covered in shadows! The creature must have moved it somehow! You have to believe me!"

"Izumi must know about this." the soldier left. He appeared on Izumi's balcony minutes later. One dull explanation later, Izumi tossed him onto the walkway.

Tigress relaxed. Her cover was safe for the time being. Her smile faded somewhat as she thought of Po. It was so tempting to just leave and find him, but there would be no helping the royal family if they both got recaptured. She couldn't take the chance of anyone becoming suspicious. At least not yet.

"Po..." She whispered. "I'm sorry, but now is too risky."


	27. Dark Water

_It was believed by everyone who knew that Shifu had been suspicious of Su ever since the incident at the fortress of White Fortitude. The truth was that his suspicions had been aroused long before that, not very long after Su came to the Jade Palace._

 _Though she wasn't a prodigy like Tigress, Po or Tai Lung, she couldn't have been a better student. Smart, obedient, dedicated to excellence of self. And yet, Shifu couldn't deny his feelings. At first he'd dismissed those feelings as paranoia after a lifetime of encountering the most bizarre supernatural entities, but many of Su's aptitudes felt... forced, like they were literally just coming out of nowhere. On the other hand she was just a peasant girl from a rural panda village, so there was no reason to suspect that there was anything abnormal about her. Still, he'd resolved to keep an eye on her from a distance, leaving her training to Po and the Five._

 _Then the day came when a noble and his fiancé from a neighbouring province came to the Valley of Peace with the intention of being wed in his hometown. Shifu and his students had all been invited, partly to deter would-be kidnappers, and Mr. Ping had been hired as wedding chef on Po's recommendation. As for Crane, he'd jumped at the chance to be wedding planner once more._

 _The day before the wedding, the palace servants and Crane applied the finishing touches to the wooden stage where the wedding would commence. When the painting was done and the flowers were hung, the workers left the stage for their lunch break, leaving Shifu alone to secretly admire his student's handiwork. Crane had truly outdone himself this time. The only other person was the official, a ram, who would direct the bride and groom during the ceremony, standing in the middle of the stage and mumbling the words on a scroll he was reading. Shifu was standing near the edge of the stage, hands behind his back, humming softly to a tune that Viper had gotten stuck in his head, when Su nervously approached him._

 _He heard her before her saw her and turned his head, stopping her cold. "Shouldn't you be at the palace?" He asked._

 _"_ _Um..." Su was tightly holding a small jar with both paws. "Po said Crane needed glue."_

 _Normally Zeng was in charge of deliveries, but he was on a weeklong trip and the moment and wasn't expected to be back until later today._

 _"_ _Crane is on his lunch break at Mr. Ping's. Once you've delivered it, go straight back to the palace." Su was about to step off the stage when Shifu caught a whiff from the jar that was definitely not glue. "Stop. Let me see that."_

 _Su slowly tilted the jar so Shifu could look inside. He saw a purple translucent sauce. "Is that the stuff Po puts on dumplings to make them sticky?" He scowled as memories of his last encounter with the substance came to the surface._

 _Su looked into the jar herself. "Is that what it is? Po couldn't find proper glue so he gave me this instead."_

 _"_ _No." Shifu said at once. "No, we are not using that. Go to the carpenter's, he should have some glue we can use."_

 _"_ _Why? What's wrong with it?"_

 _"_ _For one thing, it's not real glue. Did you know he once destroyed the training hall with this stuff?"_

 _Su stared. "Woah. What's in this?"_

 _Shifu quickly remembered. "I think he used honey, sticky plum sauce, and plaster."_

 _"_ _Ewww!" Su stuck out her tongue and held the jar away from her. "I ate that this morning!"_

 _"_ _Just get rid of it and get some glue from the carpenter. He's five buildings down from Mr. Ping's."_

 _Su did a little bow and went to get down from the stage. Neither of them saw the fallen flower until she slipped on it, falling back into Shifu and dropping the jar. It didn't shatter, but sticky dumpling sauce spilled out into a purple puddle while Su and Shifu both fell on their rears. Su pushed away from him, mortified. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm such a loser!"_

 _Even though his bad leg was throbbing from the fall, Shifu kept his voice even. "You are not a loser. Accidents happen, Su."_

 _Su stood up, still looking like she felt terrible. "I thought Master Oogway said that there are no accidents."_

 _"_ _... Just help me up."_

 _Su held out her paws and Shifu took them. She must be very embarrassed for them to be this sweaty, Shifu thought as he got to his feet. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing that a mop and bucket can't fix."_

 _Unable to look him in the face, Su looked down at the wooden floor instead. "I'll clean it when I come back."_

 _"_ _You can let go of my hands now, Su."_

 _Su tugged, but her paws wouldn't come away. "I'm trying."_

 _Shifu tugged himself, with a sinking feeling that it wasn't sweat he had felt._

Darnit, darnit, darnit! _He couldn't let the bride and groom see this. It would be a humiliation. If he could get them both apart before the sauce set..._

 _He tugged harder, stepping back to get more force into it. Helpless before the older, stronger red panda, Su could only follow as she too tried to extricate her sauce covered paws. No matter how much they both struggled, the sauce had already done its work. In his increasing frustration Shifu dragged Su all the way to the centre of the stage, where the official finally noticed them and stepped up to try and separate them... right as Zeng dropped down before them. He smoothed his feathers, saw the two of them on the wedding stage holding each other's hands with the speechless official standing before them, and dropped the scroll he was holding._

 _"_ _Master, what on earth are you doing?!"_

 _"_ _Zeng..."_

 _"_ _With all due respect, she's too young and you're too-"_

 _"_ _Shut your beak and get some hot water! Now!"_

 _After a very undignified walk down the street, enduring the stifled sniggers of passing villagers, they had reached Mr. Ping's shop to find two stools and a pot of warm water waiting for them. Crane was there too, somehow managing to keep a straight face as he watched them sit down and dunk their joined hands in the pot. All the while Shifu still bore that same death glare on his reddened face. As for Su, she looked like she had no idea what to think of her predicament. At least there was a silver lining at the end of it. Once they were separated and returned to the Jade Palace, they'd found that Crane had already informed his fellow students of what had happened. All through dinner Po, Monkey and Mantis in particular were snickering behind their noodles as they made joke after joke after joke. Ultimately Shifu couldn't find it in his heart to stop them, for by then he too had seen the funny side of the incident._

 _It had also reminded him of why he'd offered to have Su train to improve her clumsiness in the first place, to deal with the clumsiness and self-loathing she had so clearly displayed on the stage. Certainly not because he was suspicious of her. Behind his smile and laughter, he cursed himself for forgetting. He would never do so again._

* * *

Shifu couldn't help but be reminded of that particular event when the water he and Su waded through went so deep they were up to their chests. It was much colder than the pot of hot water that had freed them, but at least this time he and Su weren't holding hands because they were stuck together.

It hadn't taken them long to find a sloped tunnel that hopefully would lead them to the bottom of that cavern where the pheasant had fallen. Unfortunately said tunnel happened to be flooded, and only got deeper as they descended. Thank heavens for the torch they'd found in another tunnel, next to a discarded tiny dagger. Shifu had quickly determined that the blade had been dipped in a powerful paralytic toxin that acted in seconds, just like the pheasant had said. It must have been how Viper and the others had been captured. At least it confirmed that it certainly wasn't monsters they were dealing with.

The water got deeper, and the ceiling got lower. By the time the tunnel floor stopped sloping and became level, they were up to their necks and the ceiling was an inch over their heads. Shifu stopped and backed out into shallower water with Su. "You should probably stay here until I return. I think it'll be safer."

Right at that moment they heard unfamiliar voices coming from up the tunnel where they had came from.

 _Soldiers. So they've found the entrance. Where have they been?_

Su raised an eyebrow. "Safer? Master, you are out of your red and white mind."

Shifu groaned. He supposed he should have seen this coming. As a consequence of gaining the confidence and courage she needed, Su was no longer afraid to speak her mind. "Stay quiet and do not let go of my hand. I should warn you it will be very claustrophobic in there."

"Just to be clear, claustrophobic is the one where you're scared of claws, right?"

"Enclosed spaces." Shifu with a chuckle, and they continued on, keeping the torch above the water as best as they could. Su, meanwhile was holding onto Oogway's staff, since Shifu didn't have a third hand.

Shifu couldn't deny a growing anxiety as they waded through the enclosed space, with only ten inches between the surface and the ceiling. He was starting to shiver as well, now that his body from the neck down was entirely submerged. The only warmth he had was the heat from the torch and Su's paw in his. When he looked back he noticed that she looked just as miserable as he did. Farther back he saw nothing but darkness. Whoever they had heard did not appear to be following them.

Just when he was thinking that they would have to go under completely, the ceiling went higher and the tunnel starting sloping upwards. With a sigh of relief he climbed out of the water onto damp land and pulled Su up with him. "We should rest." He said at once. He was shivering very lightly, and neither he nor Su had anything to change into. He set the torch in a crack in the ground, making up a very odd looking campfire, and they sat down to let the heat dry them. As he rubbed his arms, he noticed something peculiar. "How are you not shivering from that water?" He asked.

Su shrugged. "I don't know. For some reason, water has always liked me."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Shifu reached behind for his tail and squeezed out most of the water.

Water. Su. Snow. With that last word, Shifu's heart seemed to stop mid-beat

The day Su accidentally pulled off a perfect split, it had been raining.

In the Himalayas, a land covered in snow, she had displayed a startling level of intelligence even for herself and somehow healed Xian's severed artery.

Today, she felt no repercussions whatsoever from spending several minutes in freezing cold water.

Water. Her mind and body are strengthened by water.

"Master Shifu?" Su had noticed the strange look on his face.

Shifu heard her and stared back at her. It sounded ridiculous, yet at the same time it made sense.

 _We've had it wrong from the beginning. She's no prodigy. Not a conventional one, anyway. Somehow she has a connection with one of the five elements that strengthens her every time she is near it. But how? Is this something to do with her past life? Is this why the Children of Nuwa want her? Gods, I wish I had all the answers, but I don't._

 _But maybe that pheasant does._

"We need to move." He said standing up and pulling out the torch.

Su got up without protest, and they resumed their journey up the tunnel. They didn't get far before the tunnel ended and they reached the big cavern with the bridge and pool. They had emerged at the bottom, at the edge of the pool. The pheasant had fallen down here, but it was very unlikely that she had stayed. Shifu searched the ground for traces, and soon found a trail of small puddles leading from the pool to another tunnel.

Mengxiang, the pheasant was called. That was what Su had called her, and Mengxiang had been just as shocked as Shifu had been that Su knew her name.

"Su, I've been putting this off until now, but how did you know that woman's name?"

"It just came to me." Su said. That was all she could say.

Shifu felt a twinge of disappointment, and then another thought struck him. "Have you had any headaches or nightmares recently?"

Su shook her head. "Not for a couple of months. I did have one the other day, but that was because of something else."

"Were you treated well by... the order?"

 _Nothing. No rage. No hate. The voices are gone. For heavens sake, Shifu, all these questions are just getting in the way! Find Mengxiang and find out what she knows!_

"Come on!" He said gruffly, and so they went into the tunnel, keeping their eyes on the trail of puddles. When the tunnel opened up on the other end they stopped in their tracks.

Shifu nearly covered Su's eyes, until he remembered that the dozen soldiers in the cavern were merely paralyzed, not dead. So this was what had happened to the search parties. The soldiers back down the tunnel must have been the lucky ones. "They're just paralyzed, Su." He said quickly, just in case. To his chagrin he didn't see Viper, Qiang, Boar or Su's parents amongst the victims. There were a lot of small boulders though, that had likely fallen away from the walls and ceiling over the centuries.

That was when he spotted Mengxiang, dripping with water as she leaned against a rock on the other side of the cavern. She didn't look at all fazed by her fall, and that puzzled Shifu. A fall from that height should have caused at least a little damage.

"I've been waiting for you." the pheasant said. She glanced at Su before continuing. "I think I may have acted too impulsively on that bridge."

"You _think_?" Shifu asked. "Just who exactly are you?"

"When I told my people who you were, they suggested that you were less likely to interfere if I told you the truth. I've thought things over and decided that they were right." Mengxiang pushed herself off the rock. "If you come with me, I promise I will tell you everything you need to know about Ember and Hei Nuwang."

Shifu subtly nudged Su behind him, sure that this was a trap.

"Your sisters are identically mad. Why on earth should I believe that you are any different?"

"Because I sent my people back to the village. Right now I am facing you alone." Mengxiang smirked. "But I can still render you unconscious before you could say 'inner peace'. If I still wanted to take you prisoner, I would have done so by now. You can either come with me and be reunited with your friends or go back and face the twenty-two men my people have not yet captured. I know you've faced worse and come out smelling like roses, but you can't say the same for Su."

Shifu's eyes narrowed. "What about _them_?" He asked, gesturing to the soldiers littering the cavern floor.

"I'll alter their memories and return them to the forest. After that the paralysis will fade after three hours. Will you come with me or not?"

Shifu and Su looked at each other. Su gave a tiny nod. Shifu sighed, his decision made.

"What choice do I have?" He asked.

Mengxiang gave a very bitter smile.


	28. A Surprise Prisoner

The melancholy tune that Mantis was tapping on the bars of his little cage was cut short when Sao strode into the central hall. Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Mei Ling all looked up as the fox made his way up to Long Feng, who was poring over a small map at the table. "Sir, we've searched half the palace. No sign of the panda so far, but we're still looking."

"Good. It's only a matter of time, now." Long Feng did not look up from the map.

"Sir, you don't look well."

"Any word on Ember or the creature?" Long Feng spoke her name like it was a curse.

"Izumi is on her way. I should warn you, she does not look happy."

Mantis peeked through the bars at the rhino. Long Feng had broken a sweat, and his thick hand was a fist as he clutched the map. _Sao's right. Long Feng's been on edge for hours._

"Got him." Mei Ling whispered suddenly.

"Huh?" the boys asked.

"That croc in the corner by the archway. He's got our keys."

She gestured with a finger. They all looked and saw which soldier she was talking about.

"That's great, except he's way over there and we're chained to a pillar." Mantis muttered.

"Well, one thing at a time." Mei Ling replied.

At that moment Izumi entered, followed closely by several soldiers and the masked man. They'd rushed into so quickly that three other soldiers, including the croc, were knocked aside before they could move. With a face like thunder Izumi stopped before Long Feng and Sao. "With all due respect, general, was there anything you didn't tell me about this creature?"

"Nothing. Your guess is as good as mine!" Long Feng said impatiently. "What the hell happened?"

Along with his friends, Mantis listened as Izumi explained how she and her team had succeeded in sealing the creature and the Dragon Warrior in their trap in the prison, only for them both to escape.

"They got out?" Long Feng asked, his voice rising with every word. "You locked them in _and they got out?!_ "

"Don't blame me! Somehow the creature deactivated the defence system! Before we could restart it that monster and the panda escaped!"

Long Feng rolled up the map and slammed it on the table, startling the nearest soldiers. "Sao, go straight to the prison at once and find that panda! "

Sao didn't move. "Sir, we are in over our heads! You have to speak to Lady Hei Nuwang and ask for her help!"

Long Feng turned away, muttering under his breath. "I bet she released them. Ember..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just go!"

As Sao left, Izumi stepped closer. "Sir, I have another plan to catch that monster, but I'm going to need a few things."

"Well?"

While Izumi leaned into Long Feng's ear and spoke softly, Mantis's attention was drawn to the group of soldiers which had stopped close to their pillar. One in particular caught his eye, standing a mere three feet from them. In a moment the soldier glanced at him. Mantis saw a pair of amber eyes above the mouth cover and started grinning like an idiot.

Izumi stepped back from Long Feng. "Do I have your permission?" She asked.

"Do whatever you want, so long as you don't let it escape again!"

Izumi saluted him and turned back to her soldiers. "We're leaving."

The masked man muttered unhappily as he and Izumi led the soldiers out. No-one but Mantis noticed the amber eyed soldier flick their wrist. A tiny object sped through the air in a faint blur that only Mantis's keen eyes could see, and he caught it as it flew through the bars of his cage. He quickly hid it behind his back, the key that the soldier had procured from the croc as they bumped into him, and watched said soldier leave the hall with their comrades.

 _Thanks a bunch, Tigress._

He was about to stealthily stick the key in the lock of his cage when he noticed the paper wrapped around it. Upon unrolling he found it to be a tiny hand drawn map of the palace grounds. A building he recognised as the library had been circled, and someone had written a short message next to it.

 _The royals are being held here. Help them._

* * *

In the royal library that stood north of the guard tower, Emperor Xian was flabbergasted. He'd been taken prisoner by the rogues who had taken over his city. He'd been chained up along with his family and tied to a column in the middle of the cavernous room. None of those things had stunned him more than this.

If any guards were in the room, he would have asked them this. "Alright, I understand that orders are orders, and you were ordered to invade my city, hold me hostage, and basically throw your weight around like the thugs you are. I understand that perfectly. By why... why exactly is _he_ here?"

And then he would have pointed at the goose with the noodle bowl hat who had been chained between him and Haoxin De Nushi. They'd brought in Mr. Ping some time ago and put him with the others, giving no explanation as to how and why they'd abducted him. At least Haoxin was happy to see him, and they'd exchanged a few kisses and starting talking non-stop since the guards had left. Xian didn't bother stopping them. Considering their current predicament, they had nothing better to do. At least Zan seemed to be taking his captivity well, looking perfectly comfortable sitting next to his anxious mother, Zu Chunhua. As for his adopted grandson, Lu Kang, thank heavens Xian had sent him out of the city to visit a friend before the invasion began. He doubted that the Children of Nuwa would go after him, not when they already had the emperor himself in their clutches.

Speaking of guards, Xian was starting to think that they had been gone a long time. As emperor, he was the most valuable hostage in the city, so Long Feng would be mad to not have him guarded at all times. The guards who brought Mr. Ping in had left immediately after they'd heard a commotion outside, but had yet to return. Something wasn't right. He just knew it.

"What about Di Tan Master Eagle?" Mr. Ping asked after Haoxin was unable to inform him of Po's whereabouts. "Are they alright?"

"I do not know." Haoxin replied with distress. "We have not seen them since the palace was taken. Besides, it is Master Eagle Jr."

"Oh, of course!" Mr. Ping would have smacked himself on the forehead if it weren't for the chains. "I hope they're alright."

"Me too. Mr. Ping, what on earth are you doing here?"

Mr. Ping had already explained how he was abducted from his noodle shop ten days ago, so he cut right to the chase. "As leverage against my son. Apparently my son has escaped."

Xian smiled for the first time since his imprisonment. Maybe all was not lost.

"What about Grandmaster Beetroot and the Five?" Haoxin asked.

"What about Tigress?" Zan called from the other side of the pillar.

"All missing, from what I overheard." Mr. Ping replied. "It's an absolute mess. If it gets any worse I'll have another heart attack!"

"Mr. Ping! Do not speak like that!" Haoxin exclaimed. "The last thing we need is your heart condition making a comeback!"

"Your what condition?" Zan asked with a little less levity.

"Nothing, dear." Haoxin said quickly. "Speaking of which, Mr. Ping, you are still feeling alright, aren't you?"

"Like a million freshly boiled noodles." Mr. Ping assured her. "Honestly, my lady, I'm fine."

"I am sorry for being such a fusspot, but after my own sickness, I worry about you."

Xian grimaced. The day Haoxin had been diagnosed with a terminal heart condition had been a dark day for all of them. It had been two years before the fire. Haoxin had collapsed during a Xian and his beloved Yujin's wedding feast. She'd been given two months at the most to live. A day later a miracle had happened. She'd sprung up out of bed and eager to prepare for her daughter's fifth birthday, To this day no doctor had been able to explain her recovery, but Xian would be forever thankful to the gods that had seen fit to let her live. After the loss of his family, Haoxin had been like the mother he never had.

The doors opened at last, and in walked Izumi, the masked panther, and a dozen soldiers. They stopped dead. "Where the hell are the guards?" Izumi asked.

"Don't ask us, we're in chains." Xian replied snidely.

"Where are they? Spit it out, blue blood!"

"Take these chains off and I'll tell you."

Izumi and the masked panther shared a troubled look, and Xian knew his earlier suspicions were correct. Something had gone wrong.

Izumi's expression hardened and she approached the captives with a set of keys. "Come on, your highness. It's time to make yourself useful."

* * *

Po was almost out. After escaping the prison trap of blinding purple evil, he'd dived face first into an empty barrel in the corridor outside, and stayed as still and silent as possible as Izumi and her brainwashed thugs scoured the prison for their lost quarry. Eventually the corridor fell silent, and after five minutes with no sign of Izumi, her soldiers, the masked man or the creature, Po climbed back out.

Well, he would have if his butt could make it past the head hoop. He wiggled his legs, twisted his hips, and pushed at the bottom, but all he achieved was a painful tumble on his side.

"Ow. Great. _Ow._ " At least now he could punch out the bottom with both fists. It was a tight squeeze, but ultimately he pulled himself free. After giving the barrel a small kick for his trouble, Po continued on his way. He met no soldiers or monsters when he reached the wide, darkly lit stairs leading out of the prison and into the bottom of the guard tower. Po saw high they went, so high he couldn't see the top of the shaft, and crossed his arms. "We meet again." He huffed and puffed and started to climb.

* * *

Sutoraiki gazed at the weapon in Lady Hei Nuwang's paws with genuine interest. It looked nothing like that of a traditional knife. It looked to be made of pure white crystal, with black-blue flecks in the sharp edge of the blade. His mistress had walked into the laboratory with the knife just as Sutoraiki was relabeling the needles containing all the chi he used in his experiments.

"My lady, if I may be so bold, that is no ordinary knife, is it?"

"Oh, so you noticed." Hei Nuwang said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She did not look happy.

"I heard about the situation in the city. I'm sure General Long Feng has it under control."

"And what if he doesn't? Remember what happened last time a general of ours went up against that bi-" She stopped and all emotion disappeared from her face. "I just don't want a repeat incident. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I am leaving for the Imperial City to deal with the situation myself, and I don't know when I will return."

"I know you will return quickly."

"Until I come back you are to continue your work. If there is anything you need, talk to my colleague."

"I will, mistress. Good luck."

Sutoraiki nearly asked about the knife again, but Hei Nuwang was already gone.

* * *

With one last, shuddering gasp, Po dragged himself through the open trapdoor at the top of the stairs and sprawled himself on the floor. "Dragon Warrior... one... Stairs... zero."

He turned over, grabbed a helmet off a paralysed soldier, and threw up into it. Then he realised what he was lying next to and jumped to his feet.

Po counted four of them, all lying frozen on the floor, still holding their blades and spears. He hoped the crazy dragon lady who did this wasn't still here.

Just to make sure he'd entered the right guard tower, Po found the nearest window in the wide room full of barrels and looked out. There was his destination, the central building, right next door to Po's tower. This was definitely the place, he thought with relief. He noticed something else. The sun, slowly sliding down the darkening sky that still shed its embers. _Hadn't Top Dog said something about-_

Po groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had totally forgotten about Ember's plan to launch an attack on the royal palace at sundown. Hadn't that been the original plan? To wait until sundown and use the attack as a distraction while he looked for his friends? True, Ember had woken him up hours before then, but if he had still waited, then he wouldn't have had to worry his butt off about being spotted. The soldiers would have been too busy fighting Ember's glassy eyed citizens.

"You stupid little idiot." Po muttered. Once, just once, could things just go in his favour?

"Hey! Who you callin' little?"

Po heard an explosion of wood. One of the nearest barrels had been blasted apart. In its place stood Mantis with a big grin on his face.


	29. Hammerhead

Po was having the best five minutes ever. Ever since he had woken up in that prison cell, he had been scared poopless for Tigress, Shifu and all his other friends. To see Mantis against meant more than a bear hug could ever express.

Unable to speak with Po's chest fur in his mouth, Mantis had to push himself out of Po's ecstatic embrace. "It's good to see you too, Po. Where the heck have you been?"

Po proceeded to launch into an excited breathless tirade that lasted over thirty seconds. When he was done he took a long, wheezing gasp, giving Mantis a chance to take it all in. "So you originally came here to find Tigress?"

"That, and Ember kinda forced me too." Po took another, shorter gasp. "Have you seen Tigress? I have to know if she'd okay!"

"She's okay, Po. She helped me escape by posing as one of the soldiers. I don't know where she is, though."

 _So Tigress_ is _here!_ Po could have danced. "What about the others? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. They're still in the central building."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"Hold it!" Mantis grabbed Po's foot before he could reach the door, and the panda fell on his face with a dull thud. Rubbing his face, he turned over to stare at Mantis. "Po, that place is crawling with soldiers. I only barely got out of there without being seen. Besides, we've still got a royal family to save."

"Huh?"

"You know? Emperor Xian? Haoxin de Nushi? Tigress's number one fan? They're being held in the library. We have to help them."

"If stupid Ember doesn't get in the darn way." Po said under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. The library isn't far from here, is it?"

"No. The garden in between doesn't have many guards and provides a lot of cover. I've already planned a route, so we won't be soon as long as you do as I tell you."

Po touched the Heart of China around his neck. "It's kinda weird when you say stuff like that. It's usually Tigress who does the planning and ordering."

Mantis rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Two months and I still haven't got used to this. We should go. They'll realise I've escaped, eventually."

"Won't they realise that there's an inflator in the ranks when they find the key with our friends?"

"Don't worry, I put the key back in the soldier's pocket when no-one was looking. They won't suspect a thing. Come on, and I'll explain everything we've learned about the Children of Nuwa on the way."

* * *

When Sao was summoned to the front gate of the palace, the butterflies in his stomach that had been fluttering about since the arrival of the creature grew even more agitated.

God knows he had enough to worry about already, with the creature, Ember, the panda, and Long Feng's decline. Ember's telekinetic nerve attacks and the creature's deadly shadow trick had by now cost them a lot of men, and it was doing nothing to help Long Feng's growing instability. A few minutes ago Sao had learned that the rhino had given the order for their 'artificial' troops to be released from the warehouse, and the fox had not liked that one bit. Hei Nuwang had given those warriors to Long Feng to use only as a last resort. Their deployment could only mean one thing: they were no longer in control.

 _Wait, were we ever? Or had our initial success merely lulled us into a false sense of security?_

Sao was also wondering about Hei Nuwang, and if this loss of control applied to her as well. It was her idea to attack the Imperial City and take the emperor prisoner. What was she thinking of the current situation? Was she just as concerned as Sao was? Was... _Was this all part of her plan?_

He had been on his way back to Long Feng to confront him with these thoughts when the brainwashed dog soldier intercepted him, insisted with those intense red eyes and dead voice that he come at once to the front gate. Irritated and nervous, Sao followed him across the palace grounds with one arm sheltering his head against the raining embers, wishing that the Children of Nuwa had used a means less disturbing than the hypnotic elixir. As they approached the front gate, Sao grew aware of a rhythmic, thunderous pounding on the massive, trembling doors of the gate. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"You will see." The soldier said tonelessly. They entered one of the two gate towers, climbed the stairs, and walked out onto the top of the wall. The bowmen were leaning over the parapet, aiming their weapons at an enemy Sao couldn't see. He strode over and looked down.

Glass-eyed citizens. Hundreds of them. An entire ocean of pigs, antelopes, geese, rabbits, and many more flooded the wide space between the city buildings and the palace wall. Every single one of them was carrying stolen blades, kitchen knives, farming tools, anything that could serve as a weapon. Every single one of them was facing the gates. Stunned, Sao looked to the gates himself, and his jaw dropped when he saw the source of the pounding. A massive elephant dressed in grey and black was striking the gates over and over with a hammer bigger than his head. What scared Sao most of all was that the elephant wasn't even putting a full swing into it. It merely tapped the gates like it was hammering a nail, but with each blow the great doors shook. They would not hold forever.

Sao stormed over to the unbrainwashed soldier in charge of guarding the gates and grabbed him by the chest armour. "Why aren't you firing?!"

"We've tried, sir! Look-" He gave a signal, and a soldier fired straight at the elephant's head. It didn't even notice as the arrow sunk into its skull. A second later the arrow disintegrated into glowing ash. As for the elephant's head, it was fully intact. "They're all the same! The empress must have cast some sort of spell!"

Even as he clenched his fists, Sao hardened his expression. He had to show strength. "Do everything you can to block the gates and stop that elephant before it breaks through. I must report this to the general."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted him, but Sao was already making his way back down the tower. In next to no time he was back in the central hall, passing by the prisoners chained around the column, tpo focused on Long Feng to notice that for some reason Monkey had wrapped both arms around Mantis's cage.

"Sir!" He called out to Long Feng, who was leaning over the map table. Two rhino soldiers stood in his path, but soon stepped aside when they saw who it was. Sao went straight up to Long Feng, who did not look up. As he was about to speak, he saw that Long Feng wasn't looking down at a map, but a small painting of Ember before her attempted murder at the Children of Nuwa's hands. Ember's painted image had three knives embedded in her heart, neck and pelvis. "Sir, we have a serious problem."

"Of course we do! I've sent the claymen to hunt down her and any remaining enemies of the Children of Nuwa. Just focus on findin' that panda!"

If Sao wanted to get anywhere with the general, he couldn't lose his temper. "Sir... Ember's forces are attacking the gate. We must move quickly to form a sufficient defence."

Long Feng looked straight into his eyes. "The guards will take care of it. Ember and her little panda pet are th' main priority."

He turned back to the painting and with his one hand he plunged another knife into the panted Ember's arm.

Despite his natural instincts telling him to back away, Sao stepped forward. "Long Feng, we need to talk."

"Later."

"The hell with that! You can't seriously believe that Ember and Po are working together! Have you lost your mind?"

"No! Ember may have taken my arm, but she will never have my mind!" Long Feng glared at him. "Or perhaps it is you whose mind has been stolen?"

"Of course not!" Sao took a deep breath. "Sir, we were sent here by Hei Nuwang, supposedly to take the city and capture the emperor, and we have experienced nothing but misfortune since we started. A creature is running around killing people, and Ember has amassed an unkillable army at our doorstep..." _Go ahead, Sao. Say it._ "I fear we have been deceived."

He had just implied that Hei Nuwang, the woman to whom Long Feng had sworn allegiance a long time ago, had betrayed them. He fully expected the general to do something violent. Instead Long Feng merely stared at him like he had done something incredibly stupid. "Of course you were deceived! Hei Nuwang didn't want to risk someone letting it slip or Ember would figure out the real reason for this invasion!"

"What?"

Long Feng looked around, but none of the soldiers appeared to have overheard. He lowered his voice. "Ember is everything. You know that. Hei Nuwang wants her at any cost."

Sao went numb. "This invasion. It's a lie."

"Better than that." Long Feng leered. "It's a trap."

"We're just bait, aren't we?"

"Did you ever feel like we were expendable?"

Sao's fist started to rise.

"You son of a-"

"SIR!" Came the shout of a gorilla soldier, drawing their attention. The soldier was standing next to the prisoners, alarm written all over his face as he held up an empty cage.

* * *

Mei Ling had hoped that they could hide Mantis's escape for longer than that, but there was a silver lining: the hissy fit Long Feng threw once it was discovered that the cage was empty.

Her leg was still in agony after the jostling it endured when they searched her and her friends for the key to the cage, coming up empty handed. She did not know how Monkey had managed to hide it, and after everything Crane had told her about the primate in his letter, she was pretty sure she didn't want to. In any case, Master Tigress's gift to them was safe, and ready for when the opportunity for their own escape came around. She just hoped that Mantis had managed to get out the building by now. As for the croc who had been the former holder of the key, Long Feng was forced to spare his life after several witnesses confirmed that he had not gone anywhere near the prisoners since they were brought to the central hall, and the key was still found on his person.

"He must have picked the lock himself. It's the only way." Sao said.

"Or maybe that evil witch picked it for him!" Long Feng's entire body was heaving with rage. "Why in god's hell is she not goddamn dead?!"

"Is it me, or is that guy going off his rocker?" Monkey asked.

"Shurrup!" Crane whispered. "Don't provoke him!"

Mei Ling took a long, hard look at Long Feng's murderous expression, and the way he rubbed his stump. Ember's assault decades ago had to have damaged him in more ways than one.

* * *

Master Eagle Jr.'s work was almost done. For hours, or perhaps even days, he had led dozens of palace servants down the great passage, the one that led all the way from the royal bedrooms to the outskirts of the city. He'd endured the cramped, dark underground where he couldn't fully spread his great wings, knowing it would be worth it once the servants were safe. Even so, fearing for Xian and his family, having no idea if they were dead or alive, had been torture. If only he had gotten to them before Long Feng did.

At last they reached the end of the tunnel, where a big stone door stood waiting for them. Di Tan, the palace chef and Mr. Ping's idol, held up a torch so Eagle Jr. could see himself pushing the door open, filling the room with crimson sunlight. The avian warrior poked his head out, seeing lightly falling embers and a yellow and green countryside. As the servants filed out, Eagle Jr. turned to Di Tan, who knew full well the bigger bird would be going back. "There's a road on the other side of this field that will take you to the next city. You make sure these people get there in one piece."

Though clearly afraid, the old goose nodded. "Are you sure you're alright going back by yourself?"

"What choice do I have? All our men have been killed or subjected to the elixir. If- no, _when_ I find the royals, I'll tell them to meet you at the Red Lily Inn."

"You... probably shouldn't go without a weapon." Di Tan slowly pulled a big carving knife from his apron pocket and handed it over. "I know it's not a proper blade, but-"

"Thank you, Di Tan." Eagle Jr. slid the knife into his sash. "See you soon."


	30. The Spider's Web

With one turn of the key Emperor Xian was separated from the others, with his paws still cuffed in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"We're leaving. And you're coming with us." Izumi said. "The rest of the prisoners will stay here."

"Where are you taking me?" Xian asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The masked panther said as they took him out the room, leaving his family and Mr. Ping to watch fearfully from their column.

"If you do anything to hurt them, I'll personally drag you all to hell." Xian said the moment he lost sight of them. Izumi and the masked panther remained silent. Instead of taking him right out the building, Izumi and her cohorts led him down a corridor, heading deeper into the building. With a sinking feeling Xian realised they were heading in the direction of one of the secret passages that led out of the palace. They were planning to take him out of the city. _And away from my family, those sons of rats._

"Keep an eye on him." Izumi said to the masked man, who swiftly went over and placed a firm grip on Xian's shoulder, leaving him with no choice but to keep moving. They passed through a green corridor, crossed a hall full of artefacts such as the Sacred Scroll and the Giant Sword of Giantesses, then another corridor. Xian was aware of how quiet it was. The only other signs of life were the patrolling guards in hall of artefacts, whom Xian recognised with great pain. Before their subjection to the elixir, they were once his own men.

Infuriated, Xian thought of Long Feng, Sao, and Tujiu. One of them was dead, the other two apparently too cowardly to face him. What all three had in common was treachery. Tujiu had confirmed it himself before his horrific but well deserved death at Ember's hands. Tujiu and the other two had betrayed his father to the Children of Nuwa, leading to the Great Fire and everything that came with it. It was their fault his father, wife and son were dead. They deserved the same. Xian wished Tujiu was still alive so he could tear his heart out.

 _If only you hadn't gotten there first, Ember. At least you made sure he suffered._

Soon they'd reached the other side of the building, entering a wide storeroom with stacked crates lining the walls. Even Xian didn't know what was in them. It was one of the lesser-used, dark rooms where the only light came from the corridor outside. A single table with several chairs stood right in the centre, where every now and then inventories would be written on scrolls. Opposite the open door, was a door hidden in the stone wall where the passage could be accessed. Izumi pushed a secret button on the wall, and the hidden door slid open. She waved a paw. Instead of dragging him into the passage, the masked panther planted Xian in one of the chairs and chained him to it by the waist. "You watch him while we check the coast is clear." Izumi said.

"You got it." said the masked panther.

Xian's political instincts kicked in, and told him that this last exchange sounded rehearsed. What was going on? The masked panther stayed at Xian's side while three soldiers disappeared into the passage, which sealed shut behind them. Izumi and her men, meanwhile, scattered across the room and pressed themselves against the towering crates. Xian watched with suspicion as they put on strange looking crowns, vanishing into thin air in an instant. _Shadow Crowns? Looks like they helped themselves to the hall of warriors before burning it down. What the hell are you doing, Izumi?_

* * *

The gorilla guard at the entrance to the library never saw the nerve pinch coming. Mantis jumped off his shoulder as he fell like a sack of bricks and waved to Po, signalling that it was safe to come out. Po came out from behind the flower bush, crawling on all fours until he and Mantis were literally inches from each other's faces. "Any more inside?" Po asked.

Mantis took a peek through the crack in the door. There was nobody in the entrance hall. "Empty. So far, so good."

"It wasn't that far. The garden's only thirty feet and-"

" _Get inside._ "

 _Woah. Probably not a good time for jokes._ Po quickly slipped into the building, followed closely by the bug.

* * *

Xian tested the chains. They were too strong to break. He looked around for signs of the soldiers that surrounded them, but the darkness and the crowns had completely concealed them. He looked straight ahead at the open door leading into the empty corridor outside. He looked behind at the hidden entrance to the passage. By now he was convinced that they weren't coming back. At least not to take him out of the city.

"What is going on here?" Xian finally asked.

"Quiet." Was the panther's response. It sounded shaky. It was the first time he had shown anything close to fear. "We're just wasting time."

Xian twitched when Izumi's voice came out of nowhere. "Stay where you are, wuss puss." The panther growled but did not leave Xian's side. "Anyway, it shouldn't be too long, now. We're the only soldiers left in the building. If it thinks we won't be coming back after we evacuate the emperor, it will be wanting to take this opportunity while it still has it."

 _It?_ Xian wondered but stayed silent.

"You have the weapon Hei Nuwang gave to you?" The panther asked.

"Yes. Buck up before it gets suspicious." Izumi said no more. The panther folded his arms and kept his eyes on the open doorway.

Xian turned as far as he could in the chair so he could look at the masked panther without straining his neck. "Alright, I've had enough. What are we really doing here?"

"I said shut that hole in your face."

"Tell me. Now!" _Or I'll do everything I can to ruin whatever you're planning._

The masked panther seemed to understand the meaning behind Xian's glare. "We've got a big fly that needs catching. If you want to see your family again, you will not mess this up."

 _And I'm the big hunk of meat in the centre of the spider's web. If it's Master Shifu, his students or some other master, what did Izumi mean by 'it'?_

A shadow crossed the light that poked into the dark room, drawing Xian's tea coloured eyes to the doorway. On the far corridor wall, harshly lit with a dull yellow light from the hanging lanterns, he saw the approaching blurry shadow of something... something... _what in god's name?_ A soft, guttural growl emanated from the doorway, chilling the tiger's blood.

"Izumi, it's heading this way." The panther said softly. His shoulders were tense, his eyes like saucers behind his mask.

"Stay calm. You know what to do." said Izumi. "Maintain your positions, everyone. Do not move until I say."

Xian had frozen stiff. What had these people dragged him into?

* * *

At first, Mantis felt great relief when he and Po burst into the main library to find the royal family chained to the column, alive and unharmed. Then with a sinking feeling he realised that Emperor Xian was not with them.

Po, meanwhile, gaped when he saw his father. "Dad?!"

"Po?!" Mr. Ping's eyes lit up at the sight of the son he had been worried sick about for two months. "Po, you're okay!"

Po ran right over. "Dad, I can't believe this! They got you involved, too?"

The chains clinked as the goose shrugged. "It is an occupational hazard, being the Dragon Warrior's father and all."

"Pingy, dear, I don't think that's helping." Haoxin said. "We knew you would come, Dragon Warrior."

"Even if you weren't blue blooded, we'd still come." Po replied.

"Hey, our blood's not blue!" Zan said, giggling. "Only octopus's blood is blue!" He wiggled his legs. "Do our feet look like tentacles to you?"

"It's just a figure of speech." Po said, turning a little red. "Where's the emperor?"

"They took him away!" Haoxin said. "I think they're taking him out of the city!"

Mantis and Po looked at each other. "They couldn't have come out the front door, we would have seen them. Are there any other exits?"

"There's only the escape passage on the other side of the building."

"I'm going after them." Po said immediately.

"But Po!" Mr. Ping struggled against the chains. Po grabbed his shoulders, stopping him.

"Dad, I promise I'll come back to you, but I've gotta help Emperor Xian. Mantis, can you free them?"

Mantis lifted his arms. "Viper showed me how to pick a lock. I can manage. Once they're free I'll take them to the passage in the guard tower."

"But we're not leaving the city without Xian!" Haoxin said sternly. "We'll wait in the tower."

Po didn't doubt that for a second. "Oh, by the way, if you see Tigress, tell her I love her and I'm counting the days until we meet again!"

With that he took off, leaving Mantis to start working on the padlock holding all the chains together.

"I love Tigress, too!" Zan pouted. Despite their best efforts, all the grown-ups started sniggering. "What?"

* * *

Tigress couldn't blame Xian for looking so terrified when the creature merged in the doorway, almost completely silhouetted by the corridor torches.

"Okay, boys." Izumi whispered farther along the wall. "It's showtime."

Tigress had been rendered completely invisible by the Shadow Crown she wore, but even though the creature couldn't see her she was afraid. So far she hadn't been able to work out a plan to get Xian out of this, and now she had just ran out of time.

The creature growled curiously, its blank blue eyes flashing as it stepped further inside.

The masked man stepped back, his entire body tensed. "Let it get a little closer..." Izumi whispered, sounding worried herself. There was no telling what the creature or Long Feng would do if something went wrong this time.

The creature didn't appear to see them, but even so it looked around the room. After what happened in the prison, it was being cautious. Tigress was both impressed and worried by its intelligence. The Shadow Crowns must have worked, for it turned its attention back to the masked panther, who was still slowly backing away, leaving Xian still chained to the chair. The creature snarled and slowly advanced.

"Easy..." Izumi spoke softly so it wouldn't hear. "Let it get a little closer..."

Tigress went over the plan in her head. When Izumi gave the signal, they would ambush the creature before it reached either Xian or the panther, and Izumi would stab it with the strange knife Hei Nuwang had given her. Apparently there was another one like it in the black fortress. It had the ability to render immortal beings mortal, or at least something resembling mortal. If it worked on the creature, capturing it would be all too easy.

The masked man's back hit the concealed door to the passage, but he made no move to open it. He merely stared at the creature as it inched closer, coming within two feet of Xian. Xian was as still as a statue, not even turning his head to look at the monstrous thing. _Good. Stay still, Xian. Don't give it a reason to attack you._

It was passing right by the emperor, eyes fixed on the panther, when one of its inky black tendrils drifted towards Xian. The tiger flinched as it touched his face, and he gave a small grunt of revulsion.

The creature froze and looked right at him.

* * *

 _Uh oh._

The creature bent down, bringing its face right up to Xian's. Xian kept absolutely still, inwardly damning himself for his mistake in not keeping silent. Its stare was like an icicle drilling into his soul.

He had heard rumours of this creature, the one that has been terrorising Long Feng and his army, dragging hapless soldiers through dark shadows to their deaths. To see it for the first time, up close and personal, filled him with terror that he hadn't felt since the night of the fire.

The rumours hadn't done it justice. Pure black all over, with a lean body that resembled no animal he had ever seen, black mist floating away from its flesh and mixing with the air, the creature was awe-inspiring. Xian couldn't stop himself from breathing in the mist. It felt like inhaling fog.

As it continued to scrutinise him, Xian thought of his family, and the terrifying possibility of never seeing him again. _I'm in chains. I'm no threat. Please, just leave me alone. Damn you, Izumi. Damn you for dragging me into this!_ His eyes turned in her general direction as he continued to curse her.

The creature looked where he had looked. It tilted its head, its glowing eyes searching for whatever Xian was looking at. A strange high-pitched clicking sound left its maw. Its eyes widened slightly.

Xian heard the masked panther curse, and knew then that it was over. Without a sound, it gave the panther a venomous look and let itself fall into the darkness that surrounded Xian, disappearing in an explosion of black vapour. Xian let out the breath he had been holding, as Izumi let out a few profanities of her own.

"What happened?!" She hollered.

"It figured it out!" The panther yelled back, punching the wall. "I knew this wouldn't work!"

"If you say 'I told you so, I swear to god I will knife you! Now shut up! It could still be around here, somewhere! All of you, keep your crowns on! We might still be able to form an ambush if it comes back!"

Right on cue, the Dragon Warrior leapt into the room with a karate cry.

"Oh, come _on_!" Izumi yelled.

Xian merely smirked as Po looked around the room for wherever the bobtail's voice had come from. Seeing nobody, Po shook his head and went right into his stance, eyes on the masked panther. "You again! Let the emperor go or experience my full bodacity!"

"Panda, get out of here!" The panther snarled, advancing on Po. "It could still be around here!"

"Don't try to trick me, you masked marauder!" Po exclaimed. "Your little trap didn't work the first time and it won't work now!"

"Just get him!" Izumi yelled.

That was when several black tendrils slid out the walls and shoved dozens of big stacked crates right on top of them.


	31. The Labyrinth

Hei Nuwang could feel the blade of her special dagger tapping against her leg as she approached the gates to the city. Both gate towers had been reduced to cinders, and the gates had been resealed after Long Feng took over the city. For a mere mortal army, it would take a battering ram and an hour to break through the gates. Hei Nuwang was one woman, but no mere mortal. On her silent command, the crack between the doors filled with amethyst. She spread her fingers, and in response the amethyst expanded, steadily forcing the massive doors apart. The one foot thick wooden doors cracked and splintered. The left door broke away from its hinges and crashed to the ground. Hei Nuwang lowered her paw, and the purple translucent stone disintegrated. The whole process had taken less than thirty seconds, far faster than anything the dear departed Oogway's precious Hero's Chi could ever do. With the upstart tortoise on her mind, Hei Nuwang suddenly realised that she may not have remembered to tell her men to bring Master Shifu, Oogway's protégée and legacy, straight to her upon his capture. A long time ago Oogway had destroyed something precious from her, and returning the favour was the least she could do.

With a proud smile on her face, Hei Nuwang picked up the hem of her dress, stepped over the fallen door, and entered the city.

Her priorities were clear. The creature had to be stopped, now, before too many of their men were killed. She wanted it alive. She wanted to know what it was and what it had against her organisation. After that was the accursed Ember, and the score they had to settle. The invasion was a success in more ways than one. The disgusting traitor had taken the bait. And already Hei Nuwang had a plan.

* * *

Little bright lights were dancing in front of Po's eyes as he came to, ten seconds after dozens of crates had come crashing down on him, Xian, the masked panther and his invisible cohorts. He heard the sounds of men yelling somewhere else in the room. He felt a small hard object pressing lightly against his chest and sighed in relief. The Heart of China was still with him.

As he lifted a paw to touch the tender bump on his head, he realised that he was completely surrounded by crates. In a few seconds the once bare room had become a literal maze of crates and boxes piled up on each other to form walls three times his own height. Hopefully this one had an exit. _Which it probably won't! Man, I hate mazes! I always get lost!_

Though a mass of crates had blocked his path to Xian, they had fallen in a way that allowed him two paths from his current position. Po sucked in air through his nose and picked one. "When in doubt, head left!"

Two turns later he hit a dead end.

Po threw his head back and face palmed with both paws. "Every dang time!"

* * *

Mantis pulled his arm from the padlock as it fell to the floor, taking the chains with it. The royal family and Mr. Ping barely had time to rub their arms before the bug was ushering them out the library. "But what about my son?!" Mr. Ping was protesting.

"He'll be okay!" Mantis pushed at the goose's back. "There's a monster prowling about, and I have to get you out of here!"

Mr. Ping pushed back. "That's why I need to make sure Po is okay!"

"And he will! Please, Mr. Ping, Po wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

Mr. Ping kept pushing back. Mantis sighed deeply and lifted the goose over his head like a big ball of feathers. Ignoring Mr. Ping's cries of indignation, he carried him out the room.

* * *

Tigress had been buried alive, but not for long. The sound of Po's very audible groan of frustration revived her, and she forced herself out from between two flat crates, stepping free from the pile. Her arm was in pain from bending the wrong way but it didn't seem broken. Aside from that, a few bruises, aggravated ribs and a dented helmet she was okay. But what about Po and Xian?

 _Po, you idiot... why did you have to show up here of all places?_

The large storeroom had become a labyrinth, and Tigress could hear Izumi cursing and screaming for anyone who could hear to find Po and Xian. The masked panther wasn't saying anything.

Tigress closed her eyes. Things had gone from bad to worse to hell in a matter of seconds, and now two of her allies were in real trouble. Po could handle himself if he hadn't been seriously hurt, but Xian had been chained to a chair when the crates fell. No matter what, Tigress had to get to him first. Once Xian was safe, she would come back for Po, who had just groaned again. Was he groaning because he was injured, or because of the constant dead ends?

With a plan in mind she headed towards the nearest path through the fallen crates. She stopped when another soldier staggered out from behind a big crate. His helmet was missing but he didn't appear to be injured. He saw Tigress and starting making his way over to her, stopping when they heard a scream from somewhere in the room. He was about to say something when he suddenly vanished from sight. "What the-"

A sudden explosion of black mist from where he had just been standing informed her that something had dragged the soldier into the ground through a silky black shadow, and it occurred to her that she might be next. Her heart skipped a beat and she cartwheeled to the side. Her wounded body screamed in response, but that wasn't nearly as important as the black tendril that had abruptly appeared in the spot where she had been standing, waving in the air as it searched for her. Soon it gave up and sank back into the shadow.

 _It's taking us out one by one._ Tigress's blood ran cold. "I've got to find them. _I've got to find them._ "

Tigress heard Po yell again, saw the nearest path and went for it.

* * *

Master Eagle Jr. was still in the tunnel, making his way underneath the palace's outer wall when he heard a faint, rhythmic pounding coming from somewhere above ground. It sounded like someone was striking something hard over and over. It couldn't be a battering ram. The palace had already been taken.

As he walked, the pounding got louder. What were they doing up there?

Fortunately it wasn't too difficult for Eagle Jr. to find out, for the tunnel had been built with secondary exits in the unlikely event of a cave in. They were so well hidden that you'd have to know they existed to have the slimmest chance of finding them. As the Emperor's closest friend and protector, Eagle Jr. was one of them, and he quickly found a small door in the wall, which hopefully would give him a good view of what was happening. He opened the door, finding himself in a dark, narrow alley. The pounding was coming from the far end. The sunset was nearing its end, so the shadows provided good cover as Eagle Jr. approached the end of the alley and looked around the corner.

A great crowd of people separated his hiding place from the palace gates, and towering over them stood an elephant steadily striking the gates over and over with a great hammer. He could see places where the thick wood was starting to splinter.

As Eagle Jr. watched, two guards standing above the gates aimed their bows down at the elephant and fired, striking him in the head. Both arrows burned and disintegrated upon touching him.

 _Now that's what I call a hothead. This must be the Dragon Empress's doing._

If Ember was here, things were worse than Eagle Jr. had thought. He had to find Xian before they broke through.

Before he could be spotted, Eagle Jr. rushed back into the passage, quietly shutting the door behind him. Back in the main passage, he picked up the pace, nearly walking right into the dozen big cats that blocked the last twenty meters to the entrance to the royal bedrooms. At least he thought they were cats until he saw that they were less flesh and blood and more terra cotta. More of the Children of Nuwa's alchemic madness, Eagle Jr. thought with a sigh. "Bloody hell." Every single clay warrior was armed. They slowly advanced on Eagle Jr., who pulled out his kitchen knife. "You're unlikely to have actual brains, but I'll say this anyway; don't come any closer."

They kept coming. Eagle Jr. sighed again and attacked. He'd warned them.

* * *

Po was running out of both paths and patience. No matter where he went, which path he took, it always ended with more boxes. He didn't like taking his anger out on people, but it felt so good to pummel every soldier he ran into in his search for the emperor. Almost every soldier, he reminded himself with a shiver. Some had been dragged into the ground or crates by shadows before they could try to attack him. The creature was still around here somewhere, and Po didn't want to stick around and be its next victim. Po was actually a little irritated by the creature. Pushing tons of crates on top of him was very uncool. Almost as uncool as the five soldiers he ran into around the next corner. "Aw, get out the way!"

They didn't. Po groaned and took them down one by one. This was sucking more and more with every second. It got even suckier when he continued on and finally found the toppled chair that Xian had been chained too... without Xian in it.

To his left a crate had broken apart, spilling a load of cushions. Po picked up a big puffy pink one and screamed right into it.

There were no other paths except the one he had just came in from. With a heavy heart Po turned back and endured more dead ends until he was right back where he started.

Po was beginning to consider just punching through the crates when Emperor Xian dropped down right in front of him. His robe was gone, leaving his pants and the sleeveless golden vest he wore underneath, but he looked unhurt. However, Po was still on the verge of exploding.

"Where were you?"

Xian blinked. "What?"

"You weren't in the chair."

"You have your friend to thank for that."

"I have for the last ten minutes been going around this makeshift maze looking for you!" Po snapped.

"A maze? I thought it was a bloody avalanche."

Po raised his fists above his head as he raged. "Ten minutes I spent facing soldiers and the threat of being dragged into the black shadow of death! And what do I find? An empty freakin' chair!"

Xian put his paws on his hips. "Po, you're forgetting that I was tied to that chair to be used as bait for a demon from hell. I'm quite happy to be out of it, to be honest."

Arms still raised, Po gestured to the pile of crates that had separated them. "Do you have any idea how many dead ends I ran into just to get around to the other side of this stupid pile?!"

Xian looked at the pile and then back at Po. "You're the Dragon Warrior. Why didn't you just climb over the crates to get to me?"

Po's jaw went slack. His eyes went wide and his arms fell limply to his sides.

The stunned silence was broken when Izumi came around a corner, livid and brandishing a dozen small knives. Her eyes bulged when she saw the panda. "You!"

Po back flipped to avoid the torrent of knives she hurled at him, but Xian merely stepped aside and reached into his belt. "Two can play at that game, missy!"

He sent half a dozen shuriken right back at the bobtail. Surprised by the expected attack, Izumi caught two in her arm. They would have gone right through her flesh if it weren't for the leather arm guards she had adorned herself with, but she still cursed and disappeared behind the corner. Xian grabbed Po by the shoulder. "Hurry, over the crates before she comes back!"

As they rushed to the pile of crates that stood between them and the exit and started climbing, Po had to ask. "Where did you get those shurikens?"

"Again, I have your friend to thank for that."

* * *

 _Five minutes earlier..._

Just as she'd been counting on, Tigress found Xian first. The chair on fallen on the side with him still chained in it, but from the looks of it he hadn't been harmed by the falling crates. Xian struggled furiously as she approached, until she lowered her mouth cover so he could recognise her. "Master Tigress?"

"Hold still." Tigress knelt down, grabbed the chain with both paws, and pulled it apart.

"Thank you." Xian said as she helped him up. He proceeded to remove his torn robe. "What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's causing a lot of trouble for Long Feng and it will kill us if it finds us. We have to find Po and get out of here." Tigress pulled out a handle of shuriken she'd kept hidden beneath her armour until now and handed them to him. "The exit is in that direction. It'll be easier if we go over the crates."

She respectfully ushered him towards the fallen crates until she heard a noise close behind her. She turned but saw nothing. All the same she wasn't taking any chances. "Go. If you find Po, tell him to meet me in the main library."

Xian frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Someone's coming. I'll hold them off while you get away. You're more important."

"But..."

"You're highness, please!"

Xian's frown deepened. "Get to the library. For Po's sake." He clambered up the crates and disappeared.

Tigress quietly made her way in the opposite direction, knowing deep down that separating from Xian may not have been a good idea. However, something was nagging at her. For reasons unknown, she needed to know what was around that corner.

Tigress reached the corner and went around it. She saw that a wide, flat crate had fallen on top of two taller ones, forming a kind of roof. Something dark and thin lay on the ground beneath it. Tigress went to it and bent down. It was the crystal dagger Izumi had been holding. She must have dropped it when the crates fell.

Tigress reached for the dagger. Izumi had theorised that its power would weaken creature. if that was true, then maybe staying behind had been a good decision after all. Tigress picked up the dagger, stood up, and examined the strange weapon.

Something black and inky dripped onto the dark blade. Tigress looked up, saw two glowing blue eyes glaring at her from a shadow on the underside of the flat crate.

It was all Tigress could do to not drop the blade as it came upon her, grabbing her in its claws and dragging her into the darkness above.


	32. Long Feng's Descent

Mei Ling was developing a severe craving for bean buns when a soldier rushed into the room, striding right up to Long Feng and Sao. Judging from the look on his face, he wasn't here to announce the successful capture of Po, Ember or the creature. He stopped before the two high ranking officers, bowed and made a brief report. "Sir, still no sign of the Dragon Warrior. The enemy has almost broken through the palace gates."

They were close enough that Mei Ling could see the beads of sweat of Long Feng's forehead. He looked down at the table, and the skewered image of the woman he loathed. "Change of plans! The panda's death is top priority!"

The soldier blinked. "What?"

"Tell every available man that I want the Dragon Warrior hunted down and killed! I want him found before Ember gets to him!" Long Feng bent down further over Ember's picture. "I will not let her win. No matter what."

Mei Ling and Crane locked eyes, and she doubled her efforts to pick the lock of their chains with her claw. How the Wu Sisters pulled it off in less than a second she'd never know. Monkey made sure to keep her activities concealed with his prehensile tail while he quietly whistled.

As Mei Ling worked at the lock, Sao grabbed the soldier's shoulder, stopping him from leaving to carry out his orders, and then strode up to Long Feng. "General, for the love of the gods listen to me! We're not in control anymore, I don't think we ever were!"

Long Feng didn't look away from the picture. "What are you rambling about now, colonel?!"

"Sir, it's over!" Sao threw his arms up in the air, gesturing to the entire army. "Hei Nuwang's brilliant and twisted plan has failed! If we continue on like this, we will die!"

"What are you saying? Ember has already won?!"

Sao leaned over Long Feng, desperate to get through to him. "Her obsession with the panda is the only reason why she hasn't outright destroyed us yet! We can't risk angering her further by killing him before she gets what she wants!"

"Have you completely lost the plot, Sao?!" Long Feng finally stood straight and faced him. " _I REFUSE TO GIVE THAT UNHOLY WITCH THE SATISFACTION OF DEFEATING ME AND DESTROYING HEI NUWANG'S PLANS TO USHER IN A UNIVERSAL CONVERGENCE!_ "

Sao took a step back, looking aghast. Mei Ling froze in shock, and so did her friends.

The central hall, once filled the sounds with clinking armour and worried whispers, had become silent as the grave. Every single soldier, even the brainwashed ones, had stopped to stare at their general.

Sao swallowed and slowly approached Long Feng. "Take it easy."

Long Feng's teeth and single fist were clenched. He sent spit flying as he responded. " _Don't give me orders, I'm the general! I am in control!_ "

"Please see reason, Long Feng!" Sao pleaded. "It's over! Ember is winning, and the only thing we can do is get out while she's still distracted by the panda!"

" _Ember is winning because my men are weak and stupid!_ " Long Feng shook his fist, his face contorted. " _I will not allow her to win because of their incompetence! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!_ "

Sao was practically begging now. "Don't you see? This is what she wants! She wants to drive you mad and watch that madness tear the army apart!"

There was nothing Mei Ling, Crane and Monkey could do but watch.

" _I am not mad, Sao! I am a soldier!_ " Long Feng shouted. " _And what Ember really wants is to turn my own men against me! Soldier, put this mutineer in chains!_ "

Sao looked truly anguished. Mei Ling regained her composure and resumed lock picking. The soldier did not move. "But sir... he's right."

" _Soldier, that is an order_!"

When the frightened soldier still didn't move, Long Feng looked ready to attack Sao, but two rhinos saw it coming and grabbed the deranged general just as he lunged. "Sir, get a hold of yourself!"

Mei Ling heard the lock click, just as Long Feng threw them both off with his one arm. He staggered back, a little closer to the prisoners, panting and livid. " _How many more of you has she turned to her side?!_ "

"Nobody has turned against you, Long Feng!" Sao roared back. "They just want to get out of this alive!"

" _Cowards! All of you, fools and cowards!_ "

Long suddenly stopped and looked around, for a single moment noticing the stares. The shocked looks on his men's faces. The wide eyes of Mei Ling and her friends. Sao's fear and despair.

"Long Feng..." The fox said slowly. "You're damaging morale. Maybe we should continue this conversation in another room."

The moment was gone and Long Feng's eyes narrowed. He looked around at his men again, this time with suspicion and ever growing rage. "Wait... wait... you... you're all with _her_!" He turned his wrath back on Sao. " _You're going to bring me right to her, aren't you?!_ "

Sao bit his lip. A droplet of blood dribbled down his chin. Mei Ling actually felt sorry for him as he raised a shaking arm to point at his friend. " _Seize him, he's lost it!_ "

The two rhinos lunged at Long Feng, but even with one arm he was a forced to be reckoned with. Both men were sent rolling across the floor. Long Feng shook his fist at the ceiling. " _I know you're listening! One way or another, I will tear you apart!_ "

The soldiers were too stunned to stop him as he sprinted out the nearest exit.

"Stop him!" Sao screamed. A quarter of the men in the room took off in pursuit, followed closely by Sao himself.

Monkey's face looked almost comical. "I think that went well." He looked around the room, taking in the diminished and much more manageable number of soldiers. "I guess it's now or never."

Mei Ling slowly pulled the lock out the chain links. "Agreed. Once we're out, we head to the guard tower and get some weapons."

"Now you're talking."

With that they threw aside their chains and started a little madness of their own.

* * *

Sao listened with a heavy heart as the battered wolf explained in detail how the prisoners broke free and escaped while Sao was trying and failing to locate Long Feng. The rhino must have used one of the palace's secret passages that they had been unable to find, for he had completely vanished.

When the wolf was done, Sao told him to join the search for Long Feng and wandered alone in the central hall. He meandered past the column, stepping over the chains scattered across the floor, until he reached the map table. The mirror was still there, right where Long Feng had left it. The mirror was one of Hei Nuwang's early experiments before she moved on to living subjects. Through alchemy and unholy means she had turned the mirror into some kind of communicator, far faster than a messenger. This was not the first time Sao had used it to report a general gone mad.

He exhaled and picked up the mirror. This was going to be unpleasant, but Hei Nuwang needed to know.

When Hei Nuwang's black face appeared in the mirror, she appeared to be striding down a city street. She was almost to the palace. "Colonel Sao? What is the meaning of this?"

"Mistress, we... we lost Long Feng." In the mirror, the panther stopped walking. "Some thing happened, he went nuts, and... We're still trying to track him down."

Hei Nuwang's expression turned positively feral. "You... lost... Long Feng? Do you realise that this is the second time in less than half a decade that a general has gone barmy on your watch, YOU MORON?! GENERALS DON'T GROW ON TREES, YOU KNOW!"

Her voice echoed around the large room like thunder. Sao rubbed the dried blood from his mouth. "I don't know, maybe Ember did something to mess with his head, but he got too obsessed with revenge."

Hei Nuwang looked away. "What makes that traitor think she can mess with me like this?! I will rip out her heart and put it in a box!" She looked back at Sao. "I know about her mindless slave army. I'm leaving it to you, and this is your last chance to do right!"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Find Izumi and the masked one. Tell them to meet me in the burned building as soon as possible. We'll see what we can salvage from this fricking mess!" She lowered the mirror. Sao could see nothing but rubble and pavement, but he could still hear her. "Nobody screws with me. _Nobody!_ "

The mirror cracked and went blank.


	33. The Birthplace of the Jade Tortoise

For today, Viper was glad that Po wasn't here, and she was sure that Shifu felt the same. If he was, he would definitely be freaking his butt of over the fact that they were currently in the place where the Jade Tortoise of Infinite Wisdom had been created. On the other hand, Viper herself had been quite shocked upon being brought here, back when she and the others had been paralysed and fully expecting to be brought to the Children of Nuwa's dungeons.

The beasts that had killed Boar and taken them prisoner had been nothing more than villagers trained in the arts of poison and combat. Even Boar's death had been only an illusion, as they discovered when they were brought to one of the wooden huts and saw him lying prone on a simple bed. All this had been that pheasant's doing. Either she was a powerful master of mental techniques or a sorceress, but Viper knew by now that whatever she was she wasn't evil. She'd given the order to administer the antitoxins but make sure they stayed in the hut, while she went back into the mines to personally locate Su. The small group of villagers who had reported her presence had been out of their mind with fear. They hadn't realised the illusion hadn't been lifted yet when they approached her, and she'd injured herself while trying to flee. When they told of the small red panda in the green robe who took her away, Viper knew at once who they were taking about.

There was no describing how relieved she felt when the pheasant, Mengxiang, returned with Shifu and Su. Despite the villagers' report, she looked unhurt, while Shifu appeared fully recovered from his own wounds. When the villagers apologised profusely for what happened Su merely giggled and said it was okay, while Shifu waved away the apologies and assured them that all was forgiven.

Su and her parents had never looked so happy when they were finally reunited, but Viper had had something nagging at the back of her mind as she watched their embrace. Something that had troubled her since their trek through the forest. Something concerning Anwu and her promise.

Despite her slight unease, the few hours after the reunion had been pure bliss. The village, much like the panda village in resemblance, was a paradise compared to the forest, the prison and the mines. After being reassured that the newcomers were not with the enemy soldiers, the villagers had welcomed them with open arms, bringing them a hearty meal and friendly conversation, feeling honoured to finally meet the late Master Oogway's legacy. Boar did not participate much, his pride having taken a hit at the revelation that he'd been brought down by mere villagers wielding tiny knives.

The village doctor had tended to Viper's internal injuries as they'd explained how the pheasant, their leader, had wandered into the village decades ago, weeping and lost. It had soon become apparent that she possessed spiritual powers. She could create powerful illusions, enter minds, erase and alter memories. But she had been so full of sorrow that they could bring themselves to be afraid, and she eventually became a permanent resident. With her powers she protected them, driving bandits away with her illusions and erasing their memories of the village's existence. Soon she became their leader, and to the devoted, something more.

Currently the pheasant was speaking to Master Shifu in her home, a grotto on the outskirts of the village. She'd requested to speak to him in private soon after Viper had been treated and promised that she would live. Now wearing a fresh bandage, she was slithering over to Su's family to request the same.

Anwu's gentle smile faded when she saw Viper's eyes. She whispered in Pong's ear, kissed Su on the forehead, and suggested they talk in the house they'd been brought to. They left the feast, went inside, and Viper shut the door. "Anwu, I'm sorry. But you made a promise."

Anwu sat on the bed Boar had been lying on while paralysed. "I know."

Viper coiled on the floor, wincing from her ribs. "What did you mean when you said Su was supposed to return?"

Anwu intertwined her fingers and rested them on her thighs. "You're probably aware that I had been struck by consumption a long time ago. Fortunately it went away before Su was born."

Viper frowned. Consumption was not like a cold. It did not just fade away. "Go on."

"I was dying. I was going to die, and there was nothing Pong or Qiang or anyone else could do to stop it." Anwu hugged herself, tears in her eyes. "It was the worst three weeks of my life. God, it was so horrible. I became thin. I had a fever that would not stop. My bed was covered in bloody rags from all the coughing. The only thing that stopped me from putting myself out of my misery was the thought of holding on until Su could be born. One day, while Pong had gone to get something to stop my chills, a cicada came to see me."

"A cicada? Who?"

Anwu wiped her eyes. "She called herself Meng Po. The spirit who oversees reincarnated souls. You heard of her?"

Viper had gone rigid. "I have. I never imagined she could be real."

"I thought the same, until she showed me the visions. She showed me a vision of a beautiful little girl, standing in a green meadow holding a big golden coin in one hand. I knew right away that girl was my baby. I asked her why she showed me this. She said that a long time ago, someone very ancient and powerful created a great seal to protect the world. That seal was in danger of being broken, and it needed to be strengthened by sending the soul of its creator back into the mortal world. When as long as flowed inside a living body, the flow of chi would bring protection to the seal. It sounds ridiculous, I know."

Viper remembered the Peach Tree and Kepa's mortal form. "Actually it doesn't."

Anwu actually looked surprised. "Anyway, she needed a mother to bring that soul back into the mortal world, and I needed myself and my baby to live."

Viper's heart nearly stopped as it dawned on her. "My gods."

"I didn't know what else to do... so I agreed. I allowed Meng Po to place a soul into my unborn child."

"And Su didn't remember her past life because she drank the Five Flavoured Tea of Forgetfulness. But why would she visit you and tell you this? She could have simply placed the soul without telling you. She's done so with millions of others."

"But this was no ordinary reincarnation." Anwu looked down at her knees. "You see, there was a condition. Because this soul was not mortal when she died, there was no guarantee the potion would work. If it became apparent that it hadn't... she would have to return to the place of her death."

"The Valley of Peace."

"I don't know why, so please do not ask." Anwu said. "When Su began revealing knowledge she shouldn't have, we hoped she was just a genius. But then you came to our village... and she met Master Shifu."

"Shifu?"

"It was the way she acted around him. Usually she hardly speaks around strangers. But with Shifu, it was as if she'd known him for years. She didn't know it, but she knew him. I knew right then the Five Flavoured Tea didn't work. So when we received the offer to have Su train at the Jade Palace, I had to say yes. I didn't dare break the deal."

"... Does Pong know?"

"I told him after my consumption went away. It didn't take much for him to believe me. He knew the way the disease faded in such a short time wasn't normal."

"You... you know I have to tell the others about this. For Su's sake."

"I know. I was going to tell Su myself when we came to the palace, but then the ambush happened. Is Su still feeling... sick?"

"I'm not sure. Other than a small headache, she's been fine ever since we found her in the prison. I just hope that whatever demon was plaguing her has finally worked its way out."

* * *

 _Ten minutes after the Jade Palace's destruction..._

 _Su sat on the dirt ground, resting against the stone dragon that watched over the road leading back to the village._

 _She was curled in a ball, sobbing as she held her tummy, which was still being stabbed over and over from the inside. Ever since that red-eyed panda showed up, the pain wouldn't stop. It was getting worse the more she thought about him._

 _That vile, murderous, evil beast! How dare he come back? And wearing_ that _face! The rage was so all-consuming it was like her insides were boiling. The need to murder him and his cult was so great that it was literally trying to claw its way out her body._

 _Su fell to the side, and her shoulder hit a small puddle. The water soaked through her tunic and fur, the cold contrasting with the raging heat that she had a chance to focus. She had to get back to the palace. Warn Shifu and the others. Su gasped as she forced herself to her feet. She held her stomach as she started walking._

 _It was very late when she reached the village. She didn't go through the main street or up the stairs, sure that the red-eyed panda was expecting that. Instead she went around the village and up the mountain, taking the isolated side path through the forest. Near the end her feet were hurting almost as much as her tummy. She heard the fighting before she saw it. She looked through the trees at the palace and saw the soldiers fighting the masters twenty on one._

 _Saw Shifu leap to intercept a blow from a meteor hammer meant for Viper._

 _Saw blood flying as it hit him._

 _Heard herself scream._

 _Su turned and ran back into the forest, sobbing from all kinds of pain. She didn't stop running until a big rock blocked her path. She stood hunched over the rock, staring at a wide pond on the other side._

 _She'd failed them. No matter how hard she tried to help them, it hadn't been enough. She'd failed... again._

 _The pain got worse. Almost bent double, she stepped around the rock and into the pond. It went up to her ankles._

Kill them.

 _No. That's not what Master Oogway would want._

Kill them all.

 _No. I won't._

KILL THEM!

 _GET OUT!_

 _The voice shoved at the inside of her stomach with claws. Su let out a long, horrible scream and bent down so far her paws touched the surface of the pond. Red tears fell from her eyes and into the water. As she cried, the tears turned from red to black. The tainted water crawled up her arms and legs, crawling towards her stomach and gathering there._

 _Her entire body started to shake. She fell, turning on the way down so she landed on her back without a splash, staring up at the starry sky. The convulsions worsened as the water on her stomach turned completely black and started to ripple._

 _A black arm with claws shot out from the spot where her bellybutton would be._

 _With it came the rest, a lean, pure black body the same height as the little panda that slid out and sprawled across the pond right next to her._

 _The convulsions ceased, as did the pain and tears._

 _For the longest time, both were as still as the night air. Stars twinkled overhead, reflected in the water around them._

 _Then the creature stirred._

 _It brought its arms in close, stroking its chest as it took in its new existence. It quickly understood how it was supposed to move, and slowly started to rise. As it moved, water crawled up and covered its body, turning black and adding to its mass. By the time it was crouching, staring at the darkness and trees and sky, it was as tall as a gorilla. It sniffed, taking in the smells of the forest._

 _Glowing blue eyes blinked and looked at the girl. She had passed out. With a tendril it tenderly wiped the dark tears from her face. She'd suffered terribly, and it was all their fault._

 _It would hunt them down. Kill them. Make them regret their sins._

 _It threw its head back and unleashed its first sound, a visceral screech that promised a bloody revenge. Then it vanished into the darkness, pondering where it would strike first._

 _Su remained in the centre of the pond, as still as a doll._

 _And that was how the masked panther found her._


	34. Through the Looking Glass

Inside the spacious cave, lit by a dozen silver candles and covered in silk cushions, Mengxiang fulfilled her promise.

She sat on a thick pale cushion, gazing at Shifu without emotion at he sat down on another cushion before her. Neither spoke right away. Mengxiang's gaze never wavered. Shifu silently reciprocated until he asked his first question. "You told me the leader of the Children of Nuwa is your sister. Who is she?"

"Her name is Hei Nuwang. She did not found the order. It was originally a cult bent on world domination through fear until she took over and altered its goals. That was two hundred years ago."

"How old are you and your sisters?"

"I am the first born. Three thousand years. Hei Nuwang and Ember were created after. We have all lived for a long time. Even longer than your late master."

"How many are you?"

"Hundreds, but most left for the Spirit World after the tragedy. That terrible day was what started it all."

"What tragedy?"

Mengxiang swallowed. "Even after so long, it hurts to talk about it. It would be better if I showed you."

Before Shifu could question her trustworthiness, he already felt her strange power seep through his eyes. The world turned white for an instant, and when it returned it was different, like he was looking through a very short spyglass. He heard Mengxiang speak, but did not see her. "Trust me, Shifu. I promised you answers, and you shall have them."

* * *

 _There were only three children left now. Hei Nuwang, Ember, and Mengxiang herself. Everyone else was gone. Two decades had passed since the tragedy, but the grief still cut into them all like a newly sharpened knife. Even the gentle golden sunset could not soothe their broken hearts._

 _On a naturally hewn stone bridge between two cliffs, Mengxiang and Hei Nuwang watched over the Valley of Peace. In the village, short-lived mortals went about their lives, neither knowing or caring about what happened twenty years ago. Mengxiang seethed at the sight of them. How dare they overcome their grief so quickly while the immortals still suffered. How dare they?_

 _Mengxiang looked to Hei Nuwang, and saw the hatred in her lovely features. She had made no secret of her bitterness towards the mortals, though her idea of dealing with it was far more morbid. Ever since the tragedy, she'd always been so angry, and Ember wasn't helping._

 _They felt a strong heat coming from their left. Ember was striding across the bridge towards them, clad in a dragon helmet and an emerald green dress that had its skirt cut into draping wide strips that showed her black clothed legs. She always completely concealed her appearance in public, having felt that as the Dragon Empress, hiding her face was safer. Ember stopped some distance from them, her strips fluttering in the breeze._

 _"_ _I've just spoken to Master Oogway. The village is close to complete recovery after the massacre."_

 _"_ _Unbelievable." Hei Nuwang growled. "How can you even give him the time of day after what happened?"_

 _"_ _Your grudge is unjustified." Ember replied coolly. "He helped save us, in the end."  
"Not all of us." Mengxiang said._

 _"_ _None of this would have happened if he hadn't gotten involved with her!" Hei Nuwang shot the Jade Palace a filthy look. "I knew he was trouble right from the start."_

 _"_ _Oh._ He _was the trouble."_

 _Hei Nuwang's purple eyes flashed. "I do_ not _appreciate your tone!"_

 _Ember raised a shaking black-gloved fist in response. "You know Oogway did everything he could to save her, and yet you still use him as a blasted scapegoat!"_

 _"_ _Well, it wasn't good enough! He and his precious kung fu are weak! Weak, just like every other mortal who was so pathetic and helpless that mother had to give her life to save their worthless hides!"_

 _Mengxiang gaped at what Ember said next. "You're a coward!"_

 _Hei Nuwang was stunned. "You dare..."_

 _"You are wrong about Oogway_ _, and you're too great a coward to admit it! Continue wallowing in your prejudices if it makes you feel better, but I will have no part of it! Goodbye, sister!"_

 _Ember vanished in a red flash, leaving Mengxiang to watch Hei Nuwang fume._

* * *

"That was the last time Hei Nuwang and Ember spoke to each other. Hei Nuwang went to the Palace of the Body and began working on her plans. She never told me what she did in there. Perhaps she knew I wouldn't understand. Ember went to the Palace of the Mind, where with the Yetis of Shambhala she began utilising the power of science and knowledge to aid the mortal race when the time came. As was for myself, I wish I could say that I was as clear minded as Ember was back then, but I wasn't. Though I never wished harm on the mortals, I resented them for not being strong enough to protect themselves. In particular I blamed Oogway for failing to prevent the tragedy. You can imagine my shock when, nine centuries years later, I discovered that Ember had fallen in love with a mortal and conceived a child. Like an idiot I confronted her. I reminded her of what the mortals' weakness had cost us. I urged her to sever ties with the people who caused our mother's death and return to us, but she wouldn't listen. I was completely at a loss. My powers are ineffective against my own kind, so I could not understand what she saw in them. More than anything the thought of losing her terrified me. You know what can happen to one's judgement when they're afraid."

* * *

 _Is Ember out of her mind?!_

 _What on earth is she thinking, consorting with mortals to such an extent? And that child... that half mortal... what is she playing at?_

 _In an old shack outside the city where Ember currently resided, Mengxiang paced endlessly. If only she could enter Ember's mind, understand what was going on inside that helmet. What was she thinking?_

 _The door creaked open, swaying precariously on its single hinge. Hei Nuwang stepped inside and shut it behind her. Mengxiang had sent the message right after her confrontation with Ember._

 _"_ _What is this I hear?" Hei Nuwang asked immediately. "Ember has conceived a hybrid with a mortal?"_

 _Mengxiang stared at the filthy green wall. "Yes."_

 _"_ _And what did she say when you confronted her?"_

 _"_ _She has no intention of abandoning her family and it is none of my business."_

 _She heard the door fall completely away from the frame. "I knew it. I knew it the moment mother created her, that woman..." She took a deep breath. "You are the first born. How could you have let her go this far astray?"_

 _Mengxiang couldn't answer. Hei Nuwang stepped closer to her._

 _"She_ _has brought dishonour and imbalance upon us. The remaining Children of Nuwa must come together and act to cleanse ourselves of this sin."_

 _Mengxiang kept her eyes on the wall. "What do you mean, Nuwang?"_

 _Hei Nuwang smoothed the feathers on the side of her head tenderly. "You don't understand. You can read minds, but you can't understand them. It has always been this way." Mengxiang looked at her. She was right. Of course she was right. No wonder talking to Ember had failed. Hei Nuwang's deep purple eyes looked straight into hers. "Trust me, sister. Help me deal with this matter. We will restore balance."_

* * *

"You should know that we do not die as easily as mortals. We are almost impossible to kill through mortal means, and our powers are greater than even the greatest of kung fu masters. And I already told you that powers such as mine are ineffective against my own kind. But Hei Nuwang had a special tool for that. A crystal dagger of her own making that would temporarily halt the chi flow in a Child of Nuwa, taking away their powers and rendering them mortal. That night, Hei Nuwang and I formed a plan. Ember's family was rich and powerful, and had many guards to protect them. But Hei Nuwang had recruited two treacherous men to her cause; Tujiu and Long Feng. Judging from the look on your face, you are familiar with those people. With their inside knowledge and my illusions, we would fake a small invasion. While the guards were focused on fighting an enemy much smaller in number than it appeared, Hei Nuwang and I would steal Ember right from under their noses. With the dagger Ember would be susceptible to my powers. I would erase her memories of the mortals she had lived with, and we would have our sister back. We set the plan in motion two nights later. I see the look in your eyes, Shifu. I can see you putting two and two together. You already know how this ends..."

* * *

 _As they strode hurriedly through the lower floor of the building Ember and her child was located, Mengxiang wondered how on earth was Ember going to forgive her. Then she realised that she didn't need to worry about that. Soon Ember would remember nothing of this incident. As long as everything went to plan._

 _Speaking of which, Mengxiang had a feeling that something had gone wrong. She smelled burning wood. Starting a fire hadn't been part of the plan. In fact she could see smoke starting to gather on the ceiling. Even though the smoke couldn't harm her or Hei Nuwang, Mengxiang pulled the hood of her black cloak farther over her face. A small, immature part of her felt exhilaration at what she was doing. Nothing this exciting had happened to her in centuries. Hei Nuwang must be feeling the same, for there was a grin on her face as they got closer to the room where Ember was hiding. Mengxiang wondered why Ember wasn't using her powers to quell this 'invasion'. Perhaps she was putting her trust in the mortals to take care of this. Mengxiang wouldn't trust them to take care of housekeeping._

 _They stopped dead. They had reached the final corridor. In the room at the end, Ember was waiting out the attack. Her husband was in the throne room with his father. Aside from the baby, she was alone. This was it. They were one corridor away from saving Ember from her own folly._

 _Hei Nuwang started forward, and Mengxiang went to follow. In her mind she spoke a small apology to her wayward sister, hoping that she would understand that this was for her own good._

 _Hei Nuwang held out a paw, stopping Mengxiang in her tracks. "You should leave, sister. You don't want to watch this."_

 _Amethyst pillars shot up between them like bars, separating the two. Crystal dagger in hand, Hei Nuwang turned and strode all the way to the door. She opened it, stepped inside, and shut the door behind her._

 _All the while Mengxiang stared, the truth striking her like one of Hei Nuwang's amethyst pillars through the chest. She stepped back from the purple bars, pulling the hood back, then pulling off the cloak entirely. She had the same reaction she did when she learned of their mother's death nine hundred years ago._

 _"_ _What have I done?"_

 _Ember's Yeti general. Her husband. Her father in law. The closest soldiers. Anyone who could get to her in time. Mengxiang sent her mental message to them all as she rushed back the way she'd came, leaving the cloak Hei Nuwang had given her in the smoke-filled corridor._

* * *

"You know how it feels, don't you, Shifu? To betray someone you love?"

When Shifu was brought back to the present, he saw Mengxiang's anguish. "That was the last time I saw Hei Nuwang, and she wasted no time in carrying out her true plot. I did everything I could, but it was already too late." She tilted her head. "Shifu... are you... crying?"

Shifu quickly wiped his eyes, surprised at his own emotional response. "I... I'm just... understanding Ember a little better."

"Ember was the nickname our mother gave her. I trust you know her true name by now."

"I... oh gods... how am I going to tell the others? How am I going to tell Xian?"

"The truth. But that's for another time."

Shifu took a deep breath, forcing down the sorrow in his heart. "So what happened afterward?" He knew Xian's side of the story, but wanted to hear what Mengxiang had to say.

"I met the general in the entrance hall as I was leaving. He smashed thought the amethyst bars with no effort, but Hei Nuwang was gone by the time we reached Ember's room. And Ember... she was lying on the floor... she..." Mengxiang trembled and sobbed. "At first I didn't recognise her, and when I did, I thought she was dead. But without her natural immunity to my power, I could feel her pain. In her body and her heart. Though the dagger had rendered her vulnerable to her own element, it still would not kill her. The sight of her was too much. I ran. I ran until I could run no further. And then I wandered. I wandered for weeks. I could do nothing else but think. Think about what I'd done and loathe myself for it. I found this village. Over time they accepted me, and I accepted them in return, and then I came to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why she chose you over us."


	35. The First Cut

With nearly a hundred soldiers and fifty clay men behind him, Sao watched anxiously as six soldiers slowly rolled a cannon towards the palace gates. The massive doors were crumpling inwards, thick splinters flying each time the elephant on the other side swung his hammer. They didn't have much time.

"Move it!" He shouted as the cannon was moved in front of the doors, in the hopes that it would keep the gates from falling away.

Hei Nuwang had arrived mere minutes ago, having regained her composure after the upsetting news of Long Feng's descent into madness and subsequent disappearance. The meeting had been brief and very one sided. Basically Hei Nuwang gave Sao two orders; deal with Ember's army and then hunt down Long Feng, and leave Ember and the creature to her. She'd left right after, leaving Sao to deal with the situation alone. That was fine by him. He'd decided some time ago that Hei Nuwang could go to hell for all he cared. He was through with being expendable. One way or another, he was leaving, and he was going to take as many surviving soldiers as he can with him.

There was a horrific crunching sound and the gates broke almost completely in half. The four pieces were stopped from falling away by the cannon. Maybe it would be enough. A second later Sao's hopes were dashed when the hinges snapped and the pieces tumbled over the cannon, leaving a massive gap where the gates had once stood. The enemy didn't hesitate for a second, and poured through like a tidal wave.

Sao roared the order he had given his men earlier, to retreat to the nearest escape passage while the clay men held back the enemy, drew his sword and lost himself in the ensuing chaos that would consume more than half the palace.

* * *

Po threw open the library door, saw the humongous battle in the courtyard, and threw the door shut again. He turned to face Xian, back against the door. "Okay. Front door's out."

"Were those civilians out there?" Xian demanded, fearful for his subjects.

"I'm more worried that their bodies are burning any weapon that touches them." Po replied. The door shook as something struck it, and the panda jumped back. "What did Ember do to them?!"

Xian paced on the spot. "We have to get to the guard tower... my family..."

"We will or I'll eat Crane's hat. Is there any other way out of here?" Po asked.

Xiang kept pacing as he thought. "Lanterns."

"I don't think Ember would make them scared of the light, your highness."

"Not light, you idiot! The rope line! All the buildings are connected by rope lines we hang lanterns from for festivals! There's one connecting this building to the tower!"

"Aw man, sweet! Let's go!"

They soon found the right window, on the second floor of the library. Below the windowsill, a thick rope was tied to a hook. It stretched all the way to a window on the tenth floor of the guard tower. Below, claymen, soldiers and civilians brawled in the garden that lay between the two buildings. In fact, every inch of the palace that they could see was being torn apart by battle. Calling it hell on earth didn't even come close to an accurate description.

"Come on. We need to get up there." Xian pointed to the window.

Po gestured for Xian to go first. "Age before beauty, right?" Xian blinked. Po lowered his paw and his head. "Sorry."

Nevertheless, Xian was the first to venture out. He grabbed the rope with both paws, hooked his legs, and began pulling himself along the rope.

Po told himself over and over to not look down as he too grabbed the rope with all four limbs and followed the tiger, but he caught one glimpse out the corner of his eye and found that it wasn't so bad. He quickly started climbing after Xian, finding it a little awesome that the emperor could ascend the sloping rope with ease despite not being a full time master.

Po kept climbing, keeping as quiet as possible so as not to alert the fighting men below, but he was having trouble keeping his shorter legs around the rope. He must look ridiculous. What would the soldiers think if they looked up and saw them, and saw a big round black and white thing dangling precariously from a little rope? Xian, on the other hand, would just look like a badass.

They were more than halfway to the higher window when Po felt a tiny vibration in the rope. He and Xian stopped and looked up, but the hook looked secure. They looked down, and Po's heart skipped a beat when he saw two soldiers at the window they had just climbed out from. One of them was hacking at the rope with a short sword. "Go!" Xian hissed. They picked up the pace, climbing as fast as they could. They were ten feet from the window when the rope went slack.

Po and Xian yelled and held on tight as the rope swung down, propelling them towards the guard tower wall. They had a second to brace themselves before they hit the hard wood head on, ninety-five feet from the battlefield below. Xian let out a sharp grunt and Po hit the wall shoulder first. The shock was so great his fingers slipped from the rope. In one millisecond Po's eyes widened, and his uninjured arm reached out and grabbed the one lifeline in reach: Xian's tail.

Xian let out a roar and barely managed to hold on to the rope, even with a two to three hundred pound bear nearly tearing off his fifth appendage. "PANDA!"

"Sorry!" Po yelled, his eyes watering. He soon forgot the pain when an arrow struck the wall inches from his eyes. From the other window, the soldier who hadn't cut the rope was aiming another arrow.

Something big and dark shot past the tower, dive bombing right through the window and into the two soldiers. Still dangling from Xian's tail, Po stared at the window, wondering what the heck had just happened, and then from out the window came Master Eagle Jr. He had several cuts on his body and his feathers were ruffled, but his massive wings carried him effortlessly towards the two damsels in distress. He stopped before them and hovered in mid-air. "Sorry I'm late. I had a run in with some statues that had been sculpted by someone who clearly had no taste."

"Master Eagle Jr.?!" Po yelled, grinning like a kid. "Aw man, that was the most awesome Dive Bomb of Dao I have ever-"

"WILL YOU GET THIS TEN TON WRECKING BALL OFF ME, PLEASE?"

"Of course, your highness." Eagle Jr. held out a leg for Po to grab onto.

* * *

In a blackened bedroom, Izumi stood as straight as a soldier despite her accumulated bruises and the fresh cut on her forehead, aware of the commotion outside but keeping her attention on the panther sitting on the charred bed. "Where is he, Izumi?"

"I haven't seen that cynical fool since the library. Either he's late or the creature gobbled him." Izumi said. "Forgive me, mistress. I tried to capture the creature, but-"

Hei Nuwang waved her black paw. A streak of amethyst shot out from the wall behind her. Izumi froze, feeling a rush of terror, but the tip merely touched her lips, silencing her. "The creature may have escaped your traps twice, but I do not hold you responsible for this mess. I thought that like you, Long Feng could keep his... instability... in check. But I was wrong. He has made one bad decision after another, and now I'm the only one who can fix this. If anyone has failed me, it's him."

Izumi bit the corners of her mouth to avoid looking smug. "So what are we going to do, mistress?"

Hei Nuwang seemed to ignored her, instead turning her head to glare out the window. "Listen to them."

Izumi listened to the fighting. "I hear them, my lady. After everything you told me about her, I didn't think that witch would need an army."

"She doesn't." Hei Nuwang stood up and strode to the window. She gripped the burnt windowsill with both paws, and immediately rich purple veins started to spread. "It took me months to rebuild my army after her accursed general killed off most of it. She formed one in mere hours. She's making a mockery of everything I've achieved." She turned away from the now completely crystallised wall. "But before the night is done she'll be singing a different tune."

"I'm looking forward to it. What's the plan?" Izumi asked.

"I am going to find the panda. Once I've done my business with him, I'm going after the creature myself."

"What shall I do?"

"I've summoned a company of clay men which are waiting for you below us. You are to use your tracking skills to find our royal prisoners if they haven't already escaped the palace. It wouldn't hurt to regain some leverage. Whether you find them or not, you come back here and wait until my return, We'll capture the creature together."

"Yes, your highness."

Hei Nuwang frowned suddenly. "Izumi, where is the dagger I gave you?"

Izumi's stomach plummeted, but she kept her dismay from showing on her face. "It was lost when the monster dropped a ton of crates on our heads."

She waited for the panther to explode. Hei Nuwang clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and pulled out another dagger. "No matter. I have a spare. Be a dear and keep looking for it, will you?"

Izumi watched her leave, feeling numb all over. Chibiki and the brutes that had trained and abused her during childhood had never been that forgiving.

* * *

Black water.

Water and darkness everywhere. The cold stabbed at Tigress like a thousand knives. Even colder were the beast's tendrils. They curled around her limbs, piercing her flesh and filling her with ice. All the warmth was being pulled out of her.

Tigress did the only thing she could. She fought back.

She pulled at the tendrils. She lashed out with the crystal dagger. She felt the dark blade hit the beast's tendrils and slice through them like butter. The tendrils seized and withdrew. Tigress sank like a rock the moment she was out of the creature's grip, never letting go of the dagger, ironically elated that Hei Nuwang and Izumi had been right.

Then the black water vanished. She felt through warm air and hit the floorboards, hard. Her ribs screamed and the air rushed out her lungs. Completely winded, Tigress could do nothing but gasp for breath as she stared up at the dripping wet shadow on the ceiling. She was probably the first and only person to be dragged in and make it out alive. As she slowly regained her breath, Tigress turned around and saw that she was no longer in the storeroom. She was now on the floor in the middle of the library.

The thought of Po and Emperor Xian still being close by gave her the strength to get up, even though her armoured disguise felt three times heavier than it did before she was dragged into the shadow. She quickly assessed her injuries, and decided that despite her aching ribs she could still fight.

 _Drip._

Tigress's ear twitched and she somersaulted sideways as the creature lunged, its claws missing her back by a whisker. She landed in a stance, never letting go of the dagger. The creature swiped at her again, and she rolled away. Black tendrils stabbed the boards, barely missing her as she got back to her feet. The creature straightened and turned to face her. Its tendrils reared like venomous snakes, two of them looking significantly shorter. Its glowing eyes were slits above its long snout.

Tigress was the closest to the doors, but she made no attempt to escape. Oogway and Shifu had both taught her that all enemies have a weakness, and she was holding the creature's weakness in her right hand. She had the crystal dagger and the experience of defeating dozens of supernatural beasts such as this one. She could do this. Besides, this thing had killed countless people, and nearly killed Po and Xian. Tigress knew she had to try and stop it here and now.

She stayed where she was, waiting for her opponent to make the first move. It did just that, lashing out with its claws to grab her. Tigress ducked under its arm and slashed its chest. She circled behind it. Slashed its side. The wounds bled. Not blood, but crystal clear water. Instead of muscle, she saw solid black ice. Tigress tried to strike its shoulder, but a tendril caught her wrist. It twisted, making her drop the dagger, and threw her back. She hit the floor, got up and stepped back.

The creature looked down at its injuries with curiosity. It had shown no pain from the attack. Tigress gritted her teeth behind her mouth cover. She would have to do better than that if she wanted to weaken it.

She couldn't see the dagger, and the creature was attacking again. Cursing, she swatted away its tendrils and punched its face, knocking its head back but failed to stun it. She spun to avoid an attempt to grab her, vaulted over the monster, and kicked it into a shelf. The wooden shelves splintered and scrolls rained down on them both. Tigress finally saw the crystal dagger lying on the floor nearby, and went to grab it while the creature was distracted.

It wasn't distracted enough. As she started to reach down, Tigress felt several icy tendrils close tightly around her neck, stopping her in her tracks, and begin to squeeze. _Oh no._

She was partially aware of the creature slowly advancing on her as she pried at the tendrils. She could barely breathe. The dagger, she remembered. It was out of her reach. It was getting harder and harder to think, but then the fallen scrolls came to mind. The creature was nearly upon her. Tigress took one paw away from the tendrils and grabbed the one scroll within reach. She lashed the scroll, unrolling it and sending one wooden roller flying. It landed just behind the dagger. _Come on..._ Tigress's vision doubled as she pulled. The roller caught the dagger, its momentum sending the weapon skidding across the floor until she could grab it. The creature was curling its claws around her body as she thrust the dagger into its chest.

The creature staggered back, the tendrils retreating with it. Tigress collapsed to the floor. In her dazed state she'd missed its heart. As she coughed, she pulled down her mouth cover to make breathing easier.

She heard the creature hiss. It was furious. Out the corner of her eye, she saw it crouch like a predator and advance again as she lay weakened on the floor. With a jolt of alarm she turned to face it.

The creature froze.

Its eyes, a second earlier narrowed in fury, had widened. Tigress stared back. _What's wrong_ , she nearly asked. _Why did you stop?_

The creature backed away. It was leaving, Tigress realised. She stood up and went after it. She couldn't let it get away and heal. She was already too late. Before she could catch up to it, the creature slid into a shadowed wall and was gone.

 _No!_ Tigress sank her fist into the floorboards. She took deep breaths, telling herself that there would be other opportunities. With the creature gone for now, she had to focus on finding Po and Xian. "Po..." She whispered, her anger dissipating as she remembered him. She had to find that panda.

 _"_ _Impressive."_

Tigress stood bolt upright. _Ember?!_

She spun around to find herself face to face with the Dragon Empress.


	36. Up and Down

Xian was _not_ happy about nearly having his tail pulled off, but after Eagle Jr. had found that Po's shoulder had been significantly damaged by his collision with the tower wall, he was a little more forgiving. The tenth floor window had brought them into a small storeroom full of firework powder, and Eagle Jr. had set Po on the sturdiest barrel present. Xian was leaning against the wall, wondering out loud what Long Feng's men had done with the storeroom's original contents, and receiving no answer from his fellows.

"What do you mean I've separated my shoulder?" Po asked. He winced as Eagle Jr. examined his shoulder a second time.

"Basically the tendons connecting the collarbone to the shoulder have been damaged." Eagle Jr. mumbled as the second examination confirmed his diagnosis.

Po made a funny face. "There're tenders in my shoulders?"

Eagle Jr. looked up. "Tenders?"

"Yeah, that's what you said."

"... Tendons. I said tendons. Get your mind out of the gutter, you fool."

"To be fair, you didn't say it clearly." Xian noted.

"So my tender- tendons are damaged. Is that a bad thing?" Po asked.

"You said you weren't feeling numb, and that's a good sign." Eagle Jr. said. "Still, no more using this arm until we can get a doctor."

"Hey, no need." Po said, putting on a happy face despite the agony. "It's nothing a little chi can't fix. Watch this, I've been practicing..."

He put his paw to his shoulder, and after a few seconds it started to glow. Po sighed in content as the golden chi seeped into his shoulder and repaired the internal damage. He was done in no time. Eagle Jr. and Xian stared as the glow faded and Po rolled his shoulder, now good as new. "What the hell?" Eagle Jr. said, looking like he had just watched Po strip naked.  
"Didn't you learn about chi in kung fu class?" Po asked, surprised at Eagle Jr.'s reaction.

"We didn't learn how to turn our limbs into lanterns, if that's what you mean!"

Xian chuckled. "Don't mind him, Po. He's just jealous."

Eagle Jr. scoffed. "Don't we have a royal family to evacuate?"

Xian's humoured smile vanished, and he pushed away from the wall. "He's right. Where are they, Po?"

"They're supposed to be hiding here in the tower until I came back with you." Po said. "I don't know exactly where."

"What?! Why haven't they escaped through the tunnel, yet?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because they love you and wouldn't want to leave without you?" Eagle Jr. said. "Anyway, they're probably hiding near the bottom. Let's go."

Xian facepalmed with a sigh. "Are you sure your arm is alright now, Po?"  
"Sure as."

"The entrance to the passage is a hidden elevator on the roof. To reveal it, pull on the torch in the west corner. Open it, and keep it secure until we return."

Po's jaw dropped. "The tower has an _elevator_?!"

"It's way ahead of its time, I know. My wife Yujin suggested it while the tower was being designed. Can you do this for me, Po?"

Po saluted him with a grin. "Yes sir!" Xian and Eagle were almost out the storeroom until the panda spoke again. "Wait."

Xian and Eagle Jr. looked at him. They noticed that his smile had gone "Yes?"

"You haven't seen Tigress around, haven't you? She's actually the reason I came to the city. I haven't seen her since the Valley was attacked and I was told that she was here in the city."

Xian gave him an odd look. "Po, I told you she helped me escape."

Po's jaw dropped again, as did his stomach. "Wait, _she_ was the 'your friend'?! Why didn't you say?!"

Xian stared. "I-I'm sorry! She was disguised as a soldier and- I thought you two were working together!"

Po whirled and stared out the window. Tigress had been so close. She'd been right there, and he had just left her in the library with a crazy bobtail and a shadow monster. "I... I have to go back."

Eagle Jr. stepped between him and the window. "That is absolutely out of the question. You don't even know if she's still there." Po clenched his fists. This did not escape Eagle Jr.'s notice. "I'm not heartless. I don't want to leave her there either, but you'll never get through the battle outside. Not in one piece."

"But..."

He felt Xian's paw on his shoulder. "Po, he is right. Besides, if you know Tigress as well as you think you do, then you know that she can handle herself until we come back with help."

Po leaned on a barrel for support. "Handle herself? Against Hei Nuwang? Against the creature? Against _Ember_?"

Xian and Eagle Jr. looked at each other. "Just get the elevator ready." Eagle Jr. said. With that, he and Xian left, leaving Po with his fears.

* * *

When Po pushed up the trapdoor and climbed up onto the roof of the tower, the first thing he noticed was the view. The night sky was still spilling embers, and as drifted fell towards the ground their warm orange glow formed luminous spots of light that illuminated every building in the city. Po stared at the stark contrast of black and orange, the combination bringing up images of Tigress's fur. Holding the Heart of China in his paws, Po promised to come back for her.

He stood at the parapet, staring at the enthralling sight for several minutes until he remembered his task. Totally sucking at directions, he had no idea which way was west, but with only four options it shouldn't be a big problem. The three bags of very recently acquired 'special supplies' bouncing against his leg, he pulled the nearest torch, but it didn't budge. He crossed the wide space, passing a massive coil of chains near the middle of the roof, and pulled the opposite torch. Still nothing happened. He turned to the torch on the left.

With a loud curse, Master Monkey tore out the open trapdoor and without looking at Po, yanked the third lever.

Po tucked the emerald away, his heart swelling as he surprised the primate with a bear hug. "Woah, what're yo- Po?!"

"Monkey!" Po did not let go, even when he saw a big hole open up next to the special torch. "Aw man, thank gods you're okay! How did you escape?!"

"How did _I_ escape?!" When Monkey pushed himself free, he too had an ecstatic look on his face. "Brother, you have no idea how great it is to see you!"

"Feeling is totally mutual! What about the others? Are they okay?"

"They're fine, but we've got problems! Those terra cotta warriors have broken into the tower! We have to get the royals out of here now!"

Right on cue, Mantis, Mr. Ping and the royal family clambered out the trapdoor, followed closely by Crane, an injured feline Po quickly recognised as Mei Ling, Xian and Eagle Jr., the last of which threw the trapdoor shut. Crane eased Mei Ling down by the parapet before he noticed Po. "You're okay!"

Po could have laughed especially when his father jumped onto his belly for a hug. First Mantis, then Monkey, and now Crane and Mei Ling. They were all okay. All he needed was Tigress, Shifu, Su and his panda dad and his happiness would be complete.

Xian rushed to the open square hole in the floor, and the metal panel with flame patterns that had appeared inside. "Alright, looks like it's safe. Everyone on no-"

An explosion drowned out the last couple of words. They rushed to the side of the parapet facing the library, where they saw one side of the building being blown outwards. The entire outer wall was gone, disintegrated in a fireball bigger than a house. The soldiers and civilians outside stopped fighting and started running, trying to get as far away from the carnage as possible. No-one could blame them.

With growing horror, Po realised what, or more accurately who, must be responsible. He had seen something like this once before, when Shifu and Tujiu were blown out of the side of the fortress of White Fortitude. _Ember. She did that. Oh gods, Tigress is in there._

 _Chunk!_

Po and the others spun round, but it was Xian who had first seen the clay crocodile and threw a knife into its forehead, knocking it off its feet. Zan shrieked and trembled in his mother's arms as she tried to assure him that it wasn't an actual person. Crane went to try comforting the child himself, when the trapdoor was smashed off its hinges, a deluge of claymen pouring out the pit and charging at the flesh and blood warriors.

"Aw come on." Po had all the time to say before the claymen were upon them. As Xian shouted for the non-combatants to stay back, Po and his buddies came down upon the terra cotta fiends, using every trick Master Shifu had taught them. Crane unleashed his Wings of Justice, blowing those in front into those behind and causing a small domino effect. Monkey and Xian threw a torrent of shuriken likely procured from the armoury, shattering clay limbs and heads. Eagle Jr.'s kitchen knife cut off a head. Mei Ling's staff sent two flying over the parapet. Mantis shattered his opponents completely, moving so fast he was invisible. Po took down six with one circular swing of his rock and chain, saw Izumi emerge from the pit and decided to do something drastic.

"Come on!" Xian yelled when the area was briefly cleared, pulling Haoxin, her daughter and grandson towards the elevator. The rest immediately followed, kicking or punching any claymen that got too close. All the while Izumi was shoving her way through the crowd of claymen, intent on having at go at them herself.

Xian, Haoxin, Zun Chunhua and Zan reached the metal panel first, followed by Crane supporting Mei Ling. Mantis jumped on Eagle Jr.'s shoulder as he too rushed to the panel. As Po and Mr. Ping neared, Xian wasted no time pushing the lever back up, and then snapping it. Izumi let out a string of profanities as the metal panel started the sink. Po stopped, aware of his father gripping his leg. "We're going to make it, son. We're going to make it out of here."

The claymen were surging forward again. There was no time. Instead of smiling, Po looked down at his father and pulled him away from his leg. The goose frowned. "Po?"

"I'm sorry, dad, but I can't leave Tigress."

Mr. Ping had a second to realise Po's intentions before his son lifted him and tossed him into the stunned Monkey's arms right before they sank out of sight. Mr. Ping's cries for his son to come back were cut off as stone slab slid shut over their heads.

"NO!" Izumi roared. Po again apologised to his father and turned to face the approaching claymen. "Halt! He's mine!" Izumi ordered, stopping the claymen in their tracks as she charged at Po, wielding a long knife like a sword. Po held the chain taught between his paws, holding it out to block Izumi's knife as she swung at his face. The moment the blade clashed against the chain, Po twisted his arms, wrapping the chain around the knife and yanking it out of Izumi's paw. Izumi vaulted backwards to avoid the kick Po thrust at her and glared at the panda. "You obese little brat!"

"You look ticked." Po said, twirling his rock and chain.

Izumi pulled out two more long knives. "Interfering pests have that effect on me." She attacked, lashing out with the dual blades as Po again lifted the taut chain. One knife got caught in a link, the tip of the other nicking his shoulder. Izumi's wrist getting caught on the chain stopped it from going all the way through. Izumi hissed and swung under the chain like it was a monkey bar, kicking Po in the belly with both feet. The panda skidded across the ground, stopping when his butt hit something cold and hard. He turned his head for a split second, seeing that he had hit the big coil of chains. A crazy idea struck him. He turned his head back to find Izumi charging again. He sent the rock flying towards her. Izumi leapt high in the air. The rock soared beneath her and embedded itself in a stationary clayman. Izumi landed on the taught chain and rushed at Po, a manic grin on her face. Before Po could react, she reached him and sent a vicious kick into his face. As Po fell back, the rock was yanked back out the clayman, flying back and hitting him in the chest. Both sore and winded, Po fell back on the coil of chains.

Izumi landed on the floor, laughing. "Sure the great Dragon Warrior can do better than that? Try again, or the lovely Viper is next!"

Po rolled on his side, so Izumi wouldn't notice him pulling one of the three bags from his belt. "Oh yeah? She beat you once, she'll do it again. Maybe she'll fix the rest of your face!"

Izumi's amusement evaporated. "Fix? She ruined it!"

Po lit a match. "I wouldn't say making you as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside 'ruining it'."

He could see all the blood vessels in Izumi's eyes as her face contorted. She twirled the knives in her paws so they were facing downwards. A perfect position for stabbing an insolent panda to death. As she slowly stalked towards Po, he held the match to the top of the bag until it caught fire.

Izumi stopped dead. Her eyes went wider than ever. Po chucked the flaming back into the crowd of claymen. Izumi took off, leaping on top of the sea of false warriors and using their heads as stepping stones as she raced back to the open trapdoor. Po ducked behind the pile of chains and covered his ears at the same time she dived into the hole. A second later a great sound hit his ears. The shockwave pushed the pile of chains back, nearly knocking him on his face. A high pitched ringing drowned out the other sounds as he peaked over the chains. A big black stain and hundreds of shards of clay were all that remained of both bag and claymen. Many of them still remained, but they hadn't moved an inch.

Po had to act quickly before Izumi recovered. He grabbed one end of the coil of chains and started uncoiling. When he was done, the chain looked to be just about the right length. The other end was attached to a metal loop on the floor. At least he didn't need to find anything to tie it to. Po held the first end in one paw like his life depended on it. Which it did. Now ready, he pulled the other two bags, tied them together, and lit another match.

Just then, he heard Izumi scream from below. "Get him!"

The claymen returned to life, charging at the panda like a flash flood.

 _Time to go!_ Po ran for his life, sprinting across the roof with a horde of claymen on his tail, never letting go of the chain. With the second match he lit the tops of both bags and threw them onto the ground. The claymen didn't stop. Being fake, they had no brains.

The parapet opposite the library was getting closer. Po stared straight ahead, terrified at what he was about to do. _It's either this or getting torn apart_ , he told himself. _Tigress would have done the same thing. Oh crap, what am I thinking?!_

He reached the parapet. There was no turning back. He let out a soft gasp as he bounded over the parapet and jumped right off the tower.

For a single moment, he flew. The illuminated city lay sprawled out before him, a thousand buildings and a million embers. Below, the civilians and soldiers were like hundred of tiny ants, locked in battle for control of the hive. Then Po started to fall. The Heart of China floated in the air before his face, the falling embers and his own exhilarated expression reflected in the facets. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in his life.

Then the chain went taught. High above, a great fireball sent pieces of parapet and claymen flying in all directions. Yelling in excitement and terror, Po held the chain with both paws as he swung back towards the tower, towards the big arch. Towards the partly burning library on the other side. A shower of clay, stone and burning stuff filled the air around him as he reached the arch and swung right thought it. When he was forty feet from the ground he felt the chain catch on the top of the arch. His body swung upwards, and he let go. He flew in a wide arc over the battle below, landing right on top of a pig even bigger and fatter than he was. Po rolled right off, finding that he had landed a mere twenty feet from the library. Even better, there was no-one between him and the doors. Po was through in a flash, still high on adrenaline, and wishing that his friends had been there to see the bodaciously awesome and scary thing he had just did.

* * *

Lounging on the head of a great dragon statue that towered over the battle, Hei Nuwang watched the Dragon Warrior return to the building where Ember and the wayward Tigress were likely still located. _That's one way to get down._ When he was out of sight she looked to the tower, its roof ablaze. To her great pleasure she sensed that Izumi was alive. Smiling, she turned her attention back to the library. With a wave of her paw, an amethyst bridge formed all the way to a second floor window. Ignoring the chaos below, Hei Nuwang strode across. It was time for the panda to make himself useful.


	37. Repressed Memories

_Some time earlier..._

Tigress had seen Ember's paralyzed victims. She knew there was no point in running. But she had the crystal dagger. If it could hurt the creature, perhaps it could hurt Ember too. Ignoring the accumulated aches and pains, she charged head on at the Dragon Empress.

As she thrust the dagger towards Ember's chest, she felt the entity grab her wrist. With one arm she spun Tigress round, sending her staggering in the opposite direction. _"If this is how you always react to praise, no wonder Shifu never gave you any."_

Tigress spun back round, snarling. A voice in the back of her head warned her against reacting to Ember's comment. "Going to paralyse me too?"

 _"_ _Maybe."_ Tigress actually felt some invisible thing lightly stroke the inside of her stomach. She stepped backward, out of the thing's reach, maintaining composure but inwardly stunned at the blatant violation. _"Or I could just burn you to death. See if you can still stab me when your skin is melting from your arms."_

 _You're disgusting_ , Tigress thought. "It's Ember, right? What do you want with Po?"

 _"_ _Answers."_ Ember said at once, a sharp edge to her voice now. _"He has them and I want them."_

Tigress pointed the dagger right at Ember's face. "Leave him alone. Find answers somewhere else."

 _"_ _There is nowhere else."_ Ember tilted her head, taking an unusual interest in Tigress's forehead. _"Unless..."_

Tigress realised what she was going to do. She went into her stance as Ember approached, but then solid, burning heat shoved her against the shelves, pinning her like a noodle shop poster. Ember strode right up to her, black eyeholes staring into her soul- _Thunk!_

The arrow that struck the side of Ember's helmet burned and disintegrated. Without even flinching, Ember looked to the entrance, her eyeholes emitting a burning red light. The solid faded disappeared, and Tigress fell away from the shelves.

A criminally insane looking Long Feng cursed and pulled a lever on his reloadable crossbow, loading another arrow. "Die, witch!"

Ember let out a quiet snarl as she lifted her arm in an upward motion. A streak of fire shot across the floor towards the rhino, who rolled to the side to dodge. He straightened and fired. Ember caught the arrow and crushed it in two. _"Enough."_

She held her open palm out towards the rhino. Long Feng disappeared in a massive fireball that tore right through the wall behind him. Tigress fell back and covered her face as the blistering heat hit her like a tidal wave. She did not lower her arms until the roar of the fire subsided and the overwhelming smell of burning wood hit her. Her jaw dropped. It wasn't just the wall. The entire side of the building was _gone_ , a great burning hole framing a night sky and ember snow. Long Feng couldn't have possibly survived.

Ember was staring at the carnage she had inflicted, her back to Tigress. The feline stood up, hoping that the Dragon Empress did not possess Shifu's near-supernatural hearing. Not wasting a second, she thrust the dagger towards Ember's body.

Ember spun round and grabbed Tigress's wrist with one hand. With the other hand she wrenched the dagger from Tigress's grip and then swung, throwing Tigress across the large room. The feline hit the bit of intact wall beneath the gaping hole. The pain in her ribs was so great that she blacked out for a few seconds. When she came to, Ember was lifting her off the ground by the collar. In her other hand, she held the dagger. _"If there are no more interruptions..."_

 _Oh, you're going to get interrupted, alright!_ Tigress reached behind her. Her paw touched a loose bit of wood as long and thin as a staff. She grabbed the wood and swung with all her might.

It caught Ember in the side of the head and shattered. Flaming bits of wood fell on the black fabric of her clothing, which immediately caught fire.

Ember hadn't even flinched at the blow. Tigress was beginning to think she had made a fatal mistake when Ember looked down at the flames spreading across her body. The fire didn't seem to be actually burning away at her, but Ember's demeanour had changed. Tigress could tell in the way that Ember's breathing hitched, and she dropped the feline without so much as looking at her. Tigress fell to the ground, sustaining several more bruises from the fall, and watched as Ember started hyperventilating. She gripped her helmet, squeezing so hard the helmet cracked between the eyeholes. The Dragon Empress fell to her knees as the flames completely engulfed her, not burning her but causing her unimaginable pain nevertheless.

Then, as Tigress continued to watch in amazement, her eyeholes started leaking. Not fire, but a clear liquid with a crimson lustre as it reflected the fire. _She's crying_ , Tigress's eyes widened at the realisation. _What did I do?_

Ember's breathing slowly returned to normal. The fire died, revealing no damage to Ember's body whatsoever. Still on her knees, Ember let out a guttural, chilling snarl. Her hands became quaking fists. Tears soaked the face of her helmet.

 _"_ _Damn you to hell, sister."_

* * *

Minutes later, Po burst into the library to find it empty. When he saw the hole in the side of the building, the sheer size confirmed that no mere cannon had caused this. "Woah... that is so cool... and a little scary."

"You're right. It is scary." Po turned. He felt a jolt in his chest as he recognised the pretty panther sitting on top of a shelf.

"You!" Po started spinning his rock and chain, memories of Tigress being encased in amethyst boiling his blood. "If you think capturing me will go as easy as last time, you've got another thing coming!"

"Quiet, panda." Hei Nuwang said. "I just want to talk."

"Oh good! In fact, I have a few choice words for you! Come on down and I'll shove 'em down your throat!"

Hei Nuwang grimaced, but quickly covered her irritation with a smile. "We have the same problem, panda. You know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do. And truth be told, you kinda deserve it."

In the obliterated room next door, burning wood fell from what remained of the ceiling and crashed to the floor.

"No. I don't." Hei Nuwang said coldly, eyes flashing. "I am trying to do what's best for the universe, and neither your or Ember seem to understand that."

"And how is destroying the Jade Palace and invading the Imperial City best for the universe?!"

"As I said, you wouldn't understand. That's not the point." Hei Nuwang slid off the shelf, landing gracefully on the floor before the panda. "Ember has taken my people, and now yours. Unfortunately you are the only one who can stop her."

"What do you mean, my people?" Po demanded. Then he realised the answer, and his heart almost stopped. The rock and chain fell from his paws. "No..."

"Yes. Ember has her now, and we both know who is to blame." Po looked away from Hei Nuwang's accusing glare. "Panda, look. You may be the reason Tigress is in danger, but you also have the best chance of saving her."

Po stared. "How?"

"You are Ember's weakness, and you can make her suffer for it." Hei Nuwang tossed something towards Po. Po caught it, and it turned out to be a weird looking crystal dagger. Hei Nuwang folded her arms. "When you stab Ember with this dagger, her powers will be disabled, temporarily. You are the only one she will get close to, panda. Use that to your advantage."

Po turned the dagger in his paws. He couldn't trust Hei Nuwang, not really. She was responsible for nearly every horrible thing that has happened in the last two months. As far as he was concerned, she was just as evil as Ember was, maybe even eviler.

But a best friend's life was at stake.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Good boy." Hei Nuwang's smile was deceptively gorgeous. "Try the throne room. The building is completely empty. Good luck!"

A purple pillar formed beneath Hei Nuwang, lifting her through the hole. Po watched her go, his mouth agape. As evil as she was, that was a pretty bodacious way to make a villainous exit.

 _Hang on, Tigress. The Dragon Warrior is coming._

Po tucked the dagger in his belt and went out the normal way.

* * *

Reaching the exit of the passage at the outskirts of the city did not go smoothly.

No matter how many times Xian, Crane, Mantis, Mei Ling, Haoxin, Zun Chunhua and Monkey tried to explain that they could not return to the tower, Mr. Ping would not stop struggling. "My son is back there! I will not leave him behind!" He yelled, completely forgetting that Xian was the son of heaven. "Let me go, limp beak!"

Eagle. Jr. did not let go. "Mr. Ping, the entrance has been completely sealed. Even if we could climb the shaft, we can't break through solid stone."

Monkey stepped forward. "Mr. Ping, we're not abandoning him. Once we've got you and the royals to safety, we're going back to try and retake the palace."

"But my little panda..."

"Is tougher than you think. I bet a hundred yuan he'll still be alive and kicking when we get there."

Mr. Ping stopped struggling. Either Monkey had gotten through to him or he'd finally realised that resistance was futile. He hung his head. "When you see him, tell him he's grounded until the next dynasty."

"Is it safe to let you go, now?" Eagle Jr. asked.

Mr. Ping glowered at his captor. "For now. I don't know how safe you'll be when his other father finds out you left Po in the middle of a warzone."

"We'll take our chances." Eagle Jr. released his talons from the back of Mr. Ping's robe. Haoxin wandered over and gave Mr. Ping a kiss to comfort him.

With the tempestuous noodle chef placated for the time being, they continued down the passage. When they reached the end, Xian, Crane and Monkey worked together to push at the stone door, and when it was fully opened they all stepped out into the decrepit shack. Xian crossed the rotten floor and looked out the moss-covered window. His heart ached as he looked upon his ruined city.

"We should rest here for a bit." He said. There was no furniture, so they all sat down on the floor, with the exception of the kung fu masters who kept watch through the windows and open door. In minutes Zan fell asleep in his mother's embrace, unwittingly immobilizing her. Right next to her, Haoxin and Mr. Ping held each other's wings, staring at nothing. A thought that had been nagging Xian for months made him speak. "Mr. Ping, you've obviously spent a lot of time around pandas. Would you say that they all have special powers?"

"Special powers?" Mr. Ping asked, blinking. "Oh no, they're just as normal as geese and tigers. Except for my son, of course. Why on earth would you ask such a thing?"

Xian knelt down before the two geese and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the faint scar where Tujiu's exploding powder keg had inflicted its worst injury. "You were told about what happened in the Himalayas, weren't you? When Tujiu tried to kill me?" Mr. Ping looked at the scar, and then at Xian's face. He nodded. "When the barrel exploded, a piece of wood hit my arm and severed an artery. If it weren't for the little girl, I would have bled to death in the throne room."

Haoxin hugged Mr. Ping's arm, sniffling a little. Mr. Ping stared at Xian. "Su? What did she do?"

"I don't know." Xian lowered his sleeve. "All I remember is everyone's hands on me, trying to stop the bleeding as much as they could. I could feel myself slipping away. Then I felt Su's hands go very cold. I don't know if it was chi or what, but I felt _something_ come out of her. The next thing I knew, the medic was panicking over how my wounds had started healing on their own."

Mr. Ping was looking faint. "Are... are you sure it was her?"

"Yes." Xian said. "I don't know how, and I have a feeling she doesn't either, but she saved me. Probably the same way she saved you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Months ago, you were on death's door yourself. From what I heard the doctor had been about to pronounce you dead by the time Po returned from the Himalayas. But then all of a sudden..." He snapped his fingers. "You just jump up and throw yourself into Po's belly, a picture of health. That's not normal, and you know it. Su healed you, didn't she?"

Xian frowned when Mr. Ping shook his head. "I'm sorry, your highness, but she couldn't have. She didn't come near me until after I woke up."

Xian leaned closer. "If Su didn't heal you, then who did?"

Mr. Ping shook his head again. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't remember much after I collapsed."

Haoxin stroked his shoulder. "What _do_ you remember?" Zun Chunhua stayed silent, deciding to stay out of the conversation.

Mr Ping removed his noodle hat and turned it over in his feathered fingers. "I remember some... strange dream that I had, about a creature I had never seen before."

"Go on." Xian said gently. He adjusted himself into a lotus position.

Mr. Ping spoke in short, broken sentences as he described what little memories he could recall. "It was black all over, except for the red helmet. It was leaning over me, touching my forehead. It seemed to be looking for something, but I didn't have it. It noticed whatever was ruining my body, burned it away with a great red light, and left." Mr. Ping closed his eyes in distress and rubbed his face. "I must sound ridiculous, blathering about stupid dreams."

"No, no. Go on." Xian said.

"The strangest thing was when I had a dream within a dream."

"Wha- what?"

"I'm describing it as best as I can." Mr. Ping pouted. "Basically, while this creature was rummaging through my mind, I saw this crazy vision. Maybe I had somehow entered her mind by mistake, I don't know!" Mr. Ping waved his wings, irritated by the weird looks Xian and Haoxin were giving him. "In this vision, the creature was doing the same darn burning thing to _you_!" He pointed to Haoxin, who recoiled in shock.

"Me?!"

Xian couldn't speak. It was true that Haoxin had fallen deathly ill herself many years ago, but he, Yujin and Haoxin's family had all been there when Haoxin suddenly came back from death's door. Ember had most certainly not been present. So what did Mr. Ping's 'dream within a dream' mean? "Mr. Ping, that was the Dragon Empress."

Mr. Ping looked like he'd just walked into his shop to find it on fire. "E-Ember? In my noodle shop? Oh goodness, I might pass out!"

"Don't." Eagle Jr. said from the other side from the room.

Haoxin wrung her fingers. "So... the Dragon Empress healed you?" Mr. Ping's pale head nodded. The two geese locked eyes. "How could she have healed me, too?"

After five seconds of silence, Xian saw both pairs of eyes slowly widen. Their beaks fell open. Mr. Ping's noodle hat slipped from his fingers and Haoxin put her wings up to her mouth. Xian nearly fell backwards when both geese suddenly shouted to be returned to the palace.

* * *

 **Looks like Mr. Ping and Haoxin have figured it out! Have you?**

 **Also, I hope you know what you're doing, Po!**

 **R &R, thanks!**


	38. The Old Wounds and the New

Viper was lifting the last tangle of noodles to her mouth when she heard a sharp gasp. Su had dropped her dumpling, an expression of pain and shock on her face. "Honey?" Anwu and Pong crouched over their daughter, while the nearest villagers bore looks of concern. Qiang had left to relieve himself.

Su gasped again and pulled at her dress, exposing her lower torso. Viper dropped her chopsticks when she saw the fresh cut on her side. Anwu let out a strangled cry. "Su! What happened?!"

"I... I don't..." Su looked frightened as she then pulled apart her neckline, revealing a second cut on her chest.

Viper took a closer look, and hissed. "These were caused by blades!" She shot an accusing look at the villagers.

"We did not do this, we swear!" said a ram who had posed as one of the illusionary monsters.

"Viper, you know those cuts weren't there several minutes ago." Boar said from where he was leaning against one of the houses. Indeed, several minutes ago after Anwu had told Viper about her deal with Meng Po she'd taken Su for a much needed bath. Viper had gone with them, so she'd seen that Su's flesh had been perfectly unharmed. The snake looked around. There was nothing nearby that could have cut the girl like this.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any more disturbing, a young rabbit native to the village screamed. For good reason too, for a puncture wound had just opened up above the cut on Su's chest.

Su let out a third, tiny gasp and collapsed in her mother's arms.

Anwu was nearing hysteria. "Oh gods! Oh no! What's happening?! What's going on?!"

The villagers were all in varying degrees of shock. Even Boar looked scared now. "Someone get her into the hut and find Master Shifu!"

There was a hammer in Viper's chest as she followed Su's parents into the hut while Boar ran off to retrieve the red panda. Anwu and Pong lay Su on the table, where the cub regained consciousness. "Mommy?" She asked before blacking out again.

Anwu was too busy holding back sobs to answer.

Qiang entered at that moment. "Hey, why're you all cooped up in here when there's a feast?" His jolly grin faded when she saw Viper's expression. He saw Anwu and Pong hunched over Su, concealing her from his sight. He walked over, reaching out to gently part them. "Is everything alright? What's the CRISIS?!"

Shifu and Mengxiang's timing couldn't have been more perfect as they rushed into the room, followed closely by Boar. Viper explained what had happened as calmly as she could, and Shifu strode over to check the girl himself, and his ears flattened when he saw the puncture wound. Qiang was digging his fingers into his head. "We need to stitch her up! Needle and thread... hurry before she bleeds to death!"

"No." Shifu said. "No... I don't think that will be necessary."

For one horrible moment, Viper thought that Su was already dead. But then Shifu asked for, of all things, a jug of water. Most of them thought he had finally gone senile, leaving Mengxiang to fulfil his request. There was a strange look on her face as she handed him a heavy clay jug.

Viper and the pandas stared, flabbergasted, as Shifu proceeded to gently pour water over the girl's body. Before their eyes the cuts closed, and the scars faded. A peaceful little smile grew on Su's face as she slept on the soaked table.

Boar was the first to speak. "... What was that?"

Shifu put the jug beneath the table. "Water makes Su stronger. It's how the Emperor survived Tujiu's assassination. I figured it out when we were travelling through the mines."

Pong's mouth opened and closed, making no sound. A wide eyed Anwu ran over finger's over Su's body, as if checking to see if the wounds had really just disappeared.

"Master, what... wha... why..." Viper stammered.

Shifu pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Maybe you don't." Boar said, his default stern expression back on his face. "But she does."

He jerked his thumb hoof at Mengxiang. The pheasant had turned as pale as a feathered dumpling. Unable to support herself from sheer shock, she was leaning on the wall. She stared at Su as if she were a ghost. "Can't be real..." She slapped herself with both wings. When she seemingly realised she wasn't dreaming, her legs gave out.

"Mengxiang?" Shifu asked.

Mengxiang slid to the floor. "There is only one person I know who could do something like that. But it can't... it can't be... that little girl can't be..."

Su opened her eyes, stirred from sleep by Mengxiang's mumbling. Still lying down, she turned her head to look at the pheasant, deep blue eyes narrowing in concern. "Dreamer? What's the matter?"

At that, Mengxiang seemed to stop breathing entirely. "Out." She whispered. "Everyone who isn't Shifu and mo- _Su_... get out."

Naturally Su's parents and Qiang protested.

"Mengxiang, they're her parents. Whatever you have to say about her, you can say it to them as well." Viper said sternly.

"No!" Mengxiang snapped. She covered her face, curling into a ball as she rested against the wall. "No! Too many... too many people. You can... you can tell them when I'm done."

Both Viper and Shifu saw that her distress was genuine. Shifu turned to the others. "I'm sorry, but if we're going to get anything out of this woman you'll have to leave."

The pandas did not take kindly to this. Even when they agreed, Boar still had to escort them from the hut. Viper wrapped the tip of her tail around the door handle, ready to close it behind her as she followed them out. "No. Not you." Mengxiang said, with more composure with less people in the room. "You have... memories I need to see more clearly."

Viper had no idea what she was talking about as she shut the door and moved herself closer to Su.

Mengxiang wiped her eyes. She stood up, her pale clothes covered in dust from the floor, and wandered over to Su. With quaking feathered fingers she stroked Su's forehead. She wiped away the tiny trickle of blood that had escaped the puncture wound. She found the chair by the table and sat down, still staring at the girl as if unsure that she was real. Su stared back for some time before passing out again.

Shifu seemed to sense that she still wasn't ready to speak, so spent several minutes explaining to Viper everything Mengxiang had told him about Ember before Boar interrupted them. To say that Viper was appalled at the true extent of Ember's suffering would be a great understatement. She'd known that the Dragon Empress had suffered severe burns after an attack that left her immobile for nearly three decades, but to lose her own child at the hands of her own sister... She was still fighting back tears as she turned to the pheasant, tired of waiting.

"Mengxiang, what is going on?" Viper asked, releasing a small sob in between words.

Mengxiang hugged herself, her eyes staring at nothing. "After escaping the prison, you encountered something in the forest, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"She reads minds." Shifu said bluntly, but Viper had already found out for herself. As he was speaking, she felt something warm seep into her head through her eyes and pull up the memory of the black creature to the surface. A chill ran up her spine and she gasped. Shifu glared at the pheasant. "That's my student you're violating. Enough!"

The warm sensation disappeared, leaving Viper with her heart racing. Mengxiang looked very deep in thought. "So that's what happened to the soldiers we couldn't find..." Viper heard her mutter. "But it didn't hurt the snake... it didn't want her... it's after the Children of Nuwa."

"What is she talking about, Viper?" Shifu asked.

Viper would have told him, but she wanted more than anything to find answers to what had just happened to Su. "Later." She said before addressing Mengxiang again. "Why did Su call you Dreamer?"

"Dreamer was my nickname. No-one called me that except my closest siblings and my mother."

"You said that Hei Nuwang and Ember are your sisters." Viper said. "But Hei Nuwang's a... just to be clear, you're all adopted, right?"

"No. We all carry the same blood."

Viper and Shifu stared at the avian. "How is that possible?" Shifu asked.

"It's quite simple, really. We were all born from the same mother." With that, Mengxiang stroked the top of Su's head. "I can't believe it... after so long... but Meng Po told us it was impossible..."

Viper slithered onto the table and coiled by Su's side, the tip of her tail on the girl's chest.

"Tell us about your mother." Shifu said.

Mengxiang smiled for the first time that day. "Mother was everything to us. She was beautiful, kind... but when she needed to be she was also fierce and powerful. So powerful that she could command the energy of the universe, and bend it to her will. It was unique, wonderful gift, one that even her brother Fuxi, the great serpent, did not possess."

"Fuxi?" Viper looked at Shifu, and he looked just as perplexed as she felt. What did that mad cobra have to do with this? "Fuxi never had a sister."

Mengxiang scowled. "If you ever bothered with history in school, then you would know that he did."

Shifu silenced Viper with a raised hand before she could retort. "How did your mother die?"

Mengxiang got off the chair and turned away, not wanting the two to see her anguish. "If you ever meet Hei Nuwang, the chances are she will tell you that our mother's death was Oogway's fault. But it all started when a great demon invaded the mortal realm and attacked the Valley of Peace. He had heard tales of Mother's powers. She had it and he wanted it. He attacked the Valley to take that power by force... he failed of course... but Mother... she perished."

"I'm sorry." Viper said softly.

Shifu's ears had gone completely flat. "You said she could command the energy of the universe."

Mengxiang turned back to face them, her eyes still narrowed in grief. "I did, and it's completely true. Chi flows through all living things, even the plants and the water. Through the water, Mother could access the chi of the universe itself. With that power she could not only heal and give life... but create it."

"Wait!" Viper snapped. "Wait just a minute! Are you telling me that Fuxi, the rogue snake who tried to drive the Valley to madness, had a sister who could control the energy of the universe?" She looked at Su then back at Mengxiang. "That's ridiculous, you just told Master Shifu that she died nine hundred years ago!"

Mengxiang rubbed her forehead. "You are as oblivious as the panda."

"Don't change the subject! If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny!" She started to say more... but then she completely froze as it dawned on her. "Wait... wait..."

Shifu's eyes had gone very wide. "Wait... You're not talking about him. The deity he was named after! But the only family he had was..." His white furry face turned paler than what was ever thought possible. His staff clattered to the floor and rolled across the boards until it hit the leg of the table Su lay on. " _Oh gods._ "

* * *

 **Here's a clue: her name has been mentioned more than once in this story.**

 **I came across Fuxi and **** while doing research on Chinese Mythology, and they became the inspiration for my fiction's backstory!**

 **R &R, thank you!**


	39. The First Queen

When Mantis was a kid, he had a friend who came from a family of five million. Little Dun split his time training for the day he joined the worker section of the colony next door to Mantis's hometown he and Mantis played kids games in the town square, as well as the occasional strength contest. It was a bright Sunday and Mantis had managed to lift the biggest rock when a grown up worker ant showed up to take Dun home. "Aw come on! Five more minutes!" Dun groaned.

"No. It is time for prayers." Said the worker. With that, they were gone.

Mantis pouted, thinking that the grown up sucked for cutting their play time short. He was turning round to head back home himself when he saw that Dun had left his toothpick of a shovel by the twig that dwarfed them both. Mantis could occasionally be hot-headed and impatient, but he wasn't a thief. He didn't hesitate in picking up the shovel and making his way in the direction of the colony.

When he caught sight of the anthill he grew apprehensive as he remembered that he'd never stepped foot inside until now. For obvious reasons no-one but the ants themselves did. Perhaps he should go home after all. He could always give the shovel to Dun tomorrow.

But he'd never stepped foot inside until now.

What the heck, he was here anyway. Mantis climbed the anthill, found the big hole that led underground, and went into it.

As a juvenile Mantis could fit, even though he was still bigger than the average ant. The colony was just like Dun had described it: made up of a labyrinth of circular tunnels, loads of cool looking glow in the dark fungus to light the way, and above all, dirty.

However, there was one thing. According to Dun they were always full of soldiers and workers going about their business. But today all the tunnels he strolled through were empty. However, he soon discovered why.

His jaw dropped when he discovered the gargantuan chamber. With its sculpted pillars and fungus glowing like red fire, he'd initially mistaken it for a cathedral. Even more jaw-dropping was the five million ants that carpeted the dirt floor, bowed before a large lady ant with pretty green wings. The Queen in turn stood before a great mural painted in white, green and blue. The being depicted looked more like a lizard than an ant.

Mantis stood there for several minutes, gaping like an idiot, before the Queen spotted him over the many, many heads of her brood. Not used to visitors, the Queen blinked twice before deciding that Mantis wasn't doing any harm by being there and continuing whatever ceremony she was conducting. Afterward, a mortified Mantis was assured that he wasn't going to get in trouble before being kindly escorted out the anthill.

He never asked about the giant lizard on the mural until Dun came round the next day, gobsmacked that his buddy ended up being the first outsider to ever enter the hive.

"I'm sorry!" Mantis pleaded, more embarrassed than ever. "I just wanted to return your stupid shovel!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that!" Dun's eyes were bigger than pebbles. "You didn' do anything stupid, did you?"

"No! I just watched you guys praying to that giant picture. Who is it, anyway?"

Dun took a few seconds to calm himself. "Nuwa. The First Queen of China."

Mantis's antennae twitched. "But I thought the first Emperor was a guy."

"Not that kind of queen!" Dun rolled his eyes. "More like our queen. You know, one super-lady who rules everything and makes all the babies."

"Oh right. Was she the first one who ruled your colony, or what?"

"Nah, nah. She wasn't no bug. Sit down an' I'll tell ya!" They sat on the big log outside Mantis's house. "Y'see, a bazillion years ago, a great calamity struck the world, destroying nearly all life. Only a few people survived. Two of them were the Great Serpent, Fuxi, and his baby sister, Nuwa. Fuxi was big and uber powerful, but Nuwa had something really special. The Queen tells us that Nuwa had a really strong connection with the world's chi, that allowed her to do something really cool."

"What? What?" Mantis asked, always excited for a good story.

"Nuwa had the ability to use chi to create life. By combining chi with something natural like water or mud, she could make people such as pigs, snakes, and even bugs! At first she used 'er own chi to do it, and the people she made were born wi' magic powers, longi- longiva- super long life, and other cool stuff. But using her own chi would make her not feel very well, so she figured out how to use the world's chi to make even more people. They weren't as powerful, but they 'ad the power to make babies so even more people would be made! Nuwa used her power to repopulate China, with Fuxi as king. When he died, Nuwa took over and became the First Queen."

"Woah." Mantis whispered. "What happened to her?"

Dun's antennae went flat. "Nine hundred years ago, a really evil monster invaded the mortal realm, wantin' Nuwa's power for 'imself. In the process, he tore a hole in the Wall of Heaven."

"The what?"

"It's the barrier between the mortal realm and the spirit realm. The monster tore a hole in it, and really bad stuff started happening. The weather got really wacky and monsters showed up and started killing people. Though she managed to defeat the monster, Nuwa had to give her life to seal up the hole and save both realms."

"Aw man." Mantis sighed.

"Yeah. It really sucks that most people nowadays don' remember her."

Mantis grinned cheerily. "I won't forget her, Dun. I promise."

Years later, in a shack on the outskirts of the Imperial City, Mantis watched as Mr. Ping and Haoxin frantically told Xian what they now believed to be Ember's true identity. Xian, Mantis, Eagle Jr. and everyone else had the same reaction: pure, undiluted shock.

Mantis stayed out of the argument that ensued. As Xian, Mei Ling, Crane and Eagle Jr. debated whether or not the two geese's theory was correct, the insect wondered if he should bring forth his own theory, the theory he'd had since learning the name of the organisation they were opposing. The theory that Ember and Hei Nuwang were two of the 'special people' that the First Queen had created.

* * *

Izumi was stunned to find Hei Nuwang in high spirits even after she reported her failure to recapture the royal family.

"But Mistress, I thought you wanted them back." Izumi asked as she bowed before the panther.

"I did." Hei Nuwang said. "But the panda remained and I convinced him to confront Ember even with the royals out of danger. Their usefulness is finished."

"I am not questioning your judgement, Mistress, but what makes you sure so he will be able to defeat her?"

"Oogway chose the panda for a reason. I see no reason to doubt that he will succeed."

"So what do we do now? We will be follow the butterball to the throne room?"

"Not yet. We still have a rat to catch."

"Great." Izumi muttered under her breath.

No more was said as they left the main hall of the library and stalked silently towards the dark room where Izumi's trap had gone horribly wrong. The panda had left by now, so Hei Nuwang saw no reason to not seal the exit with amethyst so the battle outside would not spill into the building and interrupt the hunt. With no way to track the creature, Hei Nuwang had agreed with Izumi's suggestion to track down the masked panther in the hope that the creature was also following him. Izumi had a bad feeling that the reason it seemed to intent on killing the masked panther was because he was a high-ranking member of the Children of Nuwa. It was just a feeling, but if she was right...

"Mistress, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Izumi spoke as they neared the open doors to the storeroom. "What if the creature _wants_ you to come looking for it?"

"Then it clearly doesn't know what it's dealing with." A purple shard formed in Hei Nuwang's paw. "You underestimate me."

"I do not doubt how strong you are. I'm just afraid that the creature may be stronger."

"Only one way to find out, my friend. Remember, I want it alive."

"Aw, do we have to?" Izumi whined.

"We do. Compared to Ember, that beast is a complete enigma. I want to know what it is and what it has against me." Hei Nuwang smirked as they stepped inside.

The massive room was still dark and full of fallen crates. Izumi felt sour at the thought of traversing the labyrinth again, but then two walls of amethyst rose from the floor in the middle, and pushed outwards until all the crates were forced to the sides. Many of the crates were crushed as they stacked together, spilling their various contents. The walls crumbled, leaving a wide, empty space.

"Isn't that much better?" Hei Nuwang said, smiling.

Izumi smiled back, heartened by Hei Nuwang's confidence. "Much."

Hei Nuwang's smile grew wider as she looked towards one of the stacked crates. She walked over and plucked a small metal shuriken that had been embedded in the wood. "I believe our masked friend fights with these. You can track him with this, right?"

Izumi nodded.

The masked panther's trail led to the last place Izumi wanted to be: the prison, the site of her first failed trap.

The deeper they delved into the prison, the clearer it was that they weren't alone. There were shadows in places they shouldn't be, and Izumi had just discovered a piece of the panther's black clothing on a broken cell bar. There were drops of very fresh blood on the fabric. Hei Nuwang had gone very quiet. There was no doubt that the creature was here.

They reached the room where they had initially trapped the panda with the creature. Hei Nuwang held out an arm, signalling Izumi to stop. Izumi swallowed and pulled out several knives. She had to survive this, if only so she can eventually give Viper what was coming to her. She'd long ago decided to start by smashing the no-legger's face into a mirror, and from there make it up as she went along.

"You have that look on your face again." Hei Nuwang spoke. "You're fantasising about the snake again, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. You see what she's done to me." Izumi pointed out her hated scars.

"She and her friends have caused trouble for me as well." Hei Nuwang replied, her eyes hardening. "So don't even think about killing her without me present. I want to watch."

"Very well, Mistress." Izumi said, thinking how nice it was that she and Hei Nuwang had so much in common.

With that she went back to fantasising. Maybe she would skin the snake lengthwise for a big finish. Pluck her azure eyes out and replace them with her ridiculous lily flowers. Now that was something to look forward to.

In fact, Izumi liked the sound of it so much that she almost didn't notice the black tendril curling around her upper arm.

She yelled and lashed out. The knife failed to cut through, but it pushed the tendril away before it could tighten its grip. She jumped away from the tendril as it slid back into the black spot on the floor, fur standing up on end.

Hei Nuwang glowered at the bobtail. "You need to be more careful."

Fuming, Izumi unsheathed her longest knife and held her ground, eyes and ears open for the creature's next move. She saw a thick tendril rise out the ground behind Hei Nuwang.

Before Izumi could warn her, Hei Nuwang turned her hip and lashed out, catching the tendril by the tip. The tendril twisted in her paw, the very end lunging at her face like a cobra, not quite reaching. Hei Nuwang tilted her head towards her catch, intrigued. With her amethyst shard she tried to sever the tendril, but like Izumi's knife it didn't even make a scratch. "Interesting."

Izumi smirked at how pathetic the tendril looked as it struggled in Hei Nuwang's grasp. Perhaps this creature wasn't so tough after all.

Then Izumi noticed that the world had changed. Everything she saw, even the red torches, had taken a sapphire blue tint. There was a chill in the air. The walls and floor shed water from a hundred cracks.

Hei Nuwang uttered a soft sound. The tendril, unable to return to the floor, instead disintegrated in the panther's paw. The darkness fell away in a black mist and dissipated. Hei Nuwang frowned and opened her paw, revealing a clear liquid gathered on her palm.

"What is this?" She muttered, a strange look on her face.

Izumi took a closer look. "Water. It's just water."

Hei Nuwang released a shudder and threw the water away. Izumi blinked at her reaction. "Mistress?"

Two more tendrils rose and reached for them. When Hei Nuwang didn't move Izumi leapt to intercept, sparring with dual blades. Unable to cut, the bobtail instead wielded the knives like clubs, striking the tendrils over and over until they retreated. Izumi stepped back towards Hei Nuwang, staying alert for the next attack. "Is that why we haven't been able to hurt the creature? It's made entirely out of water?"

She heard Hei Nuwang release a soft, strangled cry. Izumi turned to see the panther's expression as a mask of pure horror. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Something large and black flew between them and struck the wall behind. The masked panther slid to the wet stone floor in a dazed heap.

Izumi and Hei Nuwang looked to see what had thrown him. On the far wall, the creature slid out of a black shadow like an icicle growing from the ceiling. There was no splash as it stepped onto the floor and slowly advanced. Its blank blue eyes glistened with malice, fixed on Hei Nuwang.

Hei Nuwang was rooted to the spot. She shook her head and muttered nonsense syllables, unable to articulate proper sentences. Her purple eyes seemed unable to turn away from the monster as it got closer.

"Mistress?!" Izumi shouted. The masked panther groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Hei Nuwang showed no response. Izumi cursed and launched herself at the creature. It swatted her aside and continued towards the frozen panther.

Izumi hit the floor with a splash. The moment she hit the thin layer of water several clear liquid tendrils tightened around her limbs and lifted her into the air. As she struggled, she watched more tendrils approach the masked panther, who pulled out a short sword and started fighting.

As for Hei Nuwang, she made no resistance as the creature grabbed her by the shoulders. Their eyes locked. Wide, appalled, terrified purple and narrowed, hateful, accusing blue. Water rained from the ceiling, drenching them all.

"Mistess?! Snap out of it!" Izumi shouted. "NUWANG, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hei Nuwang's eyes were brimming. "It's her."

 _Her?! The creature's a girl?!_

Hei Nuwang was lifted off her feet. The creature's claws pierced her clothing and her flesh. Beads of blood began to form, but Hei Nuwang was nearly catatonic. "It's her. The energy... it's the same as hers. She's returned, reborn as this creature..."

Izumi tried to reply, but the masked panther beat her too it. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He roared.

"The chi... those eyes... they're just like the child's... it was born from her... The child is..." Hei Nuwang's tears mixed with the water that already soaked her face. "Mother... what have you become?"

Straining against the tendrils, Izumi finally reached the crystal dagger in her belt. She pulled it out and sliced at her watery captors. This time the blade sliced clean through the tendrils and she dropped to the now completely flooded floor. Without missing a beat she rushed at the creature, swinging the dagger. The creature suffered a cut on its forearm before it stepped out of her range, dropping Hei Nuwang. More water tendrils rose up from the flood, blocking Izumi before she could try again. The creature stared daggers at Hei Nuwang before melting into the water.

Silence fell. Izumi panted, clutching the dagger with both paws, her arms and legs aching where the tendrils had restrained her. The masked panther sheathed his sword and cautiously approached the still froze Hei Nuwang. "Mistress?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Hei Nuwang shrieked startling them both. She put her paws over her face, her entire body shaking. She stayed this way for a long time. Izumi and the masked panther didn't dare do anything but watch. When she finally lowered her paws, her face was cold and dry. "New orders. Anyone who harms that creature or the girl who birthed it dies." Izumi and the masked panther quickly nodded. "Izumi, give me the dagger."

Izumi handed over the weapon. "Are we going to the throne room, now?"

Hei Nuwang clenched her teeth and fists. " _I'm_ going to the throne room. I want you two to gather as many men as you can and wait for me at the gates to the city. Once Ember is dead, we're leaving."

"What about the battle?" The masked panther asked.

"What about it?" Hei Nuwang asked back.


	40. Ember's Blaze

The thick red doors were as large as the palace gates. On the right hand door, a golden dragon with emerald green eyes flexed its claws, its furry tail circling a topaz sun in a scaly embrace. On the left hand door, a red dragon with golden eyes aimed its burning breath at a pearl moon, the engraved fire not quite touching.

Po stared up at the doors, the imagery bringing back memories of the Jade Palace. Even after two months, he still couldn't believe that it was gone. So much history. So much awesomeness. Sure, the building itself can be rebuilt, but he couldn't say the same for the artefacts it had contained. Hei Nuwang was _sooooo_ going to get beaten to a pulp.

But first he had a crazy dragon lady to deal with, supposedly right behind these big doors.

Po stretched his arms. He cracked his neck. He made sure the dagger was tucked into his pant where Ember wouldn't see it. Then he let out a yell and kicked the doors open. He caught a glimpse of Ember on the giant throne before the doors swung back into his face.

"WATHAIII-YOWCH!"

After two seconds he picked himself off the floor, certain he had just given himself double-black eyes. Clutching his tender nose, Po slowly pushed the right door open and entered the massive throne room. It looked like a bigger, square shaped version of the Gongmen City throne room but with much smaller windows and without the giant cannon. Weapons and broken pieces of armour were all over the place. Whether the mess was left over from the initial invasion or a recent battle was anybody's guess.

On the wooden throne painted gold, Ember was staring at him. _"I assume that was intended to be a dramatic entrance."_

Po blushed. "Yeah, nothing's more dramatic than nearly breaking your face."

Ember was holding a long red scarf she seemed to have been examining before Po's botched entrance. She tied it round her waist like a sash and stood up on the throne. _"Are you ready to let me in yet?"_  
"I wouldn't let you go inside me even if you had all the action figures in the world." Po said firmly. "Which sounds weird but I didn't mean it that way!

 _"_ _Your memories, Po. That's all I want."_

"And I want my friend back!" Po leapt into his stance and starting spinning his rock and chain. "Where is she, Ember?"

 _"_ _You will have to be more specific."_

"Tigress! Where is she?"

 _"_ _Right here in the palace. You honestly didn't know that?"_

Po glared at her. "I'm not a complete idiot! Last chance to tell me where she is before I whup your butt!"

 _"_ _I don't have time for this."_ Ember stepped off the throne.

 _That's it!_ Po sent the rock flying at her head. With one tilt of her head she dodged the rock completely. Po felt something strike his belly, and then the same sensation he felt when Tai Lung tried and failed to nerve attack him. "Nice try! I'm the big fat panda, remember?"

Ember vanished in a red flash. For an instant Po thought she'd fled. Then there was a blinding red flash in front of his face and a foot striking his chest. He fell back but quickly rolled back to his feet. He'd forgotten that Ember could teleport. Great.

 _"_ _Even after everything you have witnessed, you still believe you can defeat me?"_

The gears in Po's head turned. He knew the type of kick Ember just used on him. Tigress kicked him like that all the time. Does every bad guy in China know kung fu?

Po had lost his rock and chain when Ember kicked him, but there were plenty other weapons to choose from. He grab the nearest, a Dao sword, and went into the stance Monkey taught him. When Ember made no move, he attacked first. The helmet would protect Ember from his blows, so he aimed the flat of the blade towards her torso. Ember grabbed his wrist and threw him head over heels into a column. Though winded, he quickly got back up.

The reason Ember hadn't attacked while he was recovering was because she'd noticed a pair of double broadswords lying discarded near the throne. As Po was standing up she'd reached out to the weapons. They glowed red and flew into her hands. Red silk cloth dangled from the hilts.

 _"_ _You have been warned, Po. I'm taking those memories one way or another."_

Po eyed the blades. "Giving me a fair fight, huh? Wasn't expecting you to have any honour."

 _"_ _So now what do you expect?"_

"An easy win."

 _"_ _Continue to resist if you wish, but you may regret it."_

"Nah, you may regret making my fist go into your face!"

Ember advanced quickly, slashing with both blades. Po somersaulted backwards over and over until she stopped her assault and then attacked with his own sword. The three blades clashed again and again and again, the constant sound like metal wind chimes in Po's ears. Po blocked and twirled his sword over his head, but Ember repelled the attempted overhead swing and put a stinging welt on his hip. After that he did nothing but block, waiting for the right moment to pull out the dagger. After what felt like an eternity he felt his weapon get caught in between Ember's crossed swords. She pushed at the locked blades, and Po pushed back. He could almost feel the fury that gave Ember strength as she tried to force him back. With one arm forcing his sword forward with all its might, Po reached with his other arm for the dagger in his pants. One wound was all it would take. Hei Nuwang had told him that. He grabbed the dagger and thrust it beneath the swords towards Ember's body.

The Empress hissed and leapt back. A searing heat filled the room. The columns sizzled and caught fire. Po cringed, inching away from the column closest to him until he was right the middle of the room.

 _"_ _Where did you get that?"_ She snarled, silhouetted against the flames.

Po twirled the dagger between his fingers. "A little present from your arch nemesis."

 _"_ _You stupid little boy."_ Ember's voice dripped with venom. _"You are a fool to ally with her."_

"Hey, we're no allies! I just want Tigress back!"

 _"_ _Oh, that's hilarious!"_ Ember snapped. For once she didn't sound like a demon. _"After what she's done, you're still willing to trust her... well so did I once."_

Po heard footsteps approaching the throne room. _Hei Nuwang_ , he thought.

 _"_ _No! I will not be interrupted again!"_

A wall of fire filled the doorway. As the stunned Po watched, the fire spread along the walls until it circled the entire room. Now Po was seriously sweating buckets. Ember attacked again, the force of her swords sending vibrations through the panda's arms as he blocked the blows. When she paused it was Po's turn to go on the offensive. He was blocked several times before landing a scratch over Ember's left eyehole. She kicked him back.

 _"_ _I had hoped you would give in. I thought luring you to this palace would jog your memory, or the weapons of ice would do it for me! I even brought Tigress here to soften your heart! And yet you still resist me!"_

Their blades locked again. Po swung the dagger, but Ember deflected it with her forearm. He had to drop the Dao sword to catch her leg as she kicked at him, and used that same leg to push her back. She bent her knees to regain balance, and glared at him as she crouched low to the floor.

"Is remembering your past really worth all this craziness?" He asked. The Dao sword had skidded too close to a burning column to retrieve, but there was a Monk's Spade nearby that Po quickly picked up.

 _"_ _You seemed to think so when you were chasing the bird who killed your mother."_

Po winced. "Touché."

 _"_ _You know remembering the truth is worth the suffering. Piece by piece I have regained my memories. The memory of you is the last one!"_

"What?!" Po gaped. "If you already got your memories, then..." He stretched out the paw holding the dagger, gesturing not just to the burning columns and ring of fire, but all the destruction Ember had caused within the last two days. "Why are you still doing all this?"

Ember stood up straight, her swords flashing a bloody red. _"Because like Lord Shen, Hei Nuwang has murdered the people I loved. And unlike you, I have decided to avenge them!"_

Po stared at Ember as she advanced. He'd known about the burning, but not the lost loved ones. He was so thrown that he almost failed to block Ember's swords with the crescent blade end of his 'spade'.

"You think my memories will help you get your revenge?" He asked as he used his weapon to pin the swords to the floor and strained to keep them there.

 _"_ _No idea."_ Ember vanished in a red flash, but this time Po was ready. He saw another light out the corner of his eye and blocked her kick with an arm just in time.

Ember landed on the floor and raised her arm. One of the burning columns broke off from the base and crashed to the ground behind Po. The panda staggered away from the horrendous heat and turned to find Ember gone. Now what was she up to?

"Ember, please! I don't want to fight!" He yelled, even as a headache made his brain throb.

 _"_ _Said the one who attacked first!"_ Ember spoke. Po saw her on top of the broken base and went back into his stance.

"Okay, you got me. I was just mad, that's all. You've been picking on me since I woke up in that cell." He stepped forward, steering clear of the fire. "But I didn't know you lost your family. I know how rough that is. But all those people you brainwashed never did anything to you! This has to stop!"

Ember snarled. _"It will only stop when Hei Nuwang is dead!"_

Po twirled the Monk's Spade with both arms, trying to hide that he was gathering up energy for a chi attack. _Throw the weapon at her. Throw a chi ball while she's countering. Use the dagger when she's stunned. Hope this works 'cause you can't try the same trick twice._

He heard the sound of crunching wood. Another column had broken behind him. "Woah!" He rolled aside as it came crashing down, scattering splinters and cinders everywhere.

When Po got up, he realised he'd fallen into a trap. He was now standing in the middle of a giant triangle of burning wood and fire. The fallen columns made up two sides. On the third, a wall of fire followed Ember as she stalked towards the panda.

There was no way to escape the heat now. It was like being in the middle of the Field of Fiery death when all the nozzles where firing at once. Po held his ground, even though the headache was getting worse and he was developing the urge to vomit.

 _"_ _Yes, it's terrible isn't it? I felt the same way when that dagger took my invulnerability."_

 _She's using the heat_ , Po thought with a pang of dread. That had been her plan all along. All this time she'd been using the heat of the fire as a poison, steadily draining his strength as they fought. He had to get out of this room.

But there was nowhere to go. He was trapped. Worse, he was having trouble staying steady. His head was swimming and his heart was beating too fast.

 _"_ _It was an easy win you were expecting. Wasn't it, Po?"_ Ember stopped two feet from the dizzy panda. _"It's over. Let me in."_

Po's sweaty paws clenched around his Spade and dagger. "You're not gonna break me."

Ember stiffened. Even with the heat tormenting him from all sides he could literally feel the rage coming out of her. _"Fool. I am the Dragon Empress. I am-"_

"PRINCESS YUJIN!"

Ember spun round, her anger vaporising in seconds at the sound of Haoxin's voice. Through Po's slightly blurred vision he saw two very familiar geese flying over the fire towards them. "Princess Haoxin? _Dad?!_ "

Haoxin and Mr. Ping landed on the floor several feet from them. They must have gotten in through one of the windows. Mr. Ping looked terrified, but Haoxin looked torn between crying out with joy and bursting into tears.

 _"_ _Haoxin."_ Ember whispered. The flames shrank, darkening the throne room.

Mr. Ping steeled himself and pointed a massive cleaver at the Empress. "We thought it was you. Get away from Po this instant!" Haoxin gently pushed Mr. Ping's arm down.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Po yelled through the dizziness. "Get out of here! Run! Wait, who the heck is Yujin?"

Haoxin's face was stern, even as her eyes wept. "Xian's wife."

Po dropped his Spade.

When Haoxin took a step towards Ember, the Empress backed away. Haoxin's beak quivered. "Yujin... oh gods... what has that woman done to you?"

Ember looked away. Like the fire, she seemed to shrink a little. _"You really shouldn't be here."_

"Yujin, come back to us. I beg of you." Haoxin took another step, her trembling wings reaching out to Ember. "Xian's outside. He knows who you are. He wants you back."

Po inched towards his father, too stunned to speak.

 _"_ _... Why is he still here in this hell?"_

"He misses you. We all do. Please come home! This has to end now!"

 _"_ _I..."_ Ember's voice seemed to fail her.

"I want Hei Nuwang to pay for what she's done just as much as you do." Haoxin said, her tears dripping onto the blackened floor. "So does Xian. We can stop her together. He still loves you. He loves you so much. I love you. Come back to us, Yujin! _Please.._."

The fire had almost completely burnt out. Haoxin stared pleadingly at Ember. Ember stared back.

 _"_ _She'd just use you against me."_

Ember's eyeholes flashed. Haoxin collapsed along with Mr. Ping before the heartbreak could fully hit her.

"Dad!" Po rushed to his father, but he appeared to be in a deep sleep.

When he turned his head to glare at Ember, she had lowered herself to the floor, hugging her knees as she stared at Haoxin.

 _"_ _No more delays."_ She spoke softly. _"No more pain."_

When he was sure that Ember hadn't actually hurt his father, Po stepped away from the goose and picked up a nearby Jian sword. "Haoxin's right. You have to stop this madness."

 _"_ _I can't!"_

"Why not?!"

 _"_ _I already told you!"_ Ember yelled. Somehow her little chat with Haoxin had made her angrier. _"This will not stop while Hei Nuwang lives! She will do whatever it takes to make me suffer!"_

Po glanced at the motionless Haoxin. "Okay, you have a point there. But setting the palace on fire and brainwashing hundreds of people is not the way to handle this!"

Ember stood up. _"Enough talk! Give me your memories!"_

"Sorry, no can do!" With his sword in one paw and the crystal dagger in the other, Po charged. There was a red flash and then Po was thrusting the dagger at nothing. Ember teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Po staggered and ran for one of the fallen, smoking columns, well aware that Ember was chasing him. Hoping with all his might that the Tahlia Leap worked on horizontal columns, Po reached the column and lifted his foot to the curved surface. He managed to run three steps up the column before he ran out of smouldering wood and kicked away, flipping over Ember and landing behind her. One paw grabbed her shoulder, and the other thrust the dagger towards her back.

The back of Ember's helmet butted Po in the nose. While he was stunned, Ember spun round and shoved him back, the blade of her sword grazing his chest. Po wiped the blood from his nose and grimaced.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Ember." He said. "But someone needs to stop you."

Po rushed at Ember. Ember rushed at Po. Po raised his Jian sword to block Ember's dual blades. Po's ears rang as the three weapons clashed over their heads.

Ember froze.

Her swords fell from her hands. The fire in her eyeholes flickered and went out.

 _Finally_ , Po thought, but felt anything but triumphant.

Ember gasped as he pulled the dagger from her stomach and collapsed against his body, one arm draped over one shoulder and her head resting on the other. She wasn't dying, but the fight had literally been taken out of her.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Po said. He lowered himself to his knees, easing the Empress to the floor.

Ember propped herself up on one arm and looked up at the panda, the other arm wrapped around her wounded body. Oddly, she didn't seem so angry anymore.

 _"_ _Your defence... was too strong... it seems."_ She said weakly. _"I'm tired, Po. Finish it.."_

Po blinked. "Uh, didn't I finish the fight when I stabbed you with the..."

 _"_ _Finish me off, you twit."_

Po thought of the bloodied bed in Shambhala and his guilt tripled. Even with his knowledge of the fire he couldn't even begin to imagine the pure hell Ember had gone through the last time the crystal dagger had blocked her powers. And losing her baby on top of that... no wonder she went crazy.

 _She said that remembering the truth is worth the suffering. Could getting all her memories back help her like it helped me? If the memory of me is all she wants..._

Po dropped the dagger and knelt down before her. "If I tell you what little I do remember, will you tell me where Tigress is?"

Ember raised her head very slightly. _"So you do remember. Liar."_

"Hey, I just said I don't remember all of it!" Po pouted. "Do we have a deal?" Ember slowly nodded. Po paused to remember. "Okay... I remember wandering through a forest as a little kid. I think it was winter, because of all the snow. I remember finding you standing over some guy. You were... you were torturing him. You broke his arm pretty bad. Then you spotted me, and I ran. That's it."

Ember pressed a hand to her helmeted head and stared at the blackened floorboards. For a long time, Po watched her as she processed the information. Then she slowly lowered her hand to the scarf she was wearing around her waist. Po rubbed his chin and squinted. There was something very familiar about that scarf...

"Good work, Dragon Warrior! I knew you could do it!"

Hei Nuwang looked absolutely gleeful as she strode into the room, flanked by two terra cotta gorillas carrying clubs. By the massive doorway, two clay crocodiles held Xian firm between them. When he saw Ember, his eyes went wide and he struggled furiously, but was helpless as they dragged him out of sight. A third crocodile strode silently to the unconscious Mr. Ping and Haoxi and lifted them up by the scruffs of their necks.

Po stood up and scowled at the cruelly joyous panther. "You sure have a thing for timing, don't ya?"

"Please step aside, panda. I'll be with you in a moment."

Po didn't move. "I was here first. She has something I want, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know." Hei Nuwang waved her paw nonchalantly. "Where is the dagger?" She saw it on the floor before Po could reply. She held out her paw and the dagger flew right into it. "I won't ask nicely again. Please stand aside."

Po stayed where he was. Hei Nuwang's smile flickered and she pushed him aside. Po staggered, stunned at how strong she was. Hei Nuwang crouched over the weakened Ember, her smile growing even more wicked when she saw the stomach wound. The clay gorillas stood silently nearby.

 _"_ _Murderer..."_ Ember snarled. Her fingers gouged the floorboards.

"You've been a horrid little pest, haven't you, Yujin?" Hei Nuwang disapprovingly shook the dagger like she was shaking her finger. "An annoyingly dangerous pest. All of this could have been avoided if you had let yourself die in that abomination's bedroom."

Ember punched her so hard her head snapped back. _"That 'abomination' was my baby! You call yourself righteous, but Mother would scream if she knew of your sins!"_

Hei Nuwang rubbed her jaw, all happiness gone. "Are you finished? Since burning you didn't work, let's try bloodletting." Ember made no noise, but flinched when Hei Nuwang stabbed her shoulder. Po's gut plummeted. "How many times will I have to stab you before you die? Let's find out." She plunged the dagger into Ember's arm. Twice. Haoxin shrieked, having been woken by the clay croc's manhandling along with Po's father. "Not screaming, huh? Spoilsport." Po gritted his teeth as Ember suffered another stab wound in her stomach. As Haoxin and Mr. Ping begged for the torture to stop, he advanced. "I'm doing you a favour, Yujin. You'll be with your precious hybrid, soon. And a heart can't ache when it's stopped beating."

Po grabbed Hei Nuwang's raised arm and belly bounced her into the far wall.

"Po!" Mr. Ping cried.

"Get her out of here, please!" Haoxin pleaded.

Ember said nothing at all as Po lifted her over his shoulder. As the clay gorillas advanced, he spied a small door near the throne. Luckily the clay brutes were even slower than he was as he ran straight for it. He shoved the door open, revealing a corridor, and dropped Ember into it.

 _"_ _Po... Hei Nuwang will..."_

"We'll pick this up later!" Po yelled. "And Tigress had better be alive!"

He slammed the door. For good measure, he pulled the throne in front of it. Now to save his dad and Haoxin.

He was about to throw a chi ball at one of the gorillas when the amethyst mace hit him full in the face.

Hei Nuwang's face was a mask of demonic rage as she beat Po again. And again. And again. Fury at her lost quarry gave her speed as she pummelled the panda, not giving him a single chance to fight back. She bruised his jaw. Opened a cut on his brow. Struck his torso so hard his body fat could not protect his ribs from being broken. Through the pain and shock, Po heard his father sobbing and crying for Hei Nuwang to stop. He was ignored. The purple mace hit his knee, twisting his leg and dropping him to his knees. A brutal blow to the face knocked him on his side, his head hitting the floor with a crack.

Hei Nuwang did not stop. With another swing she cut his cheek. The next swing drew blood from his hip. The final blow broke his forearm.

Hei Nuwang stepped back, panting. Haoxin hung limp in the clay croc's grasp, having fainted at some point during the beating. Mr. Ping wept as he watched his little panda lie on the floor, bloody and broken and gasping.

The two clay gorillas loomed over the panda. Their blank eyes looked to Hei Nuwang. The panther smoothed the fur on her head. She took a deep breath as she regained self-control. She shot the panda a dark look. Then she looked to the clay gorillas and gave a small nod.

The clay gorillas raised their clubs and started swinging.


	41. Retribution

The terra cotta crocs dragged the furious Xian from the Hall of Precious Peace, the great red building that housed the throne room, only to find their clay brethen in the midst of a vicious skirmish with four angry kung fu masters in the garden ahead.

In the shack on the outskirts of the city, Xian had decided to forgo their original plan and return to the palace immediately. Not the smartest move perhaps, but if Ember was truly who Mr Ping and Haoxin claimed she was, Xian would stop at nothing to find her. And so it was decided that the masters, Xian and Eagle Jr. would go back to the palace, confirm Ember's identity, bring her home and hopefully find Po in the process. Haoxin and Mr. Ping invited themselves along, or more accurately they forced the warriors to allow it. With her injury Mei Ling could not join them, instead being charged with watching over Zun Chunhua and little Zan until the others returned.

The battle started soon after they re-entered the palace through another passage just outside the library. They'd discovered the grounds to be nearly empty. With the enemy soldiers either dead or retreated, only the citizens brainwashed by Ember were left, and even they were gradually departing through the destroyed palace gates, ignoring Xian and his group. Xian's heart soared when he realised that there were absolutely no dead citizens whatsoever. That left the clay men, which seemed to be gathering around the Hall of Precious Peace.

With his keen eyes Eagle Jr. had spotted the Dragon Warrior sneaking through the garden, using the pink flower bushes as cover from the clay men as he made his way towards the Hall. One thing led to another and Eagle Jr. and the Furious Five members found themselves holding off a horde of clay men while Xian and the two geese continued on to the Hall. They reached the throne room to find the entrance blocked by a wall of fire, but Haoxin and Mr. Ping soon found another way in through one of the small windows. Xian had been running around the building looking for another way in when Hei Nuwang and her goons caught him. He'd only been able to catch a brief glimpse of Ember in the burned throne room before he was dragged outside. She was a strange looking being, clothed all in black and bearing that fearsome helmet coloured in obsidian and crimson. Her skin was completely covered, but her shape was undoubtedly feline. _It couldn't be..._ the cynical, embittered part of him had said over and over ever since he'd seen her. _It couldn't be Yujin..._

The sight of the battle was just the distraction Xian needed. He shattered the leg of the clay croc holding his left arm with a surprise kick, threw the other croc over his shoulder and leapt into the fray to aid his allies. He punched a hole through the chest of a clay bear. Decapitated another croc with a knife. Didn't notice Masters Storming Ox and Croc join the fray until Croc's tail mace obliterated the buffalo that had been sneaking up behind Monkey.

"About damn time!" Mantis yelled as a hundred imperial soldiers rushed through the broken gates and came to the aid of the Son of Heaven.

Sixty seconds later, it was over. Ox and Croc precariously stepped over the many, many clay fragments of fallen warriors and gave Xian a bow. "Your highness. Thank heavens you are safe." Croc said.

Xian returned the bow in full. By now the Stewards of Gongmen City had more than earned it. He turned round to the Hall, where Haoxin, Mr Ping and the woman who may be Yujin were still at Hei Nuwang's mercy.

"Thank heavens you brought reinforcements. What of the enemy soldiers?" Eagle Jr. spoke.

"Being rounded up as we speak. You'll be happy to hear that we've caught the fugitive Sao."

"That's great." Crane said, stepping forward. "How's Master Shifu? What about Viper and Master Boar?"

"We've haven't heard anything from your girlfriend since they left, but that's expected." Ox said. "Master Shifu recovered faster than we expected and went after them. Don't worry about it, she's a tough girl."

"Shifu's okay?!" Crane's feathers flared at the good news. "That's great, isn't it, your... your highness?"

The masters looked around, but Xian was already back in the Hall of Precious Peace.

* * *

After an eternity of agony, Hei Nuwang had the clay gorillas lift Po up and drop him on the steps leading up to the throne's former resting place like a sack of bricks.

The panda lay limp as a noodle, slipping in and out of consciousness, as his attacker turned her back on him to face her clay minions, facing the gorillas first. "Find the Empress and bring her back! Quickly!"

The gorillas moved out of Po's sight. His head and neck hurt too much for him to turn it, but he heard the gorillas pull the throne away from the door and exit the room. That left the croc that held Haoxin and Po's weeping father.

Mr Ping's streaming brown eyes were narrowed into slits as he looked at Hei Nuwang. When he spoke, his voice was deeper than Po had ever heard before or since. "I'm going to make you pay for this."

Hei Nuwang didn't even look at him. "Soldier, take them outside and do not harm them. I want them as leverage."

Mr Ping wasn't done. Even as the clay croc carried them out, he made his newfound hatred known. "You will regret this, you evil witch! We'll get you if it's the last thing we do!" He let out a few more threats until Po couldn't hear him anymore.

Po closed his bruised eyes. The agony was all consuming. He couldn't even feel the steps digging into his back and legs. He would have passed out had Hei Nuwang not grabbed the fur on top of his bloodied head and lifted it so they were face to face. All her teeth were bared. "How dare you..." She whispered. "Nine hundred years... nine hundred goddamn years I've waited for this... how dare you interfere!"

All of Po's teeth were still in his mouth, thank heavens, but he'd bitten his tongue the first time Hei Nuwang hit him and his jaw was surely cracked. Talking was difficult, but somehow he managed. "Stopping evil... is what... the Dragon Warrior does."

Hei Nuwang leaned back, outraged. "Evil? Destroying Yujin is the only way I can do some actual good in this godforsaken universe! More than the damned turtle ever did!"

"Tortoise... and he's a hundred times the hero you'll ever be."

Hei Nuwang slammed his head back against the steps. "Oh yes, he always loved playing the hero. Except for that one moment when he decided my mother's life wasn't worth saving. She gave her life for the sake of your worthless hides, and he didn't lift a finger to stop her! As far as I'm concerned, he killed her, panda."

"That's not true." Po said, putting on a brave face even though he was sure he had internal bleeding. The sharp pain in his stomach didn't feel like broken bones. "And isn't killing us all... technically making your mother's sacrifice worthless?"

Hei Nuwang shook her head. "Who said anything about genocide? Oogway may have thought his precious kung fu would make a difference, but he was wrong. I will make the world a better place through unity and rebirth."

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ "You're nuts."

"You're a fool to follow in Oogway's footsteps. What I have in mind will change this world for the better."

"But Ember didn't think so, did she?" Po asked, baring his teeth back at her. "That's why you tried to kill her."

Hei Nuwang let go of his head, her expression cold. "I tried to make Yujin understand. But she sided with Oogway even after our mother perished. She's a traitor to her race."

Even with a broken arm and multiple bruises, Po managed to push himself off the steps a little. "And what about her son? Did you murder him, too?"

Hei Nuwang scowled. "When I heard about the child, I knew then that Yujin had to die. That filthy hybrid had no place in my world."

Po spat his blood in her face. Any other time the thought to do so would never have crossed his mind, but he'd just had all his self-restraint beaten out of him. With all the pain and the anger he currently had a temper worthy of Tai Lung.

The sudden act left a red stain on Hei Nuwang's face. She blinked and slowly wiped the blood away. Then her face made the same expression it did when she was beating him half to death and she pulled a small bottle from her sleeve. "Sutoraiki's own special recipe. I think you'll find it to be very _mind blowing_."

She grabbed his chin, sending a fresh wave of pain through his head as she held it still. Po weakly grabbed her arm, but he couldn't pull it away. Hei Nuwang held the bottle over his face and let several dark drops fall into the open cut above his brow. It stung like acid.

Hei Nuwang released him and stood up. "If you want me to be honest, I hope you somehow make it out of this. Then when you come after me so I can beat you down again." With that, she was gone.

When he was sure the evil woman had indeed left him to whatever torture she had just inflicted, Po fought through the pain to roll on his stomach. If there was the slimmest chance that his dad and Haoxin were still somewhere close by, he had to find them. With his relatively good arm he tried to push himself up. He wasn't strong enough. With a groan he fell on his face. His heart was beating too fast for comfort. When he looked up, he saw Tigress strung up by her wrists and legs, engulfed in fire.

It took all the chi he had to resist the despair that threatened to consume him. _It's fake_ , he told himself desperately. The poison's making him see things that weren't real. _Fight through it. Find my dad._

His brain throbbed, making him feel woozy. His breath quickened as the world around him starting going crazy. The throne glowed red and melted, the molten gold washing over him and inflicting horrendous pain. The columns turned to massive black serpents that circled the beaten panda, filling his ears with their hissing. Dark shapes with blank white eyes and massive teeth crawled out from beneath the floorboards and stalked towards him. Brown skinned crocs with smoke seeping from every orifice entered the room, ignoring the snakes and white eyed beasts as they reached the panda and grabbed his arms. Then Tigress, that awesome, beautiful woman in the emerald green dress, sprung out of nowhere and took down every single one of them. When the last brown croc was kicked into a wall and shattered, the feline rushed over to him. Glowing red, her eyes were narrowed in rage and concern. The Heart of China bounced against her chest.

"I'm sorry, Po." She whispered as she lifted him effortlessly.

"It's okay." Po tried to say, but his strength failed him and his head fell limply against her shoulder.

The world disappeared in an explosion of red.


	42. Restless Dreams Part I

The red faded and split into a dozen colours. The colours formed textures and became stone, gold and silk. Po made out a golden throne draped in shimmering red cloth. His head limply turned, letting him see massive jade dragons. He knew this place. He tried to remember, but the pain was fading away, and he could feel himself fading away with it. His eyes slid shut, and he had no strength to open them.

His legs and butt gently landed on a cold stone floor. Strong arms held him in a firm embrace. He heard the footsteps of someone approaching. Someone big.

"Mistress?" He said. Po knew that voice, too. "That panda... what happened?"

 _"_ _No time. I don't have enough power to save him by myself... Tenzin, hurry!"_

The large, familiar person took off. Po felt something comfortably hot close around his weakening heart, filling it with just enough strength to keep beating. The large person returned quickly. Some icky tasting liquid was coaxed down his throat. Almost immediately Po felt himself falling asleep.

Warm fingers touched his forehead. "Mistress, what are you doing?"

 _"_ _He has suffered terribly because of us. His home is destroyed. The people he loves are still in danger. He deserves to know why."_

* * *

 _Yujin stepped onto the stone bridge where her sisters had been waiting for the last couple of hours. Mengxiang the pheasant looked as calm as she could manage. Hei Nuwang, on the other hand, was gazing at the village below with pure contempt. Out of the three of them, she had been the one most opposed to letting Oogway take over the leadership of the Valley of Peace, but it wasn't as if any of them were up to the task. Mengxiang was too fraught with grief, and Hei Nuwang's insistence on hating all mortals was becoming disturbing. As for Yujin, she had her place in Shambhala._

 _That was twenty years ago, weeks after Nuwa's death. Today the three of them had come to check on the valley's recovery. More accurately Yujin had come to check. Hei Nuwang and Mengxiang had only come along at her insistence, and Yujin couldn't blame them. They were still in pain over their loss. They all were. But in the end, Hei Nuwang's curses and insults towards the mortals took a toll on Yujin's patience, and she'd forced them to stay on the bridge while she visited Oogway alone. The reunion, fortunately, had been a joyful one. The tortoise had embraced her with a wide smile as he delivered nothing but good news. They'd talked over sweet tea and almond cookies, and Oogway had even taught her how to play dominoes. Yujin walked out the Jade Palace feeling happier than she'd had in years._

 _However, Yujin's good mood wavered as she reached her sisters, and their expressions made it quite clear how they felt about her and Oogway's friendship._

 _Yujin's apprehension was concealed within her helmet as she addressed her sisters. "I've just spoken to Master Oogway. The village is close to complete recovery after the massacre."_

 _"_ _Unbelievable." Hei Nuwang growled. "How can you even give him the time of day after what happened?"_

 _Yujin sighed inwardly. "Your grudge is unjustified. He helped save us, in the end."_

 _"_ _Not all of us." Mengxiang said, giving her the same cold look. Yujin felt herself trembling. For twenty years she'd endured their restrained hostility, for it wasn't just Oogway they resented. To them, Hei Nuwang especially, standing by Oogway's side even after the tragedy was unforgivable._

 _"_ _None of this would have happened if he hadn't gotten involved with her." Hei Nuwang snarled. "I knew he was trouble right from the start."_

 _Yujin bit her lip. Seeing Oogway again, experiencing first hand the love and friendship she hadn't experienced since the tragedy, and then coming back to Hei Nuwang and Mengxiang's icy bitterness was more than she could bear. "Oh._ He _was the trouble."_

 _Hei Nuwang glared at her. "I do_ not _appreciate your tone!"_

 _Yujin raised a shaking fist. "You know Oogway did everything he could to save her, and yet you still use him as a blasted scapegoat!"_

 _"_ _Well, it just wasn't good enough! He and his precious kung fu are weak! Weak, just like every other mortal who was so pathetic and helpless that mother had to give her life to save their worthless hides!"_

 _Yujin saw the agreement in Mengxiang's eyes. That did it. She was done. With both of them. "You're a coward!"_

 _Mengxiang gaped. Hei Nuwang was stunned. "You dare..."_

 _"_ _You are wrong about Oogway, and you're too great a coward to admit it! Continue wallowing in your prejudices if it makes you feel better, but I will have no part of it! Goodbye, sister!"_

* * *

A particularly fierce wave of pain wracked Po's body, but the strange potion still had a strong enough hold that he couldn't open his eyes. He felt the same pair of strong arms holding his body, and heard footsteps beneath. He was being carried. A door opened and closed. The strong arms lowered him onto a soft, cushiony surface.

 _"_ _The Heart of Shambhala, in the room where he saw my former self. I will be waiting for him there."_

* * *

 _Nine hundred years later, Yujin knocked on the doors of the Jade Palace. When they opened, Yujin once again felt Oogway's warm embrace. "Yujin." This time his smile had wrinkles, but his arms were as strong as ever. "Your every visit brings me joy." He led her to the kitchen of the student barracks, and personally poured the tea and served the cookies. In one of the only two places in China she felt truly safe, Yujin removed her helmet and set it on the table. "So, are you here to check on the valley again, or are we just catching up?"_

 _"_ _Both." Yujin said. "I saw the scroll. No luck find the Dragon Warrior, I take it?"_

 _"_ _Time is like a river, my dear." Oogway said. Yujin stifled a chortle at the last two words, for she was older than he was. "You can alter its path, but you can't control the speed of the current."_

 _"_ _When it brings the Dragon Warrior, I want you to inform me at once when it does." Yujin said, smiling. She sipped the tea and savoured the taste. "I'd very much like to meet them."_

 _The door started to open. Oogway's smile grew even wider. "Speaking of meetings..." When the door opened completely, Yujin found herself facing a middle aged red panda with damp fur and a loosely tied bathrobe. The red panda blinked when he saw her. His face reddened as he pulled the robe over his chest and tightened the belt._

 _"_ _Master." He spoke evenly. "You didn't inform me that we had a guest."_

 _Oogway chuckled. Yujin wondered if he'd intended to have Shifu walk in on them with his chest bared. So far as she knew the tortoise had not lost his unusual sense of humour. "Shifu, this is Yujin. Her mother and I were very close friends." He walked over to Shifu and put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "Yujin, this is Master Shifu. He began teaching here in my place not long after your last visit."_

 _"_ _Afternoon." Yujin gave Shifu a nod, which he returned with a bow. "A teacher, huh? I suppose you have success story or two to tell."_

 _Shifu slid his hands in his sleeves and smile proudly. "Several, actually. There is one in particular I have no doubt will become Dragon Warrior one day."_

 _A shadow crossed Oogway's face. Yujin chose not to comment. "Dragon Warrior... now_ that _would be a success."_

 _"_ _Shifu, would you mind going to check on Tai Lung for a few minutes? Yujin and I have something private to discuss."_

 _"_ _Yes, Master." Shifu bowed again and left._

 _Yujin reheated her tea before taking another sip. She waited for what Oogway had to say. Oogway slipped his hand into hers. "You see, Yujin, I've been thinking... every time you come to see me, I can sense a great loneliness inside you, especially after you became estranged from your sisters. Why don't you stay for a while and become a student? You would have a chance to make some true friends, and be free from the burdens that force you to hide beneath that mask."_

 _Yujin looked at the mask, then back at Oogway. "But Oogway... I would outlive any friends I make."_

 _"_ _To anyone else that would be an issue." Oogway said. "But you are a Child of Nuwa. A mystical being with the power to travel to and from the Spirit Realm as she pleases. When your friends pass on, there is nothing to stop you from paying a visit."_

 _It took Yujin the rest of the night to think this through. The next morning, her choice was made._

* * *

 _On Yujin's request, Oogway kept her helmet safely hidden in the Jade Palace's vault. She also discarded her specially tailored dress in favour of a more practical pants and vest. The last thing she discarded was the name she carried when doing her duties as Dragon Empress; Ember. As of now she was simply Yujin, a kung fu student of the Jade Palace, and a surprisingly talented one at that. She herself had not expected to perform so well in the eight weeks since she started. Meditation was a cakewalk, and she excelled in wielding dual blades of all kinds. As for Tai Lung, Shifu had not been exaggerating. The snow leopard surpassed her in almost every way, except for chi manipulation. Yujin didn't mind, though. It wasn't a competition. Still, his swelled head was beginning to drive her up the wall._

 _That was why she was immensely looking forward to meeting the two new students that would be arriving today. All Shifu had told her was that they were an eagle and a tiger like herself. That and the tiger was the future ruler of China. Oogway had assured her that they were both good people, and that was good enough for her._

 _She stood beside Shifu, Oogway and Tai Lung in front of the palace doors, waiting for the royal procession to reach the top of the steps. When they did, she saw the eagle first. Immediately she sensed grief, so intense and painful that it made her heart ache. Just as she was starting to wonder what had caused young Eagle Jr. such sorrow, she saw the prince, looking very self-conscious sitting inside his luxurious red and gold palanquin, surrounded by stone faced guards. With eyes the colour of tea, he saw Yujin and turned bright red. Yujin had been expecting that reaction. Anyone who wasn't Oogway or Shifu had the exact same reaction if they ever saw her without her helmet. There was a reason that legend told of the Dragon Empress's fearsome helmet hiding a beauty without equal, even if Yujin considered 'without equal' to be a little far fetched._

 _A pig in armour stepped forward. "Now presenting his royal highness, Prince Xian."_

 _Xian slowly climbed out the palanquin, and with Eagle Jr. nervously bowed before Oogway. Yujin decided that she liked these two._

* * *

 _Accepting Oogway's offer to be made a student had been the best decision Yujin had ever made. If she hadn't agreed, she would never have met Xian. She would never have eventually fallen for him. Xian's father would never have discovered her true identity and agreed to their marriage._

 _And she never would have become the first Child of Nuwa to conceive a child._

 _This child, this little ball of orange and white fur dreaming in her arms, was truly a beauty without equal. Yujin had fallen in love the moment she set eyes on the baby, and since then the two had become inseparable. Except of course for those times when they both had to sleep. Speaking of which, it was a full moon when Yujin crossed the bedroom and lowered her little bundle of joy into the crib. Yujin covered the baby in a thin red blanket and turned to leave for her own chambers. Xian wouldn't be back for at least a couple more hours. With one last look at her second love, Yujin started walking towards the door._

 _Mengxiang strode into the room, her face grim. She shut the door behind her and scowled at Yujin._

 _Yujin grimaced. She knew exactly what Mengxiang was upset about. The Empress stepped in front of her crib, though her child was too young to understand anything the pheasant said._

 _"_ _Yujin." Mengxiang said._

 _"_ _Mengxiang. Long time no see." Yujin replied coldly. The last time they'd spoken, Mengxiang had not reacted well to Yujin's engagement to a mortal._

 _"_ _When I heard about your pregnancy, I didn't believe it at first." Mengxiang eyed the crib, and her scowl deepened. "I didn't want to believe that you would do something like this."_

 _"_ _Do what? Start a family? I don't see anything wrong with that."_

 _"_ _How many times have I told you, Yujin? Think before you act!" Mengxiang hissed, pointing a feathered finger. "First you marry a mortal, and then you conceive this... this..."_

 _The flames on the candles pulsed and grew along with Yujin's anger. "I would finish that sentence carefully."_

 _Mengxiang blinked and swallowed. "Yujin. We're your sisters. We're your true family. These people took our mother's life. How could you choose them over us?"_

 _Yujin turned away and leaned over the crib. The sight of her sleeping baby kept her from losing her temper. "You don't want me to answer that."_

 _When she looked at Mengxiang again, the pheasant looked wounded. "Yujin, I'm only thinking about what's best for you. Come back to us. Forget about these people."_

 _"_ _No." Yujin said as loudly as she dared. "As far as I'm concerned, this is none of your business and there is nothing you can say that will convince me to abandon my family. Now leave."_

 _Mengxiang opened her mouth, but her voice failed her. She shook her head in disbelief and left._

 _Yujin sank into the chair next to the crib, suddenly too tired to go to her chambers. She folded her arms on the edge of the crib, rested her head upon them, and that was where she slept until Xian came home._

* * *

 _Yujin made it through three corridors before stopping at a fork, heaving from the almost unbearable agony. She hadn't believed it possible that she could hate Hei Nuwang more than she did before, but being stabbed again and again for the sole purpose of making her suffer had proved Yujin wrong. At least she'd denied Hei Nuwang the satisfaction of hearing her screams._

 _Unlike last time._

 _The corridor branching to the left was blocked by debris from the ceiling. The corridor to the right was clear, but Yujin did not move to make her escape. Instead she collapsed against the wall next to the blockade, unable to think about anything but the panda._

 _He'd defeated her. Then he'd finally given in and told her what he remembered. And then he'd saved her. Even after everything she'd done to him, Po Ping had saved her from being tortured and killed. Somehow she doubted that he would have acted differently had Tigress not been involved. Did he know about Yujin healing his father even though she had been unable to get any information from the dying goose? He couldn't have. She'd never told him._

 _With a gloved paw pressed to the stab wounds on her torso, Yujin looked back to the corridor she had just wandered through. She dug her fingers into the wall as she imagined the things Hei Nuwang would do to him for ruining her chance at killing her hated sister. True, Po was the Dragon Warrior, but he had no experience engaging in hand-to-hand combat with a Child of Nuwa who put revenge before honour._

 _Yujin's legs gave out and she slid down the wall to the floor, cursing her wounds. If it weren't for the dagger, she would still have more than enough power to-_

 _"_ _YUJIN!"_

 _Yujin's heart leapt into her throat._

 _Xian?_

 _On the other side of the blockade, Xian stared at her with wide, tea coloured eyes. His clothes were torn and there was a cut on his cheek. He barely looked any different than he did the last time they were this close._

 _"_ _Xian." Yujin spoke his name before she could stop herself. Her painful wounds were making it harder and harder to be cold._

 _"_ _Yujin!" Xian's eyes glistened. He squeezed an arm through a gap between the fallen beams, reaching for her. "I can't believe it... Haoxin and Mr. Ping were right! You're alive!"_

 _Tired, Yujin leant sideways to rest her upper body on a fallen beam. She was close enough that Xian could touch her forearm. On the outside, she showed no sign that she had noticed his touch. Inside, she was weeping. She couldn't describe how thankful she was that Tenzin had whisked her away before Xian could see the burns nearly thirty years ago._

 _"_ _Yujin, are you okay?" Xian was trying to push a beam to the side. A guttural growl left his throat when he saw where Hei Nuwang had stabbed her. "Did_ she _do this to you?!" Yujin did not respond. Xian snarled and doubled his efforts to clear the blockade. "Hang in there. We'll get you to someone, a doctor!"_

 _"_ _No." Yujin looked up, stopping Xian dead. "Haoxin. Mr. Ping. They need you."_

 _"_ _Yujin, I am not leaving you here!" Xian yelled. "Not again! Not after the last time!"_

 _Yujin shook her head. Xian couldn't have known what was going to happen when he left Yujin and their baby to help his father._

 _Slowly, she held out her hand. Xian stopped pushing at the beam. He stared at her for a few seconds before taking it and squeezing. "Yujin, I'm here for you. I love you. I've never stopped loving you."_

 _At first, Yujin did not answer. Instead she focused on the chi she was steadily drawing from his body. She didn't need much, just enough to do what needed to be done. Xian did not press for an answer, appearing to realise that she was tired. He frowned and looked at their hands, but did not draw away._

 _When Yujin had taken enough, she scanned for Po's chi. He was still in the throne room, still alive. Hei Nuwang wasn't done._

 _There may still be time._

 _Yujin stopped drawing chi from her husband. She felt her wounds close and the strength return to her legs. She heard the sounds of two clay gorillas bounding down the corridor with the intent to capture._

 _"_ _Yujin?" Xian spoke fearfully when he took heard the sounds._

 _Yujin pulled her hand away just as the first gorilla reached her. She grabbed its arm when it swung and smashed it into the wall. Clay shards rained down as she whirled round and decapitated the second in one punch. Flexing her fingers, Yujin turned to Xian._

 _"_ _I love you too. But this is far from over."_

 _"_ _Yujin!" Xian cried, but Yujin had already took off back the way she'd come. With a portion of Xian's chi she had just enough power to take Po to the Palace of the Mind once she reached him... so long as she was not too late._

* * *

 ** _The second part of this chapter will be coming soon. R &R, thanks!_**


	43. Restless Dreams Part II

Po heard the scraping sound of stone on metal and woke with a start. Propping himself on his elbows, he looked around the exquisite guest room. Right away he realised that he knew this place. Something way too small to be a blanket was draped on his stomach. He grabbed the cloth, and realised that it was a pair of shorts. Frayed tan shorts with patches of red and green. Po grinned. He'd missed these pants. Where did they come from? And why wasn't his arm broken anymore? Come to think of it, all the pain was gone. His stomach was cured of bruises. The gash on his head had also vanished.

He heard the scraping sound again, and looked to the far corner.

 _Oh crap!_

Po flopped back on the big bed, shutting his eyes and letting his tongue dangle out his gaping mouth. _Let him think I'm dead please let him think I'm dead please let him think I'm dead..._

"Welcome back to White Fortitude." The Yeti set down the massive sword and the rock he'd been sharpening the blade with. His armour clanked as he stood up. "We locals call it the Palace of the Mind."

It was clear that Po wasn't fooling anyone. He nervously came back to life and sat up. At least this guy, who he now knew to be called Tenzin, didn't seem to want to kill him anymore. He hugged his pants like they were an unstuffed teddy bear. "So... um... how long have I been out?"

"Two days." Tenzin said. "That's how long it took for the elixir to heal you."

"My dad! Haoxin!"

"Safe."

"And Yujin..."

"Also safe. Thanks to you."

Po twisted his pants, trying not to look at the big freakin' sword. "So... you're still alive?"

"Yes, Mr Obvious. I am. I am a part of this mountain and it is a part of me. It would take more than an exploding arrow and a plunge into the abyss to end my life."

"Yeah... um... sorry about that." Po rubbed the back of his neck. "You did try to kill us more than once, though."

Tenzin sighed. "Yes. I know sorry isn't good enough, but I apologise for my actions against you and your friends. I was led to believe that you were allied with Hei Nuwang. I thought Ember felt the same, but I didn't know about her amnesia at the time."

"I get it, sorta." Po said. "Protecting the Dragon Empress was your job, but you did go overboard. I mean, they were imperial soldiers."

Tenzin gave a quiet snarl. "It was imperial soldiers who betrayed my mistress in the first place. My methods may have been extreme, but I would be damned if I let any soldier near her again."

"Like Monkey's dad?" Po asked. He had to say it. He had to know if Tenzin had any remorse for that particular crime.

Tenzin scowled, turned away and picked up his sword. Po froze, wondering what he was going to do. The large creature merely walked towards the open door. He stopped just before entering the corridor outside. Po couldn't see his face. "What I did that night... was not done on Yujin's orders. I acted out of rage and paranoia."

Po breathed a sigh. He took that as a 'yes'. "Where is Yujin? We've got unfinished business."

Tenzin tossed Po a thick wool coat. "She went into hiding right after she brought you here. You'll find her in the central temple in the old city. The original entrance has been cleared, so you will have no trouble getting in this time."

"... And what about you?"  
"I have work to do. She wishes to speak with you alone, anyway. Good day, Dragon Warrior."

Tenzin left without another word, taking the giant sword with him. When Po was sure he wasn't coming back, he immediately set to work discarding the black clothes he'd woken up in and happily putting on his own pants. "Hello, old friend..." He put on the wool coat, and that was when he saw the big bowl of peaches sitting on the shiny black set of drawers opposite the bed. Right on cue his stomach growled, and Po wasted no time lifting the bowl above his face and consuming all eighteen peaches in less than ten seconds. He wiped his mouth and looked out the window. The sky was a normal reddish orange, with the sun emerging from behind the Himalayan Mountains. There were no embers falling from the sky. Getting up the mountain to Shambhala should be a cakewalk.

Po straightened his sleeves and set out at once. He was almost out the fortress gates when the visions pushed themselves back to the front of his mind.

* * *

 _The small dilemma of Yujin having to split her duties between being Dragon Empress of Shambhala and Chinese Princess was solved much more easily than she had anticipated. Xian's father may be a little old fashioned compared to his son, but he knew better than to try to force Yujin into becoming a traditional Chinese wife and abandon her title. So it was agreed that every weekend she would return to Shambhala, make sure all was well, and then come home by the beginning of the new week._

 _This was not without problems, however. Before marrying Xian, Yujin had made it very clear that no-one was to know the location of Shambhala, not even the Emperor. So this led to the royal court asking questions every time Yujin disappeared every weekend. Many of the more conservative members of the court weren't happy that a woman of the royal family was gallivanting about doing whatever she liked, but the Emperor merely told them that even if he wanted to do something about it, he couldn't. Xian's responses were not so polite._

* * *

 _Xian and General Tujiu had argued again, today._

 _It had been Yujin's fault, really, but she did not feel sorry. She probably hadn't needed to tell Xian about Tujiu's not-so-subtle accusations that Yujin was overstepping her bounds by not obeying her husband and father in law's every word, but she'd had more than enough of the feathered creep. Needless to say, Xian was so angry that he'd stormed straight into the throne room and confronted Tujiu in front of the entire royal court._

 _Yujin had left to visit Shambhala soon after telling Xian what happened, so she didn't find out about the incident until her return. Things had escalated when some members of the court also made their feelings known, and only the Emperor's arrival prevented the situation from turning ugly._

 _Xian walked into the bedroom as Yujin was giving their little cub a bath. Steam filled the room, but the baby merely giggled and splashed at the bathwater with tiny paws. It had become apparent since the first bath that just like with the mother, fire did not bother the child. That crossed off one thing on the parents' list of things that could kill their baby._

 _Yujin looked at Xian, saw that he was as steamed as the bathwater, and knew right away what had happened. "What did Tujiu have to say for himself?"  
"He said that he's not the only one who thinks that way. The entire royal court is talking about it."_

 _"_ _To hell with them." Yujin practically snarled. She'd distanced herself from her sisters to get away from being treated like this. "They need to learn that a woman's place is not in her husband's bed!"_

 _"_ _That's not the only thing." Xian rubbed his neck. "He said something about you even dabbling in witchcraft if I didn't rein you in." Ember blinked. Xian looked out the window, worried. "You don't suppose he knows about..."_

 _Ember shook her head and lifted their dripping cub out the bathtub. "How could he?"_

* * *

Po stared in awe at the massive stone doors that had been carved from the mountain itself. Twice as tall as the doors to the Hall of Warriors, the stone doors were decorated with engraving that looked a lot like the ones on the throne room doors. They even had the jewel and gold sphere for the dragons' eyes.

The door bearing the red dragon had been opened just wide enough for a panda in a thick wool coat to squeeze through. Po steeled himself and went through the crack.

Another vision came to him. It was as if someone was pushing him to see them.

* * *

 _It was chaos out there._

 _The invasion started the evening after Yujin and Mengxiang's most recent argument, seemingly out of nowhere. Yujin could hear the brutal clash of sword against sword, the cry of a fallen soldier, and the breaking of the palace gates. She reached into the crib and shielded her child's ears from the terrible noise, even though her child was sound asleep next to the stuffed life-sized red panda toy Haoxin had made. She feared for Xian. He and Eagle Jr. had rushed off to aid his father, who along with most of the royal court was under siege in the Hall of Precious Peace. She reached out, looking for Tenzin, but he was outside the palace, disposing of the enemy reinforcements. Haoxin and her family were out of the city, thank the gods. Yujin had tasked herself with protecting her cub._

 _She waited, her heart racing as she listened to the battle outside. She couldn't use her powers and risk exposing herself. People could call it witchcraft. She wanted to take her baby away from the danger, but feared what effect her special 'technique' would have on the child's tiny body. Whenever Xian or even Tenzin 'travelled' with her, they would sometimes suffer headaches and nausea. But if the situation grew dire, she would have to risk it._

 _Yujin sensed fire coming from somewhere else in the building and cursed. Fire wouldn't harm her child, but she didn't know what smoke would do. She stepped away from the crib and closed her eyes so she could concentrate. Find the fire. Kill it before it causes too much damage._

 _She heard voices in the corridor outside, almost drowned out by the sounds of battle. Yujin nearly took her child away right then and there, but paused when she took the voices possibly belonging to Xian and Eagle Jr. into consideration._

 _She and her baby would pay dearly for that hesitation._

 _As she lingered, the door swung open. It was the last person Yujin expected to see. "Hei-"_

 _Hei Nuwang moved so fast that Yujin couldn't even blink before she felt the pain of a crystal dagger in her gut._

 _Yujin went completely cold. Did she just get stabbed by her own sister?_

 _Hei Nuwang twisted the dagger, making Yujin gasp and curl herself over her sister's arm. All the strength went out of her. She willed Hei Nuwang's dress to catch fire, but nothing happened. What kind of weapon was this? And why was Hei Nuwang using it?_

 _Hei Nuwang pulled out the dagger, and Yujin crumpled to the floor. The baby woke and started to whine, but Yujin was too stunned to try for the crib. She stared at Hei Nuwang, who returned the stare with a very satisfied smirk. "What have you done?" She whispered, not just talking about the stabbing._

 _Hei Nuwang wiped the dagger. "You mean this little invasion? It was the only way to get to you. I must thank Tujiu and Long Feng for their assistance."_

 _Rage set in. Yujin snarled like the tiger she was. If she ever saw Tujiu and Long Feng again she'd burn them till they're ash._

 _Her wound bled onto the floorboards no matter how hard she pressed her paw. "Why, Hei?"_

 _"_ _You know damn well why. First you discard us for that damned turtle. Then you marry a mortal. And now you give birth to this... this abomination!" She pointed the dagger towards the crib where the baby continued to cry. "You've gone too far, and as usual it's up to me to set things right!"_

 _She made a beeline for the crib, dagger in hand. Yujin's mind screamed as she summoned what little strength she had left and launched herself at the back of the woman who had once been her sister. Hei Nuwang spun round, dagger at the ready, but had never faced anything like kung fu. Yujin grabbed the paw holding the dagger. Twisted the arm. Redirected the dagger tip into Hei Nuwang's shoulder._

 _Hei Nuwang shrieked, eyes nearly bulging from the shock of being impaled by her own weapon, and struggled with Yujin. They fell back against the set of drawers where they kept the child's clothes. A lone candle tipped over the edge and fell onto the large bed where Yujin and Xian slept. As the two felines wrestled over the dagger, the bed became completely engulfed in fire. All the while, the baby cried._

 _Hei Nuwang snarled, punched Yujin in the face and grabbed her by the arms. "Burn in hell with your cub, sister!"_

 _And she shoved Yujin into the flames._

* * *

The pain was so horrendous that Po choked and collapsed just as he was about to climb the stairs to the central temple of Shambhala. He writhed on the ancient stone, his eyes stinging with tears, crying in agony from the non-existent flames until the vision ended and he fell limp upon the steps.

Sucking in air like noodles, Po tilted his head up so he could see the temple up above. He thought of a single bare bed, blood-stained medical instruments, and a small scroll amongst them.

 _Diagnosis: Third degree burns covering 85% of her body. Single stab wound to stomach. The Empress's spiritual power has kept the damage from spreading to her internal organs. However, the injuries show no sign of healing quickly, and the patient is comatose. It is unlikely that she will survive the night._

"Holy crap on a rice cracker." He spoke softly. Why had he used that dagger? Why?

* * *

 _Itburnsitburnssopainfulwhyhatehatehatekillyousisterburnshurtsithurtsithurtshelpmesomeonehelpmemybabysomeonesavejinpleasemaketheburningstophateyoutujiudamnyoualltohellkillyoulongfengburnsburnsburnsburnsburnsburnshatesopainfulwhywhywhywhyhurtsmybabymybabyjinxianhelpusiwillmakesomebodypay..._

 _Sound of breaking wood. Can barely see. Tenzin peering through fire. Eyes wide and mouth ajar. He breaks burning bed apart. Lifts Yujin out. She can't feel his arms. Too painful. Most of dress gone. Fur gone, too. Crib silent. Still lump beneath covers. Hurts too much to move. Mengxiang falls to knees. Stunned at first but then crying. Screaming and crying. Yujin tries to scream but voice doesn't work. Closes eyes though it hurts. Tenzin looks at crib. Looks like his heart broke like hers did. He carries her out of burning room. Mengxiang keeps screaming and crying. Yujin's baby is gone. Jin is dead._

 _Yujin tries to cry but the tears don't come._

* * *

 _She still hurts when Tenzin takes her to central temple. Clears office and puts bed in middle of room. Places Yujin on it. She can barely move. Burnt fingers claw at cloth covering bed. Stares at ceiling. Still can't cry. Can't scream either. Can only breathe. Jin is dead. People work. Remove what remains of dress. Stitch wound. Tenzin is roaring outside. Not his fault. Is Hei Nuwang's fault. Make her pay. Hurts, hurts, hurts. Did Mengxiang know? Where is she? Where is Xian? Where is Oogway? Where is my baby? She is dead. Elixir is injected into furry part of arm. Hours pass. Painful. Nothing happens. Doctor cries and says dagger's power is too strong. Go to hell, Hei Nuwang. She closes her eyes and can't open them again. Can no longer move body, but can still hear. They decide to hide her in the Palace of the Mind. In casket underground. Needles stop chi flow. Keep her in stasis so body won't wither while burns fade. Hide golden medallion in place near Temple of Heroes until time is right. Hurts. They decide Shambhala is no longer safe. People evacuate. Tenzin stays behind to guard his mistress. He takes her deep underground. He dresses her in black suit to protect her burns. Places helmet over her head. Places her in the stone casket. Promises that Hei Nuwang will pay as he seals it._

 _Jin is dead. Hurts too much. Memories too painful. Yujin locks them up and throws away the key._

* * *

 _The mad vulture is familiar. Ember steps between the immobilised Viper and Crane, relishing in Tujiu's terror. She knew him from somewhere. Ever since they arrived, she'd known deep down that he and his people were somehow the cause of her suffering. It came to her as instinct. Every time she looked upon them, her first thought was to burn them alive. As she looked upon Tujiu, a faint memory came to her._

 _"_ _It was the only way to get to you. I must thank Tujiu and Long Feng for their assistance."_

 _Ember reached out with the flames and fulfilled her vow._

* * *

 _The young panda is familiar. Ember projected herself in front of the burning building, watching as Tenzin slowly choked the life out of the Dragon Warrior. Ever since he and his friends arrived, she'd had mixed feelings. A part of her wanted to kill them for associating with Tujiu. She'd enjoyed playing with the minds of the panda and the crane, and coming up with new ways to 'kill' them when she was done. And yet, another part of her knew they were innocent. She wanted to warn them. Warn them of Tujiu's evil, and the monkey's dangerous thirst for vengeance. This feeling was strongest whenever she looked at the panda._

 _As she looked upon Po, a faint memory came to her._

 _In a dark forest in the middle of winter, a little panda stared at her with wide green eyes, his red scarf dangling by his legs._

 _Tenzin squeezed tighter around Po's throat. Ember saw, and reached out with a gloved paw._

 _"_ _No." She spoke._

 _Tenzin looked at her, confused._

 _"_ _No. Not yet."_


	44. Restless Dreams Part III

Po reached the top step and sat down, struggling to catch his breath.

Self-loathing was not a new feeling to him, but the realisation of exactly what he had done to Yujin brought that feeling back with a vengeance. He hunched over and planted his face in his paws as he imagined how she have felt reliving that horrible night, the flashbacks she must have suffered. He hated Hei Nuwang for talking him into it, and hated himself even more for accepting that dagger. He never should have listened to her.

Eventually he got up and slowly made his way into the central temple. The door was already open, waiting for him to walk through it. The entrance hall was just as gorgeous as he remembered, but also dark and empty. "Yujin?" He called. Though there was no answer, but it was much warmer in here than it was outside, and the door leading straight forward creaked and opened slightly when he called. This was definitely where he was supposed to meet her.

Po crossed the room, stopping when he was near the door that led to the room with the bloodied bed. No-one, especially such a loving mother as Yujin had once been, should have to go through that. He continued on to the door ahead, ignoring the other door to led to the room full of scrolls, and knocked. When he received no answer, Po sighed and opened the door himself. Only Shifu and Oogway should be allowed to be all mysterious and kung-fuey.

He was once again inside the ornate, circular room, which looked a little different than the last time he was here. In between the pillars a translucent red veil hung from ceiling to floor. What is it with Yujin and red, anyway? Also, the little table that stood in front of the giant painting of Past Yujin was covered in scorch marks. The two halves of the Eternal-Ember-that-never-really-existed were gone, replaced by a simple wooden box. A torch on very pillar darkly lighted the room. There was no sign of Yujin.

Po looked at the box. Maybe she wanted him to open it first? With only one way to find out, Po walked over to the box and pulled open the lid. Inside was an aged red scarf. Po reached into the box, lifted out the scarf with both paws, and froze as one last vision came to him.

* * *

 _Though her burns had grown more tolerable over the last few years, Ember could not free herself from the prison that was her own body. Not temporarily. The dagger's effects had worn off long ago, but the coma still limited her power. She could only project her spirit from her body every few years, which was roughly how long it took to build up the energy required to do so, and even then she couldn't stay out for long._

 _Five years after she locked away the painful memories, instinct drove her to use her gathered energy to visit the Valley of Peace. She didn't know why, but she'd wanted to see if it was as peaceful as the name made it out to be. It seemed peaceful enough as she gazed at the village far below, taking in the smoking chimneys and twinkling windows. Perched in a tall tree that stood on the precipice of a great cliff, Ember felt a strange urge to go to the Jade Palace that stood above the lower clouds. Somehow she knew that something precious was waiting for her in there. She was about to give in to temptation when she sensed the presence of soldiers in the forest behind her. One in particular could be heard shouting orders. A big rhino. A rhino that for some reason made her blood curdle just from feeling his chi. Ember went still, and listened._

 _"_ _... I'm just wondering, exactly how much did Hei Nuwang pay you to betray the Dragon Empress and her family?"_

 _"_ _Actually it was Tujiu who paid me. But I mainly did it 'cause I was just following orders. It's a shame she got burned, thought. She was a real dame." The rhino laughed._

 _"_ _I must thank Tujiu and Long Feng for their assistance." A faint voice in Ember's head spoke. She hissed. She hated him, she realised. Hated whatever he had done to her before she lost her memories._

 _Ember travelled across the trees, making her way closer to Long Feng and his goons. When she saw him, she hissed again. Yes, she had definitely seen this rhino before. Long Feng froze and signaled his men to stop. His ear twitched. Then he aimed a crossbow in her direction and fired. Ember let the arrow bury itself into her helmet, where it failed to pierce her skull._

 _Yes, this Long Feng had to die._

* * *

 _All alone in a dark, silent forest shrouded in snow, a little panda cried._

 _He'd never meant to get lost. He'd only been trying to get away from those mean kids who always called him fat. He'd strayed off the path, fled into the forest that surrounded the forest where he lived, and hadn't been able to find his way back. For hours he had wandered, desperately trying to find the village so he could go home, but the forest seemed endless. Now night had fallen. It was dark, it was cold, and it was quiet. Po held one end of his plain red scarf in both paws, twisting the fabric as he sniffled._

 _He hated this. He hated getting picked on. He hated that it was his fault. If only he could see his toes past his stupid big tummy, then maybe he would be left alone._

 _To top off a perfect day, he was tired from running. He'd found a little dry, snowless spot beneath a protruding rock, where he'd hoped to sleep until the next day. He hoped that with the daylight back finding the village would be easier._

 _He sat down in the dry spot, leaning back against the stone wall that may as well have been ice. He rubbed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to sleep but was too scared to..._

* * *

 _Ember reached out, paralysing the other soldiers before they could interfere. She leapt down, landing on all fours in the snow, and slowly straightened. Long Feng's eyes went completely round as he realised who she was. Ember stared back, savoring his horror._

 _Long Feng scowled and raised his reloadable crossbow, firing another arrow. Ember burned the arrow in midair. Long Feng prepared his crossbow as he vaulted over a fallen tree. He backed away and fired again. Ember again incinerated the arrow. The middle of the fallen tree trunk exploded, scattering splinters and fire. Long Feng's jaw dropped. Ember started to walk, moving straight through the smoldering gap in the tree trunk._

 _"_ _What the hell are you?!" He yelled._

 _Ember did not answer, instead reaching out to paralyse him. Long Feng guessed what was about to happen and rolled to the side before she could touch him, losing his helmet in the process. Ember melted the helmet into goop right before his eyes and then sent a trail of fire shooting across the snow towards him. Long Feng barely dodged, then kicked a tree nearly as thick as he was. It crashed down towards Ember. She disappeared in a flash of red and emerged right behind Long Feng's back. The rhino swore and rolled away from her as the tree hit the ground._

* * *

 _"Huh?" Po opened his eyes and looked in the general direction of the thunderous sound. "What's that?"_

* * *

 _Ember sensed Long Feng taking cover behind a rock twenty feet away. She lifted a paralysed soldier, threw him at a tree next to the rock, and him landed on the ground where Long Feng could see him. 'You're next' was her message._

 _"_ _Go to hell, witch!" Long Feng roared. With her chi, Ember lifted one half of the fallen tree, the half with the roots, and threw it. Long Feng cursed again and scrambled out the way as it crashed behind the rock. Ember lifted the bigger half of the tree, the half with the mass of bare branches, and threw that, too. This time Long Feng did not dodge. He stood his ground and punched the trunk as it came at him, bisecting the tree again. Then he took off into the forest. Ember merely walked after him. She wasn't done playing._

 _In a small clearing, she heard him chuckle as he hid behind yet another fallen tree. He was up to something. Deciding to let him build his hopes up, Ember kept walking. The snow was very thick here, but it didn't slow her. She was near the center when Long Feng shot up and fired a flaming arrow at her feet. Ember watched as the arrow hit a small powder keg that had been hidden beneath the snow. She barely flinched as it exploded and fire filled her vision for a few seconds. The heat never bothered her, anyway._

 _She sensed a second keg hidden by her left leg. Still obscured by the fire, Ember bent down and picked up the keg, holding it up to the fire. Long Feng's grin vanished. He started to turn and run. Ember threw the burning keg at his chest and watched as the explosion sent him flying._

* * *

 _There was a shout up ahead. The child looked up from the burnt remains of the tree, feeling fear welling up inside him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then again, he may never get home otherwise. The child very slowly walked towards the source of the sound._

* * *

 _Ember had him. At her feet lay Long Feng, arms and legs splayed out, chest armour dented and scorched, eyes staring straight up at her face in barely concealed fear. Ember made no expression behind her mask, but she was taking immense pleasure in his vulnerability. He looked pathetic. Helpless. Just like she felt every second she spent trapped in her casket._

 _"_ _Still feel like following orders?" She asked._

 _At first Long Feng turned pale. Then he growled, defiant. "Die, witch!" He lifted the arm with the crossbow. Without moving an inch, Ember set both arm and crossbow on fire. Long Feng's scream was like sweet music as the crossbow fell from his grasp, burned beyond use. He flailed the arm for a few seconds before slamming it into the deep snow, dousing the crimson fire._

 _Long Feng was hyperventilating from the pain. "You vile... little... creature!" His eyes were wild. He reached up with his other arm, but could not quite reach her throat. "You burned me arm... how dare you..."_

 _Ember thought on this. If he didn't want to be burned, then he would-_

Crunch.

 _Long Feng screamed so loud it hurt Ember's ears, but she loved every second of it. The rhino's eyes were now bloodshot at he glared up at her. All fear was gone. Only hate remained now. "You wait... just you wait... I'll survive this... when I do, you will beg to go join your baby."_

 _Ember did not remember any baby, but the revelation that she'd had one was more than enough to make her take it one step further. She quickly found the nerves in his shoulders and knees. Paralysis was not the only thing she could do with them, as Long Feng learned to his sorrow when she touched them._

 _Red ripples spread and faded where she touched his body. The pain was so great that Long Feng lost it completely. He howled like a banshee, failing his ruined arms in a futile attempt to hurt Ember._

 _"_ _KILL YOU! I'LL GODDAMN KILL YOU! I'LL CUT YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES, YOU WITCH! YOU DEMON!" The curses grew louder and cruder as time went on._

 _Ember felt her strength begin to fade. She couldn't stay much longer. No more playing._

 _"_ _Mission's over." She said, stopping Long Feng's tirade._

 _Behind her, the stone under the snow and dirt melted and became lava. Like a serpent it reared up, poking through the surface and curling over Ember's head. Ember directed the tip towards Long Feng's face. She paused, giving herself a little more time to enjoy his suffering..._

Snap!

 _Ember turned her body, hissing. Another soldier!_

 _Except it wasn't. Standing at the edge of the clearing, staring at Ember and Long Feng like he was watching a nightmare, was a frightened little panda._

* * *

 _The child's heart stopped as his foot stepped on a twig._

 _When he looked up, the woman was looking right at him. The pitch black eyeholes seemed to stare into his soul._

 _The little panda panicked and ran._

 _He ran blindly through the forest, tripping over stones hidden beneath the snow, losing his scarf on a branch. It was a present from his daddy, so he ran back and grabbed it. He was starting to wrap it back round his neck when his foot landed on something flat and slippery. His leg slipped out from under him and he fell hard on his back. He skidded across the narrow frozen river, stopping right in the middle. He'd banged his elbow. The scarf hung loosely around his neck, one end covering his eyes. He scrambled to his feet and pulled down the scarf. He looked the way he'd came, terrified that the scary woman had followed him. The tree line was dark and silent._

Crunch.

 _Po flinched, but no-one screamed. It wasn't the sound of a breaking bone, but the ice cracking underneath. Po tried to run, but it was already too late._

* * *

 _Ember watched the child turn and run, disappearing into the trees. She let him go, a little curious as to what a little boy was doing so far away from the village. Most likely he was lost, but no matter. The valley's protectors would find him, soon. She turned her attention back to the helpless rhino. In a moment, he would pay the price for his cruelty..._

Crunch.

 _The distant sound of breaking ice met Ember's ears, followed by a splash. Her bloodlust faltered just a little as she realised it was coming from the direction the child had run off to. But it could have been anything, and she couldn't stay much longer. She had to finish Long Feng now. The sharp tip of the lava stream inched closer to Long Feng's face._

 _"_ _Help! He-help!" came the child's cry. More splashing. The lava stream and Ember hesitated._

 _Long Feng growled and kicked Ember back while she was distracted. He rolled away from the lava stream as it collapsed and pushed himself up with his burned arm. Ember reached out to paralyse him, but lost her focus she heard the child's cry again, shrill with terror. "Daddy! D-daddy! Someone h-h-help me, p-please!" Ember glanced in the direction of the voice. She doubted the child knew how to swim yet. When she looked back at Long Feng, he was gone. His footprints led to the opposite direction. Ember stalked forward, eager to catch and kill him before she ran out of time, but then- "Help! S-somebody! Some-" she heard the child choke as he swallowed icy river water. The splashing continued as he desperately dried to stay above water._

 _He's going to die, she realised with a chill. The only other person close enough to get to him in time was... but Long Feng... Ember stood rooted to the frozen ground, torn. Already she could feel herself being drawn back to her physical body. She could try to catch Long Feng first. If she killed him quickly enough, she could still come back for the boy... but if she was pulled back before she reached him..._

 _As suddenly as it started the splashing stopped, and Ember no longer had a choice._

 _In a red flash she was at the riverbank. She saw the ragged hole in the ice, and the red scarf that floated in the water. There was no sign of its owner. Ember searched for the boy's chi, and quickly found him. He was right underneath the hole, almost to the riverbed. In a second red flash Ember was underneath the water, ignoring the cold as she wrapped one arm around the lifeless child. In a third flash she was kneeling on the riverbank._

 _For a frightening ten seconds, the tiny panda boy lay limp in her arm, his head propped on her shoulder. Then he twitched and shivered. Water splashed on her back as he coughed it out, his coughs sounding like hiccups. He stopped coughing eventually but the shivering continued, prompting Ember to lend her chi to dry his fur and fend off hypothermia. When she was done, he kept shivering. She was wondering if she had given him enough when he started sobbing._

 _"_ _Daddy..." The child whimpered, wrapping his little arms around Ember's neck, desperate for comfort after his near drowning. "Daddy..."_

 _Ember had completely frozen. She swore she'd felt a pair of tiny arms embracing her before. Unconsciously, she lifted her other arm from her knee and curled it around the crying child's back. She whispered in his little black ear, surprised by the warmth in her own voice. "Shhhhhh... it's okay... it's okay... you're safe now..." The child sniffled, soothed by her words._

 _The pull on Ember's spirit was growing stronger. She had to get him home immediately. She touched the back of his head, sending him to sleep and at the same time searching his memories for his home. She saw the local noodle shop, and the kindly goose in the noodle bowl hat. Immediately she flashed to the back alley behind the shop, which as she expected was empty. She strode to the back door and pushed it open. The kitchen and eating area were deserted. On the counter was a notice:_ GONE TO FIND MY SON. WHOEVER FINDS HIM AND BRINGS HIM HOME WILL BE REWARDED WITH A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF BEAN BUNS. _Next to the notice was a missing person poster with the child's face._

 _Ember silently praised the adoptive father as she laid the little boy on the counter and covered him with a tablecloth. The goose would see him as soon as he entered the shop. Ember stroked his cheeks, wiping away the tears as he slept. She was curiously disappointed as she realised that for both their sakes, she would have to lock away this memory with the others before the Hei Nuwang Long Feng had mentioned could see it and use it against her._

 _She was out of time. As her spirit disappeared from the shop and returned to her casket, she cursed Long Feng. Next time he would not be so lucky._

* * *

"Now, Po... we must talk."


	45. The Red Scarf

When Po opened his eyes, the red scarf from his childhood was still in his paws, but the box that had contained it was gone. On the scorched table there now lay a great sword with the glowing green engraving of a dragon. Po stared, amazed. How the heck did Yujin get a hold of- "Ah-ha-ha-how!" He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked. Yep, this was the Sword of Heroes all right. Stuck to the bottom of the hilt was a piece of the Shift Stone that had given in it the power to change into any weapon the user wanted. Po had thought the sword had been destroyed when his goose dad turned it into a powder keg and blew up a giant zombie. Just the upgrade, it turned out.

Po hugged the scarf to his chest, below the Heart of China he still wore. On one hand, he felt crappier than ever for stabbing the Dragon Empress. On the other, he felt the same happy shock he'd felt when Shifu introduced him to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

 _Yujin saved me. She_ saved _me._

Deep, deep down, he'd known that she wasn't really a monster. Definitely nowhere near as evil as Hei Nuwang. Dang, he liked being right. He'd had no idea that he'd reminded her of her baby. Was this why she was obsessed with getting the memory of their meeting back? Was it because the sight of him brought back good memories instead of bad ones? Po scowled. He definitely should have given in to her sooner, then maybe most of the craziness could have been avoided.

"Don't be afraid."

Po turned, but he didn't see her anywhere in the room. As his eyes fell upon one of the pillars, he saw a black-gloved paw resting on a pillar. The rest of the Dragon Empress inched out from behind the pillar, scrutinising the nervous panda. There were holes in her black suit from where Hei Nuwang had tortured her, revealing the orange, black and white of her fur.

"I mean no more harm." She continued slowly, finally speaking like a normal person. "I need your help."

Po took a deep breath. Hiding behind the translucent red veil, she still looked super creepy, and he didn't do creepy. Even now, he was on his guard. "... How're you feeling?"

Yujin tilted her head. "How are you feeling?"

Po patted his belly. "A little hungry, but okay, I guess." When Yujin did not respond to this, he decided to risk an interrogation. "What the heck are you?"

"We are the Children of Nuwa."

"Nuwa? The lady who saved the world by sealing the Wall of Heaven? And what is _she_?"

" _She_ has many names. The First Queen. The Mother of Mortals. Sister of the Great Dragon. Su." Po blinked at that last one. Yujin remained behind the red veil in between the pillars. "Right now, she is the creature."

Po saw from her posture that she wasn't happy about this. "She didn't always look like that, did she?"

"... No."

Po's heart went out to her. Losing his own mother sucked once he remembered it, but at least she never came back as a homicidal monster. "What do you mean she's also called Su?"

"The deity Meng Po placed her soul in the body of that little girl and sent her back to the Mortal Realm in the hopes of protecting the universe."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAT?!" Po hollered, bouncing up and down. " _You mean Su is the reincarnation of a super-awesome, all powerful god responsible for our very existence?!_ "

Yujin was silent for a few seconds as she stared at the panda. "Yes."

"AWESOME!"

Yujin looked away. "No. It's not. Because of me, it went wrong."

"You mean when you went into her head and 'broke something?'" Po asked.

"I spoke to Meng Po while you were recovering. You remember the stories? How mother died at the hands of a demon who massacred the mortals she considered her children?" Po's grin disappeared completely. He knew where this was going. "The Five Flavoured Tea of Forgetfulness was supposed to erase all knowledge of that trauma so she could live a normal life as Su. But as she was a god, it was not as effective as it should have been. A part of Nuwa still existed inside Su, and no-one, not even Meng Po knew it."

Something clicked in Po's head. "So Su isn't a super-genius. All that cool stuff, speaking different languages and being good at math and stuff... that was Nuwa, wasn't it?" He leaned back against the table, awed at what this meant.

"Yes." Yujin said. It sounded like she was smiling. "Mother always did everything she could to help her children. Becoming a tiny mortal girl made no difference."

Po's jaw dropped. _The astrolabe. Finding the ambassador's scrolls under the bed. Pointing out Tujiu's lies. Standing up to Shifu and Tenzin. Saving Xian from bleeding to death. Ho. Ly. Crap._

"May I point out that your mom is super duper awesome?" He asked in a much higher voice.

"I should inform you that it wasn't all my mother's doing. Standing to Shifu and Tenzin, noticing that Tujiu was lying and punching Sao in the face were Su's actions."

"Still awesome! Wait, what do you mean 'existed'. Why the past tense?"

Yujin leaned against a pillar. "Mother was trapped in that child's body with the memories of her death. She was in pain from her grief, and frightened that the demon would one day return to murder her children again." Her voice started to crack. "She remained trapped with the pain and the fear for so long... the pain and the fear turned to hate... and the hate turned her into a monster."

"Aw, jeez."

"Mother's hate grew and grew, smouldering inside that little girl." Yujin went on. "It grew so strong that it spilled over and came out as tears of blood." Po went weak at the knees when he heard this. He remembered the voices he'd heard, and the pure hatred they'd expressed. "Every time Su suffered those terrible headaches, that was Nuwa trying to break free. She wanted out. She wanted to get her revenge. But Su had taken Shifu's talk of justice over revenge to heart. She resisted the urge to kill every time it rose."

Po pictured Su and the creature side by side, two separate beings. "So what happened?"

"When the Children of Nuwa invaded Valley of Peace, Shifu was badly wounded. Watching Oogway's protégée nearly lose his life at the hands of the people responsible for her suffering was the last straw."

 _Jeez, how many good people have gone bad because of these jerks?_

Yujin pushed the curtain aside and stepped toward him. The eyeholes of her helmet glowed red. The flames of the torches grew stronger. "But now the cycle of death must end, and so too must the butchers who set it in motion. For nine hundred years they have sought to destroy everything mother created. For nine hundred years they have shirked the price of their sins. Po, you know that there is only one way this ends."

"A Dragon Warrior sized serving of justice?"

"Their destruction."

Po didn't like the sound of that at all. That and, as the Heart of China around his neck reminded him, he and Yujin had unfinished business.

"Not so fast." He grabbed the Sword of Heroes and went into his stance. "Where is Tigress?"

Yujin shook her head. "Hei Nuwang lied to you, Po. I never had her."

She wasn't lying. Po lowered the sword with a sinking feeling. "Let me guess. Hei Nuwang does."

"Hei Nuwang captured her before confronting you in the throne room. For your interference, she intends to let Sutoraiki have her."

Po remembered the lab-slash-torture chamber and sank to his knees. "Oh gods, no..."

When he looked up, Yujin was looming over him. He did not flinch as she stroked his face with the tips of her fingers. "The protective stones Hei Nuwang built repel invaders from her lair. I cannot enter while I'm at half my power... but _we_ can."

Po bit the corners of his mouth. He clenched his fists. _Shifu's gonna kill me._

"What do I need to do?" He asked softly.

Yujin leaned down so they were face to face. _"Let me in."_

Against his better judgement, Po obliged.

Crimson chi spilled from the eyeholes of Yujin's helmet in a river of thick mist that poured through Po's own eyes and into his body. A searing heat grew inside, growing from the chest outward as Yujin started to dissolve before him. As the heat spread to his limbs, the last of her essence absorbed itself into Po, and the convulsions began.

 _Tigress, I'm coming_ , was his last coherent thought.

* * *

Su had been staring silently at the wooden beams that held up the roof for the last three hours. Her bed was hard and the sheets were scratchy, but the discomfort was nothing compared to the hollowness in her chest.

Shifu, Viper, Boar and Qiang had left earlier this morning. Their reason was that there was still a war going on outside the village, and they didn't want their family and friends to continue going it alone. Originally it was supposed to be just to three masters, but Qiang had insisted on tagging along for the sake of his son. The village had been deemed safe enough for Su and her parents to stay for the time being.

Su knew this was for the best, but it still hurt. It hurt that all this madness was her doing. She'd died for the sake of her children, but she never could have foreseen what came next. Hei Nuwang would truly go this far to avenge her? And Mengxiang... Hei Nuwang had been right about her, in a way. She always had a knack for understanding the younger mortals, but the same could not be said for her own brothers and sisters. But she should have known better than to drive Yujin away like that. How could she have been so ignorant? And Yujin... her sweet, firey Yujin... how could her own family do that to her?

Su rubbed the tears from her eyes. These weird thoughts were coming to her more and more every day. Whether the thoughts were hers... or Nuwa's... she didn't know anymore.

She shot bolt upright when she heard the screams outside. Frightened for her parents, Su stood on the bed and peeked out the little window. She saw soldiers like the ones from the prison, all kneeling in grass and clutching their heads, completely immobilised by Mengxiang's powers. The crazy cat and the masked men were among them. The villagers were in the process of being snared by streaks of amethyst that curled around like bodies like snakes. She saw her parents near the house, desperately struggling against the purple stone that held them tight.

The door burst open behind her. Su spun round and nearly threw a punch, but it was Mengxiang, looking near-hysterical as she launched herself at Su and pulled her into a protective embrace.

"No! Leave her alone!" She was screaming at the open door. "Stay away from her! Haven't you caused us enough pain?!"

Su's blood went cold as Hei Nuwang stepped inside. Her features were stone cold, but her eyes shone with anger as she gazed upon Mengxiang and the girl she held in her winged arms. "So you've turned against me, too. Did you think I wouldn't realise that you had this child?"


	46. A Lethal Cocktail

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE TAKEN HER?!" Shifu shouted at thin air in the middle of his meditation, startling everyone standing within thirty feet of him. Mengxiang's voice echoed in his mind, repeating the short and panicked message: Hei Nuwang had invaded the village and recaptured Su and her parents.

Shifu ignored the shocked mutterings of his students nearby, instead focusing on the pebble he crushed with his bare hand. The village was supposed to be safe. That was why he'd left Su there. Unless Su was the reason the village was attacked. Shifu pushed the thought away. He couldn't afford to let guilt cloud his judgement. Not when there was still so much to be done.

Three days had passed since the invasion of the Imperial City came to an end, and the events of those days flashed across his mind like illustrations in a scroll. Reaching the Imperial City in time to find the war already over, the soldiers rounded up and the brainwashed civilians returned to normal, Ember having presumably released them. The joyful reunion with his students beside the HQ. Viper and Crane's loving embrace. Top Dog nearly collapsing in relief upon being told that the royal family was safe. Xian embracing his surrogate family in the largest of the palace gardens before confirming to Shifu that Ember was indeed Yujin. Qiang nearly crushing Mr. Ping in a bear hug before his good mood was soured when the goose told him what had happened to Po. Shifu himself nearly losing his balance when he too heard what Hei Nuwang had done to his student. Learning that Po had disappeared around the same time embers stopped raining from the sky, and praying to Oogway that he was alive before going to the prison to interrogate Sao with Ox, Croc and Boar. With a bitter, shamed look in his eyes, Sao had confessed everything. He'd explained everything he'd learned about the true purpose of the invasion, and also revealed that Po had been abducted because Hei Nuwang wanted to use Ember's obsession with him to her advantage. Tigress had been captured because she was the only warrior with Po at the time. He didn't know what Hei Nuwang wanted with Su, however, or what had happened to Long Feng after he went insane. Shifu had been particularly disturbed by the revelation that Sutoraiki had been experimenting on live subjects and had been meditating on this information when he'd received Mengxiang's message.

Viper was the first to reach Shifu. "Master? What happened?"

Shifu dropped what was left of the pebble and stood up. "Hei Nuwang attacked the village." It didn't take long to explain the rest. Su and her family were back in the Children of Nuwa's hands. Mengxiang had been forced to surrender to spare the lives of the villagers. They were all being taken back to a place called the Palace of the Body. The same place where Tigress was almost certainly being kept.

"Damn it, we should have stayed with them!" Boar snarled after sinking his fist into the wall of the throne room they were all gathered in.

"Then we would have been captured as well." Shifu replied coldly. "Children of Nuwa are gifted with the chi of the First Queen herself. Without a crystal dagger they are almost impossible to defeat." He and Viper shared a look. Neither of them knew what would happen if anyone else found out who the First Queen was currently, and for now he intended to keep it that way.

Ox shook his head. "Sorry, but I seem to be missing something. Who is the First Queen?"

Croc gave his comrade a look. "You sucked at history when you were a kid, didn't you?" Ox glowered but said nothing. While Croc explained about Nuwa and Fuxi, Shifu turned his attention to his students.

"We have to make the Palace of the Body our first priority. The good news is, Colonel Sao revealed its location during his interrogation. The bad news is that Hei Nuwang has protected the building with a ring of protective stones that repels trespassers. Only a Child of Nuwa can allow us access."

"And there are only three of them in the Mortal Realm." Viper said. "One is our enemy, one has been captured, and the third is god knows where."

"And even if Ember would help us, she'd just wind up massacring everyone in the fortress." Shifu said.

"Good." Shifu blinked and looked to Mr. Ping and Qiang, who were standing near the back of the group. Both fathers bore icy glares.

"Mr. Ping, you shouldn't say things like that." Mei Ling spoke calmly as she rubbed her bandaged leg.

Qiang glared at her. "And why not? We'd do it ourselves if we could."

Mr. Ping nodded. "Hei Nuwang invaded our home, nearly killed you and beat our son half to death. She needs to pay."

"Hear, hear." Xian said from the other side of the group. His family were resting in the bedrooms. He did not flinch under Shifu's stare. "Because of that woman, my father and son are dead and my wife spent nearly thirty years suffering a fate worse than death. She deserves everything Yujin gives to her."

"I'd agree if she wasn't a total whackjob who brainwashed the whole city." Monkey said. "Are you sure Po is safe with her?"

Xian crossed his arms. "If there is a single trace of the Yujin I know, then he's in safe hands. All we can do is wait for her to bring him back."

As the discussion moved on to how they would get past the protective stones without a Child of Nuwa, Xian broke away from the group and wandered over to the throne, which had been put back in its rightful place. There were streaks of blood on the steps as he climbed them, and he had a strong feeling that it may be Po's. Xian held no resentment towards him for what he did to his wife, but did have regret that he didn't know the truth until it was almost too late. He was sure that Yujin would have forgiven him, too, or she wouldn't have borrowed some of Xian's chi so she could go back and save the panda.

"Your highness?" Xian turned away from the steps to see Top Dog standing at the bottom. Top Dog took a deep breath and bowed. "Your highness, I beg your forgiveness. I recommended that the Dragon Empress be killed. If I'd known who she was, I never would have-"

"You already have my forgiveness." Xian sat down in his rightful place on the throne. "If you still feel the need to redeem yourself, you can do so by overseeing the empire for a while."

Top Dog understood immediately. "You're going after her, aren't you?"

Xian nodded. He gripped the arms of the throne and breathed deeply to hold down his turbulent emotions. "I can't lose Yujin again. I can't. Go back to the HQ. You need your rest."

Top Dog departed, leaving Xian to look on as Shifu, his students, Mei Ling and the Masters' Council continued their conversation. So far they'd hadn't figured out a solution to the protective stone problem and were now trying to plan their rescue mission.

Master Ox put his hooves on his hips and interrupted Shifu when he was in the middle of contemplating how to find the captives once they were inside the fortress. "Grandmaster Shifu, Hei Nuwang seems to have gone to a lot of trouble to recapture that panda family. Is there something about them we should know?"

"Nothing that would benefit us." Shifu replied sternly.

Before Ox could press the issue, Viper snapped. "He's right! Right now we need to find a way to get past the fortress's defences!"

"You won't have to look very far."

The voice was loud and clear in Xian's ears even though the owner was all the way at the other end of the throne room, standing between the open doors.

The quiet rage within Mr. Ping and Qiang vaporised when they saw their son. Their faces lit up with pure joy as they rushed to embrace Po, followed closely by the four members of the five. Shifu stayed where he was, but he was clearly so overcome with relief that he was leaning on his staff for support. Po grinned in return as they surrounded him, peppering him with questions and nearly smothering him in hugs. He merely returned the hugs and assured them all that he was fully cured and ready for payback. Even better, he knew a way to get past the protective stones.

Xian strode across the throne room. The others parted and stepped away from Po so the Emperor could approach him. "Po, you don't know how glad I am that you are safe."

Po rubbed his neck. "Aw thanks, chief."

Shifu and Eagle Jr. gaped at the panda, but Xian merely chuckled, but grew serious right after. "Po, where is Yujin? Is she alright?"

Po looked a little apprehensive, and for a horrible moment Xian thought the worst. But then a small smile returned to Po's face and he patted his stomach. "Yeah... yeah... she's good. Let's go save our friends."

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Sutoraiki was having a very rotten day.

He buzzed through the corridors of the Palace of the Mind, a mild ache in his head that lingered after Hei Nuwang had finished speaking- no, _screaming_ at the hornet. It had taken two hours and all of his patience to make her accept the conclusion he had come to after two days of mind-numbingly painless experimentation: there was no way to break the seal without destroying the chi of its creator.

It was understandable that her temperament had worsened over the last few days, he supposed. Her scheme to lure Ember to the royal palace and assassinate her had failed because of the panda, meaning that they had invaded the city and lost most of their men for naught. Then she'd discovered that the creature that had been causing them so much trouble was none other than a dark remnant of her own mother. And now she's learned that she can't accomplish her goal without killing the good remnant. Beneath his sadism and selfishness, he actually felt a little sorry for her.

He turned the last corner towards the laboratory where his special concoction was waiting for its moment to shine. He'd promised Hei Nuwang over and over that it would cause no suffering whatsoever. It had a similar effect to a sleeping drug, though this sleep would last a lot longer. Hei Nuwang had not yet authorised its use, but Sutoraiki wanted a bottle of it on hand just in case.

The hornet stopped outside the door to the laboratory and looked to one of the two dog soldiers who stood guard. He asked the same question he always asked before going inside. "Has anyone entered since I left, soldier?" He'd never bothered to learn their names.

The soldier nodded. "General Long Feng is, inside waiting for you."

Sutoraiki's eyes widened. "What? And you let him into my lab?!"

The soldier hesitated. "He said you wanted him to wait for you inside."

"I said no such thing! Lady Hei Nuwang ordered his arrest two days ago!"

The soldiers looked at each other, alarmed. "The order has not reached us sir."

Sutoraiki buzzed furiously and barged through the door, the soldiers following behind.

The first thing he saw was his storage cupboard, sitting wide open and almost empty. The second thing he saw was the one armed rhino sitting at the counter, sticking a glowing blue syringe into his stomach. There were bloodied bandages covering the burns on his chest and shoulders. Most of his armour was gone. He looked very unwell, but there was a vengeful fire in his eyes. The counter was covered in the vials that Sutoraiki used to contain the chi that Hei Nuwang had collected over the centuries before giving it to the hornet to experiment with. Roughly half of his stock was from ordinary mortals. Some came from extraordinary creatures such as the Phoenix and the Qilin. The rest came from demons of all kinds.

Sutoraiki counted thirteen empty vials. "How much of this have you used?"

Long Feng didn't look at him. "I failed to kill the witch. Her chi is too strong. I need power." He pulled out the syringe and set it on the counter beside the vials.

If Sutoraiki weren't an insect, all the blood would have drained from his face. "You fool. You have no idea what this could do to you."

Long Feng stood up and faced the hornet. He smiled despite the tremendous pain he must be in. "It will give me the strength to destroy the witch and everyone she holds dear. That is all that matters."

Hei Nuwang had demanded that he be captured alive, but already his eyes were glowing an eerie electric blue. Sutoraiki had to stop him now.

 _Don't be too displeased, my Lady._ With his stinger he shot out a single wooden dart of the fastest poison in his arsenal. It struck Long Feng in his thick, leathery neck. The rhino blinked once before the poison hit him and he sank to his knees. In a few seconds it would be over.

Sutoraiki turned away from the dying madman to address the idiot soldiers. "Once he's dead, burn the body. I will inform Lady Hei Nuwang of what has happe-"

"Sir, behind you!" A soldier yelled.

Sutoraiki frowned and turned back round.

Long Feng was back on his feet, pulling out the dart and crushing it into sawdust.

That wasn't what left the hornet speechless, however.

It was that the rhino had two arms once again.

And this new one had claws.

 _Oh hell..._

Sutoraiki knew he had to warn Izumi. He only got as far as the door before Long Feng's new weapons tore through his abdomen like an overripe pear.


	47. The Wall of Purple Death

In a way, the Palace of the Body and the Palace of the Mind were like twins who were born identical but developed their own differences as they matured.

The Palace of the Mind had remained largely unchanged since its construction thousands of years ago, aside from the expansion of the library and the construction of the tomb. Since Hei Nuwang took up residence in the Palace of the Body, the massive building had gone through some significant alterations. The bathhouse had been converted into the main entrance to the network of abandoned mines that made up the deepest parts of the castle, with part of the armoury becoming the bathhouse instead.

Part of the prison was turned into Sutoraiki's laboratory, so the hornet would have instant access to new guinea pigs, and most of the guest rooms had been turned into storerooms and small libraries where Hei Nuwang kept her deepest, darkest secrets. It was in one of these rooms that Hei Nuwang was currently resting in a hardwood chair, exhausted in more ways than one.

She had just returned from the prison where she had failed to make Mengxiang understand why her actions were for the good of the world their mother had created. She winced as she recalled her sister's words after she did her best to persuade her.

 _"_ _Why did you do it, Hei?"_

 _"_ _You will have to be more specific."_

 _"_ _Yujin. Why would you want to kill her?"_

 _"_ _You know why. She is a traitor to our race. I did it to keep her from interfering with my plans."_

 _"_ _And the fact that she had a child with a mortal had nothing to do with it."_

 _"_ _I couldn't let a creature like that continue to exist. You felt the same, did you not?"_

 _"_ _NO! I did feel revulsion, true... but I never wanted the child dead! The child was innocent, just like mother is innocent. Let her go!"_

 _"_ _Sister, you know why I can't do that."_

 _"_ _Don't call me that. You are no sister of mine."_

 _"_ _... Mengxiang..."_

 _"_ _Get out. I will have no further role in this madness."_

 _"_ _What will you do? Where will you go? When Yujin finds out that you had a hand in her suffering, she will be out for your blood. I can protect you from her if only you would come back to my side."_

 _"_ _No. I am not hiding anymore. Besides, it's what we deserve. I told you to leave."_

The rejection had cut Hei Nuwang so deeply that she couldn't bring herself to go see the little girl, who was currently sedated on an exquisitely carved table in the throne room. Mother had died nine hundred years ago. Yujin had turned traitor. The rest of her siblings had gone to the Spirit Realm and left her. And now Mengxiang had openly disowned her. Hei Nuwang didn't think she could go on much longer without going completely off the deep end. The only thing keeping her going was how close she was to fulfilling her plans. It was all she had left now.

That and one other thing.

There was a knock of the door. Hei Nuwang granted permission to enter, and in walked Izumi. _Speak of the devil._

"Izumi." Hei Nuwang said, smiling for the first time in days. "I need you to find our masked friend and tell him to meet me here as soon as..." She trailed off and stood up when she saw the look of pure sorrow in Izumi's eyes. "Izumi... what happened?"

Izumi took a deep, shuddering breath. "Sutoraiki is dead."

"... What?"

"I found him in the laboratory, next to the bodies of the soldiers guarding the door. He's dead."

"How can this be?"  
"I don't know. I swear I don't know. When I found him, half his body was gone... I couldn't find his abdomen... I couldn't find..." Izumi covered her face. Her friendship with the hornet had been stronger than Hei Nuwang had thought.

Hei Nuwang crossed the room and embraced the smaller cat. "I'm sorry, Izumi."

Izumi didn't start crying, but all the same she wiped her eyes before continuing her report. "Whoever did it broke into Sutoraiki's stores. More than a dozen samples of chi are gone."

 _Hell._ "Is the poison safe?"

"It is untouched."

"Good. It is essential to our plans for the future." Hei Nuwang released Izumi. "Now is not the time to mourn. Sutoraiki's killer may still be in the building. Once you've told our masked friend I want to see him, take a small team and track down whoever did this." When Izumi hissed, Hei Nuwang gripped her shoulders. "I appreciate that you wish to avenge the hornet, but do not engage. I am not losing any more of my allies. Find him. Identify him. Report straight to me."

"'Him?' You don't think it's Ember?" Izumi asked, her voice thick.

"It's not how she or the creature kills." Hei Nuwang said. "Be careful. When you go to find me, check the prison first. I'm going to personally check on our prisoners."

* * *

Without a window, Tigress had no perception of time. For all she knew she could have been here for weeks. Not that she wanted to be here in the first place, in the exact same cell she had escaped from the last time she had been captured.

Not to mention they'd taken extra precautions to make sure she wouldn't escape again. They'd not only put chains on her wrists, they'd put a great big manacle on her waist, chained to three of the four corners of the cell. She could do nothing but sit in the centre of the room, meditating when she wasn't thinking up possibilities of escape. On the plus side, her ribs didn't hurt anymore.

Tigress supposed that her short-lived freedom hadn't been a total waste. She'd seen Monkey, Crane and Mantis, alive and well, and overheard Sao saying that Viper was alive, too. Even better was overhearing the report that Shifu had been spotted in the Mystic Mountains. The confirmation that he had also survived the valley's invasion had been music to her ears. Best of all was spotting Po in the prison, even if she had been unable to get to him, and knowing that he was also out of the Children of Nuwa's clutches. What she wouldn't give to be with him again, so they could finish what they started.

The door on the other side of the thick black bars opened, and Hei Nuwang stepped inside. Though she was smirking, Tigress sensed that she was tired. "Lady Hei Nuwang. Do what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Just a little chat." Hei Nuwang unlocked the door in the bars and entered Tigress's side of the cell. She loomed over Tigress and crossed her arms. "How are you enjoying our prison?"

Tigress shrugged. "I've been in better."

"Sure you have." Hei Nuwang said, ignoring the slight. "Sutoraiki had been found dead in his workplace. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Sutoraiki's dead? What a tragedy."

"He had been torn in half."

 _Then it's definitely not one of my friends._ "First I've heard of it. Perhaps this place isn't as secure as you think it is."

Hei Nuwang brought her dark furred face closer. "Taunt me all you want, you little cub. You should know who you're dealing with by now."

Tigress's eyes narrowed. "I've swatted bugs scarier than you. One way or another you're going to pay for what you've done."

Hei Nuwang chuckled humourlessly. "Oh... not before Oogway pays for what he's done to my family."

Tigress frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Hei Nuwang's fangs flashed in the torchlight. "Your beloved grandmaster is the reason my family fell apart. Ever since he came along, the people I have loved have been leaving me. Mother died protecting you pathetic mortals while Oogway stood by and did nothing. Then Ember broke away from the family and joined his side. And now even Mengxiang has left me!"

"Was that before or after you tricked her into helping you commit mass murder?" Tigress replied, her voice and face as cold as the cell.

Hei Nuwang blinked several times. "How did you know?"

"She came to me in a dream before you used the dagger on her. She told me everything." Tigress was telling the truth. She'd been meditating when the pheasant had contacted her yesterday. She said she'd told her because she wanted someone other than Shifu to know the truth about Ember. That she wasn't the true monster here. "First off, you're the most disgusting person I have ever faced. Also, you're wrong about Master Oogway."

"I am not interested in the opinion of a mortal." Hei Nuwang said, though the look in her eyes said otherwise. "Also, it is you who is wrong about Oogway! None of this would have happened had he not come here!"

Tigress had heard enough. "Before you continuing vilifying Master Oogway, have you stopped to consider that the problem wasn't him, but you?"

Hei Nuwang stiffened. "What did you just say?"  
The chains clinked as Tigress brought herself a little higher. The chains kept her from getting up off her knees. "Yujin severed ties with you to start a new life with people who actually care about how she feels. Mengxiang also severed ties after you talked her into betraying her sister. And now your dead mother has come back as a monster dead set on destroying everything you've worked for." Tigress looked the Hei Nuwang in the eye. The panther was as silent as a tombstone. "Perhaps, my Lady, you should take a long look in that mirror you're always carrying and ask yourself _why?_ Why is your own family turning against you?"

Hei Nuwang's purple eyes flashed like sharp steel. She tilted her head slightly before her fist came rushing at the prisoner's face like a cannonball.

Tigress fell back and hit the floor so hard she banged her head. She lay stunned, her vision blurry, amazed at how strong the madwoman was.

Something strange was happening to the wall above her head. The black stone was turning purple and growing hundreds of evil looking spikes. More purple was covering the cuffs and manacle, crushing the metal and causing it to fall off her limbs and torso. Hei Nuwang appeared, standing over Tigress's dazed form, her eyes wide and her mouth a thin sharp slit of cold fury. She reached down and her paw clamped around Tigress's neck. Tigress choked as she was slowly lifted off her feet. Her paws wrapped around Hei Nuwang's wrist, but she couldn't free herself. Hei Nuwang said nothing. She merely glared at Tigress with murderous hatred as she inched the gasping feline towards the wall of purple spikes.

Tigress realised her gruesome intention and struggled harder, but it was no use. There was no breaking the panther's grip. Children of Nuwa were said to be as strong as elephants, if not more so.

 _Wait... I'm strong, too._

Tigress lessened her struggles to focus on staying conscious, but it wasn't easy. The pressure on her windpipe was torture, and the primal terror of being unable to breathe was getting stronger by the second. As Hei Nuwang brought her closer to the wall of purple death, as Po would have called it, she flailed her arm behind her. Her fingers closed around one of the spikes. Hei Nuwang was too intent on torturing Tigress to notice as she pulled. The spike broke off just as she was feeling dozens of pinpricks on her back. Not wasting a second, she jammed it into Hei Nuwang's wrist.

The amethyst spike did not pierce the skin, but the pain of a sharp object pressing into Hei Nuwang's flesh was enough to make her let go with a shout. Tigress gasped once before sending the panther flying back with a kick. She hit the bars with a resounding clang and fell to the floor in a heap. Tigress took several deep breaths before taking off out the door in her second bid for freedom.

* * *

The former one-armed rhino turned the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of orange disappearing through a door farther down the corridor. He sensed others. Two pandas sharing a cell two floors down. A pheasant with chi much like Hei Nuwang's in a larger cell on the same floor. Hei Nuwang getting to her feet in another cell nearby, snarling curse after curse. They weren't who he was looking for. It was the woman in orange and black he wanted. The witch who took his arm and his sanity.

 _"_ _Found you..."_ He growled and he followed.


	48. The Palace of the Body Part I

The daily task of cleaning the barrel of the cannon had been a scary one at first for Shan, the sentry who stood watch at the northern tower of the wall that surrounded the black fortress. He used to hate it when he stuck that brush-on-a-stick into the that big gaping hole where the cannonball came out of, a terrified voice in his head telling him that it could go off at any second. After two years and no explosive decapitations, he got over it. On the downside, what was once a scary task had become a boring one.

The wolf finished cleaning the cannon for the umpteenth time, he left the brush leaning against the side of the cannon and wandered over to the parapet. It was a full moon tonight. He could make out individual rocks that dotted the lifeless landscape. The most interesting thing was always that purple streak not too far away from the wall. It was the purple engravings that covered each big stone that Lady Hei Nuwang had built hundreds of years ago. They were the first and most effective defence, forming an invisible ring that prevented anyone getting through. It did have one flaw however, in that they only worked one way. People couldn't get in, but they could get out. Only Hei Nuwang could allow access, though there were a couple of exceptions. So far as Shan knew, Long Feng and Izumi had been exempted from the stones' power.

That was why it had been a serious problem when Shan spotted Long Feng staggering right through the ring of stones and disappeared into a pile of boulders. Having been informed that Hei Nuwang had branded the general a fugitive, Shan had immediately rushed to inform his superior. Judging from the worried whispers of his comrades, the warning had come too late for Sutoraiki and the two soldiers guarding his workplace. No big loss there. The soldiers' deaths were horrible, but Sutoraiki was a creep.

Shan narrowed his eyes and leaned forward over the parapet. The glow of the stones was changing colour. It was turning from purple to red. The glow grew bigger. The stones started to shrink. Shan's jaw dropped when he realised that they were _melting_.

 _The stones. The shield!_ Shan grabbed a flaming torch from the bracket and tossed it into the giant bowl of kindling that stood in the center, far from the cannon. Once the signal was lit he sprinted to the side of the parapet facing the eastern tower, praying that the guard there had already seen it.

Seconds passed. The signal did not light.

Nearly panicking, Shan looked to the ring of melted stones. His ear twitched when he heard a scream from the eastern tower. When he looked, the tower was still dark. This was bad. Shan spun round, looking to the western tower.

An unnaturally strong gust of wind knocked him down and put out his signal. Before Shan could shout, a pair of talons slammed his head into the stone floor.

* * *

 _Once he'd gotten past his happiness at seeing Po safe and sound, Shifu noticed something not quite right about the panda. When he touched Po's arm to make absolutely sure it was no longer broken, his skin was almost feverishly hot. Yet the panda hadn't even broken a sweat. He would have questioned Po about it if there weren't a more pressing matter to attend to. Namely taking down the Children of Nuwa and rescuing Su, her parents, and his adopted daughter._

 _As it turned out, Po already had a plan, which he laid out on an ancient map of the small mountain range where the Palace of the Body rested._

 _"_ _If we want to even get close to the fortress, we need to get past this ring of stones." Po drew a purple line around the palace with a paintbrush. "Luckily Yujin knows a way."_

 _"_ _How?" Xian asked eagerly._

 _"_ _Using alchemic techniques, Hei Nuwang powers the stones using chi. All I gotta do is heat up the chi within the stones so much that they can't take it. They'll literally melt."_

 _"_ _How?" Shifu asked, tilting his head. "You are not a master of chi."_

 _"_ _Maybe not, but Yujin is. She gave me a boost."_

 _"_ _Where is she?" Xian asked._

 _"_ _She's... hiding." Po said, eyes twitching back and forth. "She needs to stay hidden until she fully recovers and gets all her powers back." He looked down at his stomach and patted it. "She hopes you understand."_

 _Xian eyed the panda's ample belly and sighed. "I do. But she can't keep away from me forever."_

 _"_ _Hopefully she won't have to." Po said. "Anyway, once the stones are melted and we can get through, the sentry towers are our next target. Mantis, Viper, Crane, Eagle, you get a tower each."_

 _"_ _It's Eagle Jr., you bloody buffoon."_

 _"_ _I knew that. Just making sure you're paying attention."_

* * *

Hei Nuwang stormed into the entrance hall, her emotions more turbulent than ever. The meeting had not gone planned at all.

 _Another one, gone. Izumi is the only one left who I trust, now. I must find her._

Hei Nuwang found the bobtail debriefing a group of soldiers in the middle of the massive room. She crossed the hall to interrupt, putting on a mask of cold apathy before speaking.

"Izumi." She said. "Report."

Izumi quickly bowed. "My lady, there has been no sign of Tigress since her escape, but they're still looking. However, Sutoraiki's killer was spotted near the prison."

"Who is it?" Hei Nuwang paused as she remembered those who were exempt from the stones' shield. "Is it Long Feng?"

Izumi hesitated. "They... couldn't tell."

Something in Izumi's tone worried Hei Nuwang. "What do you mean?"

"You now how most of Sutoraiki's chi samples are missing? We believe Long Feng helped himself to them. It... it appears to have changed him... somewhat."

Hei Nuwang maintained her cool composure even as her heart sank like a stone. When she'd recruited Sutoraiki, she'd warned him of the dangers of mixing different types of chi. _Long Feng... you stupid one armed fool..._

One by one, Hei Nuwang recalled all the defences of the Palace of the Body. First there was the ring of stones. Then there was the four towers with beacons that were be lit at the first sign of trouble. Of course they had their army should the enemy somehow get past the stones. Should the warriors of flesh and blood fail, there were the warriors of clay. She still had a few dozen waiting in the warehouse, as well as the specialised claymen who guarded the tunnels beneath the palace.

Then there were the last two defences that were to be used as an absolute last resort. The two warriors built using chi from Hei Nuwang herself in the event that both the flesh and the clay warriors failed. And last but not least, the palace's special mechanism that took advantage of the fact that the palace was built on top of the widest and deepest mine shaft in the world. Hei Nuwang had spent half a century altering the palace's inner structure just for this...

The doors opened. A high ranking officer strode towards Izumi. He faltered when he saw Hei Nuwang present, but kept his cool and bowed. "My lady, ten minutes ago the eastern tower fell silent."

"How many have we lost since then?"

"... Four."

Hei Nuwang clenched her teeth behind her gently sealed lips. "And you tell me this now?"

"We didn't want to concern you in case it was a false alarm."

"Have you investigated the towers?" Izumi demanded.

"We've sent several small teams. They have yet to report back." The soldier bit his lip. "There's worse news. There are reports that the stones have been destroyed."

Izumi cursed like a sailor. Hei Nuwang said nothing. _Yujin... so you've finally come home._

Another soldier rushed in. "Sir! A possible intruder has been sighted entering the left hand tower!"

Hei Nuwang had heard enough. "Let the claymen deal with it. In the meantime, I want every man armed and ready. We are being invaded." The two soldiers nodded and rushed out with their comrades. Hei Nuwang grabbed Izumi's shoulder. "The throne room. Now."

* * *

 _"_ _... And that's that. We take Hei Nuwang down and it's over. We get our friends back." Po stepped away from the table. "Well, what're you waiting for? Chop, chop!" He clapped his paws impatiently. Though a little taken aback, his allies immediately set out in all directions to make preparations. All except Shifu, Xian, and the two dads._

 _Po looked at the four of them, and they looked back. "... 'sup?"_

 _"_ _Po, what's going on?" Mr. Ping asked. He waddled forward and put both wings on Po's belly. "Your stomach's like a stove on overdrive."_

 _Po swallowed. "Must be getting a cold."_

 _Xian took a step around the table. "She did something to you, didn't she?"_

 _Po swallowed again and rubbed his stomach. Inside, Yujin's energy swirled alongside his own like tea leaves mixing with water. "She gave me the power to destroy the stones, that's all. It's no big deal!"_

 _"_ _No big deal?!" Shifu started, but Xian raised a paw and silenced him._

 _"_ _I'm sure whatever the Dragon Empress has done will not prove detrimental to Po. Murderous fugitive or not, she's still my wife. I trust her."_

 _Shifu sighed. "When this is over, I expect a full explanation of what happened to you after you were taken, Po."_

 _Po didn't like the idea of being in the room with him when he found out. "Would you like it in a letter?"_

 _"_ _Panda."_

 _"_ _Okay, okay, I promise!"_

 _When he was finally alone fifteen minutes later, Po travelled to the palace kitchen and began making preparations of his own. Fifteen bowls of dumplings should tide him over until they reached the Palace of the Body. Po gathered his supper, put all fifteen bowls on the big table and starting munching._

 _After four bowls he felt Yujin stir._

 _"_ _Is fifteen bowls with seven dumplings apiece really necessary?" She spoke._

 _"_ _Yes." Po replied as he reached for the fifth._

 _"_ _You're sure?"_

 _"_ _Yush." Po replied after filling his mouth to the brim._

 _"_ _Don't complain when you get indigestion. I can already feel the gas building within you as they're dissolving."_

 _Po stopped eating. "You know, it's a little disturbing to have someone in your stomach commenting while it's digesting."_

 _"_ _It is also disturbing to be_ in _your stomach while it's digesting."_

 _Po supposed that it was good that Yujin was acting more like a normal person since their little fusion dance. "Good point."_

* * *

The claymen did not think. The claymen did not choose. The claymen obeyed.

Obeying the order to intercept and kill the Dragon Warrior without question or fear, they marched across the cavernous warehouse towards the great double doors of the southern wall. The warriors of flesh and blood had deduced that the Dragon Warrior would attempt to infiltrate through those doors at any moment. The claymen did not know how they came to that conclusion, and they didn't care either. They stopped twenty feet from the doors, all thirty terra cotta warriors forming three rows stretching all the way across the space between the great wooden crates, which to them contained nothing of importance. In the front row, ten warriors formed a barrier of circular shields and swords. In the middle row, ten warriors poked reloadable crossbows through the gaps in the shields. In the back row, ten warriors waited with spears. They stood still as statues, all weapons aimed at the doors, and waited.

Five seconds passed. The doors remained closed and silent.

Ten seconds passed. A warrior of flesh and blood would have begun to feel a sense of unease by now.

Fifteen seconds passed. Two soldiers from the front row stalked forward to open the doors themselves.

The rest kept their swords, shields, crossbows and spears pointed at the doors. They knew no instinct. Only obedience. They had been ordered to guard the doors, so the doors were their only focus. They did not possess the instinct to look behind. If they had, they would have seen a hole melt into the ceiling, and a panda dropping out of it.

The two warriors reached the doors and yanked them open. The wide corridor ahead stood empty. The panda pulled the Sword of Heroes from the sheath on his back.

 _It's go time._

Po went into a sprint, the sword shining like sunlight. With his other paw he sent out four heavy-duty knives. Each one found their mark, shattering the clay heads of four warriors of the back row. The other six spun round, but by then it was too late. Po split the sword in two, a short broadsword and a dagger of similar length, and started swinging. He decapitated two in one double stroke. Bisected another two. With a third stroke he shattered the remnants of the back row. The warriors of the front row charged as the middle row aimed their crossbows. Po crouched and spun like a top, becoming a vortex of death that obliterated the legs and lower torsos of seven front row warriors. Then he rebounded off the shield of the eighth, somersaulting over the middle row towards the remaining two front row warriors who had opened the doors. He rolled in mid-air, his momentum sending the two segments of the sword slicing through their clay skulls. He landed on his feet, his knees bending on impact with the hard floor, just as he heard the twang of twenty crossbows. Po ran for cover as the arrows soared past his body. He had no need to deflect any of them. Any arrows that flew too close burned and disintegrated before they touched him. So far, Yujin was holding up her end of the deal.

As the claymen of the middle row began to reload, Po lifted a shield from the severed arm of a front row warrior and swung it like a Frisbee. It obliterated three warriors before embedding itself into a crate twice his size. Clay shards peppered the floor of the warehouse like chilli powder. The remaining seven prepared to fire again. Instead of waiting for the arrows to incinerate again, Po had the sudden urge to show what he'd learned from agility training with Viper. Using an upright shield propped against the torso of its owner as a springboard, Po propelled himself to a tower of crates just as the warriors fired. The bodacious power of momentum and inner peace thrust him upward as a trail of arrows followed his path. Becoming the first kung fu master in history to perform the newly christened Ultra-Tahlia Leap, Po travelled thirty feet straight up the stack of crates. As he flipped backward toward the seven warriors far below, he swung his blades and gouged the top crate. Plummeting head first, Po rolled so he was right way up just as he reached the ground. He landed in front of the claymen sending dust flying in all directions. The seven warriors reloaded again, unaware that Po had just weakened the wood of the crate. They did not possess the instinct to look up as the crate's contents, iron bells the size of boars, fell and crushed all seven into a fine brown dust.

Po grinned, glad that he wasn't fighting real people, and turned to front-row-number-eight, the one Po used to reach the last two front row warriors. A broken spear tip flew into its head and put a final end to the battle.

Or so he thought. When Po looked to the open doors, he saw twenty more clay warriors charging down the wide corridor.

 _Screw it. Yujin?_

 _On it._

Within his body, Yujin's chi began to move. The sensation was like hot water running down his throat as the red-hot energy rose up his torso, reaching up his neck, collecting in his head. The feeling of tremendous power coursing through him sent chills running up his spine. He focused his eyes on the fast-approaching threat, just as Yujin had told him to.

Everything turned red.

The air before Po shimmered and trembled before his glowing white-red eyes before Yujin sent it hurtling towards the claymen like an invisible gassy bullet. Everything the air touched felt the great heat of a volcano's heart. The wooden doors incinerated into nothing. The floor and walls glowed red and became lava. Po reached out with the Hero's Chi, releasing a golden shockwave that sent the lava flying at the claymen in a tsunami of fiery destruction.

They never stood a chance. The lava settled, and Yujin reached out to cool the molten rock until it was safe to walk on.

Silently congratulating himself and Yujin on a job well done, Po crossed the slightly steaming volcanic rock, which did a pretty good job of warming his feet, and wondered how his friends were doing.


	49. The Palace of the Body Part II

On the northern tower, Shifu lowered himself from Eagle Jr.'s back and broke apart the doused beacon with a kick. Now there would never be a signal. For good measure he broke off both wheels on the cannon and let the barrel drop to the floor, rendering the weapon useless.

"Good work." He said, not just to Eagle Jr. but to his students at the other three towers. He strode to the parapet and looked to the right hand tower. Po should have infiltrated the tower to deal with the terra cotta warriors by now. With those unnatural monstrosities out of the way, Hei Nuwang would be the only remaining significant threat.

"What did Po say the next part of the plan was?" Eagle Jr. asked as he joined Shifu at the parapet.

"Take out the squads at the base of this tower and the western tower." Shifu pointed down below. The front gates stood between these two towers, so a team of five soldiers apiece stood at the base of the towers, guarding the only conventional entrance into the fortress. Dealing with the squad at the western tower was Monkey's job. Shifu could see his tail curling as the primate started to climb over the parapet.

Shifu himself stepped at the very edge of the parapet, looking out over the pavement far below. Looking like black dots from his perspective, five soldiers were standing in an uneven circle right beneath him. He raised his staff, giving the signal for Monkey to make his move. Monkey leapt right off the top of the western tower and plummeted towards the men below.

Shifu chose a more careful approach.

With his feet half on, half off the edge, the grandmaster started to tilt. "Uh, master?" Eagle Jr. asked, looking like Shifu had gone senile. "What are you doing?"

Shifu smirked without looking at him. "Inner Peace gives me the power to do more than just mess with Po's head."

He tilted forward and started running.

Shifu nearly smiled, imagining the look on Eagle Jr's feathered face as he watched the red panda sprint down the side of the northern tower. It was one thing to see one run up a wall. The best master could reach fifty feet before the pull of the earth brought him back down again. To see one run _down_ is something else. The wind ruffled Shifu's fur and bent his ears back as he descended. His eyes were locked dead ahead, or rather down, but his sensitive ears could hear Monkey break his fall on one of the soldiers and beginning to dispatch the rest. A second later, Shifu was upon his own targets. Five feet above their heads, he pushed himself off the wall and dropkicked the nearest soldier. He landed on the ground as lightly as a feather as the other four began to react to the sudden attack. Shifu's reaction was faster. His staff swept the nearest soldier's legs from under him. As his body fell to the ground Shifu kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into the comrade behind him. The fourth swung his sword, shaving the tips of the hairs on Shifu's tail. Shifu's retaliation was swift and harsh. As the fourth soldier collapsed with a bruised skull, the red panda swiped the axe from the fifth's claws and then swung the staff towards his head. The blow was so vicious that the helmet shattered.

Shifu stretched his limbs and looked to see how Monkey was doing. The red panda chuckled. Monkey had a head start, and yet he hadn't even dispatched his fourth soldier. _We need to have a talk about greater speed._

* * *

Hei Nuwang and Izumi reached the entrance to the throne room, where two guards stood silently. "Leave us." The panther said coldly. The soldiers obeyed without a word, and Hei Nuwang pushed the massive doors open.

She swallowed as her purple eyes fell upon the girl. Nuwa, or Su as she was now called, lay still on the ornate table in the centre of the throne room. Her eyes were closed, but Hei Nuwang remembered their colour. They were like clear blue seawater on a warm summer's day. They were like pure dark sapphires cleaved in two. They were just like Nuwa's eyes. They _were_ Nuwa's eyes. Hei Nuwang hadn't possessed the courage to look into them the entire time Su had been in her clutches, for she hadn't wanted to confirm what she now knew to be the truth. Her mother had been reborn inside that little girl, and her past self may not have entirely disappeared.

Hei Nuwang turned to Izumi. "Wait outside."

"Yes, my lady." Izumi stepped back outside. Hei Nuwang pushed the doors closed and slowly made her way to the table. The child slept on, showing no acknowledgement of her presence. Hei Nuwang stroked her head between the ears. Perhaps it was better this way. She didn't want to know how her mother felt about her actions nine hundred years ago. Or maybe she already knew but didn't want to face it. Yes, that was the truth, Hei Nuwang realised to her despair. She'd known it since the creature confronted her in the prison. She'd seen the truth in the creature's eyes.

 _Mother knew. And now she blames me for her death._

"It wasn't my fault." She whispered. Su merely stirred before settling again. "It wasn't my fault." She repeated. All she'd wanted was bring true balance to the universe, which was only possible by unifying the realms and renderings all beings equal. She'd known that billions would die of course, but if it meant the strong and truly equal would survive, then she'd been more than willing to aid the demon in his scheme to tear down the Wall of Heaven. She'd never could have foreseen her mother's sacrifice. But that had been Oogway's fault. He had the power to stop her, but he didn't. And now Hei Nuwang was going to make him pay by finishing what she'd started.

Hei Nuwang turned away from the girl. Even now, the knowledge that Su had to die for true balance to be achieved made her feel sick to her stomach. But she'd been alone with her grief for so long...

 _I'm tired... I just want the best for the world you created... forgive me..._

Hei Nuwang returned to the doors, pulled them open a crack, and ordered Izumi to get the poison.

* * *

Po peeked out the sixth floor window of the left hand tower and saw that Shifu and Monkey had completed their tasks. So far, so good. That made three steps of the five step plan complete.

 _Step one: destroy alchemic stones. Step two: stop the guards from lighting the beacons. Step three: take out the soldiers guarding the front entrance. Now for step four: just wing it._

Yes, they were in fact going to just wing it. With the main defences gone, there was nothing to stop them from charging in and taking out every guard they could find. Shifu, Eagle Jr., Crane, Viper and Xian had all thought him mad when he told them, but soon warmed to the idea when he added that their first stop was going to be the prison where their friends were most likely located.

Po looked across the massive courtyard towards the right hand tower. _Step four is a go... I'm coming, Tigress._

As he decided to skip looking for the front door and just climb out the window, he felt Yujin's chi stir in his stomach like hot soup. "Yujin? What's up?"

"This place..." Yujin's voice rang in his skull. "It has been changed."

"What do you mean?"

"The rooms... the different areas within the palace... they've been broken apart. It's like a stone block broken into pieces and then put back together without the glue. Hei Nuwang must have done this."

"Why would she do that?" Po asked uneasily.

"I don't know. Take care once we're in the main building, Po."

Po started to climb out the window. He had one foot over the windowsill before he felt more stirring. "Aw jeez, what's the matter now, you big chi-stirrer?"

"First, never mind the corny cheek. Second, I'm just wondering what happened to the peach tree's sealing technique."

Po froze "Say what?"

"I'm talking about the technique Oogway used to seal the Demon King in a mortal body. You'll remember that he used the chi within my mother's peach tree to do it."

"Oh, yeah." Po said, remembering the first and so far only battle where he had actually died. Thank gods he didn't remember the experience. "You probably didn't know, but the tree died and Ke-Pa returned to normal- WOAH!" Po yelled and fell back into the small storeroom as Yujin's fury hit him with the force of a cannon. He writhed on the floor, feeling like he'd just swallowed boiling water to cook the raw rice in his stomach. "Woah, WOAH! Settle down, he's dead!" He rubbed his stomach, hoping it would somehow sooth her. "I defeated him with the Hero's Chi. He's gone!"

It took a moment for Yujin's chi to fully settle. "He's dead. You are certain?"

"Yeah." Po said. _What the hell was that about?_ "I'm sorry about the tree. I didn't know it was Nuwa's."

"Thank you. Mother and Oogway planted that tree together as a reminder of the day they first met. I take comfort in the knowledge that there is another tree growing in its place."

Po smiled and got to his feet. "Do you think we should tell Shifu and Viper that we know Su's the reincarnation of your mother?"

"Yes. The sooner we find her, the better." Yujin's chi cooled somewhat. Po could feel the guilt. "My mother's... Su's pain is my doing. If anything worse happens to her I will never forgive myself."

"Don't beat yourself up too much." Po said. He leaned on the windowsill. They still had a plan to follow, but Yujin needed to hear this while he had the chance to tell her. "So far as we know, Su had been remembering things she'd learned as Nuwa and doing cool stuff ages before you got into her head. I think all you really did was speed up the inevitable."

"... It is true that there was no guarantee that Meng Po's potion would work on a goddess..." Yujin said softly.

"And besides, she wouldn't be in this situation if that demon jerk hadn't put a hole in the Wall of Heaven and made her give up her chi to seal it. At least once we've got her back we can figure out a way to help her."

There was silence in his head and stomach as Yujin thought on Po's words. She only got a few seconds before Po stiffened.

"Wait a minute..."

Po's rotund body wasn't the only thing the warrior and the empress shared. Memories, short and vivid, flickered in his head, coming and going like leaves floating past his face. Each memory he saw, some his, some hers, became a piece in a puzzle that was quickly coming together.

 _"Who said anything about genocide? Oogway may have thought his precious kung fu would make a difference, but he was wrong. I will make the world a better place through unity and rebirth."_

 _"I REFUSE TO GIVE THAT UNHOLY WITCH THE SATISFACTION OF DEFEATING ME AND DESTROYING HEI NUWANG'S PLANS TO USHER IN A UNIVERSAL CONVERGENCE!"_

 _"The deity Meng Po placed her soul in the body of that little girl and sent her back to the Mortal Realm in the hopes of protecting the universe."_

 _"_ _I'm talking about the technique Oogway used to seal the Demon King in a mortal body. You'll remember that he used the chi within my mother's peach tree to do it."_

 _"_ _And besides, she wouldn't be in this situation if that demon jerk hadn't put a hole in the Wall of Heaven and made her give up her chi to seal it."_

 _"_ _You probably didn't know, but the tree died and Ke-Pa returned to normal."_

 _The tree died and Ke-Pa returned to normal._

Po's heart seemed to stop mid-beat. Yujin's chi ran cold as she had the same revelation.

"Seals..." Po whispered, gripping the windowsill with both paws. _The Peach Tree. Su's body..._ "Oh holy son of a bean bun."

Yujin's chi flared like ignited gunpowder, making his stomach glow. Po ignored the tingling sensation that ensued. "She would go this far for the sake of 'true balance'?" Yujin snarled.

"We need to warn Shifu." Po said as calmly as possible before jumping out the window. He landed on the pavement and took off for the opposite tower. _We gotta find her..._ his mind screamed. _We gotta find her... if we don't, the universe is screwed._

* * *

The bathhouse was deserted when Tigress slunk through the doors to hide from a passing squad of soldiers. She shut the doors just as they turned the corner and rushed through the corridor, unaware of the escaped prisoner crouched on the other side. Tigress unsheathed her claws, ready for a fight. But the footsteps faded. She was clear.

Tigress stood up and turned round to find that the large room she had entered was not in fact a bathhouse. At least not anymore. She'd assumed it to be a bathhouse based on the layout of the white fortress, but it would appear to have been converted into some kind of storeroom. Rectangular stone chests were piled in the empty shallow pit that used to be where the palace's inhabitants would bathe.

 _"_ _Found you..."_

Tigress stiffened. There it was again. A soft voice that sounded distant and familiar. Her instincts had been screaming that she was being followed ever since she'd escaped a grisly impalement at Hei Nuwang's hands, but now matter how many times she looked behind her she appeared to be alone. Tigress stepped away from the doors and went into her stance.

Her ear twitched. She flipped backward to avoid the doors as they were blasted from their hinges. They hit the stone chests and shattered into sharp wooden pieces. Tigress landed on a chest, glaring at the doorway. Her mouth fell open slightly and her stomach dropped.

"Long Feng?" She whispered.

The rhino... demon... whatever the hell he was now stalked into the room, glowing blue eyes fixed on the feline.

 _"_ _Found you, Ember... FOUND YOU!"_


	50. The Palace of the Body Part III

Boar was a valued member of the Master's Council, but every now and then there was a time where Masters Storming Ox and Croc missed the old days where they fought side by side with Thundering Rhino. This was one of those times.

The soldiers filling the prison never saw it coming. It had been Ox's idea to use their own cannon against them when the front doors to the right hand tower proved to be impenetrable. From the top of the southern tower, Boar kept an eye on Ox and Croc as they silently pressed their ears to the doors, listening. Then they shifted apart so they were on either side of the door and out of harms way. Croc shook his mace tail three times. The signal. Boar lit the fuse on the cannon and winced as the explosion hit his ears. Like a comet the sparkling cannonball soared through the air, passing between the undaunted Ox and Croc and hitting the doors dead centre.

The sound of the door being obliterated was just like the sound of the cannon that took Rhino's life. For one second they were back in the Gongmen City Courtyard, watching their unstoppable leader disappear in a dark cloud of dust and fire. Then the smoke cleared to reveal a pair of shattered doors and dozens of stunned and soot-covered soldiers. Feeling the intense rush that came with the unexpected flashback, Ox and Croc stormed in and the butt-kicking began. The poor soldiers were so badly outmatched that Boar's arrival soon after only sped up the predictable. Boar sent five flying at once with his tusks. Croc maced six with one swing of his clubbed tail. Ox found a weakness in the elephant's right ear and brought him down with one flick. When it was over, they tossed every soldier into an adjacent empty room and shoved an empty cannon in front of the door.

Right on cue, Shifu and Monkey strode inside, Eagle Jr. and Viper coming right behind them. The rest of the Furious Five and Xian will have gone to the other tower to meet Po. "Good work." Shifu said. "Now let's find the prisoners before reinforcements arrive."

That was when a terrified Po burst in and told them that reinforcements were the least of their problems.

* * *

 _"_ _I want your blood..."_

Tigress flew back and hit a stone chest, sending cracks spreading out in a spider web pattern. Gasping from the agony, she struggled to her feet as Long Feng advanced.

He was still a rhino, sort of. Only a very un-rhino like arm had grown from his stump, black but riddled with glowing blue markings. An aura of blue and red fire engulfed him, and his glowing blue eyes never left Tigress. What the hell had he done to himself?

"What the hell is this, Long Feng?" She yelled.

 _"_ _You made me scream..."_ Long Feng spoke, a guttural growl accompanying his voice. _"Now you scream too."_

Tigress went into her stance. "I don't think so." As she attacked, she started to get an idea of what may have happened to the general. He must have killed Sutoraiki to get access to the chi samples stored in the lab. She'd worked out by now that the late hornet had been using alchemy to play around with the chi, warping the natural energy and using it to create unnatural things. It brought to mind something Oogway had told her when she was a child and curious about the world's mysteries. Nothing is impossible, he had told her. When she'd questioned him on the impracticality of the statement, he'd agreed that there were still some things in the world that could not be accomplished. Bringing back the dead and merging the Mortal and Spirit Realms were two such examples. There was a reason for this, he'd said that afternoon under the Peach Tree. Nothing is impossible, but it wasn't a matter of whether or not it _could_ be done, but whether or not it _should_ be done. Playing around with the energy of living things was one of them, and the consequence of that action was now stepping forward to kill her.

Even though punching Long Feng hadn't worked out the last time, Tigress rushed at him again, this time aiming a kick at his glowing horned head. The back of her foot struck the side of his head. It was like kicking a flaming cannonball. Long Feng lashed out, grabbing her by the vest. The flaming aura felt like it was about to ignite her fur and clothes. Eyes narrowed, he raised his demon arm to eviscerate her. Tigress swung her entire body upwards and slammed her knee into his chin. His head snapped back and he released her. Tigress hit the floor and rolled back. She felt a searing heat on her chest and neck. Her vest was on fire. Tigress quickly patted the flames until they were dead and continued to back away.

She knew the moment she felt how hard his head was that her tiger style kung fu wasn't going to work. As much as she hated it, she had to retreat for now and find something that would. She threw a stone chest at Long Feng and sprinted towards the other door. The chest exploded into chunks and dust as Long Feng swatted it aside and followed her.

 _"_ _Come back, Ember... don't feel like myself... anymore..."_

* * *

Shifu looked like he had just walked in on Po naked. Eagle Jr., Viper and the three Gongmen masters looked just as appalled at what Po told them.

"Why can't legends ever just be legends?" Ox muttered when Po was done.

Viper looked absolutely sick. "They're going to kill her?"

"It's just like Ke-Pa and the first Peach Tree." Po said, giving the short version of what he'd just said. "When Su dies, the part of Nuwa's soul that was reborn in her will die, too. When that happens, the seal keeping the Wall of Heaven together will be destroyed."

"God damnit, we've got to stop them!" Boar growled. "They'll be keeping her in the central building for sure!"

"You three find Tigress and the others and get them out of here!" Shifu snapped at the Gongmen Masters. His ears were flat and there was a panicked look in his eyes. "We'll go after Hei Nuwang!"

"What about the others?" Po asked.

"No time to warn them!" Shifu shoved Po out through what was left of the entrance. Eagle Jr. and Viper quickly followed as they made their way across the courtyard to the central building. "Does anyone have any ideas where they may be keeping her?"

"No idea!" Po yelled as they ran. The others responded with silence. "What do we do, Shifu?"

"We'll go in pairs." Shifu said. "Viper and I will search the top. You and Eagle Jr. search the bottom."

They reached the massive doors, only to find them locked like the tower doors. Po winced as Shifu and Boar started cursing like sailors. Even Viper let out something she never would have dared say under normal circumstances.

Time was running out for them all.

* * *

When Mengxiang sensed the nauseating energy of the creature that made the young Tigress his prey, she knew she had to get out. Her powers were weak after Hei Nuwang used the dagger, oh gods so weak, but she had just enough to persuade the passing soldier to retrieve the keys to her cell and set her free. She left the soldier in an induced sleep within the cell and stepped out into the corridor. She couldn't warn the Dragon Warrior and his allies in her usual way. This time she would have to seek them out. If Yujin was with them and she knew of the part her sister played in her torment, Mengxiang would accept whatever pain she decided to inflict in return.

Mengxiang patted the dust off her robe and hurried towards the exit, her heart aching as she thought of the confrontation that was to come.

* * *

They punched the door simultaneously, but it was no use. Rushing back to one of the four towers to use a cannon again would take up too much time.

Po nearly jumped out his pants when Yujin spoke again. "Allow me, Po."

Po nodded. "Guys, clear the way!"

They gave him odd looks, but obediently backed away from the doors. "What're you planning, Yujin?" He asked mentally.

"I'm going to force the doors open, but you have to promise not to flip out."

"I promise, just hurry up!"

Po almost broke that promise when his arms grew hot and started moving on their own. His eyes bulged and his teeth clenched as he fought back panic. His arms stretched out towards the doors and clapped together. His friends gaped as a red aura engulfed his paws. His arms spread out, and a terrible cracking sound filled the air. The doors buckled and cracked as the great bar holding them shut broke off, and they swung open.

The aura faded into nothing and Po found he could control his arms again. He rubbed them, very self-conscious of his friends' stares.

"That definitely wasn't Hero's Chi." Shifu said slowly. "Where did you get that power?"

"I didn't do it!" Po yelped, then immediately regretted when Viper gaped and backed away.

"She's inside you, isn't she?" She whispered.

"No, she's... I just..." Po stamped the ground. "No time to explain, we've got a universe to save!"

They rushed into the entrance hall to find it empty. There was no time to waste. They split up without another word. While Po and Eagle Jr. decided to start their search in the library, Shifu and Viper rushed straight for the lengthy stairway to the throne room.

* * *

Hei Nuwang's heart sank like a stone when Izumi burst in with the little bottle. This was it. No turning back. Izumi bowed, having the decency to look sympathetic as she held the poison out to her.

"No." Hei Nuwang pushed the bottle back towards the bobtail. "You do it."

Izumi blinked. "My lady?"

Hei Nuwang gave the little girl one last lingering look before striding past Izumi towards the exit. She stopped at the doors, but didn't look back. "She is _not_ to suffer. Do you understand me? Give her the poison and let her fall asleep. She won't feel anything. _Do. Not. Make. Her. Suffer._ "

"... Yes, my lady."

Hei Nuwang walked out and quickly made her way down the stairs, seeking to get as far away from the throne room as possible.

 _Forgive me_.

* * *

Deep down in an ancient tomb that rested beneath the palace and above the mine shaft, a beast of shadows and water stopped dead inches from its helpless prey. The masked panther stared up at him, surprised by its hesitation.

The beast put its claws to its gut. Something was wrong. Its body was growing cold. Water dripped from its black flesh. The chi holding its body together was dying.

 _Su._

The creature dived into the darkness, bending the fragile barrier between the Mortal and Spirit Realms to its will as it travelled faster than it ever had before. Whatever was happening to 'herself', it had to stop it before it was too late.


	51. The Palace of the Body Part IV

Hei Nuwang stopped dead halfway down the steps. Someone was coming up the stairs towards her. Hei Nuwang listened. It was two people, both small in size. One of them made no footsteps. Certainly a snake. Hei Nuwang's purple eyes narrowed. She would not let anyone interfere.

She raised her paw, bending her fingers down towards the stairs. A layer of amethyst spread over the steps like a shiny purple carpet, making its way down until it reached the approaching threat. At Hei Nuwang's command hundreds of spikes shot up from the stone, much like those she had failed to murder the insolent Tigress with. Both the red panda and the viper leapt to the sides, avoiding impalement by inches. Hei Nuwang snarled. The mortals' habit of dodging her every attempt to kill them was getting old, fast. She could not, would not let them reach the girl.

She tried again, sending spikes shooting out through the walls and impaling the stone on the other side of the stairway. The red panda leapt straight up and landed safely on the topmost spike. The snake twisted her body in all directions so the spikes missed her completely. They swiftly climbed through the maze of the spikes and continued up the stairs. Hei Nuwang decided then that she needed a distraction.

Just then Izumi rushed down the stairs behind her and stopped at her side. Good timing.

"It is done, my lady." She said bluntly.

Hei Nuwang bit her lip. "Shifu and Viper are coming this way. Think you can distract them?"

Izumi's eyes lit up at the mention of Viper, and she pulled out three knives for each paw. "It would be my pleasure."

"Don't try to kill them. Not yet. I have a few choice words for Oogway's protégée." Izumi scowled and hissed quietly. "But afterwards you will have the snake, I promise."

Izumi looked happier as she turned to face the lower steps and went into her stance. Hei Nuwang stood beside her and focused all her attention on the approaching masters. Anything to take her mind off of what was happening upstairs.

When the red panda and snake finally showed their faces, Izumi moved like lightning. Shifu spun his staff in front of him, deflecting the knives before rushing at Hei Nuwang. Hei Nuwang summoned a pillar of amethyst that shot up and blocked his flying kick, refusing to let herself get distracted by Viper as she leapt at Izumi, fangs bared. She twisted her body to avoid the thrown knives. Izumi pulled out a long dagger and charged.

As the battle between the two women began, Shifu hopped over the top of the pillar and shot down at Hei Nuwang. He dodged the spikes that shot out the pillar in an attempt to impale him. Hei Nuwang realised he was getting too close and tried to step back. She received a punch to the nose that sent her reeling.

"Hei!" Izumi yelled as she blocked Viper's fangs with the flat of her knife. With her free paw she sent a flurry of knives at Shifu. As Shifu did his spinning staff trick again, Hei Nuwang seized her chance. Before he realised he'd been distraced, a streak of purple stone curled around his legs like a snake, making its way up his body until his arms were pinned together. As the red panda cursed, Hei Nuwang turned her attention to the shocked Viper. Izumi kicked her at the wall, and Hei Nuwang took the opportunity to send out two streaks of amethyst that grabbed her neck and tail and stretched her out straight as a chopstick.

Hei Nuwang rubbed her nose, smirking. "That actually hurt."

"Good." Shifu growled. "What have you done with Su?"

Hei Nuwang's smirk vanished. "What I have to."

"Really? You 'have' to murder an innocent child? A child who just so happens to be the reincarnation of your own mother?"

"It's for the good of the universe." Hei Nuwang said firmly.

"I don't see how killing the Mother of Mortals is good for the universe!" Viper yelled.

Hei Nuwang glowered. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Oogway didn't."

"You are not fit to speak his name!" Shifu spat.

" _Oogway_ was not fit to breathe the same air as my mother!" Hei Nuwang spat back. "It's because of him that she died the first time!"

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's the truth." Hei Nuwang crossed her arms. "He forced her to give up her life for the sake of billions of worthless, helpless, pathetic mortals like him! Guess he considered it a sacrifice worthy of a 'kung fu master.'" She paused to let it sink in.

"You're deluded." Shifu said coldly. "Oogway knew the importance of sacrifice, but he would never force it on someone else."

"If you don't want to believe that your precious master isn't a saint, I don't really care. You're going to die, anyway."

"This isn't what Nuwa would want and you know it!" Viper hissed.

"She wanted true balance, and true balance is what she's going to get!" Hei Nuwang flicked a bit of rubble off the tip of Shifu's ear. His ear flinched as he glared hatefully at her. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some more intruders to ensnare!" She started to go down the steps.

"You know as well as I that Nuwa may not really be gone!" Viper said, her eyes becoming narrow slits. "If she's still somewhere inside Su, then she'll hate you. _Forever._ "

Hei Nuwang stopped. She wanted so badly to turn around and eviscerate the snake, then encase her in amethyst and crush her into a little green ball. But she had made a promise to Izumi. She turned to the scarred bobcat. "She's all yours."

Izumi's teeth-baring grin was the last thing Hei Nuwang saw before she continued down the stairs.

* * *

The library was one of the few rooms that differed slightly from its sibling in the Palace of the Mind. Instead of an astrolabe, there was a great sapphire statue of a pretty female dragon. Instead of a spiral staircase, there was a great wide straight set of stairs stretching all the way from the top to the bottom, with narrow walkways that led to the middle floors.

Po and Eagle Jr. burst into the mega-awesome library to find it empty. At least it appeared to be empty. Likely not wanting to take that chance, Eagle Jr. looked to Po. "I'll search top to bottom. You check the second library." Po nodded without protest. Eagle Jr. looked from his face to his torso. "Be careful, you two."

As he flew up towards the top floor, Po patted his unusually warm belly. "He still cares about you. Isn't that great, Yujin?"

"Eagle Jr. and I went through so much together." Yujin's voice was the softest it had ever been. "I only hope he will forgive me for nerve attacking him in the other palace."

"Yeah, I bet he will." The entrance to the second library, where all the foreign knowledge was kept, was already open. Po entered to find the smaller chamber deserted. Po sighed forcefully. They were running out of time. "Can you sense Su, yet?"

"I'm trying, but something's not right. It seems like she's in two places at once."

Po blanched. "You mean she's been..."

"I didn't mean her pieces, you twit!" Yujin snapped. "There's one Su higher in the palace. The second Su is... coming this way."

There was a clatter of talons behind him. Po whirled round to see Eagle Jr. landing on the main library floor just outside the door. "Dragon Warrior, she's not here. Let's check the bathhouse!"

Po didn't reply, for he had seen a pair of glowing blue eyes peering out a black shadow on the floor behind the eagle. The panda stepped forward, opening his mouth to warn his ally, when the door slammed shut.

"Mother, no!" Yujin's cry echoed in Po's head as he slammed against the door. Something was holding the door closed on the other side.

"Don't be afraid." Said an unfamiliar voice. Po slowly turned. "She won't hurt him. She's looking for her present self."

Po blinked. He was staring at a white pheasant, who stared back from the centre of the room.

"Mengxiang?" Yujin whispered. The fire in Po's stomach churned.

Mengxiang smiled sadly. "Long time no see, sister."

"Why did she seal the door, Mengxiang?" Yujin asked, a sharp edge in her voice now.

"She's stalling you while she searches for her present self."

"You mean Su? Where is she, Mengxiang?" Yujin snarled, clearly suspicious. "And what are you doing here?"

"Su is in the throne room." _Where Shifu and Viper are heading._ Po's heart leapt. Maybe all wasn't lost. "But right now there is a far more immediate situation I have come to warn you about." Mengxiang stepped forward, casting away the sadness to look more serious. "You may not be aware of this, but Sutoraiki is dead."

"Dead?" Yujin said as Po remained silent in astonishment. "How is that a problem?"

"General Long Feng, the monster who oversaw the calamity of the Imperial City and the invasion of the Valley of Peace, returned to this palace severely injured from your last assault on his person. In a last ditch attempt to kill you he ingested nearly all the chi Sutoraiki had been experimenting with. The unnatural mixture of chi has turned him into an abomination."

 _There's a dummy born every minute._ Reeling, Po's paw pressed against his face and slowly slid down past his neck and chest. His fingers felt the hardness of the large emerald he still wore. "I don't want to change the subject, but do you know where Tigress is? She's about my age, a tigress obviously, super pretty and bodaciously awesome?

Mengxiang exhaled softly. "She escaped her cell a little while before your arrival. She's trying to escape through the tunnels beneath the palace."

"She's okay?" Po's shoulders felt ten times lighter and he felt a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He felt a comforting tongue of flame lick the inside of his stomach.

"For now." Mengxiang did not smile back. "There is however... a small problem."

Po's smile vanished. "Long Feng." Yujin hissed.

"Yes. He's been hunting her since she escaped. She appears to have eluded him in the tunnels, but she can't hide from him forever."

Po clenched his fist around the Heart of China. _There's no way I'm letting that monster touch her._ "How do we get into the tunnels?"

"The main entrance in the former bathhouse was blocked by Long Feng's rampage. Because of Hei Nuwang's renovations, I don't know another way."

"But?" Yujin said with a hint of urgency. Po found it a little comforting that she seemed just as eager to help Tigress as he was.

"I sense the presence of a former associate of Hei Nuwang's in the tomb." Mengxiang. "Perhaps he can tell you more."

"The tomb..." Po bit his lip. He couldn't leave Tigress now. Not when she was in trouble. Besides, Shifu and Viper were more awesome than he was. They could handle the Nuwa problem themselves. Right? "Thanks, Mengxiang."

"Yujin?" Mengxiang stared straight at Po's body. The sadness was back. "If there's anything you wish to discuss... anything... I'll be right here."

Po felt a silent message being passed between the pheasant and the swirl of red chi in his body. Then he tried the door again and found he could open it. Eagle. Jr. was on the floor, wings pinned together by rings of black ice.

"I tried to stop it..." He said, breathing heavily from anger as Po rushed to free him. "Those damn tentacles..."

"Su's in the throne room!" Po said before smashing the ice apart with his Yujin-enhanced fist. "Go help Shifu and Viper!"

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Eagle Jr. demanded as he stood up and flapped his wings to get rid of the bits of ice stuck in his feathers.

Po didn't miss a beat. "Long Feng turned into a monster and he's in the tunnels under the palace. Me and Yujin have gotta stop him while we still can."

Eagle Jr. groaned. "Guess it's just one of those days... be careful, and head straight to the throne room when you're done."

As he left the library through the open balcony, Po ran up the stairs. Crimson energy gave his legs and lungs the strength he needed to reach the stop without even breaking a sweat. _Hold on, Tigress. We're coming_ , he thought furiously as he ran to the torch on the wall that revealed the secret entrance to the tomb. He pulled just as he felt Yujin's rage flare in his stomach, becoming an inferno that stopped short of incinerating him from the inside.

A second later he knew why. Hei Nuwang had just entered the library.

* * *

 _"_ _Wheeeeereeee... where aaaaaaaare yooouuu?"_

Covered in cuts and bruises, Tigress crouched low on the corner, her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she scanned the tunnel ahead for signs of a red and blue aura. Long Feng's growl sounded distant, but not distant enough.

 _"_ _Eeeeembeeeer... Kill... kill you! What have I done?! Kill!"_

Tigress swallowed, painfully aware of how invincible Long Feng had become, and how alone she was in this cold, dark labyrinth. It was the orphanage all over again, where she would crawl around the darkened corridors of the building, hiding from cruel bullies and ignorant caretakers. She couldn't fight him. She had to find a way out.

 _If he finds me, I'm dead._


	52. The Palace of the Body Part V

Crane felt a very unpleasant sense of deja vu as he hovered above the piles of massive crates that formed a maze within the warehouse. One of the last times he had been in a warehouse such as this, a yeti had gotten the drop on him. He knew he was more likely to be struck by lightning than suffer the same incident twice, but all the same he kept an eye on the walls for any signs of a secret passage opening.

There'd been some heavy resistance in the upper floors within the tower, from soldiers who had wisely stayed hidden while Po wiped the warehouse floor with the terra cotta warriors. Being the Furious Five, or more accurately three, Crane, Monkey and Mantis made short work of them before returning to the warehouse to search for any stragglers. Once they were sure that the left hand tower was clear, they would meet the others in the main palace and deal with the biggest threat. Perhaps they'd already finished their work in the other tower, and were already escorting their rescued friends from the fortress to the waiting arms of Xian and a small team of soldiers who had volunteered to aid their mission. The rest of the army was still in the Imperial City, cleaning up Long Feng's mess.

Crane shook off his troubled feelings and floated down to meet with his comrades, unaware that elsewhere in the tower, a tendril of amethyst, guided by Hei Nuwang's will, was pushing at a cold metal lever.

He found his friends in a wide clear space within the maze of crates and touched down before them. He finished reporting that he had spotted no remnants before they all heard the sound of scraping stone. A bare part of the wall in between the crates fifty feet away had just opened up. The Furious Three went into their stances, waiting for the reinforcements to show their soon-to-be-bruised-and-bloody faces.

For a second, the gaping rectangular hole before them was black and silent. Then their stances faltered from the sound of footsteps that shook the earth.

Instead of soldiers or terra cotta warriors, from the hole stepped a purple elephant.

Crane's mind wasn't playing tricks. He was staring at a translucent purple elephant as big as a house, with blank narrowed eyes and armour made of the same amethyst gemstone. The amethyst warrior lowered its gaze to the three astonished warriors, clenched its massive fists and stalked toward them.

They were thinking about how much they hated alchemy when the wall on the other side opened up and spat out purple elephant number two.

* * *

For her long awaited revenge on the vile, lily headed no-legger who scarred her for life, Izumi chose to use the shortest, sharpest knife in her arsenal. It was no longer than her thumb, not very lethal unless inflicted on just the right parts of her body. That was the idea. It was one of her favourite knives, used only for special occasions such as this.

Izumi was grinning as she explained this in detail to the captive Viper, who silently glared back in cold defiance. If the bobcat had one complaint, she wouldn't be getting the rematch she had been looking forward to. There was no breaking the amethyst constructs that held the snake firm. She'd have to cut right to the extra fun part. _Cut. How appropriate._

"You do realise that when the Wall crumbles, you'll die too." Viper finally spoke.

Izumi stroke Viper's stretched, taut body with the flat of her special knife. She thought of Chibiki, rotting in the most secure prison her home country had to offer. She thought of Sutoraiki, one of the few people she'd truly considered a friend. She thought of Hei Nuwang, so beautiful, so vicious, so sure that unifying the realms would save the world. She spoke three words with absolute truth. "I don't care."

"Don't do this." the imprisoned Shifu begged behind her. How ironic it was that the old, wise sage was the one who showed fear.

Izumi merely stepped a little to the side, so Shifu could properly see what she was about to do. "Keep begging. It's almost as fun as the screaming." Her grin faltered when she still saw no fear in Viper's own eyes. "Yeah, keep staring. You can't hold that look forever. I'm going to make you _scream_ , no-legger! I'm going to make you wish you never threw me into that mirror! And when I'm done, I'm going to find your boyfriend and drag his butt here so he can see what's left of you!"

She didn't bother looking when she heard Shifu start struggling to free himself. Instead she looked left and right along Viper's body, wondering where to start. Her eyes pored over the snake's limber, scaled form. So many possibilities. So many kinds of pain she could inflict. Eventually she decided on the face. One half of it, to be precise. Cutting her wouldn't be enough. She needed something far more painful. Right above them was a convenient flaming torch. Beaming, Izumi poked her knife into the fire until it started glowing. Izumi pulled it out and gave it a little wave, admiring the arc of orange light that lasted less than a second. Then she held the glowing knife up to Viper's face. The only reaction she had was the closing of her big blue eyes.

 _That's right. Brace yourself, you little-_

Izumi froze, her bloodlust evaporating.

A second pair of blue eyes were gazing out of a black stain above Viper's head.

Izumi threw the hot knife at the mark on the wall and fell back screaming. _NOT NOW! I HAD HER! I HAD HER, YOU STUPID FREAK!_

Water poured out the wall as the creature slumped out, collapsing to the stairs on its claws and knees. Viper turned white, her mouth agape as the creature, literally dripping water from every part of its body, slowly pushed itself up. The river of water completely drenched the stairs.

"My god..." Shifu whispered as the creature clutched its slender torso, its eyes narrowed in suffering. "Nuwa..."

Izumi leapt back to her feet, shrieking like a banshee. She was not going to let this monster stop her from getting her revenge. She pulled out every knife she had and hurled them all at the captive snake.

With a hiss, the creature threw itself in front of Viper, letting the knives disappear into its deteriorating body. A tendril of dark water snagged Izumi's wrist and threw her down the stairs out of sight. As its claws dug into the amethyst that imprisoned Viper and Shifu, the substance began to change. The stone became freezing cold. The dark purple turned to bluish white. It wasn't becoming encased in ice, they all realised. It was becoming ice.

"Nuwa!" Shifu yelled as the coil holding him turned to frozen water. The creature glanced at the red panda for only a second. He saw recognition and relief in its pained eyes. Then it disappeared into the throne room, fading through the doors like a ghost.

* * *

Hei Nuwang did not let the surprise show on her face when she saw the panda standing at the top of the library stairs, gazing down at her with a very un-po-like expression of cruel contempt. In his paw, he held the Sword of Heroes, surprising Hei Nuwang further. Her underlings had reported the sword destroyed.

The panther herself stood at the bottom, glaring up at the Dragon Warrior's body, where she knew Yujin's chi was blending with his own. _I'm astonished, Yujin. Bonding with the panda that stabbed you with the same dagger that led to your burning? I never thought you'd go that far._

Hei Nuwang smirked. She'd be killing two birds with one stone.

"Yujin. You've finally returned." She spoke evenly, knowing that Yujin could hear her. She took a couple of steps up the stairs. The panda didn't move or speak. Yujin must be in control. "If the panda can hear me, I have something I want to say to him before we start."

The panda tilted his head, with a curious expression that better suited him.

"You're making a mistake, Po." Hei Nuwang took another step. "Don't you realise she's using you? She doesn't care about you, or your family, or Tigress, or anyone else. All she wants is my bloodied corpse." The panda's eyes narrowed. "You and Tigress can still live, Po. It took decades of experimentation, on myself and hundreds of others, we've finally worked out the perfect method of alchemic reincarnation. I can show you the results, if you like. We can make you into a new you. You will have great power. You will be immortal. When the unification of the universe is complete, I will convert the bodies of every mortal and spirit who survives. Everyone will be equal. Perfect. _Balanced._ " She kept slowly making her way up the steps, momentarily stopping a third of the way up. "You and Tigress can be just like them... but only if you separate from Ember now... and join us."

She stood resolute, one foot above the other, waiting for the panda to respond.

The Dragon Warrior laughed. It was harsh and humourless. With no words, the panda made his feelings clear. Or was it Yujin laughing? Either way, the sound of it made Hei Nuwang's blood boil.

"You think my life's work is a joke?" Hei Nuwang stepped closer, looking forward to repeating her last encounter with the insolent Po.

The panda shook his head. "I think it's pointless." His irritatingly high voice was colder than normal. "This won't end well. How long do you think it will be until the new universe becomes just as corrupted and unbalanced as this one? And that's if it doesn't collapse on itself first."

Hei Nuwang still couldn't tell if it was Po or Yujin speaking, and it frustrated her. "Don't assume I have not taken that into consideration."

"This isn't what your mom would want!" the panda hissed. "And you know it!"

Hei Nuwang glanced at the library exit, the only route to the throne room.

Po's cold look turned desperate. "Look. You must have an antidote for whatever you did to Su. You can still do the right thing here. If Nuwa really is the great mom Yujin says she is... she'll forgive you."

Hei Nuwang closed her eyes in irritation at Po's ignorance. _Forgiveness won't bring her back... or make Oogway pay. Besides... she'll be too far-gone by now._

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." She stepped up until she was halfway up the stairs. Amethyst poles formed in her paws. "Now let's finish this, once and for all."

Po's face turned blank. His eyes had no emotion, but his mouth was pressed in a thin line of cold fury. Slowly, he began to make his way down the stairs towards Hei Nuwang, the Sword of Heroes flashing in his paw. Hei Nuwang stood her ground, more than ready to dish out a second beating.

Five steps down, the Dragon Warrior caught fire.

It was like no fire Hei Nuwang had ever seen. Pure golden flames engulfed the panda as he continued down the stairs, showing no pain or acknowledgement that he was burning. His pants, fur and fat turned to cinders and floated away from his body in a golden mist, until his body was as toned and slender as Master Tigress's. Instead of skin glimmering green silk covered the being, opening up on the arms to become sleeves. On the legs, the silk came apart to become thick ribbons which draped over tight black pants. The cloud of cinders floated to the head, the glowing particles coming together and becoming a red and black dragon mask. A black-gloved paw, looking almost brown in the fire, gripped the Sword of Heroes as the engraved dragon turned from green to red. A large emerald necklace bounced lightly on the chest.

When the golden flames turned red and dissipated, the Warrior had become the Empress.

Hei Nuwang's eyes and mouth had widened at some point during the enemy's transition. She was numb. Speechless in the face of the dual being before her. This was far beyond anything the Children of Nuwa were capable of. What _Hei Nuwang_ was capable of.

The black feline came to her senses just as the Dragon Empress reached her. Snarling, she swung a purple pole. In a split second, Yujin blocked the pole with her sword arm and swung her other paw upwards into Hei Nuwang's chin. The smack echoed in the massive library as Hei Nuwang flew head over heels in the air and barely managed to land on her feet at the base of the stairs. She looked up, glowering. Yujin bent her knees and leapt off the stairs. Hei Nuwang jumped ten feet back as the Empress landed deftly on the warm stone floor and turned to her.

"I _will_ kill you both!" The panther vowed, fists clenched around her poles. The purple weapons lengthened into sharp points at her will. She did not forget about the crystal dagger tucked in her belt.

Yujin swung the Sword of Heroes. Hei Nuwang was about to laugh at the distance between them when she saw the arc of bright red flaming energy soaring at her face. The panther shrieked and ducked. The wave of energy struck the bookshelf behind her and obliterated it completely. As scrolls and books rained down, Yujin wordlessly swung the sword again. This time Hei Nuwang let her amethyst constructs do the moving for her.

It was something she always did as a juvenile. Feet planted in crystal, she would let the amethyst constructs carry her all the way across the floor, along the walls and over the ceiling. The strange sensation of being right side up, sideways and upside down, and the feel of the wind in her fur, was one of the most amazing feelings she ever experienced.

Hei Nuwang took no enjoyment in surfing along the wall to avoid the deadly burning chi wave that ripped apart stone and wood, leaving only fire behind. Horizontal, she bent down and pushed off the wall with all her might, pulling out the crystal dagger as she flew towards the Empress. She swung a pole, hitting Yujin across the face, at the same time thrusting the dagger towards her gut. A gloved paw grabbed the dagger and twisted it out of Hei Nuwang's paw. A leg kicked her all the way across the room towards the exit.

Hei Nuwang knew then that it was over. Without the dagger, she could not put a permanent end to her hated sister. She had to find Izumi and get the other dagger, and quickly, before Yujin and Po ruined everything she had worked for.

As Yujin prepared to swing again, the seething Hei Nuwang picked herself up and sprinted to the exit.

 _This isn't over... this is NOT over!_

She did not see a glowing golden energy, shining like sunlight, pour out of Yujin's stomach and form a big fat panda.

* * *

With one great push of his arms, Shifu broke the ice coiled around his body and rushed to free Viper. Two punches in the right places released the snake without injury, and they glanced at Izumi. She was gone, either escaped or somewhere at the bottom of the stairs.

"Su!" Viper gasped, turning her panicked stare to the doors where the creature had just phased through. Heart pounding, Shifu smashed the doors apart with a great kick and the pair rushed into the throne room.

There was no sign of the creature. There was only a trail of water leading up to Su as she lay on an altar in the center of the great room, lifeless. Shifu could sense her chi. It was almost dead.

"No... no..." Shifu and Viper raced towards her. Shifu got there first and flipped onto the altar. The girl was limp and cold as he cradled her. Her eyelids fluttered and she barely murmured. "Su, sweetheart... you're going to be alright... just hang in there..."

Viper had stopped several feet behind him. He heard her sobbing. She knew it was already too late.

Shifu stroked her cheek in a vain attempt to rouse her. "Su... Nuwa... don't do this..."

 _"_ _Oogway..."_ It was barely a whisper.

Fighting back emotion, Shifu held her tighter. He remembered the sticky dumpling sauce incident. He remembered the moment she unknowingly saved Xian's life. He remembered tasting her vegetable stir-fry. "We will avenge you. I swear to all the gods that we will avenge you."

Su's lips hardly moved. Her little damp body grew colder.

 _"_ _... Oogway... why did you... kill me..."_

Before Shifu could process what she had just said, his keen ears heard her heart stop beating.


	53. Water

Before Po could figure out what Yujin was doing, he was completely forced out of her body. His chi, shining like a golden star in constrast to Yujin's red flaming energy, took shape, turned black and white, and then Po was a panda again.

"Woah." Po said when he saw that she was now indentical to her painted image in Shambhala. "I like the old you." He started to smile, but then he saw that she was also trembling, clutching her gloved paws to her chest. "Yujin, what's wrong?"

"I have to go." She said, her voice cracking. "We have to split up. You have to find Tigress before Long Feng does."

"Wait, what's going on?" Po grabbed her wrist, dread churning in his gut.

Yujin looked up and stared at him through her pitch-black eyeholes. "Mother." She said simply.

Po let go, feeling sick. "Get going. Hurry!"

Yujin passed him the Sword of Heroes, green once more, and was gone in a red flash. Po sprinted back up the stairs, crossed the ornate floor, and entered the secret set of stairs that led to the tomb.

He'd expected to descend in complete darkness, but a gentle green light lit his path by five feet. He soon found the source to be the Sword of Heroes. The engraved green dragon was glowing. He silently thanked Yujin for retrieving the weapon and hoped to the gods that her mother, AKA Su, was not yet beyond saving. He reached the bottom of the steps and entered a cavernous room full of metal statues, jewels and coins that looked black, brown and green in the sword's light. Po blinked a few times. He'd forgotten about the treasure room. If his memory hadn't failed him again, the tomb should be just on the other side. Po walked silently, avoiding the clinky coins, keeping an eye and ear out for the slightest sign that he was not alone. The depressed pheasant had said there was a former associate of Hei Nuwang's down here somewhere. Who could it be?

Halfway through the treasure room, he found his answer. First he spotted more than a dozen figures up ahead and wrapped the sword in an expensive looking rug to hide the glow. Then he hid behind a big elephant statue and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then he saw the strange sight before him.

The figures he had seen were golden crocodile statues two heads taller than he was, wielding serrated daggers. What was especially strange about the sight was that none of them had eyes, and they were all facing a stone block in the center of their group. On the block was the masked panther lying bound in chains.

This must be Hei Nuwang's former associate, and somehow he'd disappointed her. That was the only explanation Po had. He started to make his way around the statue when his foot nudged a small pile of coins. _Clink!_

Half the statues twitched, their daggers black silhouettes. The masked panther's ear twitched, but he didn't try to move.

The gears in Po's head turned. He nudged the coins again, this time deliberately. The same reaction from the golden warriors with no eyes. Hoping they were as blind as they looked, Po pulled the sword from the rug and worked his way forward as quietly as possible.

This time when the glow caught the masked panther's attention, he risked the clinking of the chains to turn his head and look. The soldiers twitched more violently and actually stepped forward. The chains stopped clinking and the gold warriors froze again. As Po crept between the warriors towards the stone block, he came to understand the death trap. The masked panther could probably break the noisy chains with enough time and effort, but not without bringing the gold warriors upon him and getting a dozen knives stuck in him. Po doubted the masked panther could get out of this. Not on his own.

He reached the stone block. The masked panther stared up at him as Po leaned over. "Hey." He whispered. The closest warriors twitched.

"I'd tell you to go ahead and gloat..." The masked panther coldly whispered back. "But that's not a wise thing to do at the moment."

"How do I get into the tunnels under the palace?" Po asked, cutting right to the chase. The growing restlessness of the warriors around them made him nervous.

The masked panther also noticed, and took a quick look around before replying. "Why do you want to know?"

 _He's playing it cool. Two can play at that game._ "Oh, you know. Need to kick butt. Save the world. The usual. The normal entrance is blocked, but you might know another way in."

"Maybe."

"So tell me."

"Maybe I want the world to end."

The golden warriors took another step. Po glowered. "Maybe you want to stay here and get stabbed to death."

"I can get out of this on my own."

"Fine. At least tell me what you know."

There was no sound excepted for that of the increasingly agitated golden warriors. The masked panther sighed and looked away.

"The sarcophagus." He said. "But you'll need a key to unlock it."

"Where is the key?"

"Hei Nuwang has it. It's an obsidian medallion she wears as a pendant. You'll probably find her in the throne room."

"You _are_ telling the truth, right?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now go jump in a mineshaft."

Po looked at the chains, then at the restless golden warriors. "Nah. I'd rather just free you myself."

He swung the sword and cleaved through the chains binding the panther's legs like they were strings. After that, things escalated quickly. Right after cutting through the chains, Po had to swing the sword again to stop a dagger from plunging into his shoulder. As the cursing panther struggled with the rest of the chains, Po spun round on the spot, taking in the golden warriors rapidly closing in. Maybe he should have attacked them first before going for the chains.

Too late now. Po pushed the golden dagger arm upward and bisected his attacker. "I said I didn't want your help!" The panther shouted.

"Technically you didn't!" Po saw another dagger swing out the corner of his eye and swung back. A dismembered gold arm plummeted to the ground... "GAHAHAHOW!" ... right on the panda's foot. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Po hopped, tears springing in his eyes as he tried to focus on fighting. The one armed warrior reached out with its remaining arm to grab Po's throat. Po blocked the attempt and carelessly kicked him back with his throbbing foot. Letting out a whimper, Po took a moment to spin round and slice through the chains holding the masked panther's left arm. The panther cursed again and immediately started tugging at his other arm. As the pain grew more bearable, Po turned back to the five gold warriors coming his way. He kicked back one. Cut the head off a second. Got blindsided by the third and fourth and knocked to the ground. Heard a chink as the panther's arm came free.

Po rolled away to avoid the daggers and stopped next to the stone block. The panther leapt off, grabbing a chain and spinning it like a whip. The whip lashed out like a snake, knocking back the one armed warrior and leaving a dent the size of a rice bowl. Po stood up, keeping his head down to avoid the chain, and raised his sword to fight again.

"Forget about them!" The panther snapped. "Do you want to save the world or not?!"

Po looked in the direction of the tomb entrance. In the tomb should be a passage leading to the throne room. "Okay! Run!"

They ducked the daggers and made a break for the tomb. Whatever alchemic sorcery bound the golden warriors to the treasure room kept them from following as Po and the panther burst into the tomb and slammed the door shut with an echoing bang.

Po allowed himself one sigh of relief before turning to the sarcophagus. On the stone lid was a small circular indentation. Then he looked to the set of stairs opposite that led to the throne room. Where Hei Nuwang and the key were supposedly located.

 _Hang in there, Tigress._

"Come on, we've gotta get that key!" Po said.

The panther leaned against the door, one arm wrapped around his ribs. He refused to look at the panda. "You go ahead. I'll stay right here." As Po made his way towards the stairs, the panther spoke a little quieter. "I wouldn't advise going up there, though... you may not like what you find."

* * *

When Viper heard Shifu utter a little "No.", she knew that it was over.

There was no stopping the tears now. They came like a torrent, falling from her face and mixing with the ice-cold puddles the creature had left behind. A part of her wanted the creature to come back, so it could take away the unbearable pain that wracked her so badly that she laid her head on the floor, her strength spent by her uncontrollable sobbing.

Shifu was as silent as still as a statue as he held Su. His back was facing Viper, but she could see that his ears were flat and his head was bowed. How long would it be before he too made his grief apparent?

Viper's eyes turned upward when she realised that the soft crackling of fire had stopped. The flames of the torches that lit the throne room had had time stopped for them. She soon discovered why.

"No..." Said a voice behind Viper. Weeping, the snake turned her head to see Ember, or Yujin as they now knew her as, standing right next to her, dressed in green instead of her sinister black. Like Shifu and the flames around them, she had also frozen stiff as she stared at the lifeless girl in Shifu's arms. "Mother... what have they done..."

The memory of General Tujiu's murder kept Viper rooted in place in fear of attracting the Dragon Empress's attention. Yujin paid her no mind. Instead she slowly collapsed to her knees. The water puddles surrounding them started to steam. Viper's crying intensified as she watched Yujin grieve. She knew all too well what it was like to lose a mother. Losing a mother twice, on the other hand, was unimaginable. She wanted to say something. She wanted to apologise for failing. She wanted to express how much she had loved Su/Nuwa, too. She wanted to say that she now understood who the true monster was. But she couldn't stop crying.

 _Would the Wall of Heaven just hurry up and crumble already?!_

Shifu's ear twitched and the two women looked up as the passage at the far end opened and Po stepped out. _Oh no, don't let him see..._ but it was already too late. Po stopped dead and dropped the Sword of Heroes. Viper looked away before she could see his face. How many more friends would have to witness this tragedy?

Together, the snake, the panda and the empress watched as Shifu slowly laid the girl back down on the altar without a word and stood up. "I'm going to make her pay for this." There was no mistaking the cold fury in every syllable the red panda spoke.

"Too darn right." Po spoke through clenched teeth as he retrieved the sword.

Viper also felt the stirrings of true hatred in her slender body, giving her the strength to get up. "Let's get that bi-"

 _"_ _She's mine."_ Yujin had stood back up, her eye and mouth holes alight with red fire. The three mortals stared at her. _"I have more right to do it than the three of you put together. I kill her however I wish, and no-one will interfere."_

Viper, Shifu and Po looked at each other. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't stop her, and they knew it. "Fine." Shifu eventually said. "Leave the rest of these murderers to us."

Fate must have decided to favour them, for right at that moment, the doors burst open again and Hei Nuwang and Izumi strode into the throne room. Hei Nuwang stopped at the sight of Su's body, her expression unreadable. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Yujin. "How dare you desecrate her with your presence!"

" _I_ DESECRATED HER?!" Yujin screamed, her rage exploding like a volcano. "YOU'RE THE TREACHEROUS, MASS MURDERING HYPOCRITE WHO AIDED THE DEMON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Yeah, grow up and stopping blaming everyone else for the consequences of your evil deeds!" Po yelled, shaking his fist at the panther.

"Why don't you just admit it, Hei Nuwang?" Viper spoke quieter, glaring daggers. "Why don't you admit the truth that you deny, even to yourself? The tragedy nine hundred years ago was _your_ doing." Hei Nuwang stayed silent. "No, huh? You're pathetic." Viper literally spat venom at the panther. Izumi, bruised and bloody from her tumble down the stairs, flashed her special torture knife.

As for Shifu, he knelt back down and gently stroked the fur on Su's cold, damp head. "Why, Hei Nuwang?" He said with uncharacteristic weakness. "Why did you betray her the first time?"

Hei Nuwang's eye twitched. "Oogway was putting ideas into her head. Ideas that would have further imbalanced the world. He was coercing her into giving mortals more power than they deserved. I had to do something before it all blew up in our faces."

"So to prevent one possible catastrophe, you helped start another?" Shifu growled, leaning over Su's body as if to protect her from Hei Nuwang's drivel. "Even if it meant destroying everything your mother and Fuxi achieved?"

"Oogway had to be stopped." Hei Nuwand replied evenly. She looked straight past Shifu at the little dead panda girl. "I admit that things did not go the way I planned, but it would have been worth it. I doubt someone like you would understand. It was best for all of us."

 _Plip._

They all heard the sound of a droplet falling from Su's finger. They looked towards the girl.

Shifu recoiled and fell from the altar. Su's eyes had snapped open, streaming with crystal clear water. Her body convulsed as more water poured from her mouth in a non-stop torrent. From her nose. From her ears. From her entire body. It all poured over the edges of the altar and flooded the floor in seconds as they all staggered back, shocked beyond words as Su's corpse lifted, pushed upright by clear liquid tendrils.

Viper gaped, her eyes nearly bulging as Su fell forward on her paws, water spilling from every part of her body like she was a rain cloud. Viper's mind nearly went blank from the sight. What was going on? She looked to Shifu for an answer, but he too stared in wide-eyed shock at the girl. Viper looked to Yujin, but she was also silent.

By the time Su was pushed upright again by the unnatural water, the entire throne room floor had been covered, and water was beginning to pour down the steps outside. Almost bent double from whatever sensation was resulting from this phenomenon, Su glared icily at the thunderstruck Hei Nuwang.

Her eyes were glowing. Blue. Pupiless. Like a monster's.

The creature hadn't left after all.

 _"_ _Get_ over _yourself."_ The thing that was one half Su and one half a monster snarled. _"'Best for all of us?'"_

Hei Nuwang's black fur paled. The being cringed and wrapped an arm around its streaming body as water continued to spill and flood the room. Where was it all coming from?

 _"_ _You murdered my children... nearly destroyed the universe... that wasn't best for ANYONE!"_ Hei Nuwang looked too horrified to answer. _"The one causing imbalance in the world... IS YOU!"_

Shifu and Po, the two people closest to the altar, jumped back as the being screamed and exploded. That was what it looked like at first, but as water flew everywhere, soaking the walls, ceiling and throne, Viper saw that it was still standing. It no longer looked like a panda cub, or any animal. The fur and foreign clothing were gone, and only an adult sized being of pure water remained, writhing as it continued to transform. The water rose until it covered the snake coils that lay flat on the floor and the ankles of the tallest mammals in the room.

Viper glanced again at Hei Nuwang. The panther looked like she was facing her worst nightmare. Everything had gone horribly, completely wrong. Again.

 _"_ _Everything you'd built in your quest to destroy my life's purpose... I will drown with my bare hands!"_ The being managed to let out as it enlarged and began to form comprehensible shapes. A slender, serpentine torso. Curved talons. An elongated head with long horns and a maw bearing all its teeth. Viper's jaw dropped lower when she recognised the shape as that of a dragon.

The water dragon, every bit as beautiful as Mengxiang had described, continued to glare at Hei Nuwang with glowing blue eyes. Its upper body, the only part that had formed, swayed on top of the mass of water that continued to spill into the room. _"And as for you... you know what happens to those who betray my family..."_ The dragon chuckled mercilessly. The chuckle grew louder until the dragon was flat out laughing, relishing in Hei Nuwang's suffering and the chaos it was about to set in motion. Viper felt pure fear at the sound. Su had died in Shifu's arms and in doing so, taken the goodness and love of Nuwa's soul with her. There was only hatred left now. The dragon's hysterical laughter echoed in their ears. _"DEATH! AS IS THE FATE OF ALL BEINGS WHEN THE WALL CRUMBLES!"_

With that final threat, the dragon sank into the water without a trace.

"No!" Shifu leapt forward, splashing onto his hands and knees before the dripping wet altar. The water swayed lightly, so cold it should have been ice.

Viper stared and stared. No-one spoke. Perhaps that was the end of it.

When Nuwa's hatred spoke again, its voice seemed to come from the air itself.

 _"_ _NOW I... MOTHER OF MORTALS... SHALL PASS JUDGEMENT... AND EXECUTION!"_

Shifu's ears twitched. "Run... RUN!"

Po was the first to see the water begin to move, and sprinted back to the passage. A second later the water retracted and a twenty foot tidal wave charged at those on the other side of the altar. Yujin escaped in a red flash as Viper, Shifu, Hei Nuwang and Izumi dashed for the doors. The spray of the tidal wave soaked their backs as they rushed through and shoved the doors shut with a bang. With a second, louder bang that shook the doors, the tidal wave made contact and dissipated.

Viper struggled to not get swept down the stairs by the torrent that still flowed from beneath the doors. Hei Nuwang summoned a sheet of amethyst that covered the doors completely, stopping the flow. Breathing hard, Shifu turned to Hei Nuwang with a look that hadn't been seen since Po's first day of training.

"You tried so hard to destroy my people... instead you destroyed your mother. I hope you're still satisfied."

Hei Nuwang gave him a look of pure venom before she grabbed Izumi's arm and ran.


	54. Hell and High Water

With equal smiles, Qiang and Mr. Ping embraced Pong and Anwu just out the melted ring of stones that surrounded the Palace of the Body. Despite their shared desire to personally pay Hei Nuwang back for hurting their son so badly, it was for the best that the two fathers stayed out. It was Haoxin who had convinced them, on account of what Yujin had said in the imperial throne room. She had a point. Hei Nuwang would do anything to hurt Yujin and her other enemies, including hurting the people they love. It was best that for now, those who were most susceptible to capture were kept out of the conflict.

Qiang eventually released Pong and saw a look of great worry on the young father's face. "Su. She's still in there..."

"They're taking care of it." Qiang rested a paw on Pong's tense shoulder. "I'm sure she's just fine."

He looked at the palace, and that was when he saw something odd coming from beneath the gates. He lifted Shifu's borrowed spyglass for a better look.

"Um... where is all that water coming from?"

* * *

Po slipped in the river that still flowed freely down the steps and slid the rest of the way to the tomb. "Ow-ow-ow!" He moaned with every step his body made contact with until he reached the bottom with a splash. Spitting out water and aching all over the back of his body, Po lay in the ankle deep flood, thinking with a heavy heart of the little panda girl they had failed to save. His eyes threatened to add to the unnatural flood.

 _Su... I'm so sorry..._

He sat up when the water threatened to cover his face, wincing from the accumulated bruises. If he had still been merged with Yujin, they would have healed by now. He silently gave her his condolences and hoped that she had escaped the crazy tidal wave.

He looked to the entrance to the treasure chamber. The masked man was gone, but right now Po was more concerned about the other girl, for whom it may not yet be too late. He rushed to the sarcophagus, looked at the depression, and fumed when he realised that he didn't have Hei Nuwang's key. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ He started for the stairs, hoping that Hei Nuwang hadn't gone too far from the throne room.

He fell face first into the water when the tremor hit, and for a few seconds the entire building seemed on the verge of collapse. The water quivered, splashing Po in the face as he struggled to get back up. He succeeded when the tremor stopped, and then saw a literal silver lining: glistening white with trapped water, a jagged crack had formed in the sarcophagus when the tremor hit. Po smirked. Why did he even need a key? He broke stuff all the time!

Wishing he'd thought of this sooner, Po swung the Sword of Heroes. It cleaved through the sarcophagus like a block of butter. Po pushed away one of the halves and saw the set of stairs underneath. _Now we're talking!_ He pushed away the other half so he could get down.

Then things went to hell as the small river that flowed down the passage to the throne room became a horrendous flash flood that swept Po off his feet, knocking him butt first into the hole, and sending him on another painful ride into the darkness.

* * *

When Eagle Jr. finally found Shifu and Viper outside the sealed throne room, he knew right away that it was too late.

Viper didn't look at him as he touched down before them, too busy trying to keep from breaking down completely. Su was gone. No, she was worse than gone.

Shifu sat down on the step, ignoring the water soaking his body. His ears were flatter than Viper had ever seen them. "Nuwa must have re-joined with Su in an attempt to stop the poison." He spoke slowly, more to himself than the people next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Eagle Jr. said sharply, his mood blackened by the recent tragedy. "And where the hell is all this water coming from?"

"Hei Nuwang must have administered some type of poison to Su." Shifu said without looking up. He seemed more interesting in his knees. "The creature merged with her to try and prevent her death. I'm not sure if it worked or not, but now the creature is going to flood the entire building."

"Can it do that?" Eagle Jr.'s feather fluffed up with this alarming statement.

" _She's_ physical manifestation of a goddess's rage and hatred. I'm fairly certain that she can." This time Shifu looked up and glowered at him. "We have to find the others and get out of here."

"What about Hei Nuwang?"

"Forget about her. Our people are the only ones who matter now."

When the tremor ensued, it nearly sent the three of them tumbling down the stairs. The only one able to keep balance, Shifu grabbed Eagle Jr.'s chest feathers and Viper's tail in the nick of time. The tremor stopped, but then something even worse occurred: an ominous crunching sound behind them. They all turned and saw the growing cracks in the thick layer of amethyst that sealed the doors to the flooded throne room. Amethyst crystal was harder than rock. To cause it to break required either the pressure of an immeasurable amount of water or-

 _Or a being with god-like strength pushing on the other side._

"It's not going to hold! Hold onto me!" Eagle Jr. yelled.

Bluish clear water spurted from the cracked, drenching them further. It entered Viper's mouth and she found it freezing. There was no time to hesitate. Viper wrapped her body round a leg while Shifu grabbed the other. Fighting to escape the river of water, Eagle Jr. pumped his wings and took off. Viper's stomach lurched as he flew at a steep angle, parallel to the stairs. They turned two corners before they heard the terrible sound of the throne room doors giving way. A gust of air nearly propelled Eagle Jr. into the sloped ceiling. He turned another corner, moving so fast the world around them became a blur. The thunderous roar of a flash flood grew louder in Viper's ears. Specks of water splashed against her scales.

When they reached the entrance hall, Eagle Jr. turned to the side and slammed feet first into a pillar, perching himself sideways as god knows how many tons of water burst into the hall. Frothing white, the torrent passed beneath them, crashing into the other wall and sending massive waves flying up the entrance doors and windows. Just as the waves lost their momentum and began to fall, they froze solid. The doors and windows were now completely sealed. The rest of the water churned below and flowed unobstructed into the corridors.

"My god..." Viper's tiny voice was drowned by the roar of the water.

A second voice, the voice of a mad goddess, came from the water itself.

 _"_ I _decide the fate of this world..."_

"Stop it, Su!" Viper screamed to the water, tears flowing anew. "This isn't you!"

"It's no use, Viper." Shifu had never before looked or sounded so utterly defeated. "Without the goodness in her soul, there is no way to reason with her."

"So now what?" Eagle Jr. demanded.

Shifu blinked slowly. "We get out of here. If we hurry, we can find another window." He pointed to the half-flooded corridor leading to the mess hall. "Fly us through there before it fills completely."

"As the grand master commands." Eagle Jr. muttered as he took off from his vertical perch.

* * *

As Monkey's closest threat aside from Po, Mantis knew that if the giant purple elephant's pants weren't crystal like the rest of its body Monkey would have pantsed him while the warrior was still charging.

Instead he, Mantis and Crane leapt aside as the elephant threw a boulder sized punch-

 _How can something that big be so fast?!_

\- and tore through a crate twice its size, ripping out a handful of cannonballs. Without the support, the upper crates came crashing down and the three masters found themselves running for their lives for the second time in two seconds. As the crates broke apart upon impact with the stone floor the three masters scattered as they rushed to evade the crates' various contents as they flew all over the place. Mantis lost sight of his friends at some point, and it didn't sink in that they were separated until he took cover in between two close together boxes and the crates stopped falling.

Mantis peeked out and saw cannonballs roll across the floor, bouncing off the debris. He pulled his head back when he heard the footsteps, loud and shaky. They sounded like someone was dropping a pot on the floor again and again. A really, really big pot. He felt the terrible presence of the amethyst elephant as it strode past the left box in its search for its flesh and blood opponents. The second elephant's footsteps sounded distant as it searched elsewhere in the warehouse. Mantis pressed himself against the box, mentally going through his options. His nerve attacks would be useless. The warrior had none. The bug doubted that he was strong enough to shatter the warrior. There was a big difference between ordinary rock and flawless quartz.

But Mantis was still strong, and he had his friends. All they needed was a plan.

 _Of course I have to freakin' find them, first._

He heard the elephant on the other side of the box break into a run. He looked out to see a yellow tail disappear behind a stack of crates. The elephant's purple feet cracked the stone floor as it too disappeared around the crates in pursuit. Mantis didn't think twice about taking off after them. There was no technique in Monkey's arsenal to help him take on that thing, and he didn't have Mantis's raw strength. He saw no sign of Crane.

Mantis turned round the stack of crates to find that Monkey had run straight into the corner of the massive room and was now trapped by the elephant. As it raised its fist, Mantis leapt high in the air and slammed two of his legs in the center of its back.

 _Not even a tiny crack. We are so screwed._

His two legs tingling, Mantis landed on the floor behind the elephant as it turned its blank stare towards the bug.

"Oh crap."

Mantis barely leapt out the way of its fist. It sank two feet into the ground and stuck there.

"Run!" Monkey yelled. Mantis didn't need telling twice. They joined up and sprinted away, leaving the elephant to pull its arm back out the crater with some difficulty. They weaved through the stacks of crates, hoping to lose the elephant in the maze. They had to find Crane, get out of the tower, and find a way to destroy these purple elephants.

They turned a corner, stumbled into a wide-open space, and saw their avian buddy struggling in the tightening grasp of the second purple elephant.

"Crane!" Monkey was the first to jump up and try and punch the elephant's face. He got swatted into a broken crate for his trouble. Mantis clenched his teeth and prepared to make his own attack.

His anger melted like the floor beneath the elephant's feet.

His brain wasn't playing tricks. The floor beneath the elephant had turned red and became fluid. Mantis watched wide-eyed as the elephant began to sink. Dropping Crane, the elephant tried to pull itself out, but in seconds was up to its shoulders. That was when the floor hardened and turned grey, completely immobilising the elephant.

Crane slowly got to his feet as Mantis ran to help the dazed Monkey out the remains of the crate, both thankful that this particular crate had been full of cushions. "What..." He muttered. "The... Heck... Is... Going... On?"

He jumped out of his toe rings as Yujin materialised next to him.

"Consider this an apology for what I did to you, Master Crane." Yujin said.

Mantis was about to comment on her new outfit when he realised that the floor was wet...

* * *

Just as Tigress was thinking that things couldn't get any worse, she felt water rushing around her ankles. She thought of an underground river, and knelt closer to the sloped ground so she could get a better look in the near-total darkness. It wasn't a river. The current was moving _up_ the slope. She spotted the blue and red light of Long Feng's aura far ahead and ran in the opposite direction. When she stopped to catch her breath, the water had risen above her ankles.

 _A flood_ , Tigress's mind told her, giving her a rare rush of pure fear. Out of all the possible ways she would die, she hadn't considered drowning in darkness.

 _No. I'm not dying like this._

Right after she thought this the corner of her eye caught a tongue of blue flame. She cursed, tried to leap out of Long Feng's range...

And screamed as the middle claw of his demon arm tore across her left thigh, while the cold water rose to below her knees.


	55. Off the Deep End

"Ember?!" Crane yelped, flashing back to Tujiu's death. Then he remembered who he was really talking to, and who the real monster was. "I mean... your eminence!" He proceeded to kowtow, a difficult feat considering his legs bent backwards.

Yujin lifted her head a little, as if she were rolling her eyes, and pulled Crane upright by the back of his head. When she let go, Crane took in her new appearance. "You... you look different. Anyway, thanks for the help."

Yujin looked away. Her shoulders were slumped and her helmeted head was bowed. Something bad had happened. Crane could feel it in his giblets.

Before he could ask what was wrong, they heard a crunching sound. The purple elephant Yujin had trapped in the floor was pulling out one of its arms in a shower of rubble. Farther back, the second elephant emerged from behind a stack of crates. Yujin stepped forward, shoving Mantis and the dazed Monkey behind her. "Stand back. I'll finish them off."

A fiery ball of chi formed in her gloved paw, and she sent it flying into the second elephant's chest just as it started charged. It flew back and crashed into a giant crate, completely obliterating the contents.

Inexplicably, Mantis hopped in front of Yujin. "Wait just a cotton pickin' minute! We started this, we'll finish it!"

"Mantis!" Crane snapped, aghast.

Yujin tapped his beak to stop him from speaking further. The buried elephant pulled out its other arm, showering them with tiny stones. "Is that wise?" She asked, completely ignoring the downpour. "A few moments ago your friend was almost killed."

"Your highness, we're the Furious Five." Mantis said much more respectfully while he crossed his arms. "If we can fight a five thousand strong army, we can take on a pair of big purple freaks."

Yujin tilted her head. "And how exactly will you take on these 'big purple freaks?'"

Mantis kicked away a large chunk of rubble that nearly struck his body. "You highness, your amazing display of chi mastery has given me an idea. All we gotta do is lead them outside!"

Yujin glanced at the first elephant pulling itself out the hole in the ground, and the second elephant stepping out the ruined crate. "You're sure about this?"

"Yeah. Are _you_?" Mantis's eyes narrowed. "Po says you're a good guy now. If you want to prove him right, then go help our friends who'll need your kung fu enhanced skills a heck of a lot more than we do! Come on, guys!"

Mantis took off, followed closely by his friends. There was a great crash behind them as the first elephant completely freed itself. Then a red flash stopped them in their tracks and Yujin materialised before them.

"Didn't you say you planned to lead those monsters outside?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Mantis asked testily.

Yujin pointed to her left. "The exit is that way."

Mantis cringed. "Oh. Thanks."

"Try not to get killed, alright, Shorty?"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHOR-" Yujin vanished before Mantis could finish. He sputtered, then looked round to see Crane and Monkey looking like they'd love nothing more than to step on him. "What?"

"If your mouth was as big as your body, you'd get us all beheaded within a week!" Monkey snapped. "And where the heck is all this water coming from?!"

They looked down. The floor was indeed soaking.

"Never mind the water, we've got literally bigger problems to worry about!" Crane pointed to the two purple juggernauts about to break into another run.

"Okay, to the courtyard!" Mantis led the others across the inch deep water. With the swiftness and agility of seasoned masters, they made their through the maze of crates, flinching when they heard the sound of their pursuers. The amethyst warriors were punching and tearing crates apart to get at the three. Right before they reached the exit, Mantis hesitated.

"What?" Monkey yelled, getting a little frantic as the sounds of breaking crates grew louder.

"... Nothing. Let's just go." Mantis replied, even though he was sure he had heard the sound of a girl humming coming from the water.

* * *

When Mengxiang saw the water flow into the library, she knew right away that Hei Nuwang's brilliant plan had backfired. There no way to tell if the Wall of Heaven had indeed been broken, not yet, as far as Mengxiang was concerned they were already doomed. Without the little girl's goodness and sanity to maintain balance with the beast's feral, homicidal rage, Nuwa had become wrath incarnate.

As Mengxiang clambered onto the top floor of the library to escape the flood, she heard the voice of her mother.

 _"_ _Oooogwaaay... wheeeere aaaare yoooou?"_

Mengxiang sobbed and covered her face. Oogway was dead. Those four words showed just how badly her mother's mind had degraded.

 _She's going to kill us all. The flood will be endless. It will spread and kill everyone in China. Looks like you will get your mortal genocide after all, Hei Nuwang._

Wiping away the tears, Mengxiang took flight out the wide balcony. She had to find Yujin and tell her the truth.

* * *

When they reached the mess hall, all the windows had been encased in ice, and the water was fifteen feet deep. Eagle perched on a beam just high up to rest his wings, while Shifu and Viper rested on either side of him. "Did you guys notice something funny about the water?"

"What do you mean, Master Eagle?" Viper asked. "Jr.!" She corrected quickly.

"There must be a lot of holes in the corridors, 'cause I saw several places where the water seemed to be leaking out. Only I didn't see any cracks."

"Must be built into the architecture to keep the air flowing." Shifu said, but he didn't seem convinced by his own explanation. "Except they didn't have anything like that in the white palace."

"Yeah, something's not right about this place." Eagle Jr. said. "Maybe they're part of the defence system."

 _"_ _IIIII... will haaaave yooouuu!"_ Came the voice from the churning water. Nuwa spoke in short, slurred sentences, as if she couldn't speak properly in her new form. Viper felt another chill up her spine, as well as the feeling that there was something familiar about the voice. She had never heard Nuwa's voice until that terrible scene in the throne room, but there was another voice behind it. It was quieter, but Viper knew that second voice.

Something was strange about the current, Viper realised as she looked at the floating chairs, barrels and wooden cutlery. The current seemed to be flowing in all directions from the centre, pushing the water up the walls.

 _Wait, the water's moving up the walls! Right toward us!_

"We should get out of here!" Viper said, heart pounding.

"You're right." Eagle Jr. spoke calmly. He hadn't noticed the way the water slithered up and gathered on the corners of the ceiling. "I see another door on that walkway there. If the water's filling from top to bottom, we might still escape from the upper floo-"

They never saw where the attack coming.

One second Viper was listening to Eagle Jr., the next a giant dragon claw formed from the clump of water in the nearest corner and smashed the beam they stood on. Plummeting amongst splinters and droplets, Eagle Jr. caught the air with his wings and stopped his fall. Eyes widened from the sudden attack, Shifu grabbed a leg and swung precariously over the water.

Viper was not so lucky.

Knocked clear of her master and ally, Viper tumbled through the air like a coil of rope and plunged into the raging flood. Immediately she felt an unnatural current catch her. _"Yooouu'reee miiine... IIII haaaave yooouuu..."_ Nuwa sung into her ear as she dragged Viper away, out of the mess hall and into the darkness.

* * *

In a higher section of the palace, Hei Nuwang and Izumi were running for their lives.

They'd turned a corner in one of the longer corridors of the palace when the water that covered the wall behind them gained mass and formed a dragon head that filled the space from floor to ceiling. The entity that had once been Su and Nuwa growled as it pushed itself through the corridor towards them. Hei Nuwang and Izumi ran for it, feeling water spraying their backs and liquid claws grabbing at them from the walls. The chase only ended when Hei Nuwang spun round, her momentum sending her flying onto her back as she sent a two-foot thick wall of amethyst to block the corridor. The watery monster crashed into the purple wall and disintegrated. The resulting flood filled half the corridor before steadily draining away.

Breathing heavily, Hei Nuwang turned to Izumi. "See that door?" She pointed to the thick black door that was their first destination. "A special friend of mine is in there. I want you to escort him out of here."

"What about... you?" Izumi panted.

"I'm going to set off our 'last resort.'"

Izumi swallowed. "You're sure? Most of our resources will be lost."

"That's no longer an issue. Mother has made sure of that." Hei Nuwang replied bitterly. "Now get going!"

Izumi nodded, not fully convinced, and disappeared into the special guest room.

Hei Nuwang looked at the wall of amethyst, noticed faint spider web cracks, and continued further down the corridor.

* * *

Tigress staggered into the rough cavern wall, teeth clenched to almost breaking point. Her pants leg had been torn wide open, and a foot long gaping gash, almost black against her reddish orange fur, spilled blood into the slowly rising water. Tigress had no idea how deep the wound was.

Long Feng tasted the blood on his demon claw and grinned. _"Tasty... thirsty..."_

 _Great. So he's not just a demon now, he's a bloody carnivore, too!_

There was something pained in Long Feng's grin that had been present since the flood started. Curious, Tigress dug her paw into the water and splashed at Long Feng. The water struck his shoulders and chest and weakened the flaming aura that consumed them. Long Feng growled and shrank back. So he _did_ have a weakness. Tigress took one more look at the floodwater before lunging forward and shoving both paws into Long Feng's chest. The part-rhino fell back into the water, wailed and started thrashing. The sound of a madwoman's laughter rang in Tigress's ears, but there was no-one else but them.

Tigress turned the other way and waded through the water as fast as her injured leg would allow her. It went as far as her waist, the cold water relieving her pain somewhat, before lowering again as the ground rose upwards. Long Feng roared somewhere behind her, either from the water and Tigress's escape. Dripping from the waist down, her thigh practically on fire, Tigress reached the top of the slope and dry land. She felt minimal relief. With her limited mobility, it was only a matter of time before Long Feng caught up to her.

Sure enough, that was exactly what happened.

Something hard and hot shoved Tigress onto her face, scraping her forearms on the ground. Then Long Feng grabbed injured her leg, his titanium grip nearly crushing the bone. Tigress tried to kick back, but was dragged across the ground until Long Feng was on top of her. His face was contorted in agony, his aura almost gone, but his grip was strong as he locked both hands around her throat.

 _"_ _You did this, Ember! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!"_ Long Feng roared as he squeezed with all his might.

 _Why..._ Tigress choked as she pulled frantically at his fingers and claws... _the hell..._ she kicked at Long Feng's legs, but they were like tree stumps... _do monsters..._ Long Feng looked almost as desperate as she was as he continued to cut off her air... _keep trying to strangle me?!_

It was useless. There was nothing she could do to get his hands away. She couldn't move much anymore. It was even colder than before, other than the burning in her chest and her neck. Any second now she was going to see a bright light coming to whisk her away to the Spirit Realm... Sure enough, growing from the top of her peripheral vision...

 _There it is... right on time... wait... why is it green..._

 _... Po?_

Soaked, dirty, bruised, Po plunged the glowing Sword of Heroes into Long Feng's shoulder.


	56. Your Fate Will Be Sealed

The red eyed panda was relaxing on his bed, apparently too engrossed in the scroll he was reading to notice the water raining from the ceiling when Izumi burst into the room. He'd grown taller since the last time Izumi had seen him. About two weeks ago if memory served her correctly.

The red eyed panda looked around the room, faux-nonplussed by the water, then turned his attention to Izumi. "Would you mind explaining to me why the world is flooding instead of unifying?"

"I was hoping you could tell me!" Izumi violently brushed the water from her fur. She'd lost her chance at killing Viper, and an angry sentient flood was out for their blood. She was in no mood for his cheek.

The red eyed panda sighed and put down his scroll. "You do realise that when this body fully matures, there is nothing stopping me from punishing you for your insolence."

Izumi immediately bowed. "Forgive me. Everything has gone horribly wrong." She repeated her earlier demand with forced politeness. "Do you have idea why this has happened?"

"If you're talking about Nuwa's liquidation, it's hard to say, but I have a theory." The panda sat up on the soaked bed, his short legs hanging over the side. "The creature that was the physical manifestation of Nuwa's rage and hatred was formed from the water that Nuwa had power over, and the darkness of the night on which it was born, and the girl's chi was the glue holding those two components together. When the girl was poisoned, it slowly killed the chi inside the creature, causing its body to slowly fall apart. In an attempt to save them both, it fused itself back into the girl's body, and the Mother of Mortals was once again whole." The panda stood up, his eyes on the leaking ceiling. "But alas, the damage had already been done. The girl's heart stopped beating, and in the end the creature's physical form came undone. In the process the girl's body, the source of its creation, was absorbed, triggering this infinite downpour."

"Infinite downpour?!" Izumi nearly screamed, digging her claws into her scalp. "You're telling me this will never end?!"

"Yes, actually." The panda held his paws behind his back as he casually paced the room. How could this infernal beast be so calm? "Fortunately it's occurring at a rather slow pace. We still have time to find a way to undo this. But in the meantime, we should take Hei Nuwang's advice and get out of here. Where is she, anyway?"

"She's going to set of the palace's defence system." Izumi stepped forward to usher the panda out. "What a disaster. If only the brat hadn't liked that old coot so much, then the creature might never have existed!"

"Indeed..." The red eyed panda sneered. "Indeed."

* * *

 _"_ _I... will make... everyone... PAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"_

Viper was on fire. Terrible, searing heat was permeating every inch of her body. The worst of it was in her chest, the heat literally a physical force pushing the water from her lungs and repairing the damage it left behind. Through the heat and the voice of the madwoman in her ears, Viper heard someone telling her to breathe.

Her body obeyed, sucking in air as the heat in her lungs vanished and allowed them to expand. The heat lessened, becoming bearable, warming her cold-blooded flesh after its stint in the icy flood.

Viper opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by shelves loaded with scrolls and books. She was in the palace's massive library, on the top floor. Standing beside Viper with glowing red paws held out was the Dragon Empress.

The snake gasped and curled up into a spiral, heart pounding in the presence of this enigmatic creature. _This creature who has suffered so much... brutally ended Tujiu's life... and saved mine._

"What... what..." Viper breathed weakly.

"I sensed your chi beneath the water and teleported beneath the surface to get you. Mother was _not_ pleased." Yujin said coldly.

"Why?" Viper asked. Why had Yujin saved her life?

"She's not in her right mind." Yujin insisted, as if trying to convince Viper and herself. "What Hei Nuwang did, what's she's turned her into... it's torturing her. The water is so cold because she'd trying to numb the pain. She's suffering." Yujin hugged herself. Viper did not see her expression due to the helmet, but she was shaking. Could she somehow feel Nuwa's pain?

Viper's eyes stung with tears. Her heart, once pounding with terror at the mere thought of the Dragon Empress, instead went out to her. How much more torment would she have to endure at the hands of her own family?

"Is..." She was sobbing now as her mind turned to Su. A horrible thought had come to her. Is that beautiful little girl truly gone, or still somewhere inside that flood and suffering unimaginable pain? "Is there... any way... to..."

Yujin stopped trembling, her body going stiff and hard, and knelt down beside the snake. "There may be a way."

"How?" Viper's heart leapt.

"Did you hear her? Did your hear the little girl inside the thing that was once my mother?" Viper knew right away what she was talking about. She nodded. "Su and the creature reuniting is what caused this. Separating them again can end it."

"But... how?!" Viper started crying again, but this time it was from the overwhelming hope that she might just get her favourite panda cub back.

"Their bodies were both destroyed by the poisoning of their chi and became the flood. We will use chi to create new bodies for the two of them."

"We can do that?" Viper squeaked, now truly awed by what Yujin was proposing.

"I have studied the mysteries of the universe in the Palace of the Mind alongside the Yeti people for centuries." Yujin said. "With the knowledge we've gathered together, we may have a chance." She held out her gloved paw. "There are several things we need to make this work, and you are one of them."

Viper gulped. She told herself she wasn't doing this just for Su, but for everyone else as well. For her country, and the entire world. Without a word, she raised her beaded tail.

* * *

Long Feng's cries of agony echoed in their ears as Po slung the coughing Tigress over his shoulder and took off faster than she could ever have imagined the panda could move. Tigress was soaked, wounded, not fully recovered from her near-strangulation, but she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Finally, after so long, her panda was here. Po was here! He even brought the Sword of Heroes, long since thought to have been destroyed in the skirmish with its undead creator! Tigress didn't care that she, the most powerful member of the Furious Five, had her butt handed to her by a psychotic demon-rhino-thing. Po was here!

They finally stopped in a part of the tunnels the flood hadn't reached. Po was panting, his legs shaking as he set Tigress down. She was barely back on her feet before she flung her arms around him, casting aside all the parts of her that made her 'hardcore' for this one joyful moment. "Po... where the _hell_ have you been?" She spoke in his ear.

She felt Po's warm, thick arms wrap around her in turn. "Oh you know... fighting bad guys... making alliances with physical goddesses... falling down stairs..."

Tigress laughed, it felt so good to laugh, and then she winced as the pain in her leg increased in earnest. Po lowered her to the ground and took a good look at her thigh. He started to look green, and it wasn't just from the sword's light. "It's bad, isn't it?" She asked.

"Ugh... not _that_ bad!" Po replied unnecessarily loudly. "Nothing a little chi can't fix! Hold still!"

He held his paw out over the gash, and in a few seconds it was glowing gold. When he stopped, the cut wasn't as deep as it was before, the bleeding had stopped and the pain wasn't so intense. "Sorry, still getting the hang of it." Po fell silent as he started to try again. Tigress stopped him with a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't overdo it. You might need the energy later." She pushed herself up.

"You're right. Let's get the heck out of here before Long Feng catches up with us."

"Or this flood." Tigress said.

The wound was still too painful for her to fight, but at least she could walk a little faster. They heard Long Feng howling for Tigress as they continued on through the tunnel as fast as possible, only stopping when they reached a fork. "Which way, Po?" She asked, hoping he remembered the route he took to get down here.

Po looked troubled. "I don't know. I got washed into these tunnels by the flood. It was a wild ride, I'm telling you..."

He stopped talking when they heard a sound coming from the left hand tunnel. It sounded like pieces of pottery scraping together. Tigress grabbed Po's arm. "Po, I know what that is. It's those terra cotta warriors. The blind ones."

"Oh... oh!" Po bounced. "I remembered crashing into a load of statues when I was being washed down here! I think that's the way we need to go!"

Tigress felt wetness rising up her feet. The flood had caught up with them. "You're sure?"

"Defo. Besides, it's either that or we get torn to bits. You doing okay on that leg?"

"As best as I can. Remember, they can't see but they can hear. We might be able to sneak past them."

"Okay." Po didn't look very confident. Considering that stealth mode wasn't one of his stronger modes, as the panda himself once admitted, that was understandable.

As they walked, the scraping ahead grew steadily louder. Behind them, Long Feng continued his cries. He sounded more pained than angry. Tigress felt Po's paw tighten around hers, the other paw holding the glowing sword before them like a torch. "Po?"

Po loosened his grip. "Sorry. It's just so creepy down here. Between spooky blind claymen and an ax-crazy flaming demon rhino, it's like a horror story."

"It'll be something to tell the kids during the Ghost Festival." Tigress smirked.

Po gave the smile she'd been after. "Yeah. You're right."

Then the first of the blind claymen came into the green light. Po was right about them being spooky. They were frozen in tortured poses, and completely silent. Come of think of it, Long Feng had stopped screaming not long ago. His cries must have been what had disturbed them earlier. Tigress squeezed Po's paw, drawing his attention. She mimed zipping her lips. _Don't make a sound_ , she was telling him. _Remember, they can't see._

Nodding, Po inched closer so the warriors were more in the light. The Sword of Heroes illuminated twelve warriors. There were probably more further in the darkness.

Tigress thought about sneaking past them. They weren't tightly packed together, so even with Po's wider girth it was possible... But then Po gave a huge, almost evil looking grin and went into his sword stance. _Or I could just stand back and let the Dragon Warrior do his thing._

That was when the flash flood hit them from behind.

It was like being blasted into Gongmen Harbor all over again, but instead of fire and wood she felt nothing but ice-cold water engulfing her body. The sword's light was gone, leaving her vision in complete darkness as she tumbled helplessly. She was somersaulting over and over in the raging water, all the while holding her breath. Something hard hit her thigh, bringing her to the brink of screaming.

Just as quickly as it started the torrent stopped. The current slowed to almost nothing, and Tigress could finally right herself. Just when she was thinking that had luck had finally run out, she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Po and his glowing green sword. There was no sign of the clay warriors, but the tunnel they had ended up in was completely underwater. Po grabbed her arm and pointed furiously with his sword. The light revealed an air pocket in the ceiling a short distance away. Not wasting a second, they swam for the air pocket, and found it just big enough for their heads and shoulders.

"Now what?" Po panted, looking utterly dismayed. The glowing sword was right next to their faces, meaning they had to squint their eyes.

Tigress had to admit that things had taken a turn for the worse, but there was no way in hell they were giving up now. She could only hope that the flood was the worst of their problems.

* * *

The water! The water! It hurts! It hurts!

Long Feng flailed, screaming silently in the water. He had no need to breathe. He'd lost the need to breathe when he'd poisoned himself with that cocktail of chi. But gods, it hurts!

The water was alive. He could feel it pulling at his limbs, stabbing at his flesh. At first he blamed Ember, but fire was her forte. This was something else. A madwoman laughed in his ears as the water dragged him through the tunnel at rapid speed, playing with him like a ragdoll. Again a part of him that was still rhino bemoaned his mistake. Why had he been so foolish?

That was when he saw the light.

Emerald green, it shone like a star and grew bigger as the water's pull brought him closer. He saw two pairs of legs. One pair short and black, the other bearing a half healed gash on one thigh.

 _Po. Ember._

Long Feng laughed beneath the water and waited for the right moment. The moment came when he was right beneath them. He grabbed for their legs, catching one of each pair, and the panda and witch were dragged with him through the tunnels.

Even the power of the water rushing against his body was no match for his own as he released the panda, focusing on the witch. He grabbed her with both hands, paused to relish the shock and fear in her eyes, and brought her towards his mouth. She pushed pack, pressing her paws against his face, but it would all be for naught. He would savour the cat.

Something grabbed his tail. The panda had escaped being left behind. The distraction made getting the witch between his teeth even harder. Holding her with his rhino arm, Long Feng bent his body and lashed out with his demon arm, trying to slice off the panda's fingers. The water's relentless torture meant he missed every time. Holding the hilt of the sword between his teeth, the panda grabbed the tail with his other paw and started pulling himself towards Long Feng's legs. Then there was a stabbing pain in his face. The witch had resorted to her claws, black and shining as they pierced his chin. Long Feng howled, sending massive bubbles flying past the witch's face. He would devour her even if it killed him.

The panda reached out, grabbed Long Feng's belt, and started clawing his way up Long Feng's back. If they weren't underwater, the former rhino's aura would have melted the flesh from his bones. The witch thrust her claws at Long Feng again, sinking them into his forehead like daggers. Again, Long Feng screamed. Between the claws and the water and his own transformation he couldn't take much more. Then the Sword of Heroes was plunged into his back, all the way to the hilt.

That did it. Long Feng thrashed violently, the accumulated pain too much to bear. The living, fast-flowing water propelled him into the wall, shattering stone and breaking his grip on the witch. In a second she was gone, and so was the panda, left behind in the darkness as the water carried him on, the sword still embedded in his back, laughing at his loss and his suffering.

* * *

The battle was won, but at a cost.

When Long Feng crashed into the tunnel wall, Tigress was also slammed into the rock back first. Most of the air rushed out of her lungs, and her ears rang as the back of her head also struck the wall. Just like that, the fight went out of her.

Tigress floated in the darkness, holding onto what little breath she had left, searching for the glow of Po's sword. She couldn't see it. She couldn't see anything in the darkness. She was alone.

As her lungs burned, Tigress closed her eyes against the terrible darkness, unable to bear it. So this was to be her fate. To die alone in this dark, freezing hell. The cold stabbed at her entire body, almost intentionally tormenting her.

Tigress felt a surge of dread as her body couldn't take it anymore and released the last of her air. This was it. She was going to drown. Then confusion as the darkness turned to warm golden light that gently penetrated her eyelids, the cold turned to warm lips that enveloped her own and instead of water, life giving air filled her lungs and gave back the strength she had lost. Her first thought was, _isn't drowning supposed to hurt?_ Followed by the stunned recognition and burning arousal as she was taken up towards the surface and salvation: _Po._


	57. Hei Nuwang's Last Resort

Hei Nuwang was very fortunate that Nuwa had not yet reached the dark chamber where the great mural lay engraved on an entire wall. The mural bore a map of the entire central building and its separate rooms. No, 'rooms' was no longer the right word. _Components._

It was a family secret that the Palace of the Body stood on top of the deepest, widest mine pit in the world, built long ago by a demon warlord for his mortal slaves to work in before Nuwa's brother put an end to it. It was because of this pit that Hei Nuwang had a very special defense system put in. One that she was about to activate in the hope of trapping Nuwa and buying them enough time to find a way to fix this mess. It was much more complicated than rigging the entire palace to explode or collapse, but a part of her had protested the complete destruction of Nuwa's legacy.

Hei Nuwang knew right away were the secret switch was. She rushed to the mural and pushed on the throne room image with all her might, for the switch had been designed so that only the strength of a Child of Nuwa could move it. It sank three inches into the stone, and immediately the deafening sound of gears and chains filled the chamber.

Hei Nuwang ran back out the room, eager to escape the building before Nuwa found her again. If she remembered correctly, the system's pattern went from bottom to top, excluding the throne room at the very summit of the building.

The tunnel network right beneath the palace would be the first thing to go.

* * *

Mantis, Crane and Monkey literally smashed down the door as they escaped into the courtyard. Barely a second later the first of the purple elephants punched through the tower's exterior wall, showering the courtyard with rubble.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Monkey looked to Mantis as he held his arms over his head.

"You two keep those guys busy while I go get some firepower." Mantis said. "Kung fu won't work on those things, but there _is_ something that will."

Crane's eyes widened. He'd figured out what Mantis had in mind. "Mantis, inside that tiny bug head lies the mind of a mad genius."

There was another crash as the second purple elephant burst out behind its twin. Together they started for the three masters.

"Okay, we'll distract them." Crane said, flapping his wings as he prepared to take off. He stopped and looked towards the central building. "Is it me or has that palace gotten really noisy?"

* * *

Po didn't recognise the aged wooden door he'd discovered after pulling Tigress into a higher, dry section of the tunnel network. He listened for any sign of Long Feng or another flash flood, but the only sound was the rush of the water, and the eerie sound of a woman humming. He set Tigress down and kneeled before her. She was breathing hard, her face betraying her pain. "Where're you hurting?" He asked.

"Head." She answered. Po tenderly touched the back of her head. He found blood on his fingertips. Fighting back panic, Po summoned his chi. When his paw was glowing he put it back on the bloody part of Tigress's head. After a while he stopped and checked. He couldn't see any wound. He was getting better at this. "How're you feeling?"

"A little woozy, but better." Tigress replied. "I guess that's my fortune cookie come true."

Po turned bright red. "Yeah... so did mine. Turns out Yujin was the woman from my past who shaped my future."

"You'll have to explain once this is over." Tigress looked Po up and down and frowned. "Po... where's the sword?"

Po went from bright red to ghostly pale. His head followed his eyes as they turned towards the tunnel behind them. "In the water. In Long Feng."

"You mean _with_ Long Feng?"

"No. _In_ Long Feng. Shifu's gonna kill me."

Tigress did not look very pleased that Po had lost a priceless artefact. _Again._ "Never mind Shifu. Help me up." She tried to not put too much weight on her half healed thigh as Po pulled her up and they went to the door. Po glanced at Tigress, worried at the sight of her slightly unsteady form, and opened the door.

All that stood before them was a ladder leading up a dark shaft.

"Looks like a way out to me." Po said. "You go first, Tigress."

Tigress started to climb as the boisterous sound of machinery reached their ears. Po looked down the tunnel and up the shaft, but he didn't see any traps activating. Deciding that whatever was happening was happening somewhere else, Po turned his attention back to Tigress. When she was higher up the ladder, Po reached out and grabbed the rung himself.

There was a tremendous clanking sound, and then the ground quite literally disappeared beneath his feet.

Po cried out from pure fright, his legs dangling in the cold air, until he got the sense to lift them and set his feet on the bottom rung. "Po?" Tigress called from up above.

"I'm okay!" Po cried back. "What the heck was that?"

Keeping one paw on the rung, Po turned his body to see what had happened.

The whites of his eyes became fully bared. The tunnel they had just exited was gone. There was nothing there but darkness. A fading grinding noise made him look down, and he caught a glimpse of something massive and round before it disappeared into the abyss. The shaft was all that seemed to exist now. "Tigress, where did the tunnels go?" Po squeaked. His old-Po fears were catching up to him as he clung to the ladder with all four limbs.

"This must be the special defence system Mengxiang warned me about." Tigress said, and she too looked afraid. "Po, we have to move, now!"

"Wha-"

"I'll explain at the top of the ladder!" They climbed quickly. Tigress pulled herself through the top of the shaft and pulled up Po after her. They were met with another, slightly wider shaft with another ladder. Tigress grabbed Po by the shoulders to get his full attention. "Po, when Mengxiang spoke to me, she told me that Hei Nuwang made some changes to the palace. She literally hollowed out the building, divided the different areas of the palace into sections, and set them to destroy themselves once the palace's defence system was activated."

"D-Destroy themselves?"

"The Palace was built on top of a massive pit that is thousands of feet deep. From bottom to top, each section of the palace's interior will be released from its supports and free-fall into the pit. Hei Nuwang designed it that way so all knowledge and resources inside the palace will be destroyed instead of falling into enemy hands."

"You mean the palace is collapsing from the inside?" Po felt sick.

"According to Mengxiang, the throne room is the only room that will be safe. If we don't get up there, we're dead."

Po nodded. At least they had a plan. "So where are we now?"

"My guess is we're in the spaces in between the sections. All we have to do is climb."

"Great. At least it's not stairs..."

"Po!"

"No time for complaining, got it!"

They climbed up the next ladder. This time at the top of the shaft, they stepped out onto a large stone square. Dozens of feet above their heads, they saw at least three massive shapes held in place by great chains and stone pillars, connected by stone rectangular tubes that were profusely leaking water in several places. Below them was a pitch-black abyss.

"Gods..." Tigress muttered. "That must be the palace's interior up there." She looked down at the stone shape they were standing on. It looked like a square connected to an even bigger rectangle. "And I think we're standing on the tomb and treasure chamber."

"Sorry, I gotta say it." Po said, his jaw loose from astonishment. "Awesome!"

"No, I'm giving you this one." Tigress said. "The tomb is connected to the throne room by a staircase." They turned round and saw something both good and bad.

Good: There was indeed a diagonal stone tube stretching up from the stone block they were standing on and disappearing in between the higher blocks.

Bad: There was a distant green, blue and red glow making its way down the tube towards them. It was the Sword of Heroes, sticking out of the shoulder of a royally ticked off Long Feng.

"Oh come on!" Po's shoulders sank almost as low as his heart. The bolder Tigress growled and started dragging Po across the top of the tomb.

"We have to get to the other stairs, come on!" She said quickly. They sprinted across the top of the treasure room towards the other tube, the one containing the stairs that led to the library. When they reached the tube, Tigress pushed Po in front of her and ushered him up the tube. It was steep, but luckily not so steep that they couldn't climb. Po climbed on all fours for a few seconds before looking back. He saw Tigress clambering up the tube after him. Then he looked higher and saw Long Feng reaching the end of the tube at the other end of the suspended block containing the tomb and treasure chamber.

That was when the block was released.

Breaking away from the chains and tubes, the tomb and treasure chamber plunged into the pit and disappeared like the tunnels.

Po gulped. If they had been a few seconds slower...

"Get moving!" Tigress yelled over Long Feng's roar of rage. Already the crazed demon rhino was climbing back up the tube on the other side of the darkness, eager to get at the duo. As Po continued up the tube towards the giant block that contained the library, he prayed to the gods that none of his friends were still in the building.

* * *

It took every ounce of Eagle Jr.'s reasoning and physical power to keep the red panda from trying to jump in after his student. "Master Shifu, no!" Eagle yelled for the seventh time, keeping a tight hold of Shifu's belt. "There's nothing we can do and you know it!"

"Let go of me!" Shifu shouted. "Viper!"

"We can't help her now! You've seen that this water isn't normal! We won't stand a chance against it!"

"VIPER!"

"FORGET IT, SHE'S GONE!" Eagle Jr. hovered in the air, suddenly aware of the sound of machinery mixing with the sound of the water. Reminded of the white palace's defence system, he felt a sudden, extreme urgency to get the hell out of this room. As he looked around for a way out, he realised that Shifu had stopped struggling. It must have finally sunk in that Viper was gone. Tigress had been the first, and they had no idea if the other students were still alive. The aftermath of this gruelling night was not going to be pretty.

"Shifu!" Cried a voice that sounded like neither Viper nor Nuwa. Eagle Jr. looked towards the walkway that stuck to the wall above the main dining area. Standing by a black door that led to the bedrooms was a frantic silver-eyed pheasant. "Shifu, this way, hurry!"

"Who is she?" Eagle Jr. asked.

"Hei Nuwang's sister." Shifu looked just as surprised to see her as Eagle Jr. felt.

"We have to get out of here now!" The pheasant yelled.

Eagle Jr. scowled. He didn't feel like he trusted this woman. How could a bird be related to feline anyway?

The pheasant scowled in return. Eagle Jr. first felt invisible fingers jabbing into his head, and then an uncontrollable desire to fly through the open black door on the walkway. Still holding onto Shifu, he obeyed this unnatural impulse. The pheasant soon joined them in the corridor through the black door.

First there was a deafening clank. Then the sound of stone breaking apart. Then a rush of air that ruffled Eagle Jr.'s feathers. Then the mess hall vanished.

Eagle Jr. hadn't felt so shocked since Yujin had telekinetically nerve attacked him in the other palace. _The mess hall vanished._

Shifu's ears went flat and his jaw dropped. The pheasant's beak was set. The three of them slowly approached the end of the corridor. The black door was gone. In its place was a great black void. Far off into the distance, Eagle Jr. could see windows covered in ice.

Fighting off a panic attack, Eagle Jr. slowly turned to the pheasant. "Would you mind explaining to me what the fricking hell just happened to the mess hall?"

"Hei Nuwang's last resort." The pheasant spoke. She didn't look as shocked as the two masters she'd just saved from certain death. She looked livid. "She intends to bring down the palace room by room... and everyone inside it."

Shifu's face contorted. "She'd go this far to cover up her mess?"

"Yes. The throne room is the only safe place in the building. We have to hurry." She started to lead them down the corridor, but stopped and looked back at the red panda. "And don't worry about Viper. She's in safe hands."

* * *

At some point during the long wait for news from the Palace of the Body, Emperor Xian's anxiety became too much and broke away from the group to sort out his thoughts. This turned out to be a good thing, for they would have jumped out their skins had they been there to witness Yujin and Viper materialise in a red flash.

Xian leapt up from the flat rock at the same time his heart leapt in his chest. "Yujin! You're alright!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Yujin hurried over to him. Viper stayed where she was. "Listen carefully, Nuwa is in trouble."

Xian couldn't look away. The green dress... the tight black pants... the gloves and the shoes... she looked just like she did every day before the fire. If someone had told him at this moment that the Wall of Heaven was crumbling, he wouldn't have cared.

"I may know a way to save her, but we need her pure chi." Yujin said quickly. She was still wearing her helmet. Xian would die a happy tiger he could see her face... "The chi in the little girl was poisoned by Hei Nuwang, but I believe that the only remaining untainted chi is in your body."

"She's talking about when Su healed you." Viper said. "The severity of your injuries would have required a lot of chi. We believe Su may have left some behind inside you."

Xian touched his arm where his artery had been severed. There were times that he imagined that could see still feel the little girl's tiny paws touching him. "Go ahead. Take it. I owe her my life."

Yujin held out her gloved paws. When Xian took them in his, it was like holding lighting. He hadn't realised until now just how badly he missed her touch. The sensation of running water in his limbs wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it would be. When Yujin let go, her paws were glowing blue. She stared at them, breathing hard. "Yes... this is just what we need..."

"Promise me you'll come back." Xian said. He hadn't lowered his paws. "I can't lose you again, Yujin. Promise me you'll come back."

Yujin stepped close to him. A glowing red line formed in the front of her helmet and it split apart like a set of cupboard doors.

Xian nearly broke down right then and there. Her face had barely changed since she disappeared. She was every bit as beautiful as the day he'd lost her.

"I promise." She whispered. "I will come back."

"But not soon." Xian said slowly. He'd realised this as he'd looked into her luminous eyes.

He didn't expect Yujin to kiss him. With her glowing blue paws on his shoulders, she kissed him long and deep. She pulled away and the helmet closed up. She was the Dragon Empress again.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I love you, but this is far from over."

As Emperor, Xian understood. This whole mess had gone far beyond just the deaths of their family, and Yujin had responsibilities of her own. He did nothing to stop her as she returned to Viper's side and they disappeared in that crimson flash he knew so well.


	58. Boom, Headshot!

With aching arms Po climbed onto the 'roof' of the library and pulled Tigress up with him. As she got onto the roof with him, Po looked out into the darkness and noticed something strange. "Hey, Tigress. Are those windows?"

Tigress looked. "Yes. The outside of the palace is essentially a shell."

"Woah. This is so over the top."

"Stop gawking, the library could fall any second!" Tigress dragged Po across the roof to the edge, giving them a clear view of the other sections. The one right in front, slightly lower than the library, was the entrance hall. They could tell from the spiralling tube that led up to the topmost section that was their destination. The entrance hall was too far away to jump to, especially with Tigress's leg, but below them was the tube that contained the corridor that connected the hall to the library.

Po quickly looked around for Long Feng's current whereabouts. To his dismay he did not see the tell-tale glow of the Sword of Heroes. "How about this. I jump down to the corridor and then I catch you." Tigress grimaced. "What? You're always doing it to me!"

"Po, if you miss the corridor..."

"I won't." Po said sternly, even though he wanted to throw up every time he looked down. "Okay, here I go."

Po stepped right up to the edge. He looked down at the scarily narrow tube that looked much farther away than before. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and jumped.

His stomach lurched as he fell through the cold air. The instant his toes hit the tube he rolled forward, his momentum coming to a halt as he spun back into a standing position. Po let out the breath he'd been holding, gave an unsteady chuckle, and looked up at Tigress. "Okay, jump!"

The moment Po held his arms up and nodded his head to let her know he was ready, Tigress jumped. She hit her target dead centre and the pair of them fell back onto the tube. The back of Po's head hit the stone with a smack. Tigress let out a yell of surprise at the sound. "Oh gods, are you okay?" Sprawled on top of the panda, Tigress rubbed the back of his head. Po merely laughed in response. "What's so funny?"

"It's just- It's just that that's the first time you've acted like a typical girlfriend."

Tigress rolled her eyes, stood up and yanked Po to his feet. "This is no time for levity!"

"Agreed." They crossed the tube to the roof of the entrance hall. "It's kinda weird that there's a lot of space in between these... whatever the right name for them is."

"There were a lot of rooms in the Palace of the Mind." Tigress said as they made a beeline for the throne room stairway. "Hei Nuwang probably left some out when she had the interior rebu-"

Tigress's latest awesome deduction was cut short by the untimely interruption of Long Feng leaping down in between them and the stairs.

 _"_ _EMBEEEEEEEERRRRR!"_

"Has turning into a demon made you blind?!" Po yelled. "She's Tigress, not Ember!"

"Save it, Po." Tigress went into her stance. "He's lost it completely."

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Po retorted, right before Long Feng lunged and swatted him like a fly.

Tigress's cry of horror followed him through the air. For a few horrible, heart-wrenching seconds he thought he was going to plunge into the abyss and never see her again. Then his shoulder hit smooth stone and he rolled to a halt. His relief was immeasurable. Even though the wind had been knocked out of him, he stood up and saw that he was on a different, larger section. He had no idea if he was on the bathhouse or the mess hall and he didn't care. All that mattered was that Tigress was now alone with the psycho. He could see her dodging Long Feng's swipes like she was dodging the swinging clubs. With her bad leg she couldn't hold out for long. Even worse, it had just occurred to him that the section he was on was slightly lower than the entrance hall, and the defence system went from bottom to top.

Po ran for his life. His only salvation was the diagonal tube that led to a cluster of smaller sections that were almost certainly the bedrooms. The clanking was getting louder. He could hear the supports beginning to give way. Ten feet from the tube, the roof vanished from beneath him.

Po pushed off the plummeting stone and flew. He wasn't going to make it. He was screwed.

Then his body hit steps. He'd fallen through the now open end of the tube and was now lying sprawled on the stairs inside.

He said it out loud, knowing that he was very unlikely to ever say it again. "I love you, stairs."

* * *

When the fierce red light disappeared and Viper's vision cleared, she found Yujin and herself in Sutoraiki's laboratory. "Don't look behind you." Yujin said as she made a beeline for a thin door.

"Why?" Viper fought the instinct to look anyway.

"Long Feng killed Sutoraiki and two guards in this very room. The bodies have not been moved yet and I need you to have a clear head."

Viper felt her eyes widen. "Oooookay. So what's the plan?"

Yujin opened the door to reveal a dark cupboard. "The bodies of Su and Nuwa were destroyed by the poison. I'm going to create new bodies."

Viper slithered forward to get a better look at the contents of the cupboard. She saw dozens of vials of different sizes. "How?"

Yujin telekinetically guided two vials out of the cupboard and set them on the table. "Hei Nuwang has been dabbling in a form of artificial reincarnation. Basically she has been forcibly taking souls from the Spirit Realm and placing them in alchemically constructed bodies. I'm going to do something similar." She went to the table and grabbed a vial. The blue chi poured from her paw into the vial like glowing water.

"You're going to reincarnate Su?" Viper asked, barely able to believe what she was hearing.

Yujin motioned for Viper to sit at the table. "Listen very carefully, because this is going to be complicated."

"I'm listening." Viper said, sitting stiff as a board on the stool.

Yujin remained standing, holding the vial with both paws. "When mother created me and my sisters, she did so by taking a part of nature and imbuing it with her own chi to bring us to life. For Hei Nuwang, it was amethyst. For me, it was the flame of a forest fire. And so on and so forth. Hei Nuwang has clearly been attempting to replicate mother's power through alchemy, but her methods are unnatural and cruel."

"So how are you going to do it?" Viper asked.

"I'm going to replicate the natural birth of a snake."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"For decades I have studied the reproductive systems of mortals like you. Like snakes and birds, Dragons such as my mother reproduced through laying eggs. My plan is to create eggs to replicate this reproduction so Su and mother will be reborn as separate beings."

"You want to hatch Su, a _panda_ , from an _egg_?" Viper asked, feeling faint. This sounded just like something Po would cook up. "Please don't roast me for this but you're insane."

Yujin ignored her. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but if we try to birth them through a womb, they are likely to recombine into one being. It's for the best that they grow separately."

Viper sighed. "Fair point. What's the pure chi for?"

"To make sure the birth goes smoothly, I needed the chi of two beings to form the bodies. I already have Po's chi to ensure that Su would be reborn as a panda. As for mother, you're the closest thing here to a dragon." Viper started blinking a lot. "The pure chi is required to create the eggs the bodies will gestate in."

"I... see..."

"There are only two more things we need." Yujin said. "The souls of Su and mother."

"... And... how exactly are we... going to acquire these... souls?" Viper said in a very high voice.

"From the flood." Yujin said. "The flood was formed from mother's body. To find the souls, we will have to go back in the water."

"... Great."

* * *

Mantis found the firepower he wanted just as Monkey's luck ran out.

Monkey had been doing the same thing Crane was doing on the other side of the courtyard, avoiding direct confrontation with the massive amethyst elephant in favour of evasion and concealment. Aside from the massive towers the courtyard was virtually empty, so Monkey found the cover he needed by running back into the warehouse tower through the giant hole in the wall and hiding amongst the crates.

The kung fu master couldn't help but feel a sting in his pride as he ducked behind a line of short crates, keeping out of sight of the elephant as it strode past, its every clanking step causing a slight tremor. Even though he knew attacking the amethyst warrior was suicide, he felt like a coward. Silently he prayed that Mantis would hurry the heck up so they could stop cringing in the shadows. The footsteps were starting to fade. The elephant was moving on. Monkey stared to sneak away in the other direction, aiming to get back out the tower and see if Crane needed assistance.

His tail brushed a piece of rubble and sent it skidding across the floor with a very audible scraping sound. The heavy footsteps stopped completely.

 _Oh, ripe bananas._

Monkey heard the sound of crates being obliterated and ran for it. Wooden shards bounced off his back as the elephant closed in on him, punching right through the crates like they were blocks of butter. A bell rolled under its purple foot, sending it flying forward. Monkey leapt clear just in time to avoid being crushed by several tons of precious gemstone or skewered by larger pieces of crate and fled through the hole. Back in the courtyard, he spied Crane in the middle of his own game of cat and mouse. The bird was doing fine, flying above the second elephant's fists just high enough to avoid being hit but not so high that it might give up and go after someone else. Satisfied that his friend was holding his own, Monkey prepared to return his attention to his own giant problem.

He was seconds too late. The elephant was out the hole and on him in a blink. It grabbed him by the waist and slammed him to the wall of the left hand tower. Monkey punched at the meaty fist and tried to push himself free, but he may as well have been fighting Shifu. Silent as the grave, its eyes as blank as pearls, the purple elephant raised its other fist to splatter him against the wall.

 _BOOM._

The next thing Monkey knew, a sparkling glowing sphere was tearing through the purple elephant's shoulders, sending the head flying and both its arms plummeting to the ground and taking Monkey with them.

Still in the dismembered arm's grip, Monkey looked up to see his saviour. First, he stared. Then he started laughing.

 _I'd never thought I'd see the day that Shen's cannon would be used for good._

Monkey pulled himself free as Mantis pushed the massive, smoking cannon closer. "What took you so long?" He asked, a false glare plastered on his face.

"Do you have any idea what I had to do to get this thing out of the armoury?!" Mantis's glare was very genuine. "Now shut up and help me get this thing closer to the other one!"

Mantis didn't need Monkey's help to push the cannon forward, so instead he pushed at the side with all his might. Together they were able to turn the whole weapon towards the second purple elephant. With a battle cry Mantis kicked at the back, sending it speeding across the courtyard. Running to keep up, Monkey yelled for Crane to get clear. Crane heard him, and so did the elephant. It turned around just in time to catch the cannon as it ran right into it.

There was a horrific screeching sound like claws on a rock wall. Both behemoths were skidding across the ground, leaving ragged gouges in the paving in their wake. Mantis caught up to them first and leapt onto the cannon. Monkey reached them just as they finally stopped.

Mantis grabbed the side of the massive barrel with his tiny arms and turned it towards the elephant's body. He leapt onto the barrel beside the fuse, rubbed his arms until a spark was formed, and the cannon fired.

The elephant moved its upper body to the right. The cannonball sped by harmlessly and smashed into the central building. Water poured from the hole in a torrent, rapidly spreading across the paving.

Mantis cursed and adjusted his aim. The elephant shifted to the left before he could relight the fuse. It was beginning to tilt the cannon to the side.

What they needed was a distraction. Feeling like a complete moron, Monkey leapt onto the cannon, rushed up the barrel and threw himself at the elephant's head.

"Monkey, are you crazy?!" Crane yelled from a safe distance. Monkey ignored him, punching the elephant's face over and over even though each strike nearly broke his hand.

Mantis on the other hand quickly realised what Monkey was doing. He stood frozen by the fuse, waiting for the right moment. That moment came when the elephant released its grip on the cannon to grab at Monkey. "MONKEY, MOVE!" Mantis hollered as he made the spark.

Monkey pushed himself off the elephant, his body skirting the explosion of smoke that erupted as the cannonball propelled itself from the barrel and through the elephant's head.

Monkey hit the ground and rolled to a stop. A piece of purple ear bounced off his chest. A whole tusk impaled the ground between his legs. The headless body went stiff as a statue and fell back with a final clank.

"BOOM, HEADSHOT!" Mantis whooped as he danced along the barrel of the cannon that had just saved their butts.

Crane didn't whoop, but he was sporting a huge grin as he landed beside Monkey and pulled the tusk from the ground. He brought the purple stone to his eye, his relieved expression becoming thoughtful.

"Hey, guys..." He eventually asked, looking around at the pieces of broken amethyst that littered the courtyard. "How many times do you think we could rebuild the Jade Palace with all these gems?"


	59. Twilight of the Empress

When Mengxiang had sensed the section that had once been the bathhouse collapse, she also sensed the Dragon Warrior escape death by leaping into the stairs that had been broken open. She held out a wing for Shifu and Eagle Jr. to stop so she could concentrate. The panda ran up the rest of the stairs to the topmost corridor, blew a hole in the ceiling with a chi ball, and climbed back outside.

"Mengxiang, what is it?" Shifu asked.

"Nothing." Mengxiang said ultimately before an idea came to her. "Except that I now know a way out of here. Follow me."

In two minutes they were at the bottom of the stairs, looking out into the abyss. Eagle Jr. didn't look at all keen on flying out into the darkness. "Are you sure about this?"

"The library balcony is clear. All you have to do is fly." Mengxiang said. "Trust me."

"I'd rather not."

"Eagle Jr., do as she says!" Shifu snapped, putting a swift end to the dispute. Grumbling under his breath, Eagle Jr. waited for Shifu to grab his legs before flying out. Mengxiang flapped her own wings and followed them. She quickly pointed out the wide opening where the balcony had been connected to the library interior. As they headed in that direction, Mengxiang glanced at the base of the massive cube that held the throne room, which had been loosely set into the very top of the dark space that had once been the palace interior. She again cursed Hei Nuwang for taking a beautiful, technological marvel of a building, a part of Nuwa's legacy, and turning it into a giant death trap. It was yet another crime that could not be forgiven.

Speaking of unforgivable crimes...

"You go on ahead." The pheasant stopped to hover in mid-air. "Get out of here while you still can."

Shifu frowned at her while he held on to Eagle Jr.'s legs. "What about you?"

"I have unfinished business here. You will find your students in the courtyard outside. Now go."

Mengxiang sent Shifu a message that Eagle Jr. could not hear. Shifu understood, nodded, and motioned for Eagle Jr. to continue on. The larger bird shot Mengxiang one last look of distrust before making his escape.

Mengxiang didn't blame him. After what she had done, she could never be trusted again. Fighting back the tears, she steeled herself and started the slow flight up to the throne room.

* * *

Through the pain and the madness, Long Feng followed the girl with the ember fur. Even with a half-healed leg and a rapidly healed head injury she was infuriatingly elusive. He'd hoped to finally end her life on the roof of the entrance hall, but the hunt had taken them up the outside of the steps, up the set of metal runs that ran up the outer wall of the throne room and they now stood on the roof.

Long Feng rubbed the slowly healing wound on the back of his shoulder, glaring at the witch. At one point during the skirmish, she'd somersaulted over her body and yanked out the glowing green sword in mid air. That one move trebled both the pain and the overwhelming urge to kill her. The witch now stood twenty feet away, clutching the sword with both paws. She was weak. She'd lost blood and energy. He could see it in the way her arms shook and her chest heaved. It was already over. Long Feng smiled through his suffering and stepped forward to rip her apart.

The witch leapt to the side when Long Feng swung at her, and his fist left a spider web crack on the ground. The witch growled and swung the sword. Long Feng raised his rhino arm to block. The blade sank all the way into the flesh until the bone stopped it, but Long Feng didn't feel a thing. However, he did feel his demon arm slam into the witch's chest and break several ribs.

The witch flew back and rolled to a stop inches from the edge of the throne room's roof. She didn't get up. Long Feng first felt disappointment that she hadn't fully gone over, and then elation when he realised that he could merely finish her off with his own bare hands.

"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HER!"

Long Feng spun round. The panda was rushing at him with a face like thunder. He leapt and sent a flying kick into Long Feng's face. It felt like being hit with a coin. Long Feng retreated two steps. He waited until the panda was on the spider web crack before slamming his demon fist into the centre of his black and white chest.

Long Feng heard and felt the sternum break.

The Dragon Warrior's eyes went fully round. With a sharp gasp he fell on his paws and knees. It was surely a crippling blow. Long Feng watched the panda suffer. If he got back up, Long Feng would gladly lengthen his pain. The panda stared at the ground, coughing and gasping, his fingers running over the deep cracks. Clear water welled up from between the separated pieces of rock. The panda narrowed his eyes and looked up at Long Feng with absolute defiance. Slowly, surely, he started to get up.

Long Feng shook his head, the part of his mind that was still sane feeling a supercilious amusement at the panda's futile resistance. When the panda was fully standing, Long Feng stepped forward punched him again, sending him falling on his back. The panda was visibly fighting to stay conscious.

"Po!"

Long Feng turned his head to look at the witch. She was on her knees, one bleeding arm wrapped around her torso. She was in no condition to fight, but there was a fierce determination in her eyes as she threw the glowing sword towards the panda. It skidded across the ground and stopped by the panda's arm.

The panda and the witch locked eyes before she sank back to the ground. The panda gritted his teeth as he turned his body. He grabbed the sword and stood up.

Long Feng shook his head again. _What an idiot._

 _"_ _You can't kill me."_ the half demon smirked.

The Dragon Warrior, Po, held the sword so the point was facing downward.

"Probably not..." He wheezed. "But Nuwa can."

He raised the sword above his head. Long Feng waited for the blade to enter his body. He would give Po five seconds to realise just how futile his efforts were before tearing his head off. The witch's death would not be so quick.

Without a word, Po sank the Sword of Heroes into the cracked ground Long Feng stood on.

Long Feng had just enough time to look down before the ground crumbled like dry mud and he plunged into the throne room.

Cold was the first thing that came to him. Then pain, the kind that he'd felt before in the flooded tunnels beneath the palace. Water. The entire throne room was full of water. Long Feng looked up towards the hole above. The panda would pay for this. He would scream and scream and-

 _I'll have your blood._

Long Feng heard the voice before he felt massive claws sink into his right side. The pain grew worse. He felt the water actually try to grab at him with limbs he could not see. He punched at the water and kicked towards the surface. His demon arm burst through the surface and grabbed the edge of the hole. He pulled his head and shoulders above the surface and saw the panda standing over him, sword hanging loosely by his side. The water burned Long Feng's skin and seared his eyes, but the pain was no match for his fury. He grabbed the stone with his other arm. _"WHY DO YOU PROTECT HER?! DO YOU SEE WHAT I'VE BECOME?! DO YOU SEE WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO ME?!"_

Po closed his eyes and looked away.

"You brought this on yourself."

Claws made of water wrapped around Long Feng's shoulders. He held on to the edge of the hole with all his strength, wishing that Po would open his eyes so he could look into them one last time, to admit that the panda may have a point. But then the stone crumbled beneath his fingers and the claws of Nuwa dragged him down, down into the dark and the stabbing and the pain below.

* * *

Po never saw him again.

It was the same almost every time. Every time he vanquished a foe, he would wish that things had gone another way. The death of Long Feng was no different. All he could do was hope that Nuwa would make it quick.

Po sighed deeply and turned away from the hole. He saw Tigress lying motionless at the edge of the throne room roof. He tried to make his way over to her, but his body chose that moment to remind him that Long Feng had inflicted significant injuries. His chest exploded with a pain so vicious that he fell to his knees.

When he looked up, Hei Nuwang was standing over him with a look of murderous intent.

"I thought I'd find you here." The panther spoke like she had reunited with an old friend. "Time to put an end to your misery."

Po couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He could only watch as Hei Nuwang formed a blade of amethyst, rendered indestructible through her own chi, and sent an overhead swing at Po's head-

 _Clang!_

Only for an empowered obsidian blade to plunge in from the side and stop the purple blade dead.

Yujin didn't say a word as she pushed with the blade, forcing Hei Nuwang away from the weakened panda. Hei Nuwang hissed and ran at her. Battle was joined.

Po didn't watch the battle, instead crawling to Tigress as fast as his heavy legs and arms could carry him as the sound of swords clashing over and over filled the air. When he reached her, he found that she was barely conscious. Immediately he set to work using his chi to heal the damage in her chest.

"Po! Tigress!" Po recognised Viper's frantic voice before she slithered into view, staring in horror at her fallen friends. "Thank gods you're still alive!"

"You too." Tigress said, so faint it was terrifying. Po held her close as the three looked towards the warring Children of Nuwa. The duel of blades was so fierce the weapons were mere blurs to the naked eye. At some point when Po was checking on Tigress, the psychic pheasant Mengxiang had appeared on the corner of the throne room roof and was now watching the battle with horror.

"Sister!" Hei Nuwang cried when the panther spotted her. "Sister, do something!"

Mengxiang looked away, her expression cold. "I've done enough."

Hei Nuwang snarled. The duel halted when they locked blades and began pushing at each other will unnatural strength. "You're right." As she spoke, she locked eyes with Yujin with a cruel smile. "You have done enough. You've done more than enough to help me kill her precious hybrid. That's right, Yujin. She helped me invade the palace."

Hei Nuwang's decision to twist the knife in the wound would be her undoing. Right after she finished revealing the truth, Yujin had plunged a crystal dagger into her abdomen.

The panther's eyes went blank from shock. A red stain started to form around the dagger as she looked up to face her sister. If there was any sign that Yujin had acknowledged what Hei Nuwang said, she didn't show it.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Yujin whispered, her eyeholes glowing red. "That's for my baby, my mother, and everyone else you hurt, you monster."

She twisted the knife, lifted Hei Nuwang off her feet with one paw, and then threw her over the edge and into the abyss. She never screamed.

For a long time, Yujin stood still as a statue, both the obsidian blade and the crystal dagger falling from her grasp. Then she turned to the three masters.

"I honestly hadn't expected her to risk her own life to end ours." She said. "Her mistake."

"Yujin, are you okay?" Po asked, then immediately cringed from the pain of his own breathing. The way her shoulders slumped concerned him. For a half-crazy demi-god who had just gotten revenge on the woman who ruined her life, Yujin didn't look all that happy.

Then again the woman who ruined her life also happened to be her sister.

The fire in Yujin's eyeholes went out. "I thought ending Hei Nuwang's life would give me pleasure. I was wrong." She looked down at her gloved paws. "It's no surprise, really. No matter how I could have punished her, it would not change the past."

Po understood, then. Yujin wasn't unhappy about killing her sister, not really. She was unhappy because centuries of betrayal, pain and death had led to this moment.

He pushed himself onto his knees, still holding the dazed Tigress, suddenly feeling a great fear for Mengxiang's life when Yujin turned to face her.

* * *

Shifu froze the second he let go of Eagle Jr.'s legs and touched down. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened.

It had happened again. In its own unique, sometimes infuriating way, the universe had sent him a message concerned his own students, the students who happened to be stranded atop the last remaining room within the Palace of the Body, and among them was his adopted daughter."

Eagle Jr. touched down beside Shifu, prompting the red panda to grab him by the wing.

"We have to go back." He was slightly breathless from the experience. "My students."

* * *

Yujin turned away from Mengxiang and strode to the flooded hole where Long Feng had met his end. Po entrusted Tigress to Viper's care, forced himself to his feet and followed her. Side by side they stood before the hole. There was no tide or wind, but the waters within were turbulent.

"You did the right thing." He said gently. Yujin didn't respond. "So now what? We figure out a way to save Nuwa and Su?"

"I already have a plan," Said Yujin. From her tone and slightly weakened posture, Po knew she was still reeling from the recent confrontation. "And I have almost everything I need to complete it."

"Okay, so what do we do?!" Po's heart was leaping at the revelation that the cute little girl from his birth father's village could still be saved.

Yujin turned to the panda. "To help mother and Su, I must first find their souls."

"And me?" Po pointed to himself in his excitement.

Yujin took his paw and put something in it. Po eyed the little elephant sculpture with confusion.

"Take care of Xian."

Po's leaping heart suddenly plummeted.

"Wait a sec, what're gonna- YUJIN!" Po yelled, but it was already too late. Before he could stop her, Yujin had stepped off the edge of the hole.

Po stared in blank shock at the water, but Yujin never surfaced.

The panda sank to his knees. He couldn't believe what Yujin had just done. His chest hurt so much he couldn't breathe. His vision doubled as he kept staring at the hole.

He fell on his side and passed out. Yujin never came back.


	60. The Heart of China

**Author's Note: From this point on, Qiang's name will be changed to the canon name Li Shan.**

* * *

Water.

Po could hear it swishing gently in the distance.

Warmth.

He could feel it comforting every part of his body but the head, shoulders and arms.

Pain.

He could feel it burning in his chest where the demon rhino had almost shattered his sternum.

The Heart.

He could feel it resting on his chest below the sternum, a single cool spot amongst the warmth.

Tigress.

He could hear her breathing slowly and softly, just like she had when he found her sleeping in the kitchen so long ago.

It was the last that made him wake.

Po blinked several times before opening his eyes properly. The first things he saw were wooden beams and a darker wooden ceiling. He slightly turned his head from side to side. The room was narrow and the walls were also wooden. It was a little like that tiny boat they'd commandeered for the Gongmen City mission, but this room was bigger and grander. Perhaps he was on a ship?

His back registered a flat bed and a thin pillow. His front registered a rough but warm blanket. His little ears listened to the sound of Tigress breathing and quickly determined that she was to his left. His heart quickening, Po turned to see her.

She too was lying on a flat bed and covered in a rough blanket. She was sleeping as he thought she would be and looked like she had barely suffered a scratch from their ordeal. Best of all, she was close enough to touch.

To Po's relief his arm didn't hurt when he grabbed the Heart of China and lifted the chain over his head. Keeping a tight grip on the emerald out of fear of dropping it, he reached across the space between them towards her. He reached her uncovered paw, his fingers brushing hers as he prepared to drop the emerald on the side of the bed and fulfil his two month long promise.

Po's heart jumped when Tigress opened her amber eyes and closed her paw around his before he could release the emerald. She looked as exhausted as he felt, except for the smile that slowly grew from her dark lips.

No words were shared. There was no need for them. Both needed only the other's smile to know they were okay. They were together. Their nightmare was over and they could return to their dream.

And so they drifted back into oblivion, his paw joined with hers, the Heart of China growing hot between them.

* * *

Po and Tigress didn't wake again until they were back in the Imperial City, and when they did, Shifu was there to greet them. Tigress got the surprise of her life when the first thing he did was wrap his arms around her shoulders and apologise profusely for so many wrongs, taking so long to save her and being a terrible guardian amongst them. Po looked away with a small smile and covered his ears, the only way he could give them any privacy. When he thought it safe to look, Tigress was smiling with tears beading in her eyes and Shifu looked like he had just removed a three-ton weight from his shoulders as he expressed his relief that Po was also safe and sound. He even gave Po's chest a quick check to make sure his sternum was healing properly and refused to let Po risk worsening his health by using his chi.

After the sentimentalities came the debriefing. The majority of Hei Nuwang's forces had been successfully captured, with the rest being either destroyed terra cotta warriors or unfortunate victims of Nuwa's rampage. Sutoraiki's death was confirmed after Viper led Emperor Xian's troops to his depraved laboratory, but Izumi had vanished, almost certainly having escaped. Hei Nuwang's body was never found and she was presumed dead. Everything in Sutoraiki's lab was destroyed on Xian's orders.

No-one had seen Yujin since her plunge into the cursed water, but her plan to save Nuwa and Su had been a success. When Shifu and Eagle Jr. had landed on the roof of the throne room to retrieve their students, they'd looked into the hole and found the throne room bone dry. On the seat of the throne had stood two eggs of translucent blue ice, both as big as barrels. The eggs were kept a complete secret from everyone except Shifu, the Five, Xian, Eagle Jr. and Su's parents, and were currently being transported to the Valley of Peace under Crane, Monkey and Viper's protection.

After that came the visitors, with Mantis and Po's two fathers being the first to enter. Po felt better already after a double hug from the goose and panda, while at the same time Mantis was catching up with Tigress and regaling her with the awesome tale of the defeat of the two purple elephants. For several minutes they talked and laughed, glad to be alive and together, until Xian entered the room and requested a private word with the Dragon Warrior. Unable to refuse the Emperor, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Li Shan and Mantis left the room with only the bedridden Tigress staying behind and promising to not speak unless spoken to.

It turned out that Xian wanted to personally hear from Po about what exactly Yujin had said to him before her disappearance. Po recalled their final conversation as accurately as possible, from her confrontation with Hei Nuwang to the metal elephant she'd given him, which stood on a little table next to the bed. Xian visibly teared when he saw the elephant and revealed that it was one of many little sculptures Yujin had made over the years as a hobby. She would take a lump of metal, use her power to turn it to liquid and then shape it into whatever form she desired. This particular elephant had been intended as a gift for their child upon reaching adulthood.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Po said. Tigress kept her word and said nothing, but she too looked saddened.

"She promised she would come back." Xian picked up the elephant and held it tight in his paws, sounding utterly hollow. "She promised."

Po rubbed his chin. "Mr. Emperor, does Yujin usually break promises?"

"No. Never."

"Then chances are she's not dead."

Xian bit his lip. "Then where the goddamn hell is she?"

Po shrugged and winced as the movement hurt his chest. "Wish I knew. Guess you'll just have to trust her."

Xian hugged the elephant to his chest. "When I spoke to her, she said that this was far from over. Did she say anything else to you, anything that may be related to what she meant?"

Po swallowed. "... I don't know."

* * *

All the way on the other side of the mountain, Hei Nuwang pulled herself from the little hole in the rock. Her arms gave out and she lay flat on the cool rough terrain, one paw pressed against her gut. One week had passed since Yujin had stabbed her, and the power of the dagger still hadn't worn off. Her stomach wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Her dress was torn and filthy, and she was soaking wet from the water that had collected at the bottom of the pit along with the remains of the palace interior.

Her army was gone. Sutoraiki and his lab were lost. Her headquarters had been sacrificed. And it was all Yujin's fault.

No, she forced herself to accept. It was all Nuwa's fault. From the moment the creature was born from her reincarnation's body, the plan had been doomed. It was Nuwa's fault that the invasion of the Imperial City ended in disaster. It was Nuwa's fault that the Dragon Warrior had been able to escape captivity. It was Nuwa's fault that the Palace of the Body had been lost.

It was no surprise, really. Though benevolent and loving rulers, both Nuwa and her deceased brother Fuxi shared a vengeful streak. The demon that had invaded the Valley long ago had learned that the hard way, and it was only by Hei Nuwang's hand that he had recently recovered from his punishment. Speaking of the demon, he and Izumi were very likely still hiding somewhere on the mountain, waiting for the Imperial Army to abandon the area so they could escape undetected.

Hei Nuwang wept, her tears leaving dark spots on the pale rock she lay on. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she dwelled on what her mother had done... she simply couldn't bring herself to hate her. It didn't help that what Nuwa had said right to her face in that throne room was true. Hei Nuwang had hurt her and her family too badly to be forgiven. She deserved what she got.

Hei Nuwang took deep breaths and stood up. She still had time to find Izumi and her crimson-eyed ally. Then together they would put an end to Oogway's legacy.


	61. The Traveller and the Queen

During the three weeks that passed since the ice eggs were discovered, the Furious Five sans Tigress took turns guarding the precious vessels as they rested in the basement of Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Every night they would be joined by Su's parents, who would sit down beside the eggs and wait anxiously for the moment their child would awaken. Tigress and Po, despite their protests, had been forbidden from guard duty until they had completely recovered, though they were allowed on occasion to join Su's parents in watching the eggs for any sign that they were about to hatch. When they weren't watching the eggs, they were watching the slow and steady reconstruction of the Jade Palace.

The day the decision was made to hide the eggs in the noodle shop, Xian had gathered everyone who knew about Su's identity and issued a decree that _no-one_ was to tell _anyone_ about the incredible secret, not even members of their own family. The day after, Ox, Croc and Boar departed for Gongmen City, taking with them their friends' promise that they would be informed once Su awoke. Xian remained in the Valley of Peace, insisting on being there when the girl was reborn. There were so many things he wanted to talk about. Viper and Crane left after two weeks to check on Mengxiang's village and hopefully learn of her whereabouts. A message arriving two days later revealed that the people were safe, much to Shifu and the pandas' relief.

All the while, the ice eggs stood still and silent, dimly illuminating the underground room with a shimmering inner light, the two lives inside sharing the same dreams and memories...

* * *

 _Nuwa felt like a lake that had been pierced and drained of all its cool, clear water. She felt hollow. She felt sick. Above all, she felt lost._

 _Her brother had been everything a dragon was supposed to be. He'd been big. Strong. Powerful. Wise. He was the greatest dragon and most loving guardian she had ever known. And yet it hadn't been enough. He was gone, and Nuwa did not know how to get him back._

 _At the bottom of the crescent shaped pool that lay amongst the balanced rocks and golden grass, the First Queen curled and wept._

 _Fuxi had promised to rule China with her until the end of time. He had promised to protect her from the opportunistic scum who would seek to harm her or use her for her power. He had promised that he would never leave her._

Liar _, she thought as she mourned amongst the gently swaying weeds._ You're a lair, Fuxi. You promised you would be there for me, but now you're not. Now I'm alone. I'm the only remaining dragon in the valley. The only one. I'm alone.

 _Her tears mixed with the pool water, turning it into the crystal blue of the ocean. Though distant, she could feel the sadness of her children as they grieved for their uncle and leader. Most of them were gathered in the village that lay nestled in the base of the valley, finding comfort in each other, but others like Hei Nuwang had chosen to mourn alone, finding solitude in the forest and mountains. None were near, for Nuwa had requested that she be left alone for the time being._

 _Her chest ached as a new emotion pushed through her grief: fear. What was she supposed to do now that her brother was gone? He'd been the true leader, the first Emperor of all China, the one who took most of the responsibilities with stride. Nuwa just advised her brother and experimented with new creations. Now things had changed. She had her children, true, and some such as her beloved Yujin had grown to become leaders themselves. But ultimately it would be up to the Mother of Mortals to oversee everything. The more she thought of it, the more her fear threatened to consume her. Above the surface of the water, the clouds turned grey and began to shed rain._

 _Nuwa felt the rain sink into the pool like thousands of tiny liquid pearls. They merged with the pool water, merged with her, as if nature itself was trying to offer comfort. Then Nuwa felt something else merge with the water, something small, something that wasn't rain. It was warm and salty like the sea. It was tears._

 _Nuwa reached out, pulling the tears through the water and into her grasp. Something about these tears was different. The energy within them was not familiar to her. Whatever child had shed these tears had not been born by her hand. What was more, even as she held the little swirl of tears in her claws, she felt more touch the surface of the pool. The crying child was weeping at the edge, right above her curled, grieving form._

 _At first Nuwa felt frustration. She had told her children that she was not to be disturbed. But then she remembered that if they wanted her, they would have called for her. The crying child must not know that she was there. The tears kept coming, the shining drops mixing with her own. The Mother of Mortals felt her heart go out to the child that was not hers. Whoever and whatever it was, they were suffering just as much as she was. She could put her own pain aside long enough to ease the child's as much as she could, and then send them on their way so she could mourn in peace. Ashamed at this selfish way of thinking, Nuwa nevertheless shrank her physical form to a size that would be much less intimidating and slowly snaked her way to the surface. The shape of the child was dark and round, and they were carrying what appeared to be a broken ring in their hands. Putting on a brave face, Nuwa poked her head through the water._

 _The child was a tortoise, young at nearly one hundred years old. No taller than a pig, he bore a short green sash that wrapped all the way around his orb-like shell. His eyes, green like his skin and wet with those salty tears, widened as the goddess made her presence known. He backed away from the edge of the pool, muttering words Nuwa did not understand. She too retreated to the centre of the pool, in the hopes of quenching the child's fear with distance._

 _"_ _Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." She said, her voice strong despite her inner turmoil. "Are these tears yours?"_

 _She held out her clawed hand, in which she held the child's gathered tears. The child stared at the tears in pure astonishment, and it was some time before he spoke. To her relief he spoke in her native tongue. "... Yes. Who are you?"_

 _Now Nuwa knew for sure that he was from another land. "I am Nuwa, queen of this blessed country. And who might you be, tortoise?"_

 _The tortoise went completely stiff. Again, he said strange words. "O-Oogway. Forgive me, your highness. I did not intend to intrude. A lowly foreigner such as myself is unworthy to be in the presence of a great being such as-"_

 _"_ _It's alright, little one. I am not angry." Nuwa tilted her head and inched back towards the edge. "But I am curious."_

 _"_ _Curious, my queen?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Neither your name nor your chi is of this realm. Where do you come from?"_

 _"_ _Ecuador, my queen."_

 _Nuwa reached the pool edge and leaned forward on the shore. Oohway remained rooted to the spot some distance away. "Ecuador? I have never heard of that place."_

 _"_ _It's a very long way from here, my queen." Oogway said quickly._

 _"_ _Is it anything like here?"_

 _"_ _No, it's very different from this country. You probably would not like it there."_

 _Nuwa tilted her head further. Was there something about his home that Oogway disliked? "Each place is beautiful in its own way. Just like the people who live in it."_

 _"_ _And you are very beautiful indeed, my queen." Oogway said, shrinking into his shell._

 _Nuwa chuckled. "There's no need for flattery, Oogway. I won't bite."_

 _Oogway still looked afraid. Nuwa's gaze travelled down to what he was holding. It was a bundle of strings beaded in green and blue, gathered together to form a thick necklace. "That's a lovely necklace you have there."_

 _Oogway looked at the necklace, then back at her. "Thank you, my queen. My sisters worked together to craft this necklace for my mother."_

Siblings.

 _Nuwa's queenly facade broke. Unable to stop a small sob from escaping her, her tears shed anew and stained the dirt beneath her body. Oogway's posture of fear melted away, compassion taking over as he finally stepped toward her._

 _"_ _My queen? What is wrong? Have I upset you?"_

 _"_ _No, it's just..." Nuwa looked away and covered her weeping eyes. "You haven't heard the news?"_

 _"_ _I'm a traveller. I've only recently arrived in this country." Oogway paused, deep in thought. "Forgive me for asking, but... have you lost someone?" Nuwa nodded. Something warm and hard touched her arm and she uncovered her eyes. It was Oogway's hand. He smiled gently at her through his own tears._

 _His other hand was tight around the pretty blue and green beaded necklace. "Then perhaps... we are not so different after all."_

Nine centuries later, Nuwa and Su awoke.


	62. Endings

The day they fully recovered, Po took Tigress by the paw, and together they descended into the basement where Master Shifu was watching the eggs. When he first saw them, Po had initially thought they looked like jewels. As he looked at them now, he realised that they were more like glowing blue egg shaped embers, filled with incredible life. He wondered how Su and her dark side were faring, and if they would wake up soon.

Shifu was meditating in front of the eggs, and his ear twitched as his two students reached the bottom of the stairs and approached him. "So you've recovered. I'm glad."

"Yeah." Po flexed his muscles. "Looking at me now, you wouldn't think that I'd been punched in the chest by a demon rhino!"

Shifu chuckled at that, but then he noticed that they were holding paws.

"Master Shifu, there's something we need to talk to you about." Tigress said, squeezing Po's paw. Po squeezed back, needing the support just as much as she did.

"Go on." Shifu said.

Po sensed that the red panda looked troubled. Perhaps he was still feeling raw from the events that had led to Su and Nuwa turning into pretty glowing eggs. If that was the case, Shifu was not in the mood for twaddle. So Po cut right to the chase. "Master Shifu, I kissed Tigress in the Himalayas. Then I kissed her again in the tunnels."

Tigress's eyes went wide as saucers and she elbowed him in the gut. "Po!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Po cringed and rubbed his stomach, mentally kicking himself for his thoughtlessness. The pair fell silent as they waited for Shifu's response.

The red panda's ears had gone wonky as he stared at them with an unreadable blank expression. "Po, is that your way of telling me that you wish to court Tigress?"

"Yes." Po replied in a tiny voice. Tigress looked between the two pandas, visibly anxious. "If... you'll let me."

Shifu stood up. His response was shorter and better than what Po and Tigress had ever imagined. "After everything you have been through. Everything that you've done for her. How could I refuse?"

* * *

Hei Nuwang finally found Izumi in a deep cave at the base of the mountain. The bobtail had bandaged her fresh wounds to the best of her ability, but she still looked like hell. Hei Nuwang grimaced at the sight of her. If only Izumi was a Child of Nuwa like she was...

Izumi, on the other hand, was staring at Hei Nuwang like she was a stranger. "My Lady, what did Ember do to you?"

She wasn't talking about the wound in Hei Nuwang's stomach. The former panther looked at her bare forearm, where most of the black had bled away to reveal pure white fur with black stripes. "When she stabbed me with the dagger, it not only blocked my chi but undid the alterations I made on myself to increase my power. The experiments had turned my fur completely black as a side effect."

Izumi looked a little flushed. "Why didn't you tell us you used to be a tiger?"

"Because I never thought I would change back!" Hei Nuwang snapped. Pained and exhausted, she sat down on a rock outside the cave mouth. She would not say it out loud, but she doubted that she would ever fully recover from this. Yujin had truly gotten back at her.

For a long time, the two cats sat in silence as Hei Nuwang worked to get her temper under control. When she was calm again, she looked to her mortal subordinate. "And you're sure that he'll meet up with us again?"

Izumi scowled as she was reminded of the creepy red-eyed panda. "I'm not sure. I tried to stop him, but he insisted that I stay here to aid your recovery."

Hei Nuwang was irritated, but there was nothing she could do and she knew it. She held an arm out to Izumi. "Then we'd better start recovering. Let's get the hell out of here before the soldiers find us."

"I hope they do. I need some stress release." All the same, Izumi pocketed her deadly knives and supported the wounded demi-god. They started making slowly and steady progress into the forest below the mountain.

"And Izumi?" Hei Nuwang eventually spoke, feeling that the bobtail needed some support of her own. How strange that a mortal of all people was the only person she could truly call a friend. "Don't worry about the snake. There will be other opportunities."

Izumi nodded, a warm smile returning to her face as she went back to her favourite pastime of imagining all the creative ways she could murder the woman who ruined her beauty. Putting thoughts of revenge on Yujin and Po to one side for now, Hei Nuwang started getting some ideas of her own. Izumi was mortal, a member of the race Hei Nuwang despised, and despite her deadly skills could be easily broken.

But like death itself, that could be easily corrected...

* * *

At the end of a long and satisfying day, Viper and Crane were having dinner in the hut the mountain village had provided for them. The food was modest, prepared by Viper herself, but the tall candles gave off a much-welcomed romantic atmosphere. Unfortunately Viper wasn't in a romantic mood.

"Okay, the candles are halfway down and you're still not smiling. What's wrong?" Crane eventually asked. "Are you thinking about Mengxiang?"

When they'd inquired about the embittered pheasant, the villagers revealed that she had indeed returned to the village to ensure that her people had not been harmed by Hei Nuwang's invasion, only to depart some time before Viper and Crane's arrival. She'd given no hint as to her whereabouts.

Viper, who had been staring at her dumplings in silence for some time, looked up sharply. "Nothing's wrong, honey. I just don't feel happy being so far away from Su. I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Me too." Crane replied, before his frown deepened. "Viper, you know we're leaving first thing tomorrow. There's something else going on."

Viper sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it yet."

 _I don't want to talk about how I watched a little girl die right in front of me, and how she would have stayed dead if it weren't for Yujin and the creature._

The candles grew shorter. Crane watched Viper stare at her plate, sympathetic to whatever was making her melancholy, before his face suddenly brightened. "I get it. I'm not hungry either. Let's go."

Viper looked up again, not yet understanding what he was saying. "Su's going to wake up any day now, right? Let's go!"

Viper was instantly beaming. They would have to say their goodbyes to the villagers first of course, but the people had made it clear that they were welcome anytime. "Next time we come back, let's bring our friends with us."

"Yeah, and let's pray that taking Po to the birthplace of the Jade Tortoise won't kill him."

The happy couple laughed as they doused the candles and strode out into the night.

* * *

"... and then the second I set the spark- BOOM, HEADSHOT!" Mantis finished with a dramatic flare inspired by Po's own unique style of storytelling.

"Woooaaahhh..." Murmured the awed members of the Dragon Warrior Fan Club, as Monkey and Mei Ling watched with amused smiles from the corner. Since that morning Po had been regaling his young admirers with tales of his exploits in the prison, the Imperial City and the Palace of the Body, excluding the parts Xian had forbidden from revealing to the public. By late afternoon he'd had to depart for a date with Tigress, leaving Mantis to entertain the kids with the events of his own struggles against the Children of Nuwa.

Rubbing an itch on his fully healed arm, the little pig called Pong stood up. "Did he die?"

"He was made of amethyst. He was never really alive." Mantis crossed his arms. 'But yeah, he did."

The kids muttered excitedly amongst each other. Pong, however, hadn't taken his attention off Mantis. "Master Mantis, when can we go and see Su?"

Mantis's mood dampened and he shook his head. "Sorry kid, but you can't know where she is. Emperor's orders." Pong's face fell. Mantis's heart went out to the boy, who was surely still feeling responsible for Su disappearing in the first place. "Ah come on, kid. Keep your up. You're gonna have to wait 'till she comes to see you."

Pong's eyes widened with hope. "She will?"

"Yeah, you have my word on it. Now sit back down or I won't tell you about the time I flipped an elephant bandit!"

Pong jumped down so hard he bruised his butt.

* * *

Mr. Ping shifted the piece on the board, defeating Li Shan for the seventeenth time. Or was it the eighteenth?

"Aw, rats!" Li Shan groaned with a smile on his face. "I'll beat you yet, you old bird!"

Mr. Ping made a tent with his feathered fingers, his smile looking much more evil. "Good luck with that."

Li Shan jokingly returned the wicked look, welcoming the challenge the goose gave him. That was when Haoxin de Nushi waddled up to them. "Evening boys! Pingy, dear, you said you wanted to see me?"

Mr. Ping's smile went from evil to heavenly. "Li, would you mind giving the princess your seat?"

Li Shan gave a baffled look that was very like the son they shared. Mr. Ping tilted his eyes upwards, silently urging the big panda to look up. Li Shan saw the red lanterns and put two and two together. He grinned like an idiot, gave Mr. Ping an encouraging double thumbs up, got off his chair and retreated to view the scene from the kitchen.

Haoxin sat down and admired the red lanterns. "What a lovely atmosphere. So romantic, you old charmer."

"I hoped it would be." Mr. Ping tugged at a crease on his shiny red and white robe he had put on just for this. "I wanted it to be just perfect for what I'm about to ask..."

Sixty seconds later, Haoxin threw her arms around Mr. Ping and gave her answer.

* * *

Tigress and Po learned of Mr. Ping and Haoxin's engagement when Li Shan burst in while they were lounging by the Peach Tree and excitedly told them the news. They were still talking about it ten minutes after Li Shan hugged them both and rushed off to tell their friends.

"I just don't understand what's got the Dragon Warrior with the platinum soul so worried." Tigress spoke, laughing at the look on Po's face.

"I'm not worried, Tigress!" Po blushed. "It's just... you do realise that this means that me and dad will be joining the royal family."

"Oh, I do realise." Tigress's laugh reduced itself to a throaty chuckle. "After everything you've done for the Emperor and his family, do you really believe they'll have a problem with that? Besides..." She slid her paw over his and squeezed gently. "This also means that your father can finally achieve his dream of expanding his business outside the Valley."

Po grinned as he realised this, curled an arm around Tigress's shoulders and let her rest against his cuddly body. "You're right. Now I'm really, _really_ happy for him. Now if you don't mind, I'd very much like to get back to what we were doing before my dad so elegantly interrupted."

"Me too." Tigress made the first move, wondering why she had ever been afraid to do this. She knew this peace couldn't last. Yujin was still missing, Hei Nuwang was never found, and then there was the red-eyed panda that Master Shifu had warned them about.

But for now, there was peace. There was nothing to stop them from kissing, the kiss growing deeper and warmer by the second.

Po's back slipped from the Peach Tree trunk and they lay on the dirt floor, arms wrapped around each other like a tangled bed sheet. They were still kissing when the moon rose and Master Shifu quietly planted a red lantern so they wouldn't end their date in darkness.

* * *

In the luxurious room the Jade Palace masters had provided for him, Emperor Xian thought of Yujin.

The sun was crimson and steadily sinking behind the outer wall. Xian was sitting on the large bed, legs crossed inside his robes, rotating the elephant sculpture in his paws. It was a work of art. Every part of the body was anatomically accurate. The elephant's eyes looked almost alive. The result of hundreds of years of practice.

The moment his choice was made, Xian started writing a letter. It filled the entire scroll, for he had something to say to every member of his family, from Haoxin de Nushi to the sweet little Zhan. In the letter, he explained what he was going to do after speaking with Su and making sure everything in the Imperial City had returned to normal. He apologised to his family and friends. He finished the letter by telling them that he had no choice. He had to find Yujin. He would do whatever it took, even if it meant abdicating.

As he rolled up the scroll and set down the ink brush, he looked out the window and saw Po and Tigress strolling in the palace garden. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen either of them ever looking so happy. Again he thought of Yujin, and how he used to take walks like this with her before the birth of their son. Xian tucked the scroll into his robes, deciding to wait until he returned to the Imperial City before giving it to his family.

A short time later, as he lay asleep in his bed, Xian received a message from the universe. His wife had been travelling in the Spirit Realm, but went missing...

* * *

The Masked Man removed his mask and looked at himself in the polished silver shield. He took in his own features, the features he had not born since his death in that fateful battle. He used to have a name, but had given it up the moment he was reborn. Hei Nuwang had wanted to name him, but he'd refused. He wasn't worthy of a name. He'd lost his worth a long time ago, and he'd lost it again several weeks ago, just when he thought that nothing else could stand in his way.

He was no longer that person, he thought. _This is his wound. Those were his crimes. Not mine. If only the girl hadn't returned my true face. No, not true. False. Old. But I still have the mask._

As the Masked Man bid farewell to his old self for the last time, he felt that familiar fear, saw it in his reflection. His hiding place wouldn't be safe for much longer. He had to leave before the imperial soldiers found him.

Or something worse.

* * *

The night Nuwa and Su awoke, Shifu had been meditating beside them. He didn't know if he'd been meditating deeper than usual, or some kind of spell had come over him, but he didn't realise that something had changed until he felt cold water soaking his crossed legs. Immediately alert, he opened his eyes and looked down. There was a thick trail of luminous blue water stretching past him, leading up the stairs. Shifu leapt to his feet and spun round to check on the eggs.

The egg on his left was no more, reduced to a puddle of blue water from where the trail had started. Shifu's ears twitched, but all was silent. Whatever had been gestating inside the egg had gone.

He almost rushed up to the stairs to see if he could catch up to the reborn being, when he saw what had happened to the egg on his right.

Standing in a similar puddle of water was a crytal-like statue roughly his size. It looked like- Shifu's heart leapt- it _was_ Su. Her icy form was frozen in mid-leap, somehow balanced on one little foot with no sign of toppling over.

Shifu's heart pounded with excitement. It was time.

Before he could do anything, the ice being started to glow with pure chi. He held his hand over his eyes, peeking through the fingers at the wondrous sight. It was like watching Oogway's ascension in reverse. While the tortoise had gradually dissolved into brilliant light as the peach petals consumed him, Su's translucent smooth body turned black and white and started to form fur. As if being guided by invisible hands, she lifted from the puddle, her naked form tilting forward as she slowly descended to the floor. Shifu took a step forward but didn't dare interrupt what was happening. Su reached the floor and curled her arms and legs inward, eyes closed as the light faded and her rebirth was complete.

For several seconds, Shifu stared at the little girl as she slept in the blue puddle. His instincts told him that it was now safe to touch her. He knelt before the girl and unclasped his robe, draping it over the girl as she started to stir. Her eyes still shut, she tried to push up on her arms. Shifu embraced the child and lifted her slightly, letting her rest against his chest.

"Welcome back, little one." He whispered.

Su murmured unintelligibly. Her fur was bone dry despite her brief slumber in the puddle. Shifu rubbed her arms gently, trying to help her waken fully. Eventually she opened her eyes and he gasped slightly. Su's brilliant dark blue eyes, the eyes she had inherited from the Mother of Mortals herself, had changed. The darker blue flecks were now a mixture of emerald green and ember orange. The traces of the two warriors who had contributed to her resurrection. Shifu how no idea how Su's parents would react when they saw them.

Su's strange multi-coloured eyes flickered, taking in the basement she had woken in before focusing on Shifu. "Oogway?"

"No." Shifu said softly. "It's Shifu."

Su blinked, and then smiled. "Oh. Sorry. I had a funny dream."

Shifu quietly sighed in relief upon hearing that Su had spent her time in the egg dreaming. The thought that she had been dead inside until the moment she awoke had been torture.

"Oh really?" He asked casually, as if Su had been merely sleeping until now. "Tell me about this dream."

Shifu listened quietly as she told him about the grieving dragon who found a kindred spirit in a tortoise from another land. He trembled slightly as he learned the true story behind the Pool of Sacred Tears' name, as well as a deep anxiety that had manifested itself soon after he had heard Su's dying words.

 _"_ _Oogway... why did you... kill me..."_

"Shifu? Where're my mommy and daddy?"

"They went to bed, sweetheart." An hour before Su awoke, he had convinced Su's parents to get some rest and come back in the morning. "Would you like me to take you to them?"

With an unexpected burst of energy the little panda leapt to her feet, holding the robe around her naked body. "Yes, please!"

As she started for the stairs, Shifu made to follow. A smile started to form. Su had returned to them. A broken family was about to be made whole again. She had so much to look forward to, not including reuniting with the fan club and receiving the Emperor's gratitude. But then a far more troubling thought came to mind. "Wait."

Su stopped and turned to look at him, puzzled. One corner of the robe trailed on the floor like a long tail. "What's wrong?"

Shifu paced a couple of steps to each side, sliding his hands into his sleeves as he thought on how best to approach her. Eventually he stopped pacing. "A long time ago, when I was your age, I had no mother. But I did have a father just like you do now. He was nothing like your father. He got us into trouble more times than I could count, before finally abandoning me at the Jade Palace when I was a little older than you. Just like that, I had nobody. Then Master Oogway came along and took me in." Su listened as quietly as he had when she had told him about the day she met Oogway, her expression sad. "You probably know how things went from there. He practically raised me. I've never said this to anyone, but Oogway was more than just a teacher. I loved him like he was my true father."

"Shifu..." Su's eyes got teary.

Shifu pressed on, hating himself for what he was about to say. But he had to know. "Su, Hei Nuwang said some things about Oogway. She claimed that he did some terrible things... including causing your death." He pulled his arms out the sleeves and let them hang loosely by his hips. "Look, I know you've been remembering things from your past life. Do you remember what really happened?"

Su looked away, rubbing her eyes and gritting her teeth. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm trying too... but it hurts too much!"

Shifu rushed forward and hugged her, now deeply regretting his words. "I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Don't be sorry!" Su sniffled, holding the robe tight around her. "I want to remember and tell you, but it's... it's a really bad memory. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready."

"Then swear to me. Swear to me that everything Hei Nuwang said about Oogway was a lie."

"... I swear."

"... Thank you."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! :)**

 **There's one last fantasy epic in the works, but in the meantime, look out for a tie-in short story that will answer several questions from the main story. Also, I have plans to branch out into a new fandom with two or three new stories that will hopefully be as well received as the Kung Fu Panda series.**

 **The name of the Tie-In will be "The Man with Two Masks", and I haven't yet named my other stories. In the meantime, Cheerio!**


End file.
